


Until We Meet Again.

by Drugedbyalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 93,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugedbyalex/pseuds/Drugedbyalex
Summary: Alex Danvers is a successful landscape photographer, who needs to fly back to National City for her sisters’ wedding. Maggie Sawyer is a struggling single mother of a 4 year old boy (named Jesse), who is traveling to National City for a job interview. What happens when they book the same flight, and their plane has been delayed 7 hours?





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back at it again ;P Honestly this was supposed to be posted a few weeks back, but I happened to realize I could do so much with this, and decided to extend my plans for this story a little more. So it went from being about 4 chapter long, to nearly 10 chapters. So, maybe it's not a little extension, but a freaking huge one. I decided to post it today as a Happy New Year's gift. I hope you guys like it, because I think it's got a lot of potential, and I can only be inspired to write if I get feed back on it. So here goes, Read, comment, and Kudos. Tell your friends about it, maybe your dog or your cat too. Yes, I'm attention seeking so sue me ;P Anyway I'll stop, and you can officially enjoy the chapter. ;) Next chapter hopefully within a couple of days, depending on the feed back. Can I get 10 comments? Also side note: they'll be a hint of supercorp in this fic. So, since I got time on my hands I decided to remove all the italics.

Unexpected.

That’s the word you’d most likely choose to describe Maggie Sawyer’s life. It was somewhat like a bottle of surprise after surprise. It wasn’t something to complain about, but it was definitely nothing you could learn to get used to. Everything always came unpredictably in her life; her own birth was a beautiful surprise for her parents. Multiple times doctors had told the Sawyers that having a child was not going to happen for them, and yet here she stood defying all the odds like she normally does.

She was constantly subjected to un-calculated mistakes that turn out to be nothing short of miracles. Take her son for example, that was something she certainly didn’t see herself in 4 years back. Not only was it a shocking surprise, but it was also a life changing unexpected miracle. And that’s where we end up with the unexpected part again. She was anything but ordinary, and most times she enjoyed it.

She had a good life, great actually, if you wanted to get technical. Her parents may have not afforded to give her much, seeing as how her father was the sheriff of a small town, and her mother was a housewife. They may have fell short in materialistic things, but their house never drained of love.

Not ever in her 25 years had she thought she’d see herself leaving her humble home, but like we’ve already established unexpected things happened. They happened especially to her, and it was happening at this very moment.

"Excuse me,"

She repeated for the 2nd time as she stood in front of the plane gates. She was only one of the other 30 passengers who were running late because the damn airline couldn't keep to its schedule.

This was why she hated traveling, the unanticipated delays, or gate switches, or accidental baggage claims weren’t her thing. Traveling was exhausting, but she had no choice. She had to do this. If not for her, then for her son, who deserved the world at his hands.

She would do anything for him. Offer him the Seven Wonders of the World if she could. She loved him that much, cherished him relentlessly because unlike every other 25-year-old he was all she had. All she wanted, and she’ll be damned if she didn’t do everything in her power to make sure he lived the best life he could.

Which was why she found herself standing in Nebraska’s only airport, waiting on a plane that should’ve taken off an hour ago. She had to get to National City by sun down for her new job. Hopefully her new job, she was supposed to make it for an interview at the police department in National City. She didn’t even want anything too fancy, just a well paying job to make ends meet for her, and her son.

For the last 4 years she’d been living with her parents, barely pushing through, and living life from paycheck to paycheck. She would’ve stayed longer, but Blue Springs, Nebraska isn’t known for it’s high quality education. There was one school in the whole town, and she knew Jesse would easily pass through the years because he happened to be the Sheriff’s grandson.

She didn’t want that for him. She didn’t want it to be too easy. She wanted the best for him, and she knew that moving and getting a new job at a new place would do that for him.

Even though that was a solid reason itself for undertaking this change, she also wanted to handle things on her own. She wanted to prove to her parents that she could handle it on her own, that she wasn’t that 21-year-old college freshman who stood crying in front of her parent’s porch, because on a drunken wimp she got knocked up.

No. She was different now, responsible, and mature. She should be able to live on her own, with her son, and manage to provide what they needed all on her own.

“Excuse me!” she repeated even louder this time.

The frustration building even stronger inside of her, she sighed infuriatingly as she was ignored yet again. This was ridiculous she thought. How will she ever make it in National City, if she couldn’t get a damn fight attendants attention?

She heard the airport speaker’s ding, “Hello. Passengers of flight 30B to National City, the departure gates have been changed to gate 5C. Also, there will be a slight departure delay due to inclement weather outside, and technical engine issues.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she hissed, collecting her handbags again.

“The ground crew is in the process of fixing the plane engines in preparation for departure. We should be boarding in about 7 hours. Thank you for your patience.”

“7 hours!” she shrieked, and groaned. Remembering exactly why she hated travelling. What the hell was she supposed to do for 7 freaking hours?

She angrily opened her bag, digging inside it for her phone while she walked, or more like stormed to the coffee shop across from what was her current gate. 

“This is unbelievable, 7 hours.” She mumbled angrily to herself. 

A part of her guiltily regretting ever-even thinking about putting herself through this torture, but the minute she pulled her phone out, and saw her son’s smiling face the anger flushed out of her. It subsided easily. She smiled softly to herself, that boy held her heart in ways she never thought could be real. 

She subconsciously slowed down thinking of the day she took the photo with him. It was the day one of his teeth had finally fallen out, after useless attempts of trying to make it fall. He’d probably eaten around 3 apples that day, it made Maggie chuckle remembering his frustration. “Mommy, make it fall.” He grumbled so many times, while stomping his foot on the ground.

He was smiling wide, toothless with bangs falling over his eyes, and dimples that dug through his cheeks just like hers. She couldn’t help but feel her heart melt. Yes, all this trouble was worth it, a hundred percent worth it.

She’d been so entranced with the phone in her hand that she didn’t notice it when suddenly she collided against a tall figure that seemed to be rushing in the same direction she was. She fell square flat against the floor from the force of contact.

“Oh God!” she heard the voice of the figure she’d bummed into. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking!”

She kept hearing mumbled apologies, but she didn’t pay much attention to it. She collected some of the things that have managed to fall out of her bag. Once she’d gathered everything, she found a hand stretched out for her. She looked up before deciding whether she should take it or not, and holly hell was it a sight she landed on.

Her breath got caught somewhere in her throat. It was like she could feel the world stop spinning for a single second; she swore she felt the universe pause at her will. Before her stood a woman, with short red hair, hazel-brown eyes, gorgeous pink lips, and a smile that drew her halfway unconscious.

She carried multiple cross-bags on her, and a backpack as well. It looked much like camera equipment. She’d flicked her eyes back and forth from her hand to her face making sure it was attached to the same body, because never in her life had she been this lucky for absolutely no reason.

“I don’t bite. I promise,” The woman chuckled, stretching her arm further for her to take. Maggie bit her lip before deciding to accept her help. She helped her up, and then smiled down at her again. “I’m sorry bout that,” she apologized once more.

“It’s fine,” Maggie brushed it off, swinging her hand in a nonchalant way. It made the taller woman chuckle softly. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” she looked down at her, a grin still spread across her lips. The shorter girl shook her head.

“You didn’t.”

“I don’t even know why I was in a rush, my plane doesn’t take off until 7 hours from now,” she said broadly chuckling; Maggie’s eyes flew wide open. No way they were on the same flight, she couldn’t be that lucky twice.

Talk about unforeseen things. Did the Gods above her subconsciously save her from 7 fleeting hours of boredom and lonesome? Because normally she didn’t believe in coincidences and this was dangerously leaning to be one. How lucky could she really be to have bumped into a gorgeous woman who’s on the same flight as she was in? 

“You’re heading to National City?” She caught herself asking her out of the blue. The taller woman scrunched her face, how could she know that?

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“I’m flying there too,” The taller girl smirked at her; she stretched her hand out again.

Maggie couldn’t help but rest her eyes on the taller girl’s outstretched hand. She’d absentmindedly smiled up at her, her lips falling victims to her teeth. Her mind couldn’t comprehend how pretty the woman before her was. She hoped her luck wouldn’t run out soon, not if it was willing to continue at this rate. 

“I’m Alex,”

“Maggie,” she smiled shaking her hand. 

“Please,” She pointed to the coffee shop, “let me get you something for almost crushing you,” she laughed softly with hopeful eyes.

Maggie bit her lip thinking things over, should she be accepting this stranger’s offer? For all she knew this woman could be carrying poison in one of her bags, and she could poison her. As soon as she remembered being frantically padded down before entering the gates area, she realized that what she was thinking was stupidly unrealistic, but then again she was applying for a job in the police force, and her father was the sheriff of a small little town. She was always over cautious. It was built-in in her bloodstream.

“Unless, you’re with someone?” she heard the woman before her skeptically question her, her smile falling slightly. 

She had 7 hours to kill right? What’s the worst that could happen? She needed something to pass the time, and she only had one book in her hand, which she’d already managed to read more than half of. Why not make a new friend with this time right?

“No, I’m on my own.” She smiled, Alex’s grin rising even higher than before.

“Well, you’re in luck cause I’m on my own too,” she smirked at her causing the shorter girl to blush instinctively. Definitely, she was more than lucky for sure.

\--- 

They settled at a far back corner in the small coffee shop the airport had. After multiple attempts to stop the stranger she’d just met from paying for her drink, she gave in, and they sat comfortably across from each other. Maggie could see the taller girls smirk from the corner of her eye. She blushed brushing her hair behind her ears. The last time she was exposed to this kind of look was in high school.

She used to be one hell of a popular chick back then, people who passed her would want to either be her friend, or be her. She was the talk of envy. She had such a bright future. It’s crazy to think that just a few years later, she was not even close to ambitious, or enviable, all because of a drunken yet beautiful mistake.

“So,” Alex started as she placed her hands on the table. Maggie looked at her, and still the taller girl managed to keep that hungry look in her eyes alive. It got Goosebumps flaring in Maggie’s skin.

“What’s a girl like you doing traveling to National City alone?”

“A girl like me?” 

“You know, beautiful, young, hopefully single, and into girls.” Alex smirked devilishly. Maggie could feel her insides burn, she was sure her cheeks were beginning to fluster. 

She was pretty straightforward. Maggie wasn’t used to flirting. It’s been a while since she’d played that game, and she was slowly realizing that she’d lost her touch. Alex chuckled watching the shorter girl begin to blush, she decided to take things easy on her.

She couldn’t help it though, whenever she saw a pretty girl she managed to lose herself, every single time. It was in her blood, running in her veins. She was a natural born player, and she was bored right now. It wouldn’t hurt to start a new game, she thought.

“A little too forward?” she asked chuckling; Maggie only managed to blush harder, and clear her throat.

“Maybe a little,” 

“I tend to do that when I see something I like,” she smirked watching the shorter girl blush. She gave her a moment to collect herself before she decided to get the girl to talk. “So, tell me. What’s waiting for you in National City?”

“A job hopefully,”

“Let me guess, applying for a modeling career?” Maggie chocked on the drink she was sipping. This woman was trying to kill her wasn’t she?

“God, no.” she chuckled out. Alex shrugged laying back against her seat. 

“Too bad, I’d definitely hire you.” She smirked watching the girl crawl into herself.

“I’m applying for the police force,” she incorporated. Alex’s face turned to shock, but the good kind.

“NCPD huh?” her eyes managed to land on the shorter girl, her smile contagious. 

“Yeah,” she brushed her hair behind her ear; Alex’s face still enlisting that contagious smile. She eyed the girl before her who still managed to form a slick smirk on her lips.

“What’s a girl like you doing traveling to National City alone?” she mocked, gaining her confidence. Alex chuckled.

“My sister’s wedding,” she smiled. Her face brightened, and her cheeks flared red. Clearly this was something that made the woman pause for a second, and sink in the joy.

“That must be nice,”

“Yeah, I’m dropping by for the whole week, it’ll be a year since I’ve been home.” Alex explained, she wasn’t one to keep secrets, and she was usually an open book. She had a lot of guts in saying whatever came to her. It’s one of her greatest yet stupidest qualities she had.

“A year away?” she scrunched her eyebrows as the woman before her sipped the cup of coffee in her hands. “Why were you away for so long?”

“Work,” she shrugged. “I’m a landscape photographer, traveling the world is part of my job description.” She broadly said.

It fascinated Maggie because she was nothing but a small town girl, who has never really stepped foot out of her home town, and Alex was a woman who’d been maybe almost every where, but home. It was such a drastic contrast between them, and they were only just beginning to draw each other’s outlines.

Maggie was beyond intrigued; she’d read about 3 books all discussing how life away from home was. She’d only read them to prepare herself for her new way of life. She was no doubt going to be home sick for a while, but she’d learned that being home sick was somewhat healthy for a human being.

Being a small town girl, whenever you met anyone who had the guts to climb a plane was considered a traveller. This Alex person was beginning to sound like one hell of an explorer, and she was more than happy to listen to what she had to say. 

“That sounds like an exotic job,”

“Oh it definitely is,” Alex smiled, her eyes twinkling with passion. “I’ve seen things that could render you speechless, and yet no matter how much I’ve seen; the wonders, they never finish.”

“You know how they say the world is growing smaller?” She questioned the woman before her, who was staring at her intently. Maggie nodded pushing Alex to continue.

“They couldn’t be more wrong. The world is like, like these little universes all connected on one common ground, and in each universe there’s a city, with each city comes a small little town that could have at least 10 different sightings most people don’t know about. Because they brush them off, and instead wonder in the places everyone knows about, because they’re scared of venturing to new realities. Me on the other hand, I enjoy those places the most.”

“Why?” the shorter girl managed to speak, she enjoyed hearing how passionate the photographer seemed to be. It’s like she floated into one of her little universes.

Alex smiled, pulling a camera out of its black fitted bag. She flicked through a couple of photos before stopping at one, and dragging her chair next to the shorter woman. Maggie found herself swallowing hard. She adjusted herself in her seat as Alex turned to look at her. The taller girl smirked at her nervousness. She decided against calling it out. She moved the camera to her direction. Encouraging her to take it. Maggie hesitated before she took it. 

She felt Alex scoot even closer, her finger pointed to the picture. It was the view of a stormy night, the clouds grey and dark, and raindrops visible on the water bellow with lighting bolts captured precisely on time, the colors of the sky tragically beautiful. It was in all shades of grey, and taken from a stunning viewpoint.

“I took that when I was in India, in the back half of a small town; See that,” she pointed at the lighting bolts. “I happened to be the only person crazy enough to venture outside in that weather. It was probably more than crazy, but what’s life without a little risk right?”

“This is real?” Maggie was still in awe of the photograph; she’d never seen things like that before. She was more of a stay inside, stay at home kind of girl. She looked up at the woman next to her after studying the image intently. “You really took this?”

“Pretty cool huh?”

“It’s amazing,” she said in admiration. Alex blushed faintly at the look Maggie was giving her. 

“Yeah,” she whispered shyly, their hands brushed as she took back her camera. Maggie cleared her throat as Alex placed her camera back into its case with such delicacy it was like she was dealing with a baby.

“Enough about me,” she smiled sitting back down in her seat. “Tell me about you.” 

“There’s not much to tell,” the shorter girl chuckled. “I’m really boring compared to you.”

“That can’t be true. Everyone is a little extra-ordinary in a way.” She smirked watching the woman next to her blush red. “Something tells me you’re a little more than a little extra-ordinary,”

Maggie caught herself swallowing a spectrum; she didn’t even know was building in her throat. She looked away blushing deeply. Alex enjoyed her appearance for sure, but there was just that thing about her. It didn’t have a name in her book. It was just that thing. Usually it was the ‘X-factor’ so to speak for her work. Whenever she spotted something with that thing, she couldn’t help but venture into it. It was a habit she’d picked up on ever since she held her first camera. The pictures she took were meant to keep that thing available forever. Alive forever.

“So, tell me,” Alex lifted her feet above the ground, and tucked it under her. She placed a knuckled hand under her chin, as her elbow rested on the armchair. She smiled ravishingly at Maggie once she looked back at her. “Why would a really boring person join the NCPD?” 

The shorter girl’s heart rate seemed to beat loudly. She could hear her internal organs suffering from her low-key lack of self-esteem. She was supposed to be able to keep it together under pressure. She was after all going to apply to be in the police force. That was all pressure on top of pressure. She never really understood herself sometimes. A gun to her head she could handle, but a pretty girl, scratch that, a beautiful woman complementing her? It might as well have been that bullet flying through her brain from that gun constrained against her head. 

She found herself falling into silence. Her words all erased from her vocabulary, and her brain rendered blank. Damn beautiful women, and their God damned magic spells. She was hoping her lucky streak would continue, and she’d spontaneously come up with something to say. Instead of finding something to say, her phone buzzed on the coffee table ahead of them. A flashing image of her son with his grandparents appeared. 

She immediately got sucked out of her moment with the pretty stranger she met merely half an hour ago. She picked up her phone, and answered it quickly. She gave the woman next to her an apologetic smile as she answered the phone. 

“Yeah, Hi mom,” she replied. “Put him on,” she’d said after a few moments.

Alex just stood by watching her. She definitely had that thing. She watched her engage in a conversation that was much too enthusiastic to be a conversation with her mother. She’d caught a glimpse of the flashing image on her phone, and something was telling her that she was talking to the little boy she saw in the picture. She picked up her cup of coffee.

“Yes, baby.” She’d chuckled happily. She replied a few more times, before sighing deeply. “I miss you too. Mommy will be home in a week okay buddy? You have to promise me you’ll listen to grandpa and grandma okay?”

Alex chocked on her drink after hearing the word “Mommy.” Has her gay-dars gone south? She could’ve sworn the woman before her was flirting with her just a few seconds ago. Maybe she was bi? That could happen right? She’d cleaned up herself as Maggie quickly hung up. 

“Mommy?” Alex immediately questioned. Maggie blushed a little. 

“Yeah,” she rushed to tuck her hair behind her ears. “But it’s not what you think,” she rushed to conclude.

“So, you’re-,”

“Gay?” Maggie smirked. Finally the tables have turned. “Yes,”

“But-,”

“How do I have a kid?” she cut her off casually again. She’d known this was coming, it always happened when people figured out she was gay. “Long story short; I was drunk, he was drunk. It was a one-night stand, and I was barely 21.”

“How old is he?” Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes. That fiery lusty twinkle replaced with a different kind of glow. It was friendlier, more trust worthy.

She’d caught her tongue though. She had never once opened up about her son. Not that she was ashamed of him, but that’s just how protective of him she was. She kept him so close; she never liked to share him. Leaving him for the week was basically like torture. She couldn’t have left him with anyone more dependable than her parents, yet she was still a little bit worried for him. He was her son after all; she carried him for 9 months, and spent every single day of his life with him for 4 years, that’s 1460 days together, it’s going to be so strange for the next week waking up without him. 

Even with all the rough times he’s put her through, he was the brightest thing in her world. Brighter than the sun could ever be, that’s how much he shone her realm. Even with all the nights she’d spent sleepless because of his loud cries, or the times he woke her up in the middle of the night because he was too excited for Christmas, and she had work the next day. Or the times he’d drive her crazy because she picked out “the wrong outfit,” for preschool, or the times he’d demanded 4 cakes on his birthday, just because he likes cakes. He was still the brightest light she’d ever seen. He was a lot of work, but he was definitely worth the hardship.

“Four,” she smiled thinking of him, and his adorable smile. “He’s four.” 

“Does the little guy have a name?” Alex’s grin vaguely appeared as Maggie’s dimples began to show.

“Jess. I mean Jesse.” She bit her lip. Was she really talking about him to her? To this stranger she’d just met.

“Jesse,” the taller woman repeated. “Sounds like a heart throbs name.” She chuckled. Maggie shrunk into her seat with a blushing smile.

“I don’t really talk about him to many people,” she confessed. 

“Why not?” 

“Jesse is really important to me. He’s everything. He changed my life for the better, and I just don’t know how to put it in words. He’s just-,” She played with her fingers. “He is so precious to me, and I find sharing him difficult to do, especially with the world. You never know when a big bad problem would happen.”

What was it about this woman that made it so easy to talk to her? So easy to spill how she felt. She’d never once spoken about him to anyone, not even the people she constantly worked with back home. She never answered questions about him, and even when she did it was vaguely answered. She always kept him in her heart. In her own world, and she refused to let him out, but somehow right now she was letting him peak through the door she normally locked tightly. 

“Sounds like you love him unconditionally.” Alex smiled; the warmth of Maggie’s motherhood was easily spread in the atmosphere. It surprised Alex; made her somewhat wordless, and this was a girl who existed to find heartrending things for a living. “The kid’s lucky, some people don’t have that.” 

Maggie could sense the hinted pain in Alex’s voice. She faced her, looking up from her fingers, and she saw the slightly hurting smile the woman before her supported.

“Why would you say that?” she felt her curiosity break through her. Alex snickered ruthlessly.

“Lets just keep it simple and say my mother doesn’t approve of what I do for a living.” She shrugged. 

“Because it keeps you away?”

Alex looked into her eyes. She held her breath for a second. Not only because her eyes were like brown sparkling diamonds, but because of what she’d said. It was partly true. She’d argued with her mother so many times over this, especially lately. With her sister getting ready to get married, it was hard to keep up with her. Her mother always wanted it to be her to get married first, her to give her grandchildren first because she was her only bloodline, and if she was too late, chances are she’d never settle down; but it was just hard when she found nothing to tie her down to one place.

“It’s difficult to stay somewhere, when you have nothing pulling you to stay.” She admitted; Maggie smiled weakly for her, she could understand that.

This was the first time Alex was honestly saying what’s holding her back. It’s true what they say; talking to strangers is a lot easier than to someone you know and love. There were no consequences to what she’d say, no worrying about hurting feelings, just fully being able to engage in conversation. Maybe that’s why they’d spent nearly all the 7 hours talking to each other.

They’ve engaged from discussion to discussion. They couldn’t even remember the last topic they spoke on, they jump from subject to subject swiftly, Maggie mainly sharing stories of Jesse’s firsts. Like his first steps, she had turned her back for one minute, and when she turned back around she saw her pampers clad son holding on to their coffee table at home, barley balancing himself. He let go eventually, and for a few seconds he’d managed to stand still all on his own. Maggie had dropped everything in her hand to watch him. She had tears in her eyes, and when she broke out into a smile, her son giggled relentlessly then lost his balance and fell adorably on his bum. It only made the moment more wonderful. That was just one of the many stories she’d managed to share.

Alex accomplished to get out some of her own stories as well. She’d told her about how she began her career in photography, and how she got her first camera. She was around 10, and it was one of those film cameras you got for 20 dollars at the back of a gas station store. When she was younger she always loved pictures, whenever she’d bought books she skipped through all the text pages and spent hours intensely studying the images. She even enjoyed watching the discovery channel too, which was considered strange for kids her age. She’d subconsciously mentioned the times her and her sister would fight over the remote controls because Kara wanted to catch up on Keeping up with the Kardashians, while she wanted to watch a documentary about climbing mount Everest.

They’d shared so much it almost felt like they knew each other well, but honestly they’ve only just brushed the surface. Time passed faster than either of them had expected, and sooner rather than later the airport speakers dinged again announcing it’s final calls for flight 30B to National City. 

They rushed to the gates together; Maggie had been in such a hurry she didn’t realize that her ticket had fallen from her open bag when they stood in the queue line. Alex bent down to pick it up. She gave it back, but not before registering her seat number in her mind. See the good thing about being a photographer is that she had excellent photographic memory. It came in handy sometimes, or most times really.

She’d given her the ticket back, and they entered the plane assuming it was the last time they’d ever see each other. Thinking that they were just a one-time coincidence. Just a one time slip up. An accidental thing caused by fate and destiny working together.

\---

It didn’t take long for the plane to get full, everyone took his or her seats, and boarding was complete within minutes. Looks like everyone was drained out from the 7-hour delay. God, if they hadn’t have bumped into each other neither one of them would know how to deal with that much free time. It was a blessing that they’d collided into one another.

Sadly though, blessings don’t last forever, and luck eventually runs out. Maggie didn’t end up with the best seat on the plane, she was placed between a man twice her size, who within every few minutes liked to rest his head on her shoulder, and snore his nostrils out; and a teenaged boy who happened to like to kicking seats while listening to loud obnoxious music. 

It didn’t even take her more than 10 minutes to feel like she hated her life. She was so God damned tired, and she couldn’t seem to rest properly. The plane seats weren’t helping either. They were not the comfiest things, and honestly maybe sleeping on the ground in the middle of a jungle would be much more comfortable than the cramped up seat of the Economy class on a plane, it wasn’t helping that a crying baby was just around 3 seats ahead of her either. Her brain only managed to explode more. It was like the baby was deliberately adding gasoline to the fire in her head. She felt like that’s it, this will be the death of her. That was until she heard her name being called by a flight attendant who smiled at her, like all flight attendants do.

“Miss Margret Sawyer?” she’d questioned her one more time.

Maggie couldn’t help but think of the worst, was she going to be asked to get off the plane in the next stop because she didn’t pay enough? It was a ridiculous thought. But it was the only thing that made sense to her, even though she’d paid for her ticket in full. It was just the paranoia taking control of her.

“Yes,” she replied as calmly as she could. 

“You’ve been requested in the first class cabin by Miss Danvers,” 

Maggie’s eyes widen instantly, she’d seen the taller woman board the plane first and she knew Alex had money to afford those kind of seats from one of their long conversations, but she didn’t expect to be “requested” by her at all. She was fairly certain that when she handed her, her fallen ticket that it was the last time they’d ever encounter with each other. She took a minute to think about what to do, but as soon as the man seated next to her began to drool, and the kicks behind her seat strengthened she had no second guesses, she had to get out of here. 

So, within a few seconds she followed the flight attendant to the first class cabin. She had to bring her luggage along, because there was no way in hell she’d trust to leave her bag with the sloppy sleepy older man, annoying teenager who had an obsession with kicking, and the crying baby’s family.

Her eyes roamed around the plane. How the hell could something this big and this heavy defy all of gravities rules, it still didn’t sink in her mind. She’d watched the seat colors begin to change color from their lousy grey to their blue-black business seats, and finally to the fire red first class seats. It was such a contrast compared to the Economy class, for one it was more spacious. One seat in front of the other for 4 lanes, and that’s it. It was quiet with around only 6 seats occupied, leaving two to spare.

She’d been too busy breathing in the quietness that she hadn’t noticed she’d stopped right in front off Alex’s seat. Danvers was enjoying a glass of Champaign when her eyes finally landed on the girl. Alex smirked placing the glass down.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she grinned even bigger, watching the girl stare around her with awe in her eyes, she landed her brown orbs once more on Alex.

“You requested me?”

“Yes,” she smirked again pointing to the seat in front of her. “Now, sit.” She chuckled watching the woman bug her eyes out.

“Why?”

“Because, Margret Ellen Sawyer,” she started causing the girl to scrunch her eyebrows. How in hell did she know her full name? Yes, that photographic memory served her well. “I’m bored, and we have 6 hours to kill, and you entertain me.” she simply said.

Maggie was still in shock, was it even legal to do this? She’d looked at the seat in front of her and back to the hallway she’d just walked up from. She shouldn’t be taking that seat right? It’s not what she’d paid for. As if reading her mind, Alex spoke.

“Don’t worry bout the cost for sitting here, I pulled some strings.” She smiled, pointing to the seat again. “So, sit.” She ordered playfully. Maggie hesitantly took the seat.

“B-but how?” 

“Airlines don’t like to loose regulars, especially ones who travel in first class all the time. If I complain they could loose a lot of customers not to mention a regular.” She explained broadly. “Besides, I’m pretty sure this is better than seat 17B.” Alex smirked when she saw Maggie go into shock again. 

“How did you-," 

“I have really good memory,” she mentioned. “And, I also happened to read your ticket before giving it back to you.”

“Alex, I don’t think I should be here,” guilt started to venture in her guts. “I mean; it’s just not what I paid for.”

“Relax, Maggie.” She’d stopped for a second when a flight attendant came to pick up the empty Champaign glass, and replaced it with a new one. “You don’t have to feel guilty. You just happen to be lucky to have met me.” she smirked.

“Are you always this cocky?” she joked, beginning to relax again. It made Alex smile brighter.

“You just spent 7 hours with me,” she reminded her. “You tell me.”

“I’m surprised you’re not bored of me yet.”

“You really need to stop labeling yourself as boring. Trust me, I’ve seen boring, and you are no where near.” Maggie blushed. Something told her that this woman will drive her crazy.

“So, Maggie Sawyer,” she picked up her drink and sipped at it, before relaxing in her seat, and smirking devilishly at Maggie. “Entertain me.” The shorter woman blushed, shaking her head before eyeing her with a look that said, “You are definitely something.”

 --- 

As time passed, and the bright sky turned into a dark black night Maggie managed to fall asleep. Alex noticed how tired she was, they’ve devotedly talked for nearly two more hours before she’d started to drift off watching the clouds from the airplane window. Alex had eventually caught on to the fact that this was her first time on a plane.

She enjoyed watching her watch the sky. Maggie Sawyer was someone who was difficult to stare away from. She’d watch her slowly fall asleep; it’s been nearly 30 minutes since then. She had a book in her hand, the one that Maggie had on her. She’d explained to her that it was one of her favorite books.

Now Alex was not a person who read often, but somehow Maggie had achieved to let her begin to enjoy the book. She’d gotten to about page 33 when she noticed the girl before her drifted off to sleep. She observed her chest heave, and when a flight attendant came to open a blanket for her Alex immediately jumped off her seat.

“Let me do it,” she smiled to the workingwoman, who smiled back nodding.

Alex opened up the blanket, and swiftly draped it on the sleeping figure. She smiled noticing the slight movement Maggie did after feeling the warmth of the blanket on top of her. The taller girl brushed back a few strands of her hair, then took her seat again. She picked up the book she was reading, trying to enamor herself in it, but she always seemed to fall back to the view in front of her. Beautiful sightings always did catch her attention, and this was a damn sure beautiful sight. She didn’t even need to take a picture to remind her off it later on, because she knew this view was something her memory will absolutely treasure.

\---

She was startled awake by the extremely speedy landing the plane made. She immediately looked outside her window to find that the plane was slowly speeding down. She looked down at herself feeling the blanket that she didn’t know was on her slip off her. She scratched her head trying to remember how she’d managed to fall asleep in her economy seat. Then she realized she wasn’t in her economy seat.

She remembered Alex, and immediately looked in front of her only to find the said woman smirking as casually as she’d gotten used to in the past 13 hours.

“Morning sunshine.” She chuckled when Maggie blushed.

The airplane came to a stop, and the seatbelt notifications turned off. Directly after she heard multiple seatbelt unclasping all together, Alex’s includes one of those seatbelts. She immediately picked up and unbuckled her own belt. She watched the taller woman reach for the cabin storage above them. Her shirt ridding up the slightest bit. Maggie’s eyes instantly fall to the colorful lower back exposed. Her shirt kept ridding up as she pulled, and pushed through multiple luggage to finally grab her own. 

Maggie kept starring at the exposed part of her back. Only a sneaky peak of her tattoo showed, and damn was it making her stomach do flips and turns she’d forgotten it could do. She instantly flicked away, when Alex looked down at her. She swallowed hard and stood up to get her own bag down. Only she wasn’t tall enough. 

She got on to the very edges of her tiptoes, and still she couldn’t reach her damn bag. Its times like these she hated being short. She tried to reach for her bag one more time, but still she was out of luck. She heard a soft chuckle behind her, and after only a few Nano-seconds she saw a hand reach for her bag, and pull it down.

“Need some help?” she handed the bag to her, a smirk still lining her lips. That damn smirk will drive her to her deathbed. She took her bag, and blushed slightly. 

“I hate being short sometimes,”

“Eh, it’s not so bad. I like it when my girlfriends end up being short.” She shrugged off nonchalantly, not knowing how much that hit Maggie’s core.

“W-why?” she asked nervously.

“Well for one, when I hug her, she gets to hear my heart beat.”

Maggie felt her insides churn, and her body run warm. Was it supposed to do that? Was she supposed to be blushing at that? Man, she was really off her game. No, she was definitely not that popular high school chick anymore. She quickly cleared her throat, and suggested they get off the aircraft as Alex’s smirk lingered longer on her lips.

 ---

They stood in front of the plane gates. They’ve finally landed in National City in one piece. That was one hell of a trip, but unquestionably better than what Maggie, or Alex would have expected. Suddenly, after 13 hours of being with each other they both found themselves speechless. It was time they parted ways. But neither one of them wanted to, it was like they were magnets being forcefully pulled apart from each other.

“Here,” Alex eventually broke the silence, and gave the shorter woman a piece of paper. “It’s my number. Maybe when you’re done with that job interview I can show you the hot spots National City has to offer?” She smiled genuinely at Maggie, who bit her lip.

“Maybe.” She repeated softly with her own soft smile.

“Until we meet again?” her eyes beamed with hope, Maggie felt her heart skip a beat at the adorable dopey eyed look she was receiving from the usually confidant woman.

“Until we meet again.” She nodded. Her own eyes supporting hopeful beams.

Alex’s smile filtered into a full-grown grin. She nodded one more time, then walked to a taller figure that was waiting for her by the arrival section. She watched the women fall into a warm tight embrace. No, this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 

 **Next Chapter:** Kara and Alex bonding time, Maggie's job interview, and maybe a celebrating date/dinner with Alex & Maggie.


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this took longer than I first anticipated, and I blame my 14-hour flight for it  
> \+ my jet leg. Anyway, I've written and re-written this chapter countless times trying to perfect it because of all your lovely comments on the first chapter, and I'd like to say that I'm finally content with the out come of this chapter. I may have tweaked it a little bit from my original plan but it's still sticking to the story. =] hope you like it! Kudos & comment for more!

It's funny how you find yourself engaging in things you normally wouldn't because suddenly you found that fixation that could make you do things you never thought you'd expose yourself to. You didn't even find it, more like stumbled upon it. Like in a way, destiny pushed you to it, maybe that sounds too cliché or corny, but that's the bold truth.

Sometimes all it takes is that one little accident, that one little bump, that'll force you to finally open your eyes. To some people, it might sound like an exaggeration, and honestly, sometimes it could be an exaggeration. Especially if you were someone as cynical as Alex Danvers.

Even though you couldn't keep up with how many women she'd slept with ever since she lost her virginity, she was still that one person in her family who by no means understood love, or it's magical effects. She'd never felt her stomach shower with butterflies, or her world stop because of that perfect person's gorgeous eyes. 

She only ever felt lust. She appreciated a woman's beauty, of course, but she not once stuck around to see the inner beauty a person could have. It probably makes her sound like a jerk, but the tragic reality is she was just hurting. Hurting because of a little traumatizing thing that happened years ago. A thing normally know as heart break.

It shouldn't even be a traumatizing thing. If Alex was any normal person she would've brushed it off a long time ago, only she wasn't normal. She saw things differently than most people did. She enjoyed things most people didn't, and usually she never kept in touch with a girl she'd flirted with. More often than not, she didn't give her number out either.

That wasn't the case yesterday when she bumped into Maggie Sawyer. She didn't know what came over her, why she just unexpectedly gave her something she normally wouldn't give anyone. Though she talks a big game, Alex was really just a big softie. Underneath all her layers, she was just a woman who craved affection so much so, she settled for just the physical kind.

At this very moment, she had her eyes flicking back to her phone every few minutes, hoping it would ding, craving for that text notification to pop up.

Luck wasn't on her side. Because every time she flicked back to her phone, she was greeted with an empty disappointing screen. What did she expect, though? Her phone to be flooded with messages from a woman she'd only met merely 24 hours ago? 

No. It was unrealistic and uncharacteristic of Maggie she'd imagine. From the 13 hours they'd spend together, she could tell that the shorter woman wasn't one to mess around and play with. It wasn't only because she was applying to the police force, but also because she had a son to take care of. She couldn't afford to play games. 

It was hard to believe that a woman who looked like she did, had a son. But Alex learned a long time ago to never judge a book by its cover. She probably should be thankful that the woman didn't text her. Did she really want to get involved with a woman who had a child? 

Granted this woman was probably the most authentically beautiful woman she had seen from nearly 4 months. Yes, it's been that long since she'd been in bed with someone. It was hard to find the right time since she'd been traveling none stop for the past 12 months. She had this grand gallery opening a month right after her sister's wedding. It was a part of the reason she'd agreed to fly in a few days before the actual wedding.

She couldn't be happier for her sister. Kara deserved it. She deserved this big elaborate wedding, and Lena better make it as big as her sister wished it would be. Lena may be her best friend, but Kara was her sister, and she'll be damned if Lena didn't make her little baby sister as happy as she'd promised her.

"You okay there?" Her sister asked her as she adjusted the top of her dress.

It was her final fitting before her big day, and Kara wouldn't do it alone. Their parents still haven't flown in yet either, and truthfully Kara would rather have her older sister give her opinions than their mother. Because deep down she knew that Eliza would ball her eyes out on the spot, and Alex was much stronger than that. Plus she was her fiancè's best friend she'd know what Lena would think of her dress. 

Alex lifted her eyes from her phone, and her eyes couldn't have landed on anything more precious than her nervous sister in her wedding dress. Alex was tough, but she wasn't that tough. She could feel her stomach begin to clench, this was really happening. Her baby sister was getting married. To her best friend, no less. Flashes off growing up together rushed to the surface of her brain. 

The times they'd sneak out together to watch the stars from a mountain top that only Kara and Alex knew where to find. It was their spot. It was where Alex first told her she was gay, where Kara first admitted she had a crush on her best friend, where Alex told her it was okay, and where Kara comforted her older sister.

"Wow," she breathed out, promising to keep her tears in check. Kara blushed looking down at her dress and smoothing it out.

"You think she'll like it?" she asked with a shy smile. Alex chuckled standing behind her sister and playing slightly with her hair.

"If she doesn't, I'll be sure to smack her down." Kara chuckled, as Alex smiled.

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around her sister. The twinkle in Kara's eyes was such a heart warming sight. She'd known this day would come ever since she introduced the two back in high school. Kara could never keep a secret from her, and Lena was so easy to read. Alex had always been the third wheel around them, even when an outing was originally supposed to be her and Lena.

It was no surprise to her when Lena came to visit her in one of her photography spots to ask her if she approved letting her marry her sister. It mattered to her more than the approval of her parents. Seeing as how Lena was Alex's only friend or only friend that stuck around, and vice versa. Alex didn't have the heart to say no. She knew they loved each other immensely, she'd watched it develop and grow right before her eyes.

From the very moment Kara whispered a tentative "Hi," To the very moment Lena got down on one knee, and asked her to marry her. She'd seen it all, and for a person who'd seen some crazy wild things she'd never seen anything so purely stunning. For a person who normally didn't approve of love, she could honestly say that anyone with two functioning eyes could see the emotion the two felt for each other. It was probably the only thing that kept Alex believing in love, even if it was just the slightest bit.

"You're beautiful, Kara," she whispered to her sister, as she settled her chin on her shoulder. Kara breathed in her warmth. She missed her sister so much. "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"I know," she sighed out with a chuckle. "Are you sure this isn't weird for you?" She asked her sister, who let her go laughing. 

"Weird, why?" She watched her sister blush, and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I mean your little sister marrying your best friend is a little weird."

"Hey, it's love. Far be it for me to stop the two of you, you've been in love with Lena my entire high school experience. You used to make James and Winn deliberately hurt you, so you can get Lena and me out of my room to check in on you." She laughed along, once the bride to be started to giggle at her own insanity. 

"I just can't believe it's days away," Alex admitted, a tear pilling in one of her eye sockets.

"I hope one day that'll be you."

"Not my kind of style, Kara." She chuckled when her sister gave her a passive look. 

"Come on, Alex." She eyed her sister, who began to roll her eyes. "I really don't think it's that hard for you to at least imagine settling down."

"Don't tell me you're turning into mom now." She crossed her arms.

"I'm just saying, one of these days someone will catch your eye, and you'll finally get what it feels like to be in love." 

"I highly doubt it," she chuckled, the back of her mind subconsciously thinking of the beautiful woman she'd bumped into yesterday. She shook her head questioning her own thoughts, once the insanity of what she was thinking fully registered her mind.

"Well, I know it'll happen, and when it does you'll owe me a dollar." She rolled her eyes once more at her sister. She could be so foolish sometimes. Lena better treat her right. 

Because Kara deserved everything, and so did Lena. They earned one another. She was more than happy to have witnessed it grow. At least she'd get to see how it felt like to be in love, and by the looks of her sister's glowing eyes and rosy cheeks, it didn't look that bad at all.

* * *

"Have you ever had experience in the field before, Miss Sawyer?"

The old man supporting eyeglasses on the edge of his nose asked he was the captain of the N.C.P.D. office department. He'd been questioning her for nearly 30 minutes now. She couldn't keep count of how many questions she'd answered. She only hoped she sounded professional enough to eventually land the job. She was depending all her money on this. 

She'd take anything that's available, even if it was a desk job. As long as it could pay the bills, she'll take it. She cleared her throat and placed her hands professionally on her lap.

"No, Sir, but I've witnessed my father work as sheriff for over 10 years. I know how things work in the office; I assure you, I do." 

"Yes, but this isn't your normal little town, Miss Sawyer. This is National City. Do you know how many crimes happen in a single night shift?"

"1,801 crimes a day, 300 of which are violent, whereas the rest are property infractions." She casually answered the man laid back against his chair. He was half startled, half impressed by the answer he got.

"I research a lot," She shrugged explaining how she knew critical information like that. He wasn't expecting her to answer, let alone know the current crime rates precisely. 

Maggie didn't exactly look like your average detective. She was tiny, very tiny. It was hard to take her seriously in this kind of field. Not that how you look defined who you were, but in all honestly it did help with being taken seriously. He took his glasses off and placed his hands on his desk. He looked directly into her eyes.

"What are you hoping to accomplish from this job, Sawyer?"

"The same as you, Sir," she shrugged again. "I'm just an average American, trying to make the world a better place for our future children." She answered honestly. 

He eyed her skeptically one more time and brushed through her file again. He closed it after inhaling a deep breath. Maggie felt her heart beat race, what did that mean? The captain stood up with a clear face.

"Congratulations, Miss Sawyer." He spoke his face still blank, while Maggie's internally broke into a grin. "You start your first shift at the desk by next month exactly."

"Yes, Of course, captain." She immediately stood up with pride.

"I'll assign you with Detective Olsen," He told her broadly. "He'll show you the ropes around here." She nodded taking in the information before he excused her. 

She left his office with a beam that spread wide across her face that her cheeks began to feel sore. The first thing she found herself doing was reaching for her phone, and swiftly texting her mother that she'd gotten the job. Not a few seconds later, she'd received a reply from her mother congratulating her. She smiled at the text and was about to place her phone back in her bag before she hollered for a cab when she noticed the piece of paper she'd gotten from the pretty stranger she'd met yesterday.

Her heart raced. She'd been second guessing herself multiple times during the night trying to understand why she'd accepted her number. Maggie naturally never trusted anyone with anything at first glance, but this woman. She was irrationally different than what she was used to. She'd stopped herself from texting her maybe about 3 times now.

What would she get out of it really? If she did text her, what would she get out of it? A new friend? The only friend, maybe. Maggie wasn't a typical woman, she didn't have many friends. Her parents were her best friends, and her son was the only other person she found herself talking to with passion, and he was four. It wouldn't be so bad if she gained a new friend, would it?

She was after all only human, and Alex would be the perfect friend. Because like she'd learned yesterday the woman never stayed long enough in one place to attach herself to anything. So, she wouldn't have to worry about Jesse getting close. It could be a perfect escape from reality every once in a while. So, without much thinking, Maggie typed in her number and shot her a simple text.

**I got the job, ;) - M.S.**

She put her phone back in her bag and sighed heavily. Well, there was no turning back now she told herself before walking to the cab line and heading back to her hotel with the thought of Alex at the tip of her mind. 

* * *

She'd just gotten out of the shower when her phone buzzed. She didn't expect a text from anyone, especially not at this hour. It was around 5 pm. She'd been out with Kara the entire day running errands, and finalizing her wedding plans. Lena was supposed to be the one to help her, but she was busy dealing with an annoying client and since the funding for their wedding was mostly covered by the Luthers she had to make up for the thousands of dollars she'll be using. They couldn't afford to lose any clients.

It's not that Kara didn't want to pay half the price, but it was Lena who insisted she pay more. The Luthers were one of the wealthiest people to exist in National City, so they didn't see any harm in letting her take the lead for the wedding. It was her big day just as much as it was Kara's, and Lena wanted to spoil her wife to be as much as she could. Alex couldn't help but think how lucky their kids would be. They were both so wealthy, might as well been the Kardashians of National City.

She was happy that was going to be the outcome. After all her hard work, and finally achieving her lifelong dream of being a successful photographer it was worth it to see her sister and family have everything they never could when she was younger. She'd practically single-handedly saved her family from the growing amount of debts that were going to clog their bank accounts.

She'd worked non-stop in her career, she'd been turned down more times than you can imagine, until one day. Mr. Henshaw saw the potential in her. Hank Henshaw was the director of the finest arts institutions in national city. The man loved art, just as much as he loved his daughters and wife. He'd run into Alex accidentally one day when the woman was taking shots of National City's brightest places.

It was one of those times where she felt like, maybe, a God did exist. He'd asked about her work and was phenomenally stunned by what he saw. He practically took her under his wings, gave her all the financial support she needed to enter his art institutes, and showered her with opportunities she could never be thankful enough for. It was in exchange for one thing, and that was being his daughter's wedding photographer. 

She'd taken the job without hesitation, and it felt like immediately after that her world just fell together. Within months of her first gallery opening, she'd been labeled as one of the world's greatest landscape photographers. Her parents were thrilled for her, but eventually, with time they began to question her success. Fearing that she'll get jaded by all the fame and money she was excessively gaining.

Though her parents may have lost a little faith in her, her sister didn't. She kept in touch with Alex more often than her parents did. Without Kara guiding her way, she may have possibly gotten jaded, but thankfully her sister existed. Just like in high school Kara kept her sane. She kept both Lena and Alex sane. It was a wonder how she didn't turn crazy herself watching over the two most faulty people who could have ever walked the earth.

In other words, her life could've gotten so messed up if she wasn't blessed with unpredictable chances. Alex was grateful for that, she really was, and after having been practically everywhere in the world, she was more understanding than you'd think. 

She wasn't world-weary or jaded. No, her eyes were far more open than most people. She'd seen things that changed her. Yes, she slept around a lot and threw her money around sometimes, but she had changed so much since high school. When she did sleep around, she was cautious of warning her temporary lover that it was in fact only temporary. When she used her money recklessly, she made sure to punish herself afterwards and work twice as hard to gain it back. 

So, yes. In the end, Alex was a dysfunctional, awful human being, but she was also kind and considerate. No human could exist without their bad side right? Alex just happened to not hide it.

She sighed picking up her phone from the mirrored desk, and her eyes almost stopped functioning. It was a text, from the last person she'd ever expected to receive a text from. It was from Maggie Sawyer. Her name alone made her skin tremble with goosebumps.

After not hearing from her for so long it felt like thunder stuck right through her. Maybe they did only meet for a day, probably even less than that, but they'd hit it off pretty hard. You couldn't have hours like that with someone, and not talk again. You'd have to be an insane sociopath if you did. She contemplated around a thousand possible replies in her head before she settled on the only reply she found meaningful enough.

**Alex: Well, Congratulations Detective Sawyer. This causes for a celebration. 7 PM, tomorrow, I'll pick you up. ;)**

It was probably too bold, but that's who she was. What was the point in pretending to be something else right? She bit her lip waiting for a response hoping she didn't sound too desperate. For a woman who was considered confident, she did feel a little off balance when she met Maggie. It was probably because it's been a while since she'd played her own game. Her joystick was a little dusty.

When a few minutes passed, and she'd noticed that Maggie had read her text, but didn't reply. She realized that the shorter woman was probably contemplating what to do next. Alex being Alex, she made the decision for her, silently hoping that again, she didn't sound too desperate.

**Alex: I won't take no for an answer.**

**Maggie: Cocky even through text messages huh? I'll be there ;)**  

Alex chuckled at the text and bit her lip. Well, what do you know, she wasn't rusty at all. Looks like she's still a pro at getting what she wants.

* * *

The night passed a lot faster than either one of them had expected. 8 hours, 480 minutes, and 28,800 seconds passed by in a flash. Sleep was becoming stupidly annoying for Alex. She couldn't manage to make herself actually fall asleep. Her eyes kept opening in the middle of the night to another disappointing number on the clock. At the time, it felt like the night couldn't be any slower, but when it was finally over it felt like she'd been stuck in a speeding car, with no breaks holding her back. 

Maggie couldn't even comprehend what time, or day it was. Her mind was circling on every way this night could go wrong. She'd run by every single bad scenario it could go wrong in her head, and boy was she loosing her shit. She only knew one way of keeping it together, and it was getting advice from her mother. She was 25 raising her own child, and still sometimes she simply just needed her mommy. 

"Tell me I'm crazy, mom." She sighed into the phone. "It would really make me feel better." 

"Honey, you're not crazy,"

"But I feel like I’m crazy," she argued back.

"Margaret Ellen Sawyer, there is nothing crazy about you going on a date." She hissed into the phone, she could hear the faint sounds of dishes clashing together, and the echoes of cartoons filtering the room.  

"When was the last time you actually treated yourself to a nice dinner with a lovely lady?" Her mother questioned her. She could sense the disappointed tone her mother was supporting. It made her sigh once more. 

Yes, it's been a while since she's dated, but it was all for good reason. She didn't really intend on having a lack or no love life at all. It just happened, and she didn't really see the bad thing about it. Her mother did though. She'd nagged on her daughter countless times about her sex life or the lack their of. Her father would bring it up at times too, but not as much as her mother. And he backed off when she asked him to, which she was thankful for. 

"You know Jesse's been my main focus ever since he was born."

"Yes Honey, and though it's a valid reason. It's wearing thin easily. Don't put the blame on the poor boy if you're scared of the future."

"You know, mom. Most parents wish their daughters wouldn't date, and here you are pushing me to go on a date with a woman you know nothing about." 

"That's not true, I know her name." Her mother smirked through the phone, and Maggie was almost sure she could see it. She chuckled lifelessly. "Maggie, what's the worst that could happen if you went?"

"That's like the cruelest thing you could possibly say before something horrible does happen," 

"Oh Margaret, stop being such a wussy. Get off your ass, put some makeup on, and wear something nice." Maggie rolled her eyes; yeah she could see whom she got her bossy side from.

"I love you too, mom." Her mother chuckled as her son started giggling and laughing at the background.  

She couldn't help but smile. She missed him terribly. She found herself waking up at 4am out of instinct. Usually that was the time he crawled on to her bed because he had a "scawy dweam." He snuggled himself against her chest, not caring that his hair practically flew through her mouth. She had to brush it back just so she could breath again. She didn't mind it though. She loved how much he thought she could protect him. How much he needed her. People say that doesn't last forever. The him needing her part, eventually it fades away and they no longer need you.  

They won't need you to accompany them to the bathroom, in a mall or park. They won't need you to tie their shoelaces anymore. They won't need you to brush their hair, pick out their clothes, and dress them up. Eventually, they simply won't need you anymore. So, she was going to try her best to cherish every moment with him. 

"Can you get Jess on the phone?" She asked her mother hopefully, who'd already moved towards the boy. She tapped on his shoulder, and gave him the phone whispering, "It's mommy," 

"Moooommmy!!" He yelled through the speaker as he started to bounce on the living room couch. Maggie could already feel her heart constrict. Kids and their mind-fucking powers, they could kill you while you were wide-awake.  

"Hey baby," she held her tears back, it's only been a day apart and already she felt like she was being ripped in half. 

"Mommy, mommy, I saw dinosaur!" He clutched the phone with both hands because it was too big; he was definitely going to grow up to be a little tiny boy, just like his mother. 

"You did?" She replied just as enthusiastically, "Where did you see it?" 

"Peppa pig! Gorge!" He yelled hoping it was enough for her to understand, and of course she did. That show had been imbedded on her T.V screen ever since he was 2 years old, and still he never got tired of it. 

"Were they jumping in muddy puddles too?" She replied with the annoying British accent she's become accustomed too. He giggled through the phone and it made Maggie's heart race. 

"Silly, mommy." He said, before losing himself to the screen in front of him, and trying to catch up with the words they were saying. She could hear the phone shuffle before it landed with her mother once again on the end of the line. 

"Sorry sweetie, but we have to go. You're dad's almost home soon, and the boys are expecting lunch."

"Okay, mom. Kiss Jesse for me okay? And make sure he's wearing the thick Pjs for tonight. I don't want him to get sick, and the weather is changing.  Don't forget to tuck him in with his teddy bear, Ted. And-,"

"Don't forget to give him a shower right before breakfast, or brush his teeth, and take him to the toilet every 30 minutes. Honey, I got this." She promised her daughter, who sighed in relief. 

"I know, I just," she exhaled deeply. "I just miss him." 

"Which is why you should go on that date, it'll get your mind of missing him." Maggie chuckled shaking her head. Her mother never stopped trying, she was just as persistent as she was.

"Bye, mom." She said before hanging up. She sighed once more. It wouldn't hurt anyone if she did go would it? 

It's not like she's going to commit a crime. Besides she couldn't say no, especially not after she'd already accepted the offer. Granted it was practically shoved at her by non other than Alex Danvers, but she had a feeling deep down that she would've accepted it anyway. What's the harm right? 

She'll get her ass off the couch, put some makeup on, and wear something nice like her mom told her to. All that's left to do is wait, and boy was it like being far away yet so close to the destination you want to go. 

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

That was the third consecutive time she'd knocked on her sister's loft. She needed her help in what to wear, and where to take Maggie. She typically never did this, but Maggie wasn't a typical girl. Alex couldn't seem to keep her shit together. She'd never felt like this before, so hopeless, and helpless. It was fucking up her senses. Damn it; she'd never found difficulty with figuring out where to take a woman on a date. Hell; she'd done it a thousand times before, so why. For God's sake why was it so difficult now?

She walked left and right the apartment hall, before she lost herself again, and banged against her sisters door. If she hit it any harder she was pretty sure she'd break it down. God, Kara would you lay off Lena for just a minute. She yelled to her subconscious. She knew her sister was in there, and she knew Lena was too because it was barely just lunchtime, and that was their time to "relax" as Lena liked to put it. But it didn't matter now, she had only a couple hours to get ready and set everything up. She needed her sister, or even Lena right now. Better yet, she needed both. 

She was about to bang on the door again, but it opened before she could. Kara was catching her breath, her shirt messily buttoned up, and her hair looked like she'd fought kittens in her sleep. She didn't even have to question why it looked the way it did because she knew exactly what was going on, and she hated that she knew. She rushed into her apartment to find Lena barely buttoning on one of Kara's shirts. She scrunched her eyes, and faked a gag. 

"Oh shut up, Danvers." Lena rolled her eyes, and Alex only continued to fake a gag before Kara came back to wrap her hand around Lena's waist. 

"Well, I'm glad you two didn't devour each other yet. It would be a disappointment if the two brides of the wedding weren't available for their wedding,"  

"Laugh up all you want, Danvers. I'll be making your wedding day hell. You just wait and see," Lena smirked at her long-time best friend, and almost sister-in-law. 

"I missed you to, Luther." Alex grinned when her friend smirked.  

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kara decided to get straight to the point, she did have other things to finish before both her and Lena had to go back to work.  

Alex began to scratch her neck, facing away from the two people who could read her like an open book so annoyingly easily. She growled hating happening to have to need their help. Kara wouldn't mind it, but Lena will give her tons of shit about it in the future. Yet, she still couldn't help but surrender for their guidance. They were the most romantic people she knew. 

"I have this date tonight, and umm- I umm-," she looked up to find Kara supporting a lovable loyal look, and Lena practically supplementing a devilish smirk identical to Lucifer himself.  She shook her head, thinking twice on this. Maybe she could come up with something on her own. 

"You know what? Never mind." She shook her head as she reached for the door. 

"Hold it!" Lena snapped. Alex scrunched her face. Damn it, why does she always do what she tells her to do. "You can't disrupt my sex life, drop a bomb like that, and just leave." She could see the woman cross her arms against her chest without even turning around.  

"Lena," Kara hissed quietly. These two were really just gigantic ego maniac hot heads. Lena ignored Kara's warning. 

"Come on, big A," she waited till Alex turned around. "Spill," Alex sighed. Why were they so damn easy to talk to?

"If I do this. If I tell you, you have to promise, you won't hold it against me." She warned Lena, more than she did Kara. They both nodded waiting for the bombshell she'll drop. "I met this girl when I was flying here. Remember I told you about the awful 7 hour delay?" 

"Yeah, you mentioned it." Kara nodded replying. 

"So, umm. I may have met someone in those 7 hours." She shrugged. 

"Does this person have a name?" Lena encouraged. 

"Look, the point is." She sighed heavily. "I may have asked her out, and now I don't know where to take her. So, I need help." She breathed out. Both Kara and Lena stood still surprised. Alex tapped her feet restlessly on the ground. Yes, she was well aware of how strange it is.  

"Did I hear her right?" Lena whispered loudly to Kara, who nodded silently still in shock. Alex growled. 

"Yes, Okay!" She admitted. "I'm asking you for dating advice," 

"Well, now that's a first." Lena smirked. Alex gave her a warning look. Her friend raised her hands in defense. "Relax, you're in luck Danvers, cause I already know what you can do," she smirked. Kara looked puzzled starring at her wife to be. Alex supporting the same confused look. 

"You do?" They both simultaneously said, making Lena roll her eyes.  

"You two really are sisters." She said shaking her head with a chuckle, then facing Alex. "I can set up a plan for you within minutes,"

"Could you put some pants on first," The older Danvers scrunched her eyes when she noticed that they were both still bottomless. Kara blushed, while Lena laughed. 

"Fine, but in exchange for this. You'll have to tell me everything that goes down. Every single detail." Alex nodded immediately. She'd do anything as long as it doesn't tarnish her game. Well here goes, she is going to foolishly trust Lena on this, and damn. This was going to be one hell of a risk. 

* * *

"Okay," She whispered to herself, calming herself down.  

What was this feeling? Why was she all sweaty and tingly in the chest? She didn't understand it. It was driving her wild, and she couldn't afford to go mad right now. She was at her goddamn door. There was no time to stress out. Get your shit together! She warned herself. Alex breathed deeply one more time, adjusting her tie. The fitted suit was Lena's idea. "Trust me, nothing's hotter than a tall chick in a tie," she'd told her while helping her dress. She couldn't believe she was actually trusting Lena Luther on this. 

Usually, it was the other way around. Back in high school, she was the one people came to for dating advice. She'd helped Lena get laid by at least 5 different girls before her sister confessed to having a crush on her, then she just pushed her away from everyone else but her sister. She was supposed to be an expert at this. How can she go down south all of a sudden?  

She had a single rose in her hands too, that was Kara's input. "Roses are romantic, and they'll make any girl fall for you," she told her, which made Lena smirk. Kara the ever romantic, Alex couldn't help but chuckle to herself, how can they be so much alike yet so different? Anyway, she was pretty sure the rose was a little too excessive. Actually the freaking limo parked downstairs was freaking excessive. Maggie had no idea what she was going to get herself into. 

And boy was it a treat. Alex was determined to make this one hell of date, which was weird on her part. She often only went on a date to get laid in the end. This time it was different. She had another motive here. She just wanted to make this a good night for her. Simply just to enjoy her company, she needed to be extra considerate too. This woman wasn't someone you could just fuck and leave. This woman had a child. A family she's trying to build a home for. People to take care of. She couldn't just chew her and spit her out. 

She swallowed a spectrum, and knocked on her door. She held her breath waiting for the door to open. She'd texted her to wear something nice and a little more than casual. She'd been contemplating how beautiful she'd look, because she looked absolutely gorgeous in her traveling sweats and shirt. She couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd look like dressed elegantly. 

Why was she feeling like this? Why was this becoming such a big deal? It shouldn't be big. Normally this kind of thing was nothing, so why was it clogging up her brain right now. She'd gotten her answer not two seconds later when her door swung open, and before her stood Maggie Sawyer in a beautiful grey dress. She wore her hair down, and had natural makeup on. Alex felt her heart beat rapidly as her eyes scanned the woman before her. Her mouth fell open and speechless. Maggie found herself blushing and tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"You look absolutely stunning," Alex breathed out causing the girl to lift her head up and smile brightly. Her reddening cheeks flushing even more. 

"You look wonderful," 

She slapped herself when the words escaped her mouth. Wonderful? How old was she? 4 like her son? Alex couldn't help but chuckle, and reach out the rose for her. Maggie eyed her skeptically before taking the rose, and smelling it. Alex definitely didn't look like a woman who would buy her lovers roses. Yet she did for her, it surprised her along with the fitted suit that was driving her insides numb. 

"A single red rose is supposed to mean passion and love. Not that I love you or anything like that- I mean not that I wouldn't like too, or that I don't think you're lovable, I just mean that you're passionately lovable. I mean that in a friendly way- well actually I hope not in a friendly way, but I'll get it if it's in a friendly way, and-"  

"Take a breath, Alex." Maggie chuckled when she saw the taller woman turn purple from the continues babble she'd been throwing. 

"I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous," she confessed, then slapped herself. Why the hell would you tell her that? 

"You're nervous?"

"No," she chuckled, then blushed, and then chuckled hysterically again. "Yes," she admitted. What was this gorgeous woman turning her into? 

"You're cute." Maggie smiled watching Alex stiffen. Well this date was starting off well. 

"Congratulations, on your job." She tried to stir the conversation away from her.  

"Thank you," 

"We should get going, I only booked our car for a drop off and pick up." She outstretched her hand, slowly gaining her confidence back.  

Maggie smirked before taking her hand. It felt so soft and warm. She wondered silently if the rest of her body was the same way as they walked to their "arranged" car. She never thought Alex would put this much thought into a date. Hell she never thought Alex would get her a rose let alone, dress the way she did, and arrange such a thoughtful night out after only meeting her one day. But she had the money to treat a girl this way, so why not? She could only imagine how many girls Alex swooned, and yet she didn't care that she was just another one of those girls. Little did she know she wasn't just one of those girls. Not even the slightest bit.  

* * *

Maggie could only imagine how many times she'd caught her breath tonight. First it was when she'd laid her eyes on Alex; that Goddamn suit should be illegal. The second time she'd missed oxygen was when the woman gave her a rose, hinting that she'd researched before hand on what flower to get her. The third time was when she found herself standing in front a limo. Now that practically put a bullet through her heart. And finally the last time she'd almost choked was when Alex gently walked her to a restaurant that looked like a salad dish would cost more than half the rent prices she was willing to pay for her beginners apartment. 

It was safe to say that Alex blew Maggie's mind away, and the date hadn't even begun yet. Was she always like this? This freaking amazing? This freaking surprising? She took her breath away. Literally and mentally; how could someone do that so easily? It drove her to amazement.

"I hope you like sea food," Alex said once she sat down in her seat. Being the gentle woman she was tonight, she had to pull Maggie's chair out for her, and then push it back in once she was seated. 

"I've only ever tried fish fillet really," she chuckled at herself. "And not any kind. The kinds you find in a local grocery store. In the frozen items section." 

"Then you're in for a treat," Alex smirked. "My best friends dad owns this place. Ever since we were kids he used to make us be his "taste testers." We secretly enjoyed it, my sister more than both of us." She chuckled at the memory. 

"The same sister who's getting married?"

"Yes, actually. It's funny really. Thinking about it, it all feels like ages ago.” 

“Thinking bout what?”

“My little sister and my best friend getting married in two days."

"That sounds amazing,"

"Honestly it sounds like I've been the third wheel since I was 16," Alex snickered. Maggie's lips couldn't help but transform into a smile. "Kara and Lena were always in love, just right off the bat. You know the whole love at first sight thing?" Maggie nodded. "That's what they were, well that's what everyone assumed they were. I don't believe that,"

"Why not?"

Alex shrugged. "Love doesn't happen overnight," she reasoned. Maggie gave her a confused look, that's pretty cynical for someone who bought her a rose, and took her on a limo to a fancy restaurant after only meeting once. "Do you actually think you can fall in love with someone after one glance?" She sarcastically asked.

"When people say love at first sight, they don't actually mean love at first sight." Maggie awfully explained. 

"What do they mean?" The taller girl was curious to find out how her mind worked. She was willing to listen to her reasoning for something she rarely believed in.

"It just means that when they meet, and their eyes fall on one another they get this feeling," she looked away dreamily. "It's not lust or temptation. It's just a feeling. A feeling you can't explain, because it's nothing you've ever felt before." She sighed happily before turning her eyes back to the woman before her, who looked like a dear caught in the red lights. "It's just simply a feeling that grows over time, and sooner rather than later they slowly realize it." 

"How can you know it's love if you don't know what your feeling?" She challenged smirking as she placed her arms on the table, her confidence ridding back in her. 

"You just know," Maggie smirked back, her eyes immediately accepting the challenge. They took their time just staring at one another.  

"Sounds like you've been there before," Alex finally broke their silence once she felt her stomach wear thin. 

"I have." She shrugged. 

"Was it Jesse's dad?"

"God, no." She laughed almost hysterically while shaking her head. "It was definitely not him."

"Well then who was it?"  

"Jesse." She smiled proudly staring into the woman before her. Alex felt like she may have bit her tongue. "Love can come in many forms, Alex. For someone who has seen the world, you should know that." Maggie smirked when she noticed the taller woman's growing red cheeks. Not long after a waiter approached them, and Alex made their orders. 

As the waiter was taking their orders, Maggie caught sight of a couple with their child walking in. Their little girl must be around Jesse's age. Her heart almost constricted when she heard her laugh and clutch her mother's legs as the father tried to tickle after her. Alex watched her eyes once the waiter was gone. She could see the slight pain behind it. 

"You miss him." She spoke breaking Maggie's attention from the little girl. 

"This is the first time I've ever been away from him."  

"Must be hard." 

"You have no idea," Maggie breathed out.

"I like to think that hopefully soon, when my sister is officially married and a year passes I'll be the cool aunt I was meant to be," Alex tried to lighten the conversation. It made Maggie smile again.

"Don't you want kids of your own?" She asked, and it caught Alex off guard.  

"Maybe, one day." She stared at her fingers, then sipped at her glass of wine. She swallowed and looked at the woman before her. "But I really don't think I'm mother material."

"Why would you think that?" She asked more curiously than she should have.  

"I think I'd do more damage than good," she answered honestly. 

"Every mother makes mistakes, believe me I’ve had my fair share," 

"Yeah, but you're sacrificing a lot for him. I mean picking up and leaving home takes a lot of courage. Trust me, I know." She smiled at Maggie when she saw her cheeks blush. "It's hard to let go of something you've known your whole life, and I just don't think I can be that selfless. Especially with my job, I'd be missing everything."  

"Maybe you could find a job closer to home, that way you wouldn't miss much." She suggested. Alex smirked sadly.  

"That's a sacrifice I find hard to make for just anyone," she smiled sadly. It made Maggie's stomach flip. She cleared her throat, and looked away. 

"Tell me more about your sister, you seem to care a lot about her." Alex's face turned into a flashing grin at the mention of her sister.  

She immediately got back into conversation, her smile breaking free on her face. She'd ventured from story to story about their silly, stupid, teenaged mistakes. She'd mentioned the one time her, Kara and Lena broke into an abandoned warehouse to smoke pot. Not the smartest move they made, but it was hilarious watching Kara crawl into Lena's arms whenever she heard the wind squeak. She'd also mentioned the time they broke into Lena's parents liquor cabinet, and got so drunk of their asses that Kara had to be their designated driver, and she was 15 at the time without a proper license.  

Maggie caught herself smiling with each new tale she heard about the adventures of the Danvers sister and one particular Luther. She found herself enjoying watching Alex fall deep into conversation. Alex gave her enough time to elaborate some of her own stories. She'd told her about the first week she'd brought Jesse home with her, it was so exhausting with him crying every few minutes that she literally never stepped foot outside her home for a whole week. The house turned into a jungle of baby bibs and dirty dippers. It was a scattered mess, and she wasn't normally a messy person. She'd told her about how she managed to learn 10 different children shows by heart, since cartoons were the only things that made him keep quiet throughout the night.  

They'd shared enough to have a grasp on each other's personalities, and at the same time enough to still have that lingering mystery. They were walking across the park lake now, the river drowning in the color black, and the wind blowing their way. It felt refreshing. The sound of the waves relaxing both their nerves. Alex kept her eyes on Maggie as she watched the waves brush to the shore. She couldn't help but drown in her beauty. 

She wasn't just beautiful. In the night sky, she looked astonishing, mind blowing, breath-taking. This woman was amazing in many different ways if she were to list them the book would never end. She left her in wonderment. Alex found herself breathing in harder than what was considered normal. The way she cared so much for her son radiated so much emotion. It was a privilege just watching her love him, let alone hope for her feeling the same about her in the future. She drew her speechless, the way her darker than fair skin collided perfectly with her dark eyes and dark hair. Her smile and dimples were another story; they tore a hole through her heart. She was fucking gorgeous, and it was driving her fucking insane. She was almost sure that she shouldn’t even be real.

She felt their hands brush together simultaneously, and again she drove her breathless. She didn't even know her effect on her. She was a goddamn angel walking on earth, and she was walking next to her by choice. Alex found herself reaching for her hand gently, she watched as their fingers crossed together. It could've been the purest sight she'd seen in a while, it was the purest sight she'd seen. Their hands fitting perfectly. Maggie swallowed a lump as soon as she felt her fingers intertwine. She'd been silently loosing herself, every time their hands brushed, for it to be firmly held together made her lose her coolness completely. 

Her heart beat rapidly as she felt Alex gently tug her to stop, and she did effortlessly. She felt her move closer to her. Their eyes met in the middle. Alex tried to stop herself, but she was never one to stop and wait. She did what she wanted, whenever she wanted. Right now, she wanted her but she also knew if she did this, she’d have to deal with the consequences. Somehow she felt that she'd accept the consequences for her. She felt like this was a woman who was worth it. It was strange what she was feeling. 

She couldn't quiet put a name on it yet, and it was too soon to try. It was just one date, and barley 24 hours they've spent together, and already it was much longer than the times she'd spent with all the girls she'd hooked up with combined. 

She froze though, when she felt Maggie's skin tremble slightly. Should she be doing this? Probably not, but how was she supposed to stop when she looked like that. Just a kiss, one kiss; just a taste. She promised herself. She leaned in slowly, and paused midway.

"I'll stop if you want me too," she whispered. She knew she needed to be delicate with her. 

This wasn't some girl she picked up at a bar. This was a woman she'd met twice. Maybe it was still too early for most people, but for her it felt like a year. This woman was a mother. She couldn't play games with her. 

Maggie's own brain was recirculating, reanalyzing. This wasn't right. This should be wrong, but then why dose it feel so right? What does she really know about her other than what she'd told her? Did she really want to fall into a situation where she'd drag Jesse to heart break. You never know when someone would last with you, and she didn't want to lose focus on what was most important to her. Yet, the closer she got, the more resilient she was, the more her voice of reason got weaker. The more she didn't want her to stop. 

"Don't stop," she whispered back, her eyes landing on her lips then back into her eyes. 

Alex suddenly felt her confidence tremble, her head begin to shatter into tiny pieces of nervousness. Her lips began to shiver with every breath that escaped her lips. Maggie could sense it, and suddenly it felt like Alex's confidence travelled to her. She moved closer, and pressed a hand to her cheek.  

The taller woman cursed herself internally. Why did she freeze all of a sudden? Why couldn’t she move? She never froze before. Why did she feel her lips shake? They normally never did before. Why was this woman driving her so weak, and why did she like it so much? 

In a flash she felt their lips press together, and her body screamed with Goosebumps. The more the pressure on her lips grew the more she felt the hair on her skin stick out. As a woman who'd kissed many lips before, nothing ever felt like her lips. So soft and sentimental. So gentle yet firm. She could feel her warm hands rise further into her hair. Already she could taste the edge of an addiction. She'd wanted this from the moment the night began, it may not have been so long for many people, but it felt like a lifetime to her. 

Maggie was shocked at her own actions. Maybe it was the lack of intimacy she'd been getting finally drove to the edge now that someone was willing to give her that intimacy. But that wasn't the only reason she lost herself, it was also because she'd forgotten what it was like to lose yourself to someone. To just stop thinking about the consequences and just live the moment, to just close your eyes and dream. And boy did her lips feel like a dream. The damn best dream she's had in years. 

She could feel her lips inch harder against her, press a little more confidently against her as the seconds passed swiftly. It was like she was falling from cloud 9. How could a woman she barely knew make her feel this way? Was it just because she'd been in the shadows for too long? No, because even when she was dating, she'd never been on a date like this. Where every little single thing was calculated perfectly, it made her feel like she was significant. They pulled apart slowly, their lips taking a while to detach. Their eyes still closed in bewilderment, because damn that was a good first kiss. 

"Wow," Maggie whispered faintly. She'd never been the aggressor before, never been one to initiate anything, but this... it was something she couldn't explain. Alex opened her eyes to the view of Maggie biting her lower lip, and her dimples drilling holes through her cheeks. Her heart fell down to her stomach. "That was-,"

"I know," Alex cut her off before she could finish, cause she knew it was unexplainable. Her own cheeks flushed red, and her insides kept screaming. What was Maggie Sawyer turning her into?

* * *

They'd kept silent for the rest of the walk, both of them subconsciously thinking of each other and that kiss. They'd kept their hands interlocked till they got to the limo once again, and now they stood in front of Maggie's hotel room door, too reluctant to let go of each other, because even with all the conscious thoughts in their heads tonight neither one of them really knew if they were ever going to see each other again, and neither one of them wanted to break this dream bubble they were living in.  

"I guess this is goodbye," Alex finally let her hand go, and watched as a sad smile formed on her lips. She simply shook her head, bit her lip, and then climbed on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek.  

Alex felt her skin boil, and her heart skip a beat. Damn it; Maggie Sawyer and her precious life sucking lips. 

"Until we meet again?" She'd asked recalling their last departure. Alex swallowed a spectrum, so she wasn't the only one that remembered. She smirked assuming this meant she'd be willing to go out with her again. 

"Until we meet again," she promised, bit her lip, then left quietly with a smile. Maggie watched her disappear down the hall and into the hotel elevator, thinking of how this date turned into something she definitely wouldn't have excepted, if she were to have expected anything at all. 

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Alex & Maggie reciting to their favorite people about their awesome date. Alex deciding to ask Maggie to her sister's wedding. Alex and Eliza's conflicted meeting after 1 year apart. 


	3. Asking Her Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life got in the way with me writing this chapter, and that's why I took so long to update. Mostly because I have shitty college timings and doctor's appointments all around. Hopefully, the next chapter will be updated sooner. Also, I'm going to tone down the italics in my chapters because i noticed it could be a distraction. And, who else is freaking excited that we get Sanvers scenes in less than 10 days!! :D 
> 
> Anyway; hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave a comment if you do, and don't forget to hit that kudos button :)

You know how they say time passes when you’re having fun? Well, it also passes when you’re falling in love. Whatever kind of love it may be, time just decides to move a little faster when your heart flutters. It was a phenomenal thing. Love was a phenomenal thing. It wasn’t just any emotion. It was a passion you could never get enough off. Some kind of feeling you’d accept all the bad things it came with. 

Maggie Sawyer was currently smiling her ass off, her cheeks burning in pain as she listened to her son rant about his very interesting day. It honestly wasn't even that interesting, but with how intrigued he was at reciting his story he could catch anyone's attention. He loved to talk to his mother a lot, only because she was the only person he really talked to. 

He was normally a shy little boy, and he would close himself off to anyone who approached him, hiding behind his mommy's legs were his favorite spot. He felt comfortable there, away from everyone. He felt safe. Maggie didn't mind it at all. In fact she loved it. Although it was hell sometimes it was worth it. She could just remember the very first day of preschool. He held on to her so tightly she was sure her legs bruised, but just a couple of minutes later he slowly let her go and began to lose himself with the other kids his age. 

She still remembers every word he'd told her when she came to pick him up afterwards. The boy was a chatterbox when he opened up, and for Maggie it was a relaxing trait. It made her feel not so alone all the time. 

Right now he was chatting up to her through the phone. It's been 3 minutes of miss pronounced, miss placed words, and Maggie's heart couldn't stop fluttering. Jesse was the cutest toddler she'd ever have the privilege to have known. And no, it was not a biased opinion.  

"I loff you, mommy." He said smiling, still clutching the phone to his ear with his two tiny hands. His grandmother sat next to him grinning at his words. He'd been hogging the phone ever since it first rang. 

No one was complaining about it either. Maggie had called originally because she wanted to talk to her mother about last night. Yes, it's been roaming her head all day. She's been roaming in her head all day. Her life was basically put on hold, and all she could think about was her and that amazing kiss. It's been a while for her, and that experience was right off the charts.  

She felt light. Like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt younger again, not that she wasn't young before, but she just felt softer, happier, like a lightweight. She had never been one to be intimate, unless she was drunk or a little intoxicated, which was another story. 

She simply felt good, and it's been quiet a while since she did feel good sexually. Being around a 4 year old really tarnished her love life, but it was worth it. Depriving herself of love was worth watching him grow. She'd do anything for him, be anything for him. He was her heart and soul at most times, and whenever they were forced apart it felt like she was dead, lifeless. 

Maggie usually was like that when she was alone. Just plain and lifeless. Not that she needed someone to make her happy, or take care of her. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but the loneliness, it does something to people.  

Lonesome hearts have it the worst. When you're in a rut for years, and you forget what love is like that's when you know you have a problem. When you know that even though everything else is full filing there's still something missing. Something you're craving. And right now she was craving love and affection. The kind of affection her son or parents sadly couldn't give her.  

She was human after all. Humans have needs. Some more than others, and right now she was just craving to contact Alex again, but she knew she couldn't jump right back in to the dating game. She hasn't dated anyone since she had Jesse. She didn't know how she was supposed to deal with everything.  

"I love you too, baby. And I miss you so much," she sighed into the phone. She could hear his little stifled giggle, and again she melted at his hands. 

"You can give me grandma now," she told him; she knew he was starting to drift away as he played with his toys. 

Kids were like that, they get bored easily, and she didn't want to bore him with the complications of her narrow love life. He gave the phone to his grandmother, and then rushed to the scattered car toys he left lying on the floor when he went to steal the phone from the older woman. He resumed playing with his toys, laying on his belly and making car sound as he pushed the little plastic vehicles around. 

"He's a lot like you when you were younger, you know," her mother's voice graced the other end of the line, and already she felt an eye roll on the verge of her eyes. 

"You say it like it's a bad thing,"

"It's not, Honey. I'm just saying that you're a lot alike." She justified with a high-pitched voice, which suggested that she thought something was wrong. 

"You're just upset he's not like you," Maggie chuckled when her mother sighed heavily through the phone.  

"Well, I'm sorry sweetie. You got a long very well with your father when you were a child because of your tomboy phase. Is it such a crime that I wanted a little girl to dress up, and play make up with." 

"You love Jesse more than you care to admit, mom. I know it." She heard the faint chuckle that escaped her mother's lips because yes that was true.  

"Well, your next child better be a girl,"  

"Where'd you get the idea of me having another baby mother?" She almost felt herself laughing. 

"With this Alex person I'm sure you two would make for great parents." Maggie almost choked on her own spectrum. Her mother was bold and forward, but not that forward. She was definitely not expecting to hear something like that come out of her mouth. 

"Mom, we've only been on one date." 

"Which you're so smitten about," Maggie could feel her cheeks burn. "I wouldn't be so surprised if you're going out again anytime soon." Yeah, see this is why she preferred to talk to Jesse about these kinds of things. Ms. Sawyer had a tendency of taking things way too far. 

"We're not having a baby mother." 

She had to make sure her mother heard her clearly because yes, Alex was gorgeous, and last night was phenomenal, but it wasn't reality, or not the reality she was used to, and it wasn't going to be. She couldn't expect Alex to change her personality for her; they were just getting to know each other. She shouldn't be expecting things at all. Alex wasn't a girl who would stick around. She admitted it herself. So, she shouldn't be hoping and expecting she will. She had every reason not to, and yet still she found herself slightly hoping, slightly expecting. 

"And we're not going out again," she said quiet roughly, the reality of last night finally hitting her. Who's to say that destiny will be lenient on her, and let them have another amazing night together? 

"Then why are you saying it like you're disappointed?" Her mother easily caught on to her irritated tone. 

"I'm not,"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not,"

"You forget Honey, I raised you. I know exactly when you're lying." Maggie sighed. She never really could lie to her parents. It was the one thing she found annoyingly noble about herself. 

"What if she won't ask me out again?" She asked vulnerably, her voice cracking a teensy bit. 

"It's simple. You ask her out."  

"I don't ask people out," she reminded her mother. She never asked anyone out before. She wasn't one to show emotion. She wasn't one to wear her heart out on her sleeve, and her mother knew that. 

"And you don't kiss people first, but that wasn't exactly the case last night." Maggie sighed heavily again because yes, she knew that too. She knew she was about to mess up her entire life for a woman she barely knew.

And she was terrified of it, terrified of what's to come. In a way she knew that her life has already changed, that her life has already gone down the drain. That'd she'd already been sucked into a whole so far deep, she couldn't see the top. After what? Only 2 days? Was that possible? She wasn't exactly in love, but she was just captivated. Was it such a bad thing that she enjoyed her company? That she liked kissing her? 

It was like having Jesse all over again. One minute she was just your average 21 year old, then the next she was a mother. Her life changed overnight; suddenly she didn't have to take care of herself only but of her child as well. Everything turned upside down for her, and now it was happening all over again. Why? Because she accidentally bumped into a beautiful woman who blew her away on the very first date. 

"Mom, I don't know what to do," she admitted, and all she could hear from the other end of the line was an exhausted sigh. 

Maggie always had trouble with her love life. She always had difficulty attaching to people, and trusting them. Her heart wasn't programmed to love recklessly and foolishly. She was cautious, sometimes too cautious for her own good. It kept her at bay from many things she was supposed to experience. Yet now, she was crumbling slowly to a woman who drove her wild, and maybe even a little weak in her knees.  

"You need to let your guard down a little sweetie, let her sweep you of your feet. Don't live in the future like you always do. Live in the now." 

"It's easier said then done,"

"Yes, but you'll never know until you try."  

Maggie took her time thinking about it, she knew ultimately her mother was right. They said their goodbyes after that, and she focused more thoroughly on what she's been told to do. She should put herself out there. She knew that. But what are the chances that Alex will accept her, what if she woke up today and realized what a mistake last night was? What if she woke up today, and didn't think it was a mistake? Chances could go either way. Life could go either way, so why was she holding herself back? Was the fear of the future really worth guarding herself in the present? Her life would flash before her eyes if she continued at this rate. 

She decided to stop being such a coward; she'd had 25 years of being it. It was time to change. She picked up her phone, opened her messages tab, and sent Alex a text she normally wouldn't. She held her breath watching the green line on the very top of her messages tab run till then end, then it vanished indicating that it's been sent. Well, now it was up to Alex to finish the job. She'd done more than she was willing, and something was telling her that it was worth it.

* * *

 

"She kissed you?" Kara asked surprised once she'd gotten each one of them a bottle of beer. 

She placed them on her coffee table then sat on Lena's lap, who was seated on the two-seater couch. Alex sat across from them in the single chair. She was smiling like a dork while Lena smirked like she was a famous rock star. As if getting Alex the girl was her work, and totally not how her sister was damn sure hot. 

Alex looked back at her sister once she settled comfortably on her fiancé. She nodded with a proud grin spreading rapidly across her face. Kara could only chuckle at her sister's unusual infatuation. 

The older Danvers had been talking about Maggie for what seemed to be the past hour. She'd spent half of that time just describing how beautiful she was, and from what the two women in front if her were hearing they believed Alex could've possibly thought she'd seen a goddess. It was a strange thing watching her fall deep into conversation about a woman she'd only known for a little while, yet it felt like she knew her for longer than that.  

"Well, what you know. Alex Danvers back it her game again. How long has it been? 2 years?" Lena started to tease. 

She couldn't lose this opportunity. Alex was rarely around anymore to tease as often as she'd like, and though Kara usually got stuck in the middle she missed watching them bicker. It was a significant trait that reminded her of their childhood. Not a day went by where the two of them didn't start a stupid useless argument. In the end they always stayed as friends though. It was the most surprising thing about their friendship. How they all still managed to stick together, it was more a miracle than a blessing. 

"I'm not like that anymore," Alex justified. Yes, she slept around, but she did have feeling. And she knew what Lena was referring to by the use of the word "game." Her best friend gave an unconvincing look. 

"I didn't sleep with her." She finalized again, as if trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince her.  

But ultimately Alex wasn't some sick person without feelings. In fact she was a person who had too many feelings. So much so, she couldn't withstand it. It drove her insane, so she settled with rarely ever keeping it inside. She did what she wanted, when she wanted because it helped her feel like she was in control of her emotions. Even though she truly wasn't. She had absolutely no control with her emotions, and it was just a wall she put up for everyone to see. Because like any normal person, Alex didn't want to be questioned about how she felt, or if she was okay. Those were the hardest questions to answer.  

She'd just pretend, and prove to people that she was fine. That she was more than fine. She was happy, great even. Dose that make her a liar? Was it so bad that she liked to be forward? That she liked to be bold yet private at the same time? She was a strange person to decode. It was too difficult reading her, which was why she got away with this persona she built. To the people around her she was everything to envy, but to those who really knew her. She was nothing but a human being craving a home. A place she could call home. Someone who would be her home. 

Because Alex wasn't going to give up her wall for just anyone. She wasn't going to lose her only self-esteem, for a fleeting romance. That's what her brain warned her about the woman she'd spent long hours of her time with her, but her heart didn't listen. It ignored her brains Intel. It whispered that tiny breed of hope. Why are you shutting down something that didn't even begin to rise?  

"Like we haven't heard that before," Lena rolled her eyes.  

As much as Alex held up her wall, Kara and Lena easily saw through it. They climbed it all the way to the top and bounced of it till they reached the other side. And they knew more than anyone that Alex always felt a tug when she left a beautiful woman to an empty bed the next morning, but that was how she worked. She was protecting herself from heartbreak. The more she grew up, the more cautious she got.  

"I've changed really!"  

"And what makes this one different?" 

"First of all, her name's Maggie," she sat a little straighter, smiled a little softer. "And she's different," her brain took a quick leap to the picture of Maggie last night. Her photographic memory was a perk she'll never get tired off. It had her glowing. She could just picture her dark eyes, and dark hair, and tanned skin perfectly. She sighed softly staring into space. "She's just different, okay? 

Kara and Lena looked at each other with a knowing look. They knew that look from miles away. Alex was falling, no, she wasn't falling. She was crashing, head first, and she didn't even know it. 

"Never thought I'd see the day Alex Danvers crumbles for a girl," Lena smirked when she noticed Alex's cheeks flare red, and her body stiffen. 

"That's not- I'm not!" She denied, which only made her smirk harder. 

"I hear she's planning the same flight back," Kara teased as well. She normally didn't, but she couldn't miss this opportunity. Alex's fave grew warmer, and her cheeks flared redder. She grabbed the pillow that was behind her and aimed it at her sister's direction. Hitting two birds with one stone. Both Kara and Lena laughed.  

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that,"

"Alex's she's going to be my wife in two days. Anything you say to me, you're basically saying to her." She justified, Lena couldn't help but stick her tongue out at Alex, who in return rolled her eyes. 

"How did I ever think you were best friend material?"  

"Shut up Alex, you know I'm the sister you never had," Lena through the pillow back at her, as they all laughed. 

"Oh, you should bring her to the wedding as your plus one!" Kara instantly interjected causing Alex to freeze internally. 

"No, no way," she shook her head rapidly, that wasn't even an option.  

Alex wasn't one to introduce anyone to her family, certainly not the two closest people to her. They had the power to crumble her strong persona, and she doesn't need Maggie knowing her weaknesses, at least not yet anyway. She still needed to impress her, catch her off guard, and keep her feet still stumbling. 

She didn't date often, yes, but she knew there were steps to a relationship. Some sort of cycle people followed, except Alex wasn't just any regular person, she didn't go by any rules. Maggie was exceptionally unique as well. Their whole relationship, or the two times they've met were by calculated chances. They were never normal from the start, so why was she not accepting her being her plus one? It wasn't rational thinking, No. It was something else. 

"Oh come on Alex, I never get to meet anyone you date," Kara complained, because in the 23 years she'd known her sister, she'd never seen any of her girlfriends. Not once. 

"Yeah, and as your best friend. I should see if I approve." Lena interjected. She could almost swear this felt like some secret intervention against her. She sighed, going over her thoughts again. 

And drowning in her sea of thoughts was fear. She was terrified. Scared, really scared. She didn't want to introduce her to anyone because eventually she was afraid of Maggie becoming something stable. Something consistent in her life, and she doesn't do constants. She wasn't one to follow rules, or protocol. She never listened to her parents, broke all the high school regulations and did what she wanted. What if Maggie was a woman who couldn't handle that? She was practically a cop now. All they knew were rules and regulations. They survived off of them. 

She was a parent for god's sake. Don't mothers have a tendency to set rules and principles you had to follow? What if Maggie couldn’t handle her insanity? What could she do then? How could she even be thinking this way? She’d only known the woman for all of 48 hours. How could she be growing this attached in such short notice? It wasn’t right. It was wrong, but it felt right. How can it feel right? Why did it feel so right?

“I can’t grow too attached,” she admitted, both Lena and Kara assumed it was because of her usual reasons. 

“Why not?” Kara tried one more time. Her sister needed a break, and it was time she had one. Alex just shook her head deniably. 

“Alex, why is it so hard for you to feel something for someone?” Lena sighed, she hated watching her best friend lack everything she shared with her sister. It made her feel a little guilty for being as happy as she was with Kara.

“You guys don’t understand.” She shook her head standing up. It was finally hitting her. She was falling into a rut with a woman who had a child. She couldn’t drag her into her messy life. It wouldn’t be fair, but damn it her heart thought otherwise. She looked at the both of them before sighing deeply. “She has a son.” 

“Son?” Lena was the first to ask the question that was lingering in both of their faces. They definitely did not see that coming. “I thought you said she was gay?”

“She is,” she breathed deeply as she sat back down. She closed her eyes, rubbing her fingers on her forehead. “It was a drunken accident,” she brushed off. Kara and Lena eyed one another suspiciously, overthinking pushing. Maybe she shouldn’t get involved with a woman who had a child.

Alex looked up only to land on their concerned faces, and she could tell they were thinking the same thing she was. Yet she still found herself craving Maggie. Cause the minute she imagined forcing herself to drift away like she always did, she felt a tug at her chest. Like if she would do that she would fall into a whole of nothingness, and the loneliness of it would eat her alive.

"Would it be so terrible if I asked her to the wedding?" She asked honestly second-guessing herself.  

She could see how their eyes shifted. They seemed a little off balance. Now they worried about her, about this woman she was seeing who was completely wrong for her. Who was utterly different? They were like two sides of different magnet pieces, and what they say is true. Opposites attract. Alex and Maggie couldn't be further than opposites. 

Alex didn't need to hear their objections on the idea. She could see it coming especially from Kara's eyes. Both Lena and Kara knew that if they were to deny her the opportunity to ask Maggie out, she'd go ahead and do it anyway in a heart beat. Because that was the Alex Danvers everyone knew. The one who went against all the odds, and this was an odd she would defy easily.  

"I hope you know what you're doing, Al." Kara admitted, but she wasn't going to say more. 

Particularly because she knew there was no point in saying anything more. Alex's mind was halfway through deciding already what she was going to do. A part of her was super excited about finally meeting someone she was dating yet the other part worried for her. Alex was putting herself into a messy maze she had no clue how to get out of. She could only hope that it doesn't break her.   

The older Danvers sighed heavily, could she do this to Maggie? She wasn't doing anything-bad right? Just keep her company for the day. It would be so much better than hanging with the rest of her family. Alex was in a rut with nearly everyone in her family. Mostly because she was away all the time, she lost touch with everybody. It would be refreshing having Maggie around. At least she won't look at her with disappointment. At least she would keep her in good company. Looks like her minds made up; she's going to ask Maggie to her sister's wedding; so much for taking things slow.

* * *

 

She'd thought over it. All night. She'd thought about it. Yes, it was irrational, insubordinate, and maybe even stupid, but she couldn't help it. Even with every right reason she shouldn't be doing this, she was still doing it. She was still going to ask her, for all the selfish reasons you could think off. 

Damn it Maggie Sawyer; why do you have this effect on me? Why was it Maggie out of every single person in the world causing her palms to sweat, and her brain to stop thinking logically? She knew she shouldn't put the woman in a terrible situation like this, but was it really so terrible? 

It didn't have to be when you thought about it long and hard, it was simply just a date. Without the complications of everything else around them, it was simply just a date. That's why she was walking down Maggie's hotel lobby with a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and her phone on the other. 

"You sure the flowers aren't a bit too much, too desperate?" She asked her sister, who was half busy in arranging and rearranging her wedding hall. 

"Alex, you're asking her to my wedding, I think flowers are pretty appropriate." Honestly, flowers were the least of her concerns. What if Maggie were to say no? What then? 

"Are you sure I won't come off as too stalker-y?" She asked again, feeling her skin slightly defuse its confidence.  

She could hear the heavy sigh from her sister on the other end, as she argued about the placement of a vase. She'd almost forgotten that in the midst of her doubt this was her baby sister's wedding. No matter what Maggie chooses to do with her invite, she will be as happy as she could for Kara.

"I'm sure Al," she told her broadly, causing Alex to chuckle. Yeah, that meant she was tired of the idiots she had to deal with. She'd argued with the wedding planner about 4 times just while she was on the phone with her. Alex didn't understand why she kept them if she was going to tweak everything. 

"Oh, and Lena says you're totally whipped already," she told her blindly. Alex could tell that Kara wasn't really listening to what she was saying, and she could see the half eaten grin on Lena's face right now. She shook her head, and let the bride to be have it for today. 

"Yeah well, tell her I'm not the one getting married tomorrow." She chuckled at herself already hearing A challenging response.  

If she were to be completely true to herself, she missed having people around. People that she knew, and in return knew her just as well. It was good to be back home.  

"Oh, Alex!" Kara interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" 

"I almost forgot, Mom and Dad are expecting you to pick them up this afternoon. I can't go yet, I have a ton of arrangements to make." She rushed quickly, and just like that Alex remembered exactly what she didn't miss about home. She groaned into the phone. 

"Can't Lena get them?"

"Alex, they're our parents."

"I know but you know mom haven't exactly been buddies for the past year," 

"Please, Al." Alex sighed. Why was she such a fool for her little sister? Why did she love her so much? "It's for my wedding." That did for her, of course she wouldn't say no to Kara. She never did, and she wasn't going to start now. 

"Okay, fine." She said almost irritatingly, it only caused Kara to giggle before she took a full 360-degree change, and almost cursed one of the workingmen at her wedding hall. 

"I told you the flowers were supposed to be next to the catering items," she half yelled. 

Kara wasn't one to get angry, but when she was you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it. Lena knew that damn well because she's been revealed to it a hand full of times. Alex was the only one who never got to see Kara's Lucifer side, and she was thankful for that. The case worked vice versa too. There were no two sisters as close as the Danvers sisters, anyone could attest to that.  

"Alex I have to go before these people ruin my wedding venue," she quickly said in a semi harsh tone. It made Alex grin. 

"Try not to kill anyone little Danvers," Kara chuckled; if anyone could calm her down it was either Alex or Lena. 

"I wouldn't bet on it," she joked before hanging up in the perfect timing.  

Alex had just reached her door. She stood in front of Maggie's hotel room, palms sweaty, heart beating rapidly, and her breathing cut short. What the fuck was this? Alex wasn't one to get nervous, but with her things just take an unprecedented turn. She becomes this puddle of goo, and she had no way of straightening herself again. 

She couldn't fall back into her confident skin as easily as she'd wished she could. She just crumbles and falls weak, literally. She loses herself completely. It’s like she couldn’t understand anything. For a few fleeting moments, it’s like her world stopped. If she just smiled at her, her head would explode, and her body would implode. She was walking on quick sand around her, and she was drowning a lot faster than she'd have expected years ago.

And; for what? A woman who if fate and destiny weren’t working together, she wouldn’t have met. A woman who was starting to make her feel all these feelings she’d never felt before. It was like trying to understand a foreign language, or more like trying to learn it. She was desperately trying to grasp it.

She sighed deeply starring at the door before her. Behind this wooden wall was a woman who took her breath away, and she was going to ask this amazing woman to accompany her to her sister’s most important day. Maggie Sawyer was one hell of a person to get Alex Danvers standing in front of her door with a bouquet of flowers rehearsing what she had to say in her head. As soon as she mustered up her courage, she knocked on the door, and waited for this amazing woman to appear.

It didn’t take long for Alex to catch her breath. The moment she heard the door handle get pulled down, her stomach constricted tightly, and her heart beat even faster. If she didn’t know any better she was sure she was at the peak of having a heart attack. She opened her mouth hoping for something to escape it, but she was in no luck. 

“Alex?” Maggie had barely woken up. She was pretty sure she was half asleep because she could almost swear that Alex Danvers was standing before her with a bouquet of flowers.

Alex’s eyes couldn’t detour away from her. When she took her out the other day, she looked stunningly gorgeous, but right here. Right now. She looked extra-ordinarily beautiful. She was in her shorts and tank top, make up free, with furry slippers, and her hair down. Obviously she woke her up, and yet she was so authentically beautiful. It was like seeing an angel. She swallowed a spectrum once her mouth run dry; she blinked multiple times to bring herself back to the world. She nervously stretched the arm that held the flowers for her.

“They’re for you,” She quickly said. Maggie skeptically took the flowers from her, and watched as she twitched a little nervously. It made her all the more hotter in Maggie’s book.

There was just something about a confident, strong woman disintegrating all over another woman that was so captivating. Just the fact that someone could start to lose himself or herself over her was mortifying enough, let alone someone like Alex who already had a voice in the world. Just the simple fact that she was standing in front of her room right now was fucking fascinating.

“What are you doing here?” she asked still surprised by her presence. Alex began to scratch her neck as she involuntarily emitted a shaky breath.

“Would you like to be my plus one at my sister’s wedding?” She decided it was a lot easier to just blurt the question, then dance around it. And she was also so god damn nervous she didn’t even realize that she’d let it slip so easily. Maggie stared at her shell-shocked.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. It’s just I had a lot of fun the other night, and I thought maybe you could keep me company during the party because well like we’ve talked before I’m not really a people’s person. And half of my family members haven’t seen me for years. I guess you’ll be like my saving grace, and I know I shouldn’t be asking you to come to a place where you’ll most likely bump into so many people from my family. I know it’s not fair, but I just thought-,”

And just like that, she felt lips press against hers shutting her up. Her eyes shuttered close as she felt those soft precious lips detach from her. Maggie couldn’t hold herself back. Nervous Alex turned her on, and it made her blush all at the same time. She liked having this effect on her. She liked it because she felt just as clueless as to who she was around her. She felt freer, more alive. Alex’s eyes were still closed, breathing in the shock. That kiss, or more like a peck. That was something she was willing to get used to. She could shut her up like that any day.

“I’d love to be your date.” Maggie said with a smirk when she noticed the taller woman open her eyes. Alex’s cheeks turned red, and her body turned to that puddle of goo. Maggie smelled the flowers, and again she found herself melting at the hands of Alex Danvers.

“You know at this rate, if you keep giving me flowers, I’ll be able to build a garden.” She chuckled at her own joke. Alex smiled harder than she had in a while.

“I’m pretty sure you’re much prettier than all dozen flowers I give you.” She proudly said, her poise rein flatting itself in her. Maggie blushed before stepping inside her hotel room again closing the door half way and peeking her head through the crack. 

“Well because of you, now I have to find a dress.” She was still blushing, but she enjoyed this game they were playing. Alex smirked.

“Until we meet again?” she asked. It felt like that was going to be their signature goodbye. Maggie grinned feeling the same thing.

“Until we meet again.” She assured her before closing the door, and breathing in the flowers in her hand again.

Alex felt her cheeks burn from her wide grin. Yes, this woman was exceptionally amazing. Definitely someone worth changing for. If only Maggie could know that. If only she could read her mind. It would save a lot of time being wasted for no reason other than uncertainty.

* * *

 

“So, Alex.” Her mother began with a tone Alex knew all to well. She rolled her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. “How was Nebraska?”

“Fine,” she shrugged broadly. Her father looked at her disapprovingly. Alex sighed.

She’d done as she promised, right after she left Maggie’s’ she went to pick up her parents from the airport. It’s not that she hated her mother, but it was just her way of approaching things with her. She’d always been a little rougher with Alex than she’d ever been with Kara. It made her second-guess herself so many times. She felt like she was never enough, and no matter what she did she was always going to fall short.

So, it shouldn’t be such a surprise why she was so distant from her. Time and time her mother had tried to get close to her, but she never could. Eliza wanted their relationship to flourish. Alex wanted it to defuse. Alex wasn’t Kara, and Eliza never could get that through her head.

“Are you leaving again, after your sister’s wedding?”

“I haven’t decided.”

“Well, you should stay. I heard Sara was moving to National City. It would be nice if you two caught up with each other.” 

Alex flinched at the name. Sara was one of her fuck buddies. Her mother happened to work along side hers, and that resulted in Eliza having this bizarre idea that Alex would settle down for her. They’d fought about it before multiple times. Jeremiah almost pulled a gun out to stop them from fighting. It was ridiculous how much they did fight. When Alex was younger they got a long so well, but that changed the minute Kara entered their lives. And she wasn’t blaming Kara for their lack of communication, but it just got more difficult as time passed. 

“Mom, Sara and I haven’t talked in years, and I don’t think we will any time soon.” She quickly tried to shut the idea down; it resulted in her mother to sigh in that casual disappointing way. 

“Why am I not surprised?” she asked rhetorically. Alex felt herself start to get pissed, the resentment rising in her blood. “Honestly Alex, how long do you plan on parading through life traveling from country to country?”

“As long as I want, mother.” She said a little roughly.

“Alex,” her father warned her.

She took her eyes of the road for a second to look at her father, who gave her a look that told her to respect her mother. Yes, she knew she had to, but Eliza was stepping into territories that have long been labeled as danger zones. She knew what she was getting herself into. She eyed the road again, her fingers nearly crushing the steering wheel.

“What? It’s my life. I get to do with it as I please.” 

“For god’s sake Alex; when will you open your eyes and realize what a mistake you’re doing, letting your life pass right before you like this?”

“When you learn to stay out off it,” She said harshly silencing her mother, who felt a little stroke of pain. She knew her daughter lashed out often, she just didn’t expect to get such a response.

Alex swallowed a lump, okay. Maybe that was a bit too harsh, but what else was she supposed to do? Her mother wouldn’t let it go. She never did. Alex was a grown woman; she wasn’t 18 or 16 anymore. She could manage to make her own decisions, and take responsibility for her actions. She didn’t need someone breathing down her throat reminding her of what she was missing.

She was well aware of what she was passing, and she knew she might regret it one day, but that day wasn’t today. And it wasn’t any day soon. So, that was the end of the conversation for the rest of the car ride. In fact those were the last spoken words between her and her mother for the next 10 minutes.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Too silent it was highly uncomfortable. It was like breathing in toxic air. Nothing could cure the burning sensation she was feeling in her lungs and chest. Alex hated arguing with Eliza, but sometimes it seemed like it was the only option left for them to get a long. It’s why they kept their distance when they could, which neither one of them liked, and wanted to admit.

They stayed silent like that till they reached home, and she stormed all the way to Kara’s spare room. She ignored her sister’s greeting, and simply walked passed her. She couldn’t talk to her just yet. She sighed heavily falling on top of the bed. She simply closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. It’ll pass soon, just like any other day did. It’ll pass. Her subconscious reminded herself time and time till her eyes shuttered closed, and she fell asleep.

* * *

 

It was nearing 4 pm when Maggie finally gave up with finding the perfect dress. She puffed sourly as she took of what seemed to be the 10th dress she had tried on. It was getting ridiculous trying to find an elegant gown, which wasn’t too expensive and looked somewhat presentable at the same time.

She hated how cruel the world could be sometimes because the only dresses she did like were too God damn expensive. If only she wasn’t so broke, things would’ve been easier. If only life wasn’t so cruel, things would’ve been enjoyable. Not that she felt like she wasn’t going to enjoy her time with Alex. She was almost sure she will, but she couldn’t stop the buzzing in her ears that was telling her she’d look like a fish out of water in that wedding.

Was she crazy for accepting the invite? She wasn’t someone of power, she didn’t have the piles of money the Danvers or the Luthors did. She barely had enough to last till the next paycheck. That shouldn’t matter though right? Alex didn’t seem to care that she was much lesser than her, or she never actually proved to show that she did care about her income. Alex had been nothing but nice to her. Why would she change now?

She breathed heavily as she left the shop she was in. Maybe she could find something to wear from the pile of hand-me-downs she’d packed. She didn’t exactly plan on going anywhere fancy in the few days she were to spend in National City, but with the help of destiny and coincidence she ended up needing one. She felt her phone buzz; she pulled it out immediately and her mind fast-forwarded itself to the worst-case scenario. She couldn’t help but think of the text being from her mother. Instead it ended up being a text from Alex.

**_Alex: Hey, can’t wait for tomorrow ;) Don’t out-pretty the bride._ ** ****

She couldn’t help but chuckle; there she goes again making everything seem just a little bit better. How will she ever get back to a life where she didn’t know Alex Danvers? 

**_Maggie: Well, you wouldn’t have to worry bout that. I can’t even seem to find a decent dress._ ** ****

**_Alex: I’m pretty sure if you wore garbage you’d still out-pretty the brides._ ** ****

Maggie could feel a smile slip across her lips as she read the text, and it only got bigger the minute she read the next incoming message.

**_Alex: Don’t worry bout your dress. Go home and I’ll take care of everything else for you. ;) It’s my treat._ **

She squinted her eyes as she read the text. What did she mean by taking care of the rest? Alex wasn’t going to buy her a dress was she? No, she wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t even know her size, or did she? She shook her head, and decided to head home. Who was she to defy her orders right?

* * *

 

Later that day while Maggie was making her usual cup of coffee, she heard a knock on her hotel room door. She’d left the kitchen space to answer the door expecting it to be room service or someone from the hotel, but instead of finding someone in a custom suit she was greeted with nothing in front of her, but two boxes with a letter on top.

Her first instinct was to exit the room and inspect the narrow hallways. Unfortunately it was empty and hallowed as it always has been. She directly aimed for the letter, picked it up and, cut it open quickly. In it was a card with a single line scribbled on it.

**_Hope you like it. – Alex_ ** ****

Maggie immediately felt her heart fall down to her stomach. Alex was not kidding about talking care of the rest. She picked up the boxes and brought them inside her room. She opened the larger box first, and again she was left breathless. In the box was a beautiful black dress that looked more elegant than anything she’d tried on before.

Yet, that wasn’t the thing that left her speechless, it was the fact that Alex knew exactly what her size was, just by observation. She opened the next box, and in it was a pair of red heels. This woman was going to be the death of her. She pulled her phone out, and rushed past the numerous contacts she had and tapped on Alex’s name.

**_Maggie: How the hell do you know my size?_ ** ****

**_Alex: I have good eyes ;)_ **

**_Maggie: Should I be worried you could be some crazy lonely lesbian? First the flowers and now the dress?_ **

**_Alex: Can’t I be romantic?_ **

**_Maggie: Something tells me you’re more than just your average romantic. I’ll see you tomorrow._ ** ****

**_Alex: What? No picture of the dress?_ **

**_Maggie: Goodnight, Alex. ;)_ **

**_Alex: Goodnight, Maggie. ;D_ ** ****

She put her phone down with a smile so wide it practically spread across her cheeks and beyond. That was the first time in a long time since she’d smiled so hard, or felt so important. Until we meet again, she told herself. Yes, she wouldn’t feel as flustered as she did now until they met again.

* * *

 

 **Next time:** The wedding date. 


	4. The Wedding Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I am back from the dead! This chapter took forever to finish. I've had the craziest couple of weeks, starting with some of my cousins coming to visit me, and crazy party weekends, and getting to see my Idol in concert. *insert dreamy eyes here* It was so surreal, not over it still, and on top of all of that I had college assignments to finish up. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully sooner than this one. It depends on my college work because I have to make a short film, and I have to get it done in time. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to Comment & Kudos I really appreciate it!!

Sometimes there are things in life that we can never stop feeling, no matter how hard we try. There are those feelings that can't shiver off you no matter how hard you shake them, or how hard you try to deny it. And usually, it's those feelings you're terrified of. Those feelings that destroy any bit of self-esteem you have, but those same feelings could be those soul reasons that give your life purpose.

Was it strange that it was a woman Alex had known for only a couple of days that gave her those feelings? Yes, but was it a phase? No. It definitely was not. Feelings like that can't be hazed. They're not just in the moment feelings, they follow her home, to her bed, in her dreams, in her head, in her mind. It was more addictive than any damn drug, and it was also much more terrifying.

Alex felt her body tremble the slightest bit standing in front of her hotel room once again. She should be used to what's behind this wooden door by now, but she wasn't. Not even close. She still felt that hunger of nervousness crawl through her veins. Saying she was terrified would be an understatement. She was mortified. Her body boiled with nervousness and shaky breaths.

Her hands were empty this time, she'd decided against buying her flowers again. It was weird showing up empty handed, she didn't like it very much. It spiked her nerves even more than they originally should. Suddenly, breathing was becoming such a difficult concept. She'd knocked on her door just several seconds prior to her body turning unconscious, and knowing that she'll be wearing the dress she'd picked out for her made her heart beat that much harder.

So, when the wooden door flung open and there she stood in the black dress she'd picked out with the red heels she made sure to have picked out too, nothing in the world made sense. Her eyes stopped blinking for a whole second. How could she be beautiful in every way and everything? Why does she get to freeze her heart, and stop it from beating so easily?

Maggie felt her body fall apart internally. Not only was she drowning because she was once again a victim to Alex's pleadingly guarding look, but Alex herself was a victim to her eyes. She looked phenomenal. Maggie had thought she'd seen Alex in the best way she could ever be the night they went out. She was pretty sure nothing could top her suit and tie, but what she wore tonight it surpassed anything she could've imagined.

Alex's bluish-black dress left very little to the imagination. It showcased her cleavage in the best way possible, and it exposed just enough to have Maggie feeling like she wanted more, yet had plenty.

Alex couldn't remember the last time a look like that affected her, but when her eyes caught sight of very dark brown lusty ones she felt her bones crack. Suddenly, she was drowning quicksand, and she couldn't move or speak. Gravity with all its forces standing against her, she was pretty sure oxygen had taken a vow against her too because all of a sudden it felt so hard to breathe with Maggie looking at her the way she did.

"Disappointed?" she questioned shyly looking at herself, then back to the wordless Alex she was seemingly getting used too.

"Definitely not." She focused her eyes on Maggie's darkish-brown, the shorter girls cheeks inviting the rosy blush so easily. "You look better than anything I could've ever expected."

Maggie bit her lower lip, her eyelashes subconsciously batting themselves, and her fingers playing with the tip of her nails. She let herself dip into the red ocean known as rouge, and then looked up to the extraordinary woman who made her cheeks flush pink.

"Can I be honest with you?"

The shorter woman bit her lip, if she bit it any harder she would for sure bleed. Alex nodded, she seemed to enjoy watching how effortlessly flustered she could make her, and Alex knew how to make even the tiniest ant fluster, but nothing compared to her. It was like the sun had just come out from a darkened universe.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before," she admitted with a gulp and that nervous look in her eyes manifested into something so much more the just nervous, it turned into fear.

"You don't have to be scared if at any moment you get uncomfortable I'll bring you back home." She promised her, the last thing she wanted to do was make her feel uneasy.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Trust me, you are far from trouble." Alex confidently said. She smiled gracefully hoping to ease her nerving mind, and she did successfully because Maggie had no trouble grinning back.

The taller woman outstretched her hand, and Maggie easily slipped her hand into hers. For a few seconds, it felt like some fairytale. When their hands touched a sparkle jolted inside the both of them; like an electric circuit combusted inside their veins. Their hands couldn't have fit any more perfectly.

Alex lead them to the fancy car waiting for them. Maggie couldn't get over how much of a princess she was starting to feel around Alex because everything felt like an imagination when it was with her. It all just takes a turn to a narrow direction she'd never passed before. She never had the guts to pass through it because of its rusty old floors, dusty air, and spidery atmosphere. However, the other side of that narrow road was heaven on earth, and damn was heaven a fantasy land you never want to get out of.

* * *

It took them around 30 minutes to reach the wedding venue. The car ride was quiet entertaining. They scorched closer to each other absentmindedly often as they watched the roads and buildings. Alex informing her of the places they'd passed. It was like a free tour on the outskirts of National City, and at some point, they had bypassed an art museum that happened to be one of her favorite places as a teenager.

"I think I took around 500 pictures in that building with my first professional camera." She chuckled sharing the story with Maggie. The shorter woman smiled back, she liked listening to her childhood memories, and she definitely enjoyed how often she incorporated Jesse to her conversations, even though she never met him. There were about a dozen places they'd surpassed that she'd mention "Maybe one day you could take him there."

Normally, when people found out she was a mother they distanced themselves, and it was partially her fault since she liked to be so over-protective, but with Alex, it seemed like she could trust her. Even if it was a fraction smaller than a cell, it was more than anything ever before, and that was somewhat a miracle.

As soon as they entered the wedding hall, Maggie's eyes fell right out of their sockets. The venue looked like a castle from one of those medieval movies. Chandeliers that fill up the entire curved ceilings, and furniture you'd never be able to afford scattered so carelessly all around. Not to mention the servants dressed in proper uniforms, that were even more professional than her hotel servers.

She subconsciously gripped Alex's hand harder while her eyes examined the room thoroughly. You could hear her breathe out from amazement, and that made Alex chuckle. She was so used to these scenarios that she'd forgotten most people weren't used to it. In a couple moments, Maggie snapped out of her amazement stage, only to be greeted with a silently smirking Alex.

"Wow, this is bigger than my entire hometown." She quickly gazed around the room one more time before she landed her eyes on Alex. "It's beautiful."

"Forgive me, because I'm about to be really clichè and say that you're still the most beautiful thing I see here." Maggie blushed redder than ever before, it cause a chuckled to escape Alex's lips.

"But, yeah Kara's been designing this for months." She eyed the room once. Memories of those months floating in her head, she suddenly felt a rush of nostalgia hit her. "Lena and I have been puppets in the background." She snickered quietly. Maggie rubbed circles around the surface of her hand. Alex felt it, and she caught her breath the second her eyes saw the interaction.

"I can't imagine how overwhelming this must feel for you," she smiled sadly when Alex looked up into her eyes.   
That was probably the first time anyone ever mentioned how she must feel in all of this, and somehow hearing Maggie say that it hit her like a ton of bricks. Because, yes, it was freaking overwhelming handing your sister, the person you grew up with, the person you know most in the world, to someone else who isn't you.

And it was twice as terrifying for her because she wasn't handing her sister to just anyone, she was handing her to her best friend. The second person who knew her best, and trusted her the most.

She was happy for them, ecstatic even. The beauty of their love was definitively undying and immortal, but the wedding, tying the knot, and actually reciting their vows. It was all so overwhelming, not only for the brides but for their maid of honor.

For Alex, it was like the world was shifting right before her eyes. Everything was changing as she stood still, and it was antagonizing her. But, at the same time watching a happy ending unfold before her was making her feel like a giddy little teenager.

"At least I know, in the end, Kara's going to be in good hands." Alex smiled fondly. Maggie naturally grinned back.

"You trust your best friend that much huh?" she questioned Alex with a smirk, but instead of hearing her answer a foreign voice she'd never heard before did.

"She better, and besides Kara's got good taste."

A woman who was so purely fair, like snow white herself walked up to them. A smirk on her lips, her dark eyes tingling, and her makeup professionally made. Yet, she wore gym clothes and flip-flops with her hair in a net. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed softly to herself. Of course, Lena would make such an entrance like that.

"You know she'll freak out when she sees you're not dressed yet," Alex crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at the fellow bride to be.

"Al, there's still an hour left before everyone arrives," she shrugged.

Alex knew a part of her just wanted to tease the Danvers sister because of their ever faithful punctuality. Lena was always late or behind with them, It was like she was just kindly reminding them that this was going to be a part of their lives now. Not that it wasn't before, but now it was permanently a part of their lives, and both Alex and Kara couldn't be happier enough to welcome this hefty habit.

"Yup, you're still that spoiled unpunctual 18 years old."

"And, you're still that over punctual 18 years old with a hot little sister I'm marrying," Alex rolled her eyes again, and took Maggie's hand.   
"Maggie, meet one-half of the two brides, my best friend, and sister in law. Lena Luthor."

"You forgot to mention amazing," Lena smirked at Alex, who again rotated her eyes playfully. Maggie couldn't help but laugh softly at their interactions. Well, now she could officially know where Alex got her cockiness from.

Who knows? Maybe it was the other way around too, but in the end, she felt a little fluffy standing between the two. Oh, how she missed having friends, let alone, a life.

"Yeah, and cocky," Alex replied proudly. Lena just shrugged her shoulders accepting the half insult. She then eyed Maggie with a wide grin.

"So, you're the infamous Maggie Alex keeps talking about," she smirked at her while extending her hand. "Lena," She chuckled softly.

Maggie felt her stomach churn. Alex talked about her huh? She outstretched her own arm and shook hers. "Maggie,"

Alex was blushing like a red tomato in the background. It was odd for her, introducing someone she was "dating" to someone who was very important to her. It was like instead of being nervous for one person, she was nervous for two. The more Maggie blushed, the more she did. The more she stuttered, the more she would. It was like they were connected.

"You know, you didn't give her enough credit, she's more than drop dead gorgeous," Lena still kept her smirk alive, shifting her green orbs between the two stunned blushing silhouettes.

Alex almost felt like choking Lena. She most definitely did not enjoy the extra excessive teasing mode she was in now. She knew her best friend well, and she could tell that she was holding a much-needed laughter. She would've actually slapped her for embarrassing her had not Maggie's voice run through her ears.

"You think I'm drop dead gorgeous?" She smiled staring at the completely overdosed flustered Alex. She could've sworn her cheeks couldn't grow any redder than they were currently.

"Oh, Honey. She thinks you're the prettiest girl she's ever seen, and trust me I've seen all the girls she's into. And I can honestly say you're exceptionally differ-,"

"OKAY!" she interrupted with a tight grin that clearly hurt her cheeks. Lena almost doubled over in laughter had she not noticed Alex's veins nearly pop out, she would've let it out. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she unsubtly tried to get her moving. She only ever got a head shake in response along with a snicker.

"Fine, I'll go." She said with a soft giggle right up her sleeve, she had to change anyway, but before she left completely she made sure to bump shoulders with Alex and whisper, "By the way, I approve."

Alex nudged her in response before they both broke into soft giggles. Lena smiled at Maggie and waved her goodbye soon after leaving the two of them alone again in the nearly hallowed wedding venue. The taller girl chuckled quietly as she rubbed against her neck.

"Do me a favor," she started causing Maggie to give her, her full attention. "If ever we happen to part tonight, do not stay alone with Lena." Maggie couldn't help but laugh softly at the cute nervous attire the normally confident woman wore.

"Why? You worried she'll spill your guts to me?"

"She's my best friend, and she'll tell you every fleeting embarrassing high school thing I did."

"That doesn't sound so bad," She smirked, Alex could only shake her head with a goofy smile.

"You didn't know me back in high school," she chuckled out as they both started to walk again, side by side.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know," she casually mentioned as their hands unintentionally brush every few seconds. "I wasn't the perfect high school student either." She smiled embarrassingly it made Alex flip her attention wildly at Maggie.

"Oh do tell," she grinned harder when the shorter woman shook her head with an unplanned laughter escaping her lips.

"There's a lot to tell," she said laughing then bit her lip staring up at Alex.

In that moment her eyes couldn't have twinkled any harder, and her smile couldn't have been any brighter. She was so god damn beautiful, it was paralyzing. Maggie was so sure that in that moment she couldn't go on without seeing her again after the wedding. She didn't want this, whatever it was beginning to be, to end the second she's back on her flight to National City.

She didn't want this to be a chance she'd never have again, she wanted a guarantee that she'd see her again. Even if it was a million days away, just a simple confirmation that they will run into each other again sometime soon would be enough. So, that's why she casually said what she said next.

"I think it requires another date," Alex stopped mid-way in her tracks. She was taken aback, ever since they met her need to see her over and over was growing strangely strong, and hearing that those feeling were somewhat mutual had her heart beating at a pace she wasn't normally used too.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Was I not clear?" she immediately felt her body boil with nervous embarrassment. She bit her lip, remembering this was Alex Danvers. Fancy, Rich, High Profile; Alex Danvers. She was probably used to the really confident woman. A woman who had big names, and just as heavy pockets. Yet, the nagging at the back of her head wouldn't stop telling her to keep trying.

"I haven't done anything like this since Jesse," she admitted since it was another sole reason why she was second guessing her actions.

What if Alex wants nothing to do with kids? What if she wasn't good with kids? It was slowly starting to register in her mind what she'd just did. Alex smirked, and finally, her head caught up with her heart.

"I will go out with you again under one condition." Maggie felt her stomach turn into nothing but dust that was floating away into the ocean.

"And what's that?"

"I get to meet the little guy first," Maggie's eyes bugged out.

She had to think twice as hard because she was certain for a minute there she thought that Alex asked to meet her son. Never had she met anyone who was brave enough to ask her that? She had to double check with herself maybe 3 times to be sure that she could share her precious gift of life with a stranger who was slowly starting to push her feet into their shoes.

Maybe it would be good for her and for Jesse. They wouldn't be so alone when they came back to National City again, but what if Alex wouldn't stay, what if after enough time, she feels bored of her? What if she won't? After much needed thinking she made a decision.

"Deal." She said with a smile, in which Alex returned. After all, life was short, and if you didn't live it, it could pass you by in an instant.

* * *

After Alex had circled Maggie around the wedding venue she asked to meet Kara back in her room. Alex knew her sister very well, so she wasn't surprised when one of the waitresses ushered her over to her panicking sister.

She knew exactly what she would see behind those closed doors the moment she stood in front of them. Kara was quick in making life changing decisions, and usually, she was such an optimist that if it did backfire she would be able to handle it. But this wasn't just any life changing decision.

This was her world, her soul. She was going to bond it with someone she knew if ever they parted, she would be destroyed. So when Alex opened the door to a nervously pacing Kara, she wasn't the slightest bit surprised.

"Kara, you okay?"

The bride to immediately take a halt, and exhaled sharply once she caught sight of her sister. It was like she finally knew what relief felt like. She rushed to grab her hands, a little too tightly. Alex winced internally, yes she was always stronger than her. Lena better watch herself around her.

"Alex, I-I-I don't know if I can do this," she admitted.

Alex could easily tell that what she was feeling was nothing but cold feet. She knew because she'd never seen a love so pure before. She knew because she had a first class ticket down the line of Kara and Lena's love life. She'd seen the obstacles they'd faced, and the battle they put on to be together. Even when everything was against them, especially Ms. Luthor.

She knew somehow that they were meant for each other, and Kara had just forgotten momentarily. Because it was like Lena was hanging from a cliff, and she was holding on to her, trying to pull her up. She was hoping that she was strong enough, but little did she know she was more than strong enough.

"You're getting cold feet, Kara." She dismissed. "It'll be fine."

"Are you sure I should be doing this? I love Lena, I do, so much, but isn't it just too early? I mean I know that 75% of marriages end up getting divorced, a-and I don't want that. What if she walks out on me? I can't imagine my life without her. If I walk down that isle today, who's to say she won't get bored of me? Or if she'll stick around?-"

"Kara!" she held on to her sister's shoulders and shook her softly. "Snap out of it!"

Alex wasn't going to hear any more of this. No one knew their history better than she did. She knew if anyone would last together, it was them. They were like that one famous movie couple everyone wanted to be. She was already feeling her stomach grumble, because in a way she wanted the history Kara and Lena had, to be with maggie.

"Listen to me, you can't not go out there." She stared into her eyes roughly. She could see the desperation slowly slip out of her eyes. "And it's not because you spent months planning this, or because it cost more than both our college tuitions."

"You have to walk out there because this is a woman you love. She's one-half of you, Kara." Alex let her hands slip away. Her little sister slowly regaining the memories of how good she and Lena were together.

"I hate to admit it," Alex chuckled softly with a single tear pilling her eye socket. "But Lena makes you happier than anyone I know, even more than me." Kara instantly shook her head. That wasn't true, Alex and Lena were on the same level. Alex maybe a little bit more.

"That's not true, you know you'll always be my top, Alex."

"I'm pretty sure Lena topped me," she giggled softly, then sniffled the slightest bit as she whipped her single tear away. No, she wasn't going to cry. She promised herself she wouldn't. Kara almost had her tears running down her very expensive makeup. Alex immediately eyed.

"No, don't you dare cry. Your make up cost a fortune." She said causing Kara to giggle happily. Her excitement back on track. She will never be able to pass through life without Alex, and she honestly couldn't wait for the day these tables turn. But, there was still that tiny whisper in her head that was telling her things could go bad.

"What if it doesn't work out?" she whispers sadly.

"What if it does?" Kara ran speechless because yes. What if this was the beginning of a happy life. she couldn't keep fearing the future.

"Kara," she gently called for her sister till she looked at her. "Everybody wants what you have. Believe me, I want what you have. You can't let the fear of not knowing what's going to happen, stop you from living the now."

They heard sudden knocks erupt at the door, and the voice of their father asking if Kara was ready. The bride looked once more at her sister, and in that moment she knew this was not a mistake. However, that didn't stop her heart from beating rapidly, or her fingers from shaking insanely. But she knew in the end, things will turn out to be as blissful as they can be. She hugged Alex on last time before she was sure she was ready.

"Thank you," she grinned widely at her sister, who rolled her eyes with an obvious look that said anytime.

She felt her heart beat speed up when she remembered that Maggie was waiting for her by the seats, and for some reason, she couldn't stop her fingers from shaking just like her little sister.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could with her heels on, and honestly, it was just a reminder of how much she hated heels. Nevertheless, she wore them because it was her sister's wedding, and the backstabbing pain was worth it.

After getting Kara's head back on the right track she rushed back to the wedding hall and made sure to spend minimal time on anything else because in that wedding hall there was a gorgeous woman waiting for her.

She'd managed to get there in time, and before her mother could see her. Eliza was too busy flaunting over Kara that she missed Alex even brought a date, which was a blessing. It's times like these she was happy to be invisible.

By the time she got to her seat her heart was beating fast, and her breathing was inappropriately uneven. Maggie could only chuckle at her. The way Alex's hair nearly ran messily made her look adorable, and not to mention her uneven breathing. Clearly, Alex cared about her sister like she was the entire world. That just made her all the more mesmerizing in Maggie's eyes. It was rare finding someone as beautifully hearted as Alex.

"I made it," she huffed out with a grin. Maggie giggled slightly and pushed back a few of Alex's hair strands that fell messily all over. The taller woman blushed.

"Right on time." She smirked. Maggie was beginning to enjoy the feeling of making the utmost confident Alex blush.

Alex would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it because she did. She was starting to get used to the feeling of uneasiness. It was making her feel so fluffy and happy. Which was normally a hard feeling to obtain for her, but Maggie seems to easily make her smile. And that was something she was really appreciating wholeheartedly.

In about a few seconds after her heart beat slowed down, the bridal entrance music began, and everyone in the room shifted their heads to the door entrance. Alex could feel her heart beat out of her chest. She was almost sure her beats were audible. Her fingers slowly started to shake, you think she was the one getting married. Maggie was no fool, she caught on pretty quickly. Alex's expression said it all, she was nervously excited. Maybe more nervous than ecstatic, but ultimately it was nerve wracking.

Lena was the first to enter, and that spiked a ton of feelings for Alex. She subconsciously slipped her hand in between Maggie's. The shorter woman was shocked from the interaction but smiled either way. She loved how soft her fingers were, and how they fit just right. Maggie could tell that Alex was on the edge of hyperventilating because she could feel her warm hands shake softly. In order to help her, she squeezed her hand tighter. Silently telling her that everything was going to be okay. In return, Alex gave her a soft smile before her heart fell down to her stomach.

Kara walked out in her father's arms just as Lena settled in her place by the arch. All of a sudden, everything seemed so surreal. It all felt like a dream. Both Kara and Lena looked like some royal fairytale princesses. They both had teary eyes, and the venue made it all the more gorgeous. Time stopped for a moment as both The Danvers sisters and Lena tried to process this.

Months, and months of planning and preparation. Hours of deciding, even the damn snarky moments they argued over something as silly as the colors of the buffet napkin all rushed to the forefront of their minds.

The moment had finally come, and nothing felt more blessing like than in that moment when Kara reached out for Lena's hands the second she reached her side of the arch.

They wasted no time after that, and just a couple minutes later they were set to recite their vows. Alex was barely keeping it together. Maggie was the only thing pulling her fragile fragments together.

"I- umm, I'm not the best at this," Kara chuckled softly as she whipped at the few tear stains on her cheeks. Alex's smile was growing larger every minute, and she could definitely swear that her tears were going heavier too.

"But, for you Lena I would do anything." She said getting more serious. The room was dead silent, nothing but the faint sniffles the brides emitted, and Kara's beautiful melodic voice.

"People say that you know you've met your match instantly, from a simple look."

"Unfortunately, I wasn't one of those people. I was blinder than most, and I thought I was such an alien because I couldn't feel love." She looked at her fingers as Lena stood patiently waiting and listening. Alex found her tears rushing down her cheeks.

"That changed when I met you," she smiled brighter looking up into her lover's eyes. "You showed me what love is, what it felt like, and what it was meant to be."

"I promise you, Lena, that I will never forget that. And that I will love you and protect you, till my last breath." Kara sniffled, as Lena felt her heart cripple. Kara always had a way with words, and it hit her like a ton of bricks seeing her fully commit to her in front of all of their friends and family.

"I've never met anyone like you, Kara." She began to reply to her almost wife. She held her hands tighter. Kara smiled brighter.

"Brave, smart, beautiful." Alex caught herself looking at Maggie, who was engrossed at the two blushing brides. She could see how heavy her eyes were getting, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful than in this moment.

"You are everything I never knew I always wanted," she chuckled once Kara began to giggle as well.

Alex couldn't stare away. It was like what Lena was saying was making sense to her. Which was a strange thing for Alex, because she never knew what love was like. And she couldn't have those feelings for Maggie could she? No, that wouldn't be realistic. But maybe she was on the road to those feelings because even she knew it would be stupid denying their chemistry. It was definitely going somewhere, but where that was the question.

"I vow to love you forever, Kara. I vow to love you with everything in me, and I promise you will never feel alone for as long as I live." Lena promised her, and Kara felt her whole world fall into her hands. She couldn't believe she was getting married even as she stood in front of her wife to be.

Maggie felt a tear fall down her cheek; she didn't know these people yet she could feel the love flowing strongly in their words and eyes. She missed having feelings as strong as that, as deep as that. It was breathtaking.

She felt eyes on her when she whipped at her tears. She turned to her right only to find Alex quickly shifting her head forward with a certain red tint on her face. She smirked and decided against embarrassing her. She had enough emotions on her plate. She only held her hand harder when Kara and Lena finally said their "I do's" and they were officially pronounced wife and wife.

* * *

Time was passing faster than a speeding rocket just starting to take off. Alex had been fortunate enough that throughout the entire ceremony her mother had her hands full with Kara, she barely noticed her. It gave her more time with Maggie and a whole lot less time with her family.

It was ridicules how these people she hadn't seen in years were her blood relatives. She honestly couldn't recognize half of them. She might as well have been as much of a stranger as Maggie was.

Even though she didn't initiate any greeting, that didn't stop her family members from coming up to her with rightfully surprising expressions. She only greeted back out of politeness and briefly introduced Maggie to them.

Most of her time was spent with the shorter woman, eating carelessly from the buffet items, and silly dancing to the soft music playing at the moment. Alex had extremely enjoyed feeding Maggie things she'd never have tried if they never met.

"You want me to eat snails?" The shorter woman scrunched her face and eyed the redhead before her.

"It's escargot, and trust me it's not that bad." Alex tried again, she pushed her hand even more forward. Maggie sniffed at the shell in her hands, she immediately held her hands to her mouth once the aura settled in. It smelt very fishy. She shook her head.

"No, thanks."

"You know, in France, this is really high-quality food." She raised her eyebrows at Maggie, then slurped the gooey snail from inside its shell, causing her to gage. Alex couldn't help but laugh at her disgusted expression.

It reminded her of the times she used to gross out Kara and Lena. It was one of the highlights of her childhood. That and freaking the shit out of Kara's friends. Lena enjoyed that too. It hit her hard when she realized that they'll never be able to live those times again.

High school had its perks. It was the one rough that grounded them together. Her, Kara, Lena, Winn, and James. Sometimes even Lucy. They were like the outsider's gang or the breakfast club. It's a shame how much they drifted apart in just 8 years.

Well, she drifted apart. Everyone else kept in touch. They asked about her, they went to each other's weddings, baby showers, and bachelor's parties. They'd done it all. She was the only one to be away during those times. Barely expanding her career, she didn't regret missing those times, but she wished she maybe gave it just a little more attention.

"I can't believe you just ate a snail." She gagged again.

"Oh, I can't wait to make you try Caviar."

"What's that?"

"Fish eggs," she smirked when Maggie seemed horrified. "It's actually one of the most expensive foods on the planet."

"I will never understand why the wealthy enjoy spending their money on expensive food that doesn't even sound appealing," she trembled picturing an image of fish eggs.

"Well, I guess we'll never know unless you try." She grinned when she seemed to be gaining the upper hand in this conversation. Maggie rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Are you always this persistent?"

"Only when I see something I like." She smirked when Maggie's cheeks began to flare.

She was thankful that a little girl had run all the way to Alex and gripped her legs before she got the chance to embarrass herself.

Alex looked down at the little figure who buried her hands around her thigh. She smiled when the girl looked up at her with beaming eyes.

"Auntie Alex!" She said pumped up.

"Jada Olsen? Is that really you?" She asked over enthusiastically.

Jada's excitement keeping her on edge and bouncy. She was dark skinned and beautiful. Maybe around 5, but not older. She didn't even have to question what her name was, or who her father was because a few seconds later a tall, bolded gentleman appeared running after what she assumed was his daughter.

"Jada, how many times have I told you not to run away from daddy?" He schooled the little child, but she was too busy admiring the taller woman.

Alex only chuckled and hugged back the little girl before she gave a bit of her attention to the father. She smirked at him.

"Still an overprotective guardian huh James?" He just shook his head grinning at the woman before him.

"With this one, I have to be," he gave her a soft side hug. Once they parted Alex smiled at Maggie holding her hand.

"Maggie, I'd like you to meet James." She said pointing at him with a knowing smile. He gave her that causal Olsen charm as she shook his hand.

"He's probably one of the few people who actually appreciate my life's work, and he happens to be one of my sisters best friends."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled politely.

"Auntie Alex can you please come dance with me???" Jada pleaded adorably. Alex chuckled.

"And, this over here." She took the little girl's hand pulling her a little closer. "Is Jada, James's daughter." The 5-year-old hid shyly behind Alex's legs once Maggie smiled at her.

It didn't offend Maggie. She knew how kids were. Her son does that a lot, and it nearly warmed her heart knowing that this child trusted Alex much like she would trust her mother. It made Maggie feel not so guilty for contemplating for just a fraction of a second that maybe a life with Alex in the picture wouldn't be so bad.

"Hi," Maggie waved at her politely and gently. She made sure to keep a bit of a distance. The little girl only blushed holding on to Alex rougher. It caused both James and Alex to chuckle.

"Don't worry she gets shy around new people," James said, and soon after the little girl pulled Alex to the dance floor. The taller woman smiled apologetically at her as Maggie shook her head softly, silently telling her that it was okay.

It didn't bother her that she was being pulled away from her. In fact watching Alex dance goofily with her friend's daughter made her heart beat just a little faster. This woman keeps shaping up to be supremely perfect. It's like she doesn't even know what flaws are, or maybe it was just how her eyes adjusted to seeing her. Flawless in every way.

She would be lying if she said she didn't imagine for a few minutes what her son would be like around Alex. Shy at first, but then openly becoming a chatterbox. He was going to like her, hell Maggie liked her from the first look. God only knows how much he'll fall for her. Alex was really good at that, making people fall for her. It felt a little hazy remembering that maybe she could be her son's first heartbreaker. Yet, she couldn't have imagined someone better.

"Kids adore her," she heard James walk closer to her. He crossed his arms, and watched his daughter laugh happily with Alex. Maggie looked back at them, and found it very hard to tear her eyes away.

"I can tell," she said dreamily, her mind once again quietly imagining moments like this with both Alex and her son.

"She won't ever admit it, but she could be a fantastic mother someday," Maggie found her palms start to sweat thinking about what he'd said.

"I still remember when Lucy and I first had Jada. Alex was the only one from our gang who managed to hold her, and not make her cry." He shook his head at the memory. Maggie smiled momentarily taking her eyes off the beauty that is Alex. "It's nice seeing her back here. You know she hasn't stepped foot in National City in so long I think she forgot that it existed."

"I've been getting the vibe that no one has seen her in forever,"

"Alex is a hard girl to keep hold off." He chuckled softly to himself. "She definitely rubbed that off on Jada."

In a moment of weakness, Maggie found herself feeling a little threatened. Maybe the only imperfection Alex did carry was commitment or the lack there of, and she knew that. She knew it was risky business stepping into her territory, yet she couldn't stop her legs from walking. She knew there were going to be ups and downs if this relationship, or whatever it is decides to fully carry out.

She didn't have the time or luxury to fully flesh out the pros and cons of maybe stepping into a relationship with Alex because suddenly she felt a hand rest against her shoulder. It took everything in her not to accidentally pull the hand over her shoulder. She needed to learn how to control her protectiveness sometime soon.

"Hi," she heard a bubbly voice usher from the same person whose hand now fell off her shoulder. She turned around only to be faced with the beautiful Kara Danvers.

Or Kara Danvers-Luther now, and boy was she not disappointed. The Danvers sisters should come with warnings honestly because Kara looked almost as beautiful as Alex did. Her palms didn't sweat and her heart didn't skip a beat exactly, but there was no denying how purely beautiful Kara looked. She assumed her spirit was just as captivating, cause in all of the 30 seconds she'd spent with the woman her face never flinch from her smile.

"I'm Kara, Alex's sister. It's so nice to finally meet you," she enthusiastically said, her smile growing larger than what was considered normal.

"Kara," Lena's warning voice appeared immediately after Kara's smile exploded on her face. Lena gave her a warning glance, to which James laughed at.

"Don't scare her off, or Danvers will regret inviting her." She slipped her hand around her wife's waist, who rolled her eyes at what she'd said.

"I was just introducing myself." She innocently said.

"Maybe, but I know you Kara, and your meddling little conscience too," Lena warned her again.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a repeat of Sara." James chuckled along with Lena, while Kara pouted adorably.

"Would you guys relax?" She huffed softly, then smiled widely again at Maggie. "Am I bothering you?" She questioned impatiently. Maggie could only grin at their interactions. It must feel nice to be part of a gang and have your own inside jokes.

"No, not at all." She said with a wide grin.

"See," Kara stood prouder, and smiled harder.

"Congratulations by the way," she kindly smiled for them. "You both look really happy."

Kara blushed blindly as she snuggled closer to Lena who would never admit that her cheeks tainted the slightest red too. She held her wife closer as if to confirm that they did make it as if no one had seen it coming from miles. Even Maggie could tell they were that one couple in high school everyone was sure they were going to end up together, and they did.

"I lucked out," she shyly chuckled while receiving a soft kiss on her cheek. They were compellingly adorable just like your real life Tumblr aesthetics.

"Alex is pretty much your lucky charm Kara, Funnily enough, without her, you two wouldn't have met," James informed her with a smirk. Kara nodded with a grin even wider than her entire face.

"Speaking of the little devil," Lena smirked. "Where is she? Did she really leave you alone?" She'd direct the question towards Maggie, her lips astonishingly still glued in a smirking position.

"I was warned to stay away from you," Maggie let a slight giggle escape her lips as a soft scoff and eye roll ventured Lena's face.

"Typical, Alex."

"Well, she didn't technically leave voluntarily." James couldn't help but laugh at Lena's reactions. Yup, those two never change. "Jada, couldn't help but hogg her favorite Aunt for the day,"

"I still take offense to that Jimmy," Kara pouted sarcastically. "Alex and I are supposed to be on the same level."

"Baby, I love you, but seriously how can you compete with a woman who travels the world, and brings back a piece of it with her?" Lena looked longingly at her wife, who pouted just a little harder.

You could never compare yourself to Alex, no one could. She was one of a kind. So was Kara, but Alex definitely had a treat no one could ever manage to obtain unless it was biologically transmitted to them. Kara had something similar, but it wasn't the same. Either way, they were both incomparable.

"I still find it hard to believe that you guys survived high school as best friends," James fell into the conversation again. "You two were like the biggest egomaniacs I've ever met. Poor Kara over here had to be the adult between you 3, even though she was the youngest."

"She liked it," Lena smirked at Kara, "especially when I crashed out drunk at their place." Little Danvers blushed furiously.

"I like helping people," she mumbled quietly.

Maggie couldn't help but fall into laughter with the rest. It was nice being around people her age, she'd forgotten how light it could make her feel. She'd forgotten what a world without weights on her shoulders felt like. It was somewhat stress relieving. She enjoyed hearing all these little hints of Alex's teenage years. It seemed like she was one hell of a throb back then, she still is actually.

"So, wait you were all in High School together?" She asked wanting to know more.

"Hell, yeah." Lena grinned proudly.

"And college," Kara added.

"Al, was like the leader of our gang," Lena beamed, her eyes already glowing brightly, feeling her mouth about to spill every unspeakable thing Alex Danvers had accomplished to do in her life.

"Actually, you two were like butthead captains on the same team." James quickly added.

"Lena and Alex always disagreed on everything, it's still a wonder how they became friends in the first place." Kara laughed softly with James as Lena rolled her eyes.

"How come?" Maggie questioned growing even more curious by the second.

"Alex was the biggest player in high school, and I was the richest bitch in town," Lena explained with a slight smirk on her lips. "Put us together, and we basically ruled the world."

"How did you ever manage to be in the same room together?" James directed the question to Kara as he laughed wholeheartedly.

"We had our moments," Kara rolled her eyes, then faced Maggie. "Anyway, she must really like you, if she agreed to bring you here." The shorter woman blushed the slightest bit. She played with her fingers for a moment.

"W-why would you say that?"

"Alex doesn't like to introduce people she's dating to our little family." She explained. "Usually, because mom would give her a ton of shit for not settling down."

"She's never introduced you to anyone she was dating?" Maggie felt slight butterflies begin to stuff her stomach, because why her? How come she got to be the lucky one? Why did she take a chance on her?

"No, Alex is a private person. No matter how much publicity she gets for her work, she still keeps to herself." Kara shrugged.

"But, not to you." Lena nudged her. "She tells you everything."  
  
Kara smiled to herself. Yes, she always felt special in Alex's arms. A different kind of special of course. She loved that her sister trusted her so much she told her things she wouldn't tell just anyone. She loved how strongly bonded they were, and she loved that the bond wasn't romantic but genuinely platonic.

Before she could express those feelings, the group they've managed to form around them was interrupted by little Jada running slash screaming happily to her father as Alex chased behind her. They both soon fell into a bubbling dose of laughter when Jada's tiny hands wrapped around James' thigh.

Maggie's cheeks began to swell from how big her smile was at that moment. Yes, she could definitely see Jesse with this woman growing a bond that'll reach somewhat a close second to her bond with him.

A few seconds flew by as their laughter died down. Alex swallowed thickly. Everyone stared at her with sparkling eyes and smirking lips. Somehow she felt that her family and friends had just embarrassed her thoroughly with stories of her dumb past. She internally panicked, because she was still supposed to have time to impress her.

The first person, she was willing to accuse was, of course, Lena. Her best friend in the whole wide world, which automatically made her the one with the most embarrassing stories to tell. Kara knew a lot more of course, but she was too polite to tarnish her sister's reputation. Lena, on the other hand, she would love to make her seem like she was some goofy, unpresentable woman.

"I swear Lena if you told her about my first crush, I will murder you in your sleep. I don't care that you're my sister's wife now." She immediately threatened. Lena could only muster up a chuckle.

"Relax, Danvers. I didn't say anything,"

"First crush, huh?" Maggie smirked, already feeling that it was going to be one hell of a story. Alex blushed redder than she ever did before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She felt her stomach twist and turn, and her body turn to jelly. She suddenly could barely breathe.

"I learned a lot about you," she smiled genuinely. Alex's nerves began to multiply.

"No," she shook her head laughing nervously. "You didn't." She denied, which only made Maggie giggle softly. She took her hand in hers moving away slight from the gang who were staring at them with knowing looks.

"I want to hear more bout this first crush." She softly smiled at Alex, whose cheeks were still flaring red.  
  
Kara and Lena couldn't keep the smug looks off their faces. Never, in their lives had they witnessed a fluster-y Alex, and boy. Did they both enjoy seeing it? Lena leaned closer to Kara whispering against her ear.

"I give it a week before she sleeps with her," Kara chuckled shaking her head.

"4 days," she challenged.

"Okay then, 10 bucks." She bet her wife with a grin, and soon after they watched the 2 women leave the venue and enter the flower garden outside. 

* * *

They strolled around the venue's garden soundlessly for a while. They enjoyed each other's company, just the warmth, and how heavy their hands felt when they held each other. They were so used to the emptiness that now, as they held each other's hands and walked against the flowery scenery, it felt so heavy.

They weren't so empty anymore, or alone. They had each other. The only question flowing in the air right now was if they were going to be able to get used to this. Will they have the chance to explore what life would be like if they had each other?

No one knows, but maybe that was the beauty of life. How things come unexpectedly. Maggie of all people should know that. She was born as an unexpectation, and she met Alex unexpectedly. Maybe she will be able to start a relationship unexpectedly with her.

Alex felt her skin tremble gently beneath Maggie's warm palm. She could only stray her eyes away for so long, she couldn't fathom how astonishingly gorgeous she was, and that smile. For a minute there, she didn't care if her reputation got tarnished, she didn't care that Maggie was probably the first woman to discover this side of Alex.

The side with a family and friends. The side with an unforgettable high school crush. The side that's left with a slither of pain. The side who was just like any other person. The side of her who was not a player, who wasn't the photographer. The side of her that was just Alex. Alex Danvers.

"So," Maggie softly began as she kicked at a rock on the ground. "Tell me about this first crush you keep trying to dodge." She looked up when Alex's grip on her hand stiffened a little.

The taller girl stared at her running almost speechless. There she goes again, making her crumble into nothing but a pile of goo. She blushed looking away.

"There's not much to tell. You know how first crushes are,"

"I do. I never got the chance to be with mine." She casually mentioned. Alex found herself staring back at her.

"Why not?" She heard a quiet chuckle.

"You tell me yours first," she smirked, Alex bit on her inner lip. They came across a small bench, they sat down, and Alex exhaled a breath.

"I never told anyone this before, so don't take it lightly,"

"I won't." She immediately said, her eyes blissfully accepting, Alex could tell she meant it truly, and that only made her shine brighter. "I promise,"

"Well, her name was Vicki, and she used to sit at the desk that was 2 seats ahead of me every biology class. She always wore her hair up in a ponytail," she chuckled at the memory. Maggie listened intently.

"I used to just watch her neck for hours. I just admired how smooth it was, and how she had a little birthmark on the right,"

"What happened?"

"One day," Alex turned to face Maggie with a soft smile. "She let her hair down, and I got the courage to ask her out. I was around 16, my dad had just started to give me an allowance, and I wasted it all on her."

"I did all the casual clièche things you'd do on a first date. I got her food, took her to the movies, then the park. I took her home, and I kissed her goodnight. Things were perfect,"

"But?" Maggie asked once she noticed Alex's face turn blue.

"The next day, she didn't even remember my name."

"Oh Alex,-"

"It's funny how that little thing affected me. I remember that it was because of her I never believed in love. I never thought anyone could be selfless enough. So, after that day I slept with every girl on the softball team, broke every heart I could."

"I was just," she thought for a while, the shorter woman sat patiently waiting. "Getting my revenge, and I remember being like that till I got to college. Does that makes me a bad person?" she genuinely asked.

"No," Maggie held on to her hand again and rubbed soft circles on its surface. Alex watched how incredibly well their hands fit together. "It just makes you human." She whispered Alex, lifted her head up to meet glossy, gorgeous, brown eyes.

"I've changed, though." She smiled once she saw Maggie's lips begin to curl. "Travelling the world, and the job I do. It's changed me."

"I believe you," she told her, she could sense how badly Alex was trying to prove that. She heard a broken chuckle escape from the taller woman.

"You're the first one too." She smiled brighter. Maggie could only grin back.

Alex was far more broken than she'd realized. She had layers, and she was slowly peeling them back. She didn't mind that some of that layer were dusty, bruised, and dark. She was willing to accept it all. Why? Just because it was Alex Danvers. The first woman to make her feel something. She could tell that she was going to leave a mark on her heart, and she felt thrilled about it.

* * *

A couple hours later and they stood back in front of Maggie's hotel room door. Speechless like always, hands slipping apart, and that door opening slowly. Alex hated this moment. For a person who was used to saying goodbye, she felt like this one was the hardest she'd ever encountered in years.

"Thank you," she whispered, stopping the shorter woman from entering the room. Maggie turned around with a smile on her lips. "For coming with me,"

"Thank you for inviting me. I had fun tonight," she genuinely grinned, which made Alex's smile grow wider and founder.

"So, Until we meet again?" she hoped, biting her lip. Maggie smirked and caught herself leaning forward. She pressed her lips against Alex's.

Yes, those soft lips were becoming addictive and incredibly hard to keep away from. She let her lips linger on hers for a while before she pulled away. Alex's eyes were still closed when Maggie pulled away.

"Don't worry," she whispered which made Alex open her eyes. The view she was given was one she'd never forget. Maggie's eyes were glowing, and her smile intoxicating. "I won't forget you tomorrow." She said before walking into her hotel room, and closing the door. She left a little crack open.

"Until we meet again, Alex Danvers." She smirked as Alex tried to process what had happened. This will definitely be the one thing worth staying for she thought as her door finally closed. 

* * *

 

 **Next Chapter:** Maggie's last day in National City before officially moving.


	5. How Perfect Can You Keep Getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up guys, this chapter's got some super cheesy moments, but I just couldn't help myself. ;P Hope you like it, and I'm so excited to write the next chapter. I normally freeze at chapter four even if I've planned everything out, but right now this ship is like my oxygen. Hopefully, I don't get creative block and I'll update soon ;D Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to Kudos & Comment! Also, I've got a bunch of Sanvers Youtube Videos coming too! So, Watch out!

It's ridiculously scary how quickly one person could develop unsavory feelings for someone else. It was mortifying and intoxicatingly unpredictable, and Maggie was the type of person who didn't take well to unpredictable things. Even though her life consisted of it.

It was still a poisonous feeling for her because it killed her slowly, but it also revived her too. It kept her on edge, drove her wild. Alex Danvers drove her speechlessly wild. It usually destroyed her when she couldn't make out what the next move will be, but in some twisted way, she liked that she couldn't tell what's going to happen next with Alex.

For the first time in her life, she didn't mind it either. She was accepting it, ant-agonizingly slowly, but still, she was accepting it. She currently laid down on her hotel bed, phone pressed against her ear, and a dreamy look fleshed against her face.

"Mom, she was so-," she held her breath for a moment. Her mind flashed forward to the hours she'd spent with Alex. "Perfect," she breathed out. Her mind still trying to register the eventful moments of last night.

"I mean, how could someone be that perfect?" She questioned defeatedly.

She'd been trying to wrap her head around the fortunate moments she'd spent with Alex. Her brain was still not willing to accept how dangerously close to perfect she was. No one could be that flawless. She'd thought over, but then again, Alex had been proving her wrong since they'd first met, So maybe it was possible that someone could be that flawless.

"Honey, I can tell that your face is glowing brighter than the morning sun, and I can't even see you," her mother chuckled through the phone.

"Mom, I've been thinking," she bit her lip as her mother patiently waited. "And, I was wondering if I should," she tried again and paused for a bit. Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking that when I officially move here, it would be," she took a deep breath, "Acceptable, enough," she breathed out. "To introduce Jesse to her." She finally sighed with relief.

The line run silently for a few minutes. Her mother knew how much Jesse meant to her, and she knew she wouldn't introduce him to just anyone. He was way too special to flaunt around like some expensive pawn she owned. He was too much to her, and the fact that she was willing to break her own rules and invite Alex to his life meant that this was more than just a fling.

"So, this Alex girl." Her mother began. "You're serious about her?"

"Well, I'm not-not serious. I might be developing feelings for her," she carefully admitted.

"Maggie, you've only known her for 3 days," her mother warned. Yes, maybe she did push her to go on that date, but in the end, she was her mother, and she will change her mind multiple times. "Don't you think it's too fast to be thinking about feelings?"

"Mom, you were the one who jumped to the conclusion that we should have a kid together; Now, all of a sudden, I have to be careful?" She chuckled, as her mother sighed furiously.

"When your son starts dating you'll understand why I jump to conclusions often," she huffed, which caused Maggie to laugh softly.

"So, you're saying I shouldn't introduce her to him?" She asked anticipated.

"I'm saying be careful. You can do what you want Maggie if you think it's the right thing to do." Maggie sighed through the line. Well, that was no help at all. Sometimes, she hated how open-minded her mother was.

"How is Jesse anyway?"

"He's out cold." Her mother chuckled as she brushed back a few strands of hair that fell on his face. It reminded her of the days Maggie snored like a cow, after a long day.

"He had a long day. He was with your dad," Maggie could only grin wide. She knew exactly what her father had him doing, and she could imagine it perfectly because once upon a time, she was Jesse.

"Horse riding?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"And training the police dogs at the station." Her daughter's smile grew unintentionally, but the second she remembered that it's been almost 4 days since she'd last seen him, her smile subsided, and once again the line went silent.

"He misses you." She could feel Maggie's hint of sadness even miles away.

"I know," she grinned sadly. "I miss him too. I'm just worried about how much the move will affect him," she honestly acknowledged.

"Sweetie, you know you're doing the right thing,"

"I know, but he's so used to having us all around I'm worried he'll feel all alone here." She sighed, rubbing two fingers on her forehead.

"Maggie, stop." She warned her. "You are not going to second guess your decision now. This is the right thing to do, and you know it."

"I know," she sighed exasperatedly, and a few seconds later she heard a knock at her door.

She scrunched her eyebrows and eyed the clock. 1:30 AM; who in their right mind would be awake at this time, other than her of course. And, who would visit her in National City?

"Mags?" Her mother's voice filtered through the line once more. She shook her head thinking maybe it was her exhaustion finally hitting her, but that thought ceased to exist when she heard the knock again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mom. Kiss Jesse for me, and I love you." She quickly replied before ending the call and picking up her gun from the side table.

She took quiet steps to her door, gun behind her back. She couldn't look through the peephole cause evidently enough, she was too short to see anything clearly. The knocks erupted once more, louder and more vigorous this time. She held her gun tighter and unlocked the door. She opened it, and definitely did not expect what, or rather who stood behind it.

"Hi," she grinned wide-eyed.

There she was beautiful as always, striking as always. Alex Danvers with an earth shattering grin, hands buried in her leather jacket, and her gorgeous glowing orbs shining brightly.

"Alex?" She had to internally pinch herself twice to make sure that she was really here, standing in front of her. The taller woman chuckled and noticed the gun still lingering in her hands.

"Don't shoot me, I promise I wasn't stalking you." She played it cool, and of course. Why would Alex Danvers be afraid of a gun? She'd probably seen everything there's to see in life, both good and bad.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked the question that was screaming the loudest in her head.

"I'm taking you somewhere, grab a change of clothes and let's go," she smiled as if it was any normal time during the day. Maggie shook her head still trying to process her presence, let alone her basically asking her out. Again.

"Alex, I have a plane to catch at 8:30 in the morning,"

"I know, me too."

"What do you mean you too?" She asked falling into confusion. Why would she ever need to fly back to Nebraska?

"I may have booked the same flight," she grinned like it was nothing. Maggie's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"What??"

"Come on, Maggie." She begged, her feet falling into a jumpy rhythm. "We don't have a lot of time, so grab a change of clothes, and let's go." She stared at her skeptically.

How many times could she really do this? Sneak out in the middle of the night to have, well, fun. Not many times, that's for sure. She couldn't believe she was even contemplating this. She was an adult for God's sake. Why was she thinking over this like she was some teenager? The rational thing would be to not go, but, what if, she didn't want rational.

"I promise I'll have you back here by 6," she tried again. Her smile hopeful and never fading. Maggie bit her lip, but that god damn puppy face Alex was giving her was so hard to resist. She sighed deeply before falling into a shy smile.

"You promise?" Alex's grin grew wider, and her eyes shone brighter.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." She promised.

"You're lucky you're so damn irresistible, Danvers." She told her before she left to get a change of clothes. Alex felt her cheeks heat just the slightest bit as she waited, and as soon as she came back with a bag with her clothes in it she leads them down to her motorcycle.

Maggie internally freaked out, and for a moment she didn't actually think it belonged to Alex's. However, when she saw the woman swiftly climb on top of it and put her helmet on, as she prepared the extra one for her. She was pretty sure the bike belonged to Alex.

She heard a slight snicker coming from behind the helmet when she noticed the shorter woman still planted in her place a couple inches away from her bike.

"Are you scared?"

"No," she quickly denied. Maggie Sawyer was not afraid of anything. She told herself. Alex smirked, she could sense the skepticism Maggie's essence over fled with.

She got off her bike and helped put her helmet on. Her hands brushed against Maggie's chin and jaw. They could only manage to see each other's eyes. Alex's was overflowing with happiness and Maggie's stinging with a fraction of fear. The kind of fear that only erupts when someone's heart was stuttering because of a simple touch.

"Trust me," she heard the taller woman softly promise her it was going to be okay. She let her hand slip into hers, she pulled her to her bike.

Alex climbed on it as swiftly as she did before, she waited, and finally a few seconds later she felt the bike shift the slightest bit from her added weight. She smirked, and gently pulled her hands around her waist.

"Just hold on to me," she told her and started the engine of her motorbike. She felt Maggie's slight flinch when she heard the roar usher from the engine. Alex laughed internally. It amused her how the woman was vicious enough to carry a gun, but couldn't handle a bike.

"You ready?" She looked behind her and wasn't surprised to find her brown eye's widening within the seconds that passed. The shorter woman nodded, and just like that Alex scurried off the curb and onto the empty streets of National City, with Maggie Sawyer sitting behind her on her old bike, her hands tightly holding on to her like her life depended on it.

* * *

"Alex?" she whispered loudly, as she followed her down the rocky road they passed through.

The taller woman chuckled softly to herself. She enjoyed this half terrified side of Maggie, especially when they were on her bike and she spontaneously decided to hit the speed pedal harder, she always felt her grip on her waist strengthen just a little more.

She wasn't complaining about it, in fact, she loved it so much so, she kept on repeating that torturous move till they got to the destination she desired. They didn't have to go through the rocky alley's they were passing through now, but this was the fun part of what she had planned tonight.

"Relax," she looked back with a smirk on her lips. It never shivered off since they parked her motorcycle five minutes away. "Just a little further, and we'll be there."

"Which is where exactly?" she huffed out, as she followed the redhead.

Alex could only snicker at her impatience, maybe it was a thing she developed after caring for a child. They could make you go crazy sometimes with how bluntly stupid they could be, but it wasn't their fault. Maybe we were the stupid one's who couldn't understand how their brains worked and not the other way around.

"You'll see," she quietly whispered taking a few more steps, which led them to an empty ginormous house, with a fence in the backyard, and what looked like a large swimming pool taking up most of the space.

Maggie paused for a moment, that house looked like a freaking mansion. She wasn't half surprised that Alex knew it existed. Someone like her wouldn't have even thought a house like this would be possible to build, let alone live in. It could literally fit her entire hometown neighborhood.

She didn't even have time to catch her breath from the view because suddenly she heard the wire fence being rattled. she gazed at the direction the vibrations mostly likely appeared and to her disbelief, she saw Alex climbing up the fence immaculately without any hesitation.

"Alex!" she panicked for a moment. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! This is trespassing!" The taller woman ignored her accusations and continued to climb.

Although, this was a small thing compared to the big crimes she knows are most likely to happen in a big city like this. This could still be a felony. And, she just got hired into the police force, she didn't need a criminal record on her label just yet. Alex had managed to jump the fence, and land perfectly on both feet on the other side, as if she'd done this a million times before. Which didn't seem like an unforeseen thing of Alex, once you got to know her that is.

She grinned wildly at her. Maggie examined from left to right, shocked to not hear any alarms go off. The house looked like it belonged to a wealthy, and important family. No way there were no alarms, or maybe Alex was just really good at this.

"Maggie," she called for her, the shorter woman faced Alex with a spark of anger. This was way out of line. "Trust me," she pleaded once again, and like a fool Maggie found herself loosening up.

"Alex, you are trespassing and breaking and entering." She warned her as she looked for any sign of a guard again, before stepping closer to the fence. "You could get caught."

"Not exactly," she smirked pulling out a key, and unlocking the lock on the fence door. She opened it and found a shocked Maggie starring at her.

"It's one of the Luthor's summer homes. Lena happened to drop the key in my purse before she left for her honeymoon." She explained quickly.

"So, wait. If you had the key all along, why'd we sneak in here?" Alex smirked.

"It's always more fun when you're not allowed to do something, but you do it anyway." She started to walk backward, slipping her top off. Maggie's eyes flashed wide.

She was not in anyway prepared to see how stunningly perfect Alex's body was. Her abs alone made her swallow a spectrum she wasn't even aware she was holding. The taller woman smirked, she knew she had an exotic body, she knew because Maggie wasn't the first person to look at her like that, but she was the first person to make her heart beat rapidly by just one look.

Alex proceeded to take off her pants, she grinned one last time at Maggie before she turned around giving the shorter woman a perfect view of her back tattoo. Maggie's heart nearly fell down her chest right then, and right there.

And just when she thought she couldn't be more exotic, Alex Danvers jumps into the pool and jumps out drenching wet. Her eyes dark against the soft light aroma of the pool. Maggie was certain she felt a hint of warmth rising in between her legs.

Damn. Alex Danvers, Damn.

"You're missing it," Alex beamed as she swam to the edge of the pool. Maggie could only shake her head in disbelief. This couldn't be real. She repeated to herself because no way this was real.

"You're crazy wild, Danvers." She crossed her hands over her chest. Alex laughed.

"Are you scared?" she asked her again, and already Maggie could tell that was going to be something Alex was going to hold onto.

"You don't want to test me,"

"Try me," she raised her eyebrows with smiled that had such a devilish charm to it Maggie couldn't resist. She shook her head before she pulled her shirt off, and slipped her pants off.

Without giving herself the opportunity to second guess herself, she jumped into the pool making sure most of the splashed water hit Alex. She knew it did because even if she was still finding her way to the surface she could hear Alex's laugh softly filter the echo atmosphere.

She pushed her hair back once she'd caught up with her actions. She couldn't believe that she just did what she did. She just took most of her clothes of, and blindly jumped into a stranger's pool, why? All because Alex Danvers challenged her to.

If that didn't tell you how much the taller woman was affecting her, then I don't know what would. Maggie Sawyer, punctual, never a rule breaker, had just broken all of her own rules. And for what? A woman who was slowly driving her crazy. She opened her eye's to find Alex's starring at her, with a look she barely registered.

The water over fled multiple times as she made her way to her. In the darkest hours, in the middle of the night, in this very moment, with the soft pool lights emitting the only dim source of brightness, and her soft silhouette covered in wonderful wetness, Maggie looked breathtaking.

The more Alex pushed herself closer to her, the more Maggie found herself taking a step back. It lasted till there were no steps anymore, and she crashed into the pool wall, with Alex moving closer, and closer, and closer. Until they were flesh against flesh and space was nothing but a word that didn't exist in their universe.

Maggie felt her lips tremble, from the coldness of the water, and the soft warm touch of Alex's soft hand that gently creased circles against her lips. The taller woman bit her lip, Maggie could only close her eyes.

She'd forgotten how lustful she could feel, how hungry she could get for a person. The way Alex looked, with her gorgeous body, sexy back tattoo, and the damn good way she was touching her was not helping. She was losing control of herself, and she couldn't remember the last time that she did.

And for a single moment, she'd forgotten the world. She'd forgotten that this was real, that Alex Danvers was wearing nothing but a bare bra and underwear as she pressed against her in an abandoned pool, while she leaned closer to kiss her. Her heart beat faster the second their lips crashed.

Alex had been craving Maggie the second her clothes hit the floor. It was probably wrong, probably unrighteous, but damn. She looked like a freaking goddess sent from heaven, and Alex was never good at keeping her hands at bay. So, screw the rules; she'd thought, and the courage to kiss her sparked.

She didn't expect Maggie to kiss her back, but she did. Alex was slowly learning to never expect anything from the shorter woman because Maggie was out of the ordinary, and anything could happen with her.

Which was why she felt her hands sliding up her shoulders, to the back of her neck, up to her head and tangled in her hair. Pulling her as close as possible. That kiss still deepening within the moments that passed by and having Maggie's fingers crawl on her skin sparked so much more lust in her than she already had.

So, without another thought, she found herself lifting the shorter woman's legs of the ground, wrapping them around her waist, and finding herself flushing closer against her if it was even possible. They crashed against the pool wall again, and Alex's hands dangerously slip farther than her upper thigh.

Maggie unintentionally moaned softly in Alex's mouth when she felt her hands touch her half bareback end. The taller woman felt a tingle escape her legs after hearing that, and out of excitement, she bit Maggie's lower lip earning a groan from the shorter woman.

Maggie could truthfully say, she'd never been this wanted before, and if she were, to be honest, she liked it. The needy way their lips seek attention from each other, or the way their fingers couldn't help but touch smooth flesh, and grip wet hair. It was all a burning sensation.

The air around them turning hotter every second that passed by, and the minute Alex began to slip Maggie's bra straps down they heard footsteps, and could see a flash of light aim towards the swimming pool.

All of a sudden reality suck in, and they quickly sprinted apart. Maggie pulling her straps back on, and Alex trying to make the lustrous feeling inside her bones disappear for a moment.

As soon as she pushed her dirty thoughts away, she jumped out of the pool and outstretched her hand for Maggie. There was no time for thinking. The shorter woman blindly trusted her, she took her hand and was helped out of the pool.

They quickly put their shirts on and picked up the rest of their clothes as they rushed to her bike again, and once they were near it Alex broke into laughter. Maggie following after.

In that moment it hit them how foolish they were acting. How youthful they felt, much like lost teenagers finally finding their way from beneath all those layers they each liked to have on. For that moment it felt like this is what it should've felt like during those lonely teenage years. This is how thrilling it was supposed to be.

The taller woman wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer. Maggie's laughter dying down to a wide beam. She could only blush red. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done something this thrilling. The last time she was this free.

"Why is it," she began whispering, "that when I'm with you," she looked up into her eyes, Alex only smiled back and listened. "I can't stop myself from doing things I don't expect of myself?"

"Maybe you were meant to be unexpected?" She whispered back, staring at her eyes, then back to her lips, then her eyes again.

"Maybe," she whispered back, and her eyes shifted back and forth from her lips to glistening greenish orbs.

They were only mere inches apart, but they knew they had to get out of here before anything happens. They knew if they started again, they probably wouldn't be able to stop, so without further ado.

They put on the rest of their clothes and hopped on her bike again. Maggie's hands wrapped tightly around her waist as Alex drove them to a destination she'd never taken anyone before. Nor did she ever think she'll be open enough to show someone, but things change over time, and some people are worth opening up to.

* * *

"So, is this your secret childhood hideout?" Maggie teased the woman lying down next to her.

Alex had parked her bike near a hillside a little far back into one of the small towns. She'd pulled out a picnic blanket from behind a large tree, the second they reached solid ground. It looked like it's been there forever. She flipped the carpet a couple of times till most of the dust had been blown off, then she laid it on the ground, her body following after. She patted the space next to her with a grin on her face as she stared at the sky. Maggie chuckled to herself, then did as was requested from her.

It was a gorgeous spot honestly, up here the city looked like nothing but glowing spotlights. The street lights and house lights were like little stars shining brightly. However, the actual sky was a view not enough words could describe. She could tell that this was a spot Alex would associate for thinking and going over her life choices.

Alex laughed softly, they'd laid down on the carpet side by side. Their clothes went dry, and the night sky twinkling with beautiful stars. It was like they were living a movie for a few minutes.

"I didn't know that was a thing," she answered with a smile, she still stared fondly at the sky while Maggie twisted her head to look at her. She could see the reflection of the stars in her hazel eyes, and they were breathtaking. Definitely hard to look away from, and more precarious than the thousand stars shining the sky tonight.

"Kara and I used to come here when we were kids," she smiled having momentary flashes of the times they'd been up here. "We had this insane idea of how one day, one of us will be able to touch the stars."

"That's some serious imagination you got there," they both laughed. Alex's grin slowly dragging itself into a sad smile. Maggie noticed it, and she didn't even have to ask why she seemed a little down.

"It's crazy how everything changes so fast." Alex sighed as her eyes kept staring at the stars. "The world still spins, everything still moves on. Even when you can't."

"Without constant change, Alex-," she stopped herself waiting for her to look at her, she resumed once Alex had twisted her head to Maggie's direction. "Life would be simple."

"What's wrong with a simple life?"

"It's not real." Maggie smiled sadly. "Life is unfair to everyone, Alex."

"I know," she sighed staring back at the sky. "Some people more than others. I never told you how my parents adopted Kara." She began.

"My dad used to work at the Morgue, and one day he caught sight of two bagged bodies being dragged in. One female, early 20's, and one male, early 30's."

"Those bodies were burnt to the bone. Unrecognizable, and unidentifiable." She quietly mentioned. Maggie could already tell where the story was going, and she didn't like knowing one bit.

"My dad heard a few of the forensics anthropologists discussing the case, and they'd mentioned a little girl about to be thrown into the system."

"At that time I was around 5, very isolated, and I couldn't communicate with the kids my age. You know how it is when you're 5. Everything is too much this, or too little that. There was not enough room for in between, and I guess I was always stuck in the middle." She chuckled painfully.

"What happened?" She quietly asked.

"My parents tracked down that little girl. She was barely 3, and she'd lost her world. They only saw her ocean blue eyes and instantly fell for her. Kara has that effect on people," she smiled.

"Without any second thoughts we took her in, and when my mom pulled aside and told me, "Alex, you are going to be a big sister now. You have to protect your little sister at all costs no matter what. Put her before yourself."," she recited it in what seemed like a poor imitate of her mother. She smiled gently, Maggie smiling too because she knew that that was probably the only time Alex ever listened to her mother.

"And you did." She said confirming it, Alex nodded.

"I was her armor, for as long as I can remember, now things are changing, and she doesn't have one armor anymore." She sighed. "She has two."

"Lena?"

"She's a stronger armor than I am, and that's okay." She denied softly. Maggie smirked sadly. She could see the slit pang of jealousy float in her eyes.

"It's okay to be selfish," she whispered. The taller woman instantly faced Maggie. Her eyes nearly soaking with a single heavy tear.

"I'm scared, you know." She whispered, the shorter woman only watched her admiringly. If she were in her position there was no way she would admit such a thing. Alex looked up at Maggie with trusting eyes.

"Now, that they're married," she looked at the ground. "What if they don't have time for me anymore," she looked into her eyes again. "What if they forget me?"

"That's impossible," Maggie denied it quickly. Anyone who was not a fool could see how close the Danvers sisters were. Even without knowing them entirely.

"Kara would never do that to you," she promised her, Alex smiled once more. "She cares about you a lot more than you think, I can tell. Even if you can't."

It was nice seeing the way Maggie actually cared. It's been a while since she met a woman who listens to what she was saying rather than just stare at her blankly when she wanted to start a conversation. Yes, it was fun when she had her flings, but she'd forgotten how much more feelings can be once they expand from lust.

It was comfortable. Being able to talk to someone, and having that person respond back, and remember more than just your phone number, or your name if you were lucky. Even then, some of her one night stands couldn't even get her name right, but here. Right now, with Maggie.

She was actually having conversations, talking about everything, anything, and nothing all at the same time. She was internally glad they couldn't get all the way earlier tonight.

Because maybe, just maybe, this was something that was meant to last. Meant to be slow burning, and agonizing. Maybe, when the day comes, and they do go all the way. It would be like nothing she'd experienced before. Maybe it would be like everything she never had the chance to feel. Maybe it could be more than just lust. More than just momentary feelings spurred by desire. More than words could describe, and feelings could feel.

Alex could only stare longingly at Maggie, as she stared back. They're eyes lingering at each other a little longer than what should be. Her brown chocolate orbs dragging her closer; Alex shifted just an inch closer to Maggie her eyes landing on the soft supple lips she already missed kissing.

She held herself back, though, because yes, maybe she did look like a saving grace under the twilight skyline, but Maggie wasn't one of her casual sex toys. She was something entirely different. Entirely unique. Entirely too good.

"You're too good to be real," she whispered. Maggie felt her body tremble at her words. She could feel the sparks travel through her veins. She swallowed hard, Alex had managed to push her hair behind her ear, and stare at her again. Like nothing else in the world existed.

"You shouldn't be real."

And just like that, Maggie's heart roared, and clouds of thunder flashed her entire body. How could she be this perfect? She asked herself again. Without even trying, she was perfect. Alex's fingers still lingered by her lips. Just hovering over them, like they were diamonds in the rough. Maggie held her fingers causing Alex to fall into hypnosis just by her eyes.

"How?" Maggie asked a simple one-word question that sent Alex way beyond the glowing stars above them.

"How what?"

"How can you make even your imperfections, perfect?" Alex felt her stomach grow a whole right then, and right there. Never, in her life had she heard a compliment like that.

"I never met anyone like you, Alex." Her cheeks flushed red, as she stirred away from her eyes. Maggie bit her lip. That was the sappiest thing she'd said in years.

It took them both a while to get over that moment they shared. So, purely simple and free. Yet, daunting and emotionally draining. Alex had almost forgotten that their time was limited. Staring into Maggie's eyes felt like time could last forever.

"When do you get back?" She quietly asked. Maggie sighed staring at the sky.

"Within a month. I still have to pull Jesse out of his preschool and find somewhere suitable enough for him. This whole move was for him anyway."

"You love him very much, huh?" Alex watched as Maggie spaced out for a few seconds. A smile growing gradually on her lips.

"More than anything,"

"He's lucky," Alex gently grinned. Maggie painfully laughed.

"I'd say he's unfortunate," a painful sarcastic tone shone her voice. "He deserves so much more than I can give."

"You're doing your best, that's all that matters."

"It just kills me, watching his eyes die slowly when he sees the other kids his age get the latest brand new shoes or toys, and he's just tied to to hand-me-downs and toys from the shelter." She sighed out frustrated as she sat up. She ran her hand through her hair quickly. "I feel like I'm not doing enough,"

Alex instantly shot up from her lying position. "Don't ever say that," she seriously replied. Maggie could see the defense mode her voice took. "Money isn't everything. It's the love you offer him that's important. Not what you give him."

Maggie saw the ache in her eyes, she decided to not testify against her. She could see how much of a sore spot it seemed for Alex, so she smiled and nodded.

* * *

The rest of the hours passed by incredibly fast. It was like time didn't exist because in an instant they found themselves sitting on an airplane, in cramped economy seats, with no space to move, on their way to Blue Springs, Nebraska. Yet, Alex kept finding new ways to twitch in her seat.

She was terribly used to the roomie spaces by now. The first class life had adjusted to her body, and now being back in the economy seats was a little frustrating.

It was shocking when Maggie noticed that the taller woman followed her all the way to the economy class. She'd looked at her in such a surprising way, Alex couldn't help but laugh. Yes, she knew it was, well, un-Alex of her to be this clingy.

But, Maggie. She brings out this part of her she buried deep inside herself, centuries ago. She makes her feel things, she never knew she could feel. Be things, she never thought she could be. All in a matter of days. She'd affected her like no one else did.

So, when a few minutes passed with Alex's insufferable twitching, Maggie couldn't help but fall into laughter. The taller woman rolled her eyes at her before she found herself joining her.

"I think it should be illegal to build such cramped spaces,"

Maggie smirked, "You'd be surprised how much worse it could get,"

"It gets worse?" Her eyes grew inches larger, as Maggie's smirk flashed wider, and a small giggle left her lips when a man twice her size had taken the empty seat next to Alex.

  
She leaned as close to Maggie as she could get, then whispered against her ear. "It can't get any worse than this, right?"

"Wait for it," Just a few seconds after those words left her lips, a loud cry erupted. It was a baby crying, and the stinging of its voice kept ringing in her ear, like a freaking bomb that erupted in space, and that sound wave never died.

She crushed her eyes as if this was some bad dream, and when she opened her eyes again it would be gone. The only thing making it any better was Maggie's soft chuckles. She opened her eyes, only to see her infuriatingly beautiful dimpled smile. She shook her head at Alex's childish actions.

"Why didn't you book a first class ticket?" She finally asked her the question, she'd wanted to ask her since the second she noticed that the redhead was making her way to the economy class.

"It was sold out," she casually said, like it was no big deal. Maggie was finding it hard to believe that. Nebraska wasn't any fancy city, and it wasn't any special holiday. There was absolutely no reason for the higher classes to be sold out. She raised her eyebrows looking at Alex, who sighed instantly.

"Okay, fine." She started to play with her fingers, then scratch her neck. "I just wanted to keep you company. I know how shitty a flight alone can be."

Maggie felt her stomach twitch. She couldn't stop the growing warmth she felt in her heart. It was fascinating seeing how much someone like Alex, someone who didn't have to care about her, or even keep in touch with her, actually really do care about her like they'd known each other forever.

She smiled at her, her eyes twinkling just like the stars did that night, and Alex felt her own body tremble. She didn't think much of what she did. It was a natural thing for her. Truthfully, she didn't happen to pick the seat next to Maggie just to keep her company, but it was also because a little voice inside her kept telling her to make sure she was going to arrive safely.

To make sure that she traveled without any complications. That if she wanted to talk, there was someone who would listen to her. That if she wanted to sleep, there was a shoulder she could lay her head on. That if the heavy turbulence happens to scared her, there was a hand she could hold.

God knows how much Alex wished there was someone there for her, in those damn terrible hours she'd spent on planes that shook so hard, you were almost sure you wouldn't make it. She just wanted to make sure she did everything she could to make it as comfortable as possible for her, and she was doing a damn swell job.

"I'm wracking my brain trying to understand, how you can be so good," she thought out loud. Alex could only twitch her lip and shy away.

"Believe me, I'm nowhere near good." She chuckled.

"Well, you've been hella good to me."

"That's because I like you," she simply answered finally adjusting herself on the seat and closing her eyes with a smile. "Besides, you deserve to be treated with care. Someone like you shouldn't be treated like scrape, Maggie. That's an obvious thing,"

"Someone like me?" She questioned with her eyebrows raised. Alex opened her eyes and stared down at her.

"Yeah," she breathed out. Her smile never falling. "Someone who's-," she lost her words the second Maggie's eyes started to glow, and stare at her waiting for an answer.

"Who's what?" She asked again, as Alex's hazel eyes pierced into hers.

"Who's beyond anything in my wildest dreams," she whispered, her eyes landing on the shorter woman's lips.

Maggie could only allow her heart to skip a beat, while she tried to catch her breath. Alex Danvers had an uncanny way with words. She didn't even have to say anything really to have her heart spewing madly. Simply looking at her drove her insides foolishly insane.

Alex bit her lip, staring back up into her gorgeous chocolate oceans. In that moment, as they sat side by side, in the crappy economy seats, with everything that should make them feel uncomfortable; Alex had found a spark igniting inside her.

That spark hollering at her, telling her that this woman was going to be one hell of a ride for her. She was going to be that one girl who managed to climb her walls and break them down. She was going to be that person who showed her what love is, and she's going to shower her with it. Somehow, she just felt like it was going to be her. That she was going to be 'the one'.

"You are certainly something, Alex Danvers." She smiled at her. Alex grinned back, and immediately after the pilot's voice rang through the speakers informing the passengers that they were ready for taking off.

* * *

An hour in and Maggie had managed to fall asleep quietly on Alex's shoulder. The taller woman couldn't help but smile noticing how much she did lean over her.

Alex had been talking to her about some of her experiences on different flights, she'd fallen asleep after many failed attempts at keeping her eyes open. Alex, only noticed that she'd been asleep after watching her chest heave softly.

She didn't have the heart to move her, nor did she want too. Even if her hand was growing numb because of the awkward position they had managed to sit in. She just enjoyed watching how her chest moved, and how often her hair fell on her face and she got to stroke it back, or how peaceful she looked.

She was so enamored by her beauty, that she didn't notice someone was calling to her until the flight attendant tapped on her free shoulder. Alex forcefully looked away from Maggie. She was greeted with a familiar smiling face.

"Miss Danvers, we have a few seats open in the first class cabin. Would you like me to arrange one for you?"

She shook her head in response without any question. Her eyes landed on Maggie once more, a gentle smile graced her lips, then she looked back at the familiar attendant.

"I'm good," she smiled. The flight attendant smirked, and soon after left with a respective nod.

The rest of the flight was spent in comfortable silence. She promised herself she wouldn't fall asleep. She wanted to make sure she got to see her for as long as she could, cause only then did it hit her that they weren't going to cross paths again, until Maggie officially moves to National City, and that was going to be one hell of a long wait.

* * *

They currently stood outside the plane gates with awkward silence, both too desperate to say anything that could mean it was officially going to be a while till they saw each other again. Maggie could honestly say it felt like she was living in a bubble for the past couple of days. A bubble that was floating high up in the sky, and for whatever reason had popped in mid-air.

"So, where's Alex Danvers going to be flying to now?" She said trying to start a conversation. Alex chuckled.

"Back to National City, I have to catch the next plane home. One of my photography galleries is opening in 2 days." She smiled like it was an hour away drive. Maggie's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"So, wait." She shook her head. "Why did you fly 4 hours on a plane back here?"

"I had to make sure you arrived safely," she shrugged.

And again, Maggie found herself falling speechless. All she could manage to do was shake her head unbelievingly before she pulled Alex by her button up shirt and Kissed her gently.

Alex found her eyes shuttering close as their lips fell into each other again. Her hands subconsciously wrap around her slim waist, pulling her just that little bit closer. Maggie let go of her after a few seconds. Her own eyes still closed even when their lips parted.

"Until we meet again, Danvers." She whispered, before completely pulling away. Alex had barely managed to open her eyes on time to watch her walk away. Her fingers rubbed against her lips. She chuckled noticing how her shirt crippled a bit from Maggie's tough grip.

"Until we meet again, Sawyer." She whispered to herself watching her disappear out of sight.

* * *

 

 **Next time:** Maggie officially moves to National City, and Alex gets to meet a certain 4 year old 


	6. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves people, because this is one long ass chapter, and I think I wrote most of it in one go. ;P There was so much I wanted to brush on in this chapter, and even if it's I don't know 13,000+ It's still not everything I planned. ;P Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this part, I believe I contributed just about everything in this chapter, and since the show are depriving us of James in order to fit more time for (He who shall not be named), I decided to sprinkle him about in this chapter, Anyway I hope you enjoy it! And, don't forget to comment & Kudos! Till next chapter folks!

It's funny how fast time can fly when you're waiting on something. It's like in the moment, you feel as if it's been years, but if you open your eyes wide enough you notice that it's been much less. When the moment you've been waiting for finally arrives, it's like you can't breathe, and for a moment you just die. You loose any sense of sensibility.

And it doesn't even matter because what you've been waiting for is here. It's right there, just an arm's length away. Yet, you're still somehow scared to reach for it. Scared to invest in it. Scared that it won't be good enough, or the wait wasn't worth it.

Well that was not the case for Alex. Don't get me wrong, her palms did sweat, and her body shivered as she waited for Maggie to appear in the arrivals section of the airport.

It's been nearly a month of unstoppable texts exchanged between the two. Hours and hours of just them talking about things that didn't even make sense. Alex had the privilege to learn many things about Maggie. Even the little details she took note of, like how the shorter woman never liked how much Alex shortened her words through text.

You know, there's spell check for a reason, Alex.

She'd texted her before. Time and time they found themselves in similar positions where Maggie disagreed with how Alex butchered the English language. Although, secretly she enjoyed it. Just like how Alex learned to enjoy the over excessive way Maggie used her emojis. She thought it was the cutest thing.

There were nights where they'd talked on the phone till dawn came. Maggie's mother had noticed the dim lights in her room as she walked passed it, and the soft whispers of random conversations that filtered all throughout the night. There were times where Maggie had fallen asleep on the line, and Alex didn't have the heart to close it on her, so she stayed to listen.

Listen to her soft breathing, and imagining how she'd looked like at the time. She remembered one particular call they had. One where Maggie had fallen asleep soundlessly and Alex let the sound of her soft breathing echo in her apartment as she placed her current photos for her gallery all across the table. She worked while listening to her soft breaths as if they were her favorite song, but something she didn't expect happened.

She heard the line shackle, it made her stop what she was doing and pick up the phone. At first, she thought it was Maggie who'd spontaneously awoken in the middle of the night, but when she said hello, she heard no reply. She only heard a whispered "Mommy?", and then another few seconds of shuffling before she heard two evened out breathes on the line instead of one.

She immediately felt her heart pound against her chest. It was the first time she'd heard him. Her son, Jesse. She knew he existed, Maggie wouldn't stop talking about him, but still. She felt like that single sound he emitted made him real. Like before that, he was just a shadowy image Alex imagined standing behind Maggie. She never actually took the time to digest that he was an actual person.

The person she probably loved most in the world. And she knew it was terribly difficult to let him into anyone else life. Yet, when Maggie mentioned that she agreed to let her meet him, Alex didn't take it lightly.

No, it was not a game she was playing here. This wasn't some girl she normally just slept with. No. This was Maggie. A woman who she was taking her time getting to know, a woman who was opening up to her. She couldn't play with feelings like that. She couldn't play with anything at all.

She was about to change their lives, maybe for forever. So, this feeling boiling in her stomach and radiating her life. Wasn't just a spur of the moment feelings. She'd confirmed that the night she had spent more than 7 hours on the phone with her, even when she knew she had work to do, and other things she had to finish.

She'd confirmed her feelings, the second she realized that she was still in National City, flying back and forth, and making sure she always ended up in National City. Which wasn't normal for her.

Alex wasn't the type to settle down. She'd had a million anchors try to anchor her down. Yet, she always found a way to escape the chains. Not this time, though, her anchor wasn't even anywhere near her, yet she still didn't move. As if she was frozen on the spot.

Maggie Sawyer did that. Beautiful, gorgeous, tough Maggie Sawyer, did that with a simple touch of her finger. And, something crawled in Alex's skin, forcing her to believe that maybe Jesse could be that final straw holding her down. In fact, she had no doubt she was going to fall for him, probably faster than she was falling for Maggie. If that was even possible.

Alex always loved kids, she loved watching how everything was new to them. How they grew right before your eyes, and how they took everything that you did as if it was a miracle. She felt like she knew Jesse, from how much Maggie had mentioned about him.

She knew he adored the color green, his favorite movie was 101 Dalmatians, any version of it, and he also loved magic, pizza, and eating Oreos dipped in milk. She knew he liked to grow his hair out, and how he and Maggie would always get into a war just to try and cut some of his hair.

She knew all that, and she never even met him. She only met his mother, and she'd written down every word she had said. She studied it like it was a test that would determine the rest of her life. And, she didn't do it to impress Maggie, although that was a good thing that came out of it, but she just genuinely wanted him to like her.

Because Maggie had mentioned how closed-off he was at school, and how he didn't know how to open up to people. It reminded her of herself. How she was such an isolated child before Kara. She knew how it was to not know how to make friends, and she just wanted to help the kid out. She wished someone would've helped her out.

Sometimes it just wasn't a trait you inherit naturally. Some people find it difficult to talk to others, that was the difference between her and Kara. Kara was born with this power to make people love her. She was just lovable. Alex, couldn't relate to that, but maybe she could relate to Jesse. Maybe, she'll be able to make him not feel so alone.

Her heart threatened to stop beating when she noticed the familiar 5ft and 3 inches tall woman, walk out of the arrivals section, with a little boy clogging around her. Still and unmoving, his little hands wrapped around her neck, and his head rested on her shoulder with a teddy bear hanging off his fingers. As if he was a koala holding onto a tree for dear life.

Maggie struggled to carry him and drag what looked like their hand luggage. She noticed the shorter woman searching left and right. Immediately, Alex felt a smirk rise on her lips. She knew what she was looking for, and she decided to make it easy for her, seeing as how she looked half exhausted.

She couldn't wait to hear how tortures Jesse was during his first time flying. From the looks of things, he probably excited himself to exhaustion. Alex made her way to Maggie, she walks up behind her with a smile so wide. She got a better view of Jesse.

And my god, he was a picture perfect duplicate of his mother. Even if his eyes were closed, his hair was so dark and full. It looked just as soft as Maggie's. His lips pink, and supple. She could only imagine how much resemblance she could find when he opened his eyes. It's like he wasn't even one-half of someone else. It's like he was all Maggie.

"Hey, stranger." She softly said, placing her hand gently around Maggie's waist, and pulling just a few subtle inches closer.

Maggie honestly felt a little spooked at first, but when she heard her voice, the voice she so easily got used to hearing every night she felt a tingle in her stomach, and a smile spread across her lips.

The last time her hand was on her waist, they'd done some steamy things, but this time. It was just a pure and simple touch. Maggie, would've hugged her the minute she saw him, but seeing as how Jesse was asleep in her arms that was going to be difficult. She simply settled for smiling shyly, when Alex made a full turn and stood before her with a grin across her face.

She pointed towards her bag, "Let me take that from you," she picked it without even asking. Maggie's eyes had clear evidence of exhaustion, and she just wanted to help her.

"Do you have any bags in the baggage claim?" Alex asked as she held Maggie's now freehand. Somehow she felt so at ease, and Maggie could only quietly blush at her actions. Again, it was like they'd spent a lifetime together. They fall into each other so easily like puzzle pieces.

"No, I'm hoping everything arrived at my new apartment. It was scheduled that everything would be there last night." She explained, Alex nodded listening, then smirked nodding her head towards Jesse's sleepy body.

"So, how did the little guy take the flight?"

Maggie's face completely shifted into a beam, the second she'd thought of how excited he was getting on the plane for the first time.

"His face was practically out the window the whole time. He got so excited I couldn't get him to sleep, until the last five minutes." She chuckled while Alex laughed along.

"That must've been a long flight. Did he have the flight attendants whipped?" She smirked, and Maggie rolled her eyes.

It's been a constant thing in their conversations the past month. Maggie had mentioned a couple of incidents where Jesse practically gave her a pass to not paying speed tickets, or getting ahead in line just because of how cute he was. He was even cuter when he shied away behind his mother's legs, and his chubby cheeks blushed into a crimson red.

"He got a couple toys, but trust me his eyes were in the clouds the entire time. For a second there, he even thought he was Peter Pan, and the fairies sprayed their pixie dust all over the plane, and that's why we were flying." She laughed, explaining Jesse's view on things. Alex laughed along too, as they walked to her car.

"Did he actually say that?"

"Word for word." Maggie snickered. It was a little wired for her to be this open with someone about him, with him in her arms. She was so used to keeping him all to herself, that now that she was opening up about him it was hard to stop.

They got to Alex's car, and Maggie managed to swiftly lay Jesse down in the backseat without stirring him awake like she'd done it a million times before. She probably did, because usually car rides were sleeping pills for children. She wouldn't be surprised if she had done this multiple times before. They buckled up and were quickly on the way to Maggie's new place.

Most of the ride was spent with whispered conversations on how the flight was. They kept the talking to a minimal in order to not wake Jesse up, and make sure that Maggie was directing Alex the right way.

She really appreciated that Alex took time from her day, to come greet her at the airport, and pick her up. Little did she know, but Alex had cleared her entire day for her. She put off dinner with Kara and Lena for this, which was saying something.

Granted they had dinner almost every night Alex was in town, and honestly, her sister and her wife were almost pleasantly surprised that Alex would be 'unavailable' as she put it. But, ultimately it was such a lovely natural gesture, Alex didn't even have to think about it. It was etched in her blood.

* * *

Alex was left waiting in the middle of Maggie's apartment once they arrived. The taller woman took her precious to examine the particularly small apartment. She could almost swear that her loft was twice as roomy than this box apartment.

She couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. She'd offered her the loft, but Maggie being Maggie. She wouldn't accept it. Alex had tried to reason with her, she even offered to help pay for a better apartment, but the shorter woman was not having it.

The move was so she could get used to being independent. She needed to learn how to find her way on her own. Besides she'd rather live in this crampy shoebox, than a wide echo-y room. It'll make both her and Jesse feel less alone in this big city.

"Okay," Alex's eyes immediately fell on Maggie, who was currently closing the door slowly on her son.

She turned around with a smile,"He should be asleep for a while now," she whispered, and Alex couldn't help but laugh softly.

"You're still whispering," she smirked.

"It's a reflex," Maggie rolled her eyes, and Alex shook her head with a hint of laughter. The taller woman took a step closer, as Maggie bit her lip.

"So," she started and subconsciously kicked the air, it was like she was suddenly 16 again, with a crush on a girl she thought was way out of her league.

Maggie took a step closer, "So?" She smirked teasing the usually confident woman. Alex blushed the slightest bit, but it didn't stop her from moving a step forward again.

"You know," Alex gave the apartment another look, "My offer still stands."

"And, I still refuse." She raised her eyebrows like a boss, she knew Alex was just trying to help, but no.

It was not an option, she knew Alex's place was probably some fancy, too fancy, loft that she'd never be able to afford. Even with years worth of savings, and she didn't want Jesse to grow up with the notion that they could afford something like that. In case, just in case, something happens between her and Alex.

Alex chuckled shaking her head and stepping closer, just one more step and they'd practically be one, "Never thought I'd meet someone who would refuse something I offered." She smirked when Maggie blushed looking away.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Danvers." She playfully pushed her back, before walking ahead of her.

She bent down near one of the boxes she'd sent a day prior. A devilish smirk on her lips, cause she was well aware of what Alex was staring at. The taller woman bit her lip and held in her lusty thoughts. She wasn't going to jump into that, no. Not now, no matter how tempting Maggie could be. She was going to respect her. She wasn't going to make the first move. She'll take it as slow as she could.

Maggie had her wrapped around her little finger, whatever she wanted. It will be, and she knew deep down, that Jesse was going to be her only rival. Just wait till she gets to know him, whatever he wanted, he'll have in the blink of an eye.

"Unpacking already?" Alex made her way next to Maggie, she bent down, and took out some of the things from the box.

"I have to start somewhere," she sighed. "I'm going to work straight away, and Jesse's first day of kindergarten is tomorrow," Alex noticed the slight annoyance in her tone and the way her forehead crinkled a bit.

"Are you worried?" She asked still helping her unpack.

"Yeah," she looked into Alex's eyes. "He had a hard time making friends back home, how's he going to adjust to his new life here?"

"He'll adapt." She reached out for her hand and held it tightly. Maggie smiled softly.

"I need to find an appropriate babysitter too," she groaned, once it finally sunk in. "That's going to be hell."

"I'll do it," she offered in a heartbeat. Maggie faced her with shock on her face.

"What?"

"I can be his babysitter," she shrugged.

"Alex, you don't-"

"No, I mean it." She smiled. "I could take care of him whenever you need it. I mean, my job is adjustable, and you wouldn't have to pay me anything."

"Alex, I can't make you do that."

"Yes, you can." She gazed into her eyes. "Just ask, and I'm under your command."

She bit her lip, pondering for a moment. Could she trust her with him? She seemed to be trusting her with everything else, so why not? Alex has been nothing but kind to her. Nothing, but perfect. She wouldn't harm him.

"You don't have to," she smiled, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Alex grinned.

"I want to." Maggie chuckled at how optimistic she was. "Does that mean I get the job?" She beamed when Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it," she warned her. Alex could only fall into laughter.

* * *

They spent a couple hours unpacking, and at some point, they reached the kitchen section. Maggie had packed a few plates and mugs just to start off. She was currently trying to reach the top shelf. She noted in her mind to remember to buy a stepper when she goes grocery shopping.

She outstretched her hand as far as it could go, but still, she couldn't reach the damn shelf. However, when she was sure she was going to give up, she felt a chuckle against her heart, and warm fingers slip on hers and take the mug in her hand, easily placing it on the top shelf.

Maggie's cheeks burned red. Alex's smirk flexed on her face, "Your welcome," she whispered against her ear. Her hands subconsciously slipping against her waist.

The shorter woman caught herself shutting her eyes, and relishing in the moment. It's been forever since she felt someone touch her since she touched her. And, damn. Alex Danvers could whisper in her ear all day, and she would never get tired of her voice.

She turned around in her arms. Alex's smile so pure of innocence. Her eye's so glorious and refreshing. She'd missed how she felt. She only had a taste of it for a few days, but damn did she miss it. Her fingers slipped around her neck slowly, as she stared into her eyes. She could slightly feel how heavy Alex was starting to breathe, and how her smile was starting to fade. Her eyes landed on her lips and back to her chocolate orbs again.

"I missed your touch," she whispered, surprised with herself, as her fingers curled into her hair. Alex closed her eyes and swallowed deeply.

"Maggie," she said breathlessly. Alex was terrified, she didn't trust herself completely. She couldn't let herself fall into her trance, but my God. Her fingers pulling her closer, was so hard to resist.

Maggie could tell she was afraid. She could tell because of how delicate she's been with her lately. Ever since she accidentally heard Jesse's voice through the line, Alex had been extra careful with how discreet she was. She was much more considerate, softer, and gentler.

It was like she was straight off of a novel. She was flawless as always, only she could see her own flaws. To anyone else she was perfect. Actually, to Maggie she was perfect, and she kept getting more perfect as the days passed.

"Alex," she called for her when she felt her slightly hesitate. Alex could only hold herself together for so long. The way Maggie's eyes were pleading with her, grew a freaking tornado in her stomach.

She found herself leaning in, and she stopped midway with all the forces she could pull back. Maggie knew it was up to her now, it was in her hands. She leaned in, till their lips brushed, and they were so close, yet so far away, because just when their lips were about to Seal they both heard a little voice.

"Mommy?" His horse voice filtered the room, and it immediately drove her and Alex apart.

Maggie smiled apologetically at Alex, as she made her way to Jesse's little confused face. Alex brushed a few fingers on her lips, she closed her eyes and breathed heavily in an effort to calm her nerves down. She turned around just in time for her heart to pound heavily against her chest. She saw Maggie bent to his level, and my God if she thought they looked picture perfect before, he was a fleeting mirror image of the woman now. She could see so much of Maggie in him, and she only had to lay her eyes on him for seconds.

"Hey baby," she soothingly rubbed his arms up and down while he yawned, and rubbed at his eyes. His hair a ball of fluffy cuteness.

"Did you sleep alright?" She asked him, and he nodded looking into her eyes. Maggie brushed some of his hair back and held his hand as she stood.

"Jess, there's someone I want you to meet," she shyly said looking up at Alex, who made sure she stayed a few inches away in case he got scared, which he did.

Maggie could feel his grip tighten in her hand, he quickly hid behind her, only a single eye peeping from behind Maggie's slim thighs, only out of curiosity of course. Alex could only hold herself together before she burst of cuteness. His large dopey eyes left her speechless.

"Hi Jesse," she smiled enthusiastically, her eyes twinkling with mirth, he held on to his mother harder, hiding behind her legs.

Alex made sure to take tentative steps closer towards him. Maggie kept her hand gently on the back of his head. She made sure to not push him. Once Alex was close enough to him, she bent to his level, and looked up at Maggie making sure to ask her permission before she touched him. Maggie nodded causing Alex to grin. She looked back at Jesse.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid." She gently told him. He was still unmoving, though. "I'm Alex," she still kept a happy tone and decided to try another approach.

"What's that?" She overly asked, "Oh look I see something behind your ear," she made sure to have a quarter in her hand as she slipped it behind his ear, and pulled it out.

He eyed her with a mind blown face, and she could only laugh softly. She knew he adored Magic from what Maggie had mentioned about him. His eyes shone brightly as a smile began to slip on his face. He let go of his mother and picked up the coin from Alex.

"Woah," he said staring at the coin as if it carried magic. Maggie could almost feel tears in her eyes. She could barely breathe. Jesse's face erupted into a ginormous smile when he looked back at Alex.

"Again, again, again!" He jumped slightly.

"Again?" She smirked, as Jesse's eyes widened and his head nodded frantically. Alex slipped another coin from her pocket to behind his other ear. She did the trick again, and a laugh forged out of the tiny body before her. He giggled jumping excitedly as he took the second coin.

"You like that, huh?" She smiled at him, he nodded distancing himself from his mother just a little bit. "Your mommy told me all about how you love magic, do you wanna a secret?" She whispered scrunching her face in a funny way. Jesse bit his lip nodding.

Alex moved closer to him and cupped his lips. "I bought a magic toy for you." She whispered loudly. Maggie could feel her insides over flood with happiness, it's been a while since she saw him feel excited about someone other than her parents. His eyes grew wide at the mention of a new toy, he immediately looked up to his Mommy as if for her to confirm Alex's words. She nodded with a smile. He looked back at Alex and grinned.

"I have one rule, though," she warned him playfully, and his beam fell just as fast as it appeared. "You have to be my friend." She mentioned quickly before he began to distrust her. It took a little while for his mind to understand her words, but once it did a soft smile crossed his lips he pulled at Maggie's jeans a couple times, trying to get his mother to bend to his length. She did, and he cupped her ear.

"She pwetty, Mommy." He whispered loudly with a wide grin. Maggie blushed so hard, it made Alex giggle. "Can we be friwends?" He asked her.

"I'd love for you to be friends, baby." She assured him, and he started to jump, he looked at Alex.

"Mommy says we fweinds!" He excitedly established as if it was that simple, that easy, that logical. She could only chuckle, oh how she missed being a child, with no complications in life.

"Well then let us go get you that magic toy, friend." She smirked looking at Maggie before looking at Jesse, who simply slipped his hand into Alex's.

Both women were shocked at how easily he slipped his hand into her. Maybe it was true what they say, kids have a sixth sense, and maybe Jesse could tell Alex was friendly, different, and in a way special to his mommy. Maybe the fact that Maggie didn't deny him from being friends with her made him trust her. Whatever it was, neither woman was complaining about it.

And just like that, Alex and Jesse hit it off pretty quick. Maggie will admit she had her doubts. Who knew that Alex Danvers could be such a big softy. She'd taken Jesse to her car and not a few seconds later the boy rushed back to his new home screaming, "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" With a huge magic set in his arms. Alex was not kidding when she told him she bought him a new toy.

His face light up so bright that Maggie knew Alex was forever implanted as a good person in his brain. It was like that toy was the physical contract for their 'friendship' being concealed. Maggie could only watch how they spent the rest of the evening going through the magic toys.

At first he kept falling to his mother when he failed to do a trick, and eventually, he started to gradually shift to Alex for help. It wasn't very common for him to be acting like that with other people, but I guess something in Alex's eyes. It just made you feel safe. Maggie knows that for sure, she experienced it.

Alex has a touch, on one else she'd meet before had. She felt her heart flutter every time she heard Jesse burst into laughter because Alex started to act goofily. She felt herself fly, every single time they smiled together. Every single time Jesse had called Alex for help instead of her.

She couldn't hold herself from laughing when Jesse slowly started to spark up conversations with Alex. Who often scrunched her eyes, and tried really really hard to understand the few mispronounced words he said. She'd look back at Maggie helplessly trying to find solace, and the shorter woman would softly correct her son's words.

Alex found it very adorable how often he used the word 'but' as if it was 'and'. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this childhood aroma linger around her. She missed it. She missed watching little souls find their way in life.

They currently sat on the second-hand couch Maggie had managed to afford, with Jesse fallen asleep. His teddy bear, which she learned that he got it for his 3rd birthday from his grandparents, tucked between his arms and neck. "Buddy is my best fwiend." He'd told her. Alex could only feel her heart melt at that.

Such a pure heart he was, and he looked even more peaceful laying his head on Alex's lap, and his legs stretching towards Maggie's lap, who had a drink in her hand. She watched how intensely Alex was looking at him. How she brushed his hair and breathed in his soft exterior.

"You're good with him," she mentioned softly before she took a sip from her glass.

She was honestly completely exhausted. Her entire apartment still a mess of empty, and half empty boxes laying everywhere. She spent most of the time unpacking while Alex bonded with Jesse. Every now and then she'd make sure to glance at them, just make sure they were getting along. Which they pleasantly were.

Alex smiled still keeping her eyes on Jesse's sleeping body. She took note of every heaving movement of his chest. "He's a good kid." She whispered softer than Maggie ever heard before. Alex looked up.

"You're doing an amazing job raising him," she smiled. Maggie could only chuckle, as she took another sip.

"He's only four. Wait till he turns thirteen, and demands a phone." She laughed softly along with Alex. Who's heart partially beat out of her chest by the mere thought of them lasting together for more than 8 years.

"But, no." Maggie stared at her glass a few seconds before she looked into Alex's eyes. "You're really good with him. Normally, he doesn't like anyone."

Alex grinned, then let her eyes fall on the little handsomeness that is Jesse. "Well, it would be wired if my girlfriend's son didn't like me." She chuckles, not even realizing what slipped her mouth. Maggie almost choked on her drink.

"Girlfriend?" Alex's eyes grew ten times wider. She blushed badly, she didn't even notice that it slipped off her tongue. Maggie smirked as she watched her struggle with her words.

She faced Maggie with crimson red cheeks. "I-, you-, we-," she couldn't even finish her sentence, because before she knew it Maggie had shifted gently from her place, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Her mind froze. For a split second her entire world froze. She lost her breath as Maggie's precious supple lips brushed firmly atop hers, while her son lay sleeping peacefully on her lap. She kept her eyes closed even when Maggie had pulled away. She stayed living in that moment for as long as she could. The shorter woman could only chuckle. Alex opened her eyes to her dimpled smile, that was so much like Jesse's, and she could swear that her heart pounded so furiously in that single second, she could've died. Right then, and right there.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Maggie couldn't stop the grin on her lips. It could only grow wider watching Alex's flushed cheeks burn even redder, and her smile engrosses even harder on her swelling cheeks.

* * *

A million seconds passed with them just huddled on the living room couch. Time was running fast with their soft conversations playing out, they didn't even notice that it was dangerously close to midnight. Once they'd established that it was, Alex forcefully pulled herself from the comfortable position she managed to settle in.

She helped Maggie put Jesse to bed, and soon rather than later, they found themselves standing in front of her door. Alex's face still smiling, and Maggie's dimples never fading. The simple fact that they were now officially a couple was sending rocket waves in both their stomachs.

Alex decided to take a step in her apartment again, standing an inch apart from her, her hands automatically plant themselves on her waist. She looked into her eyes, her furiously chocolate brown eyes.

"I haven't had a stable girlfriend in a while," she bit her lip looking away for a second. "I just need to ask one thing from you," she whispered. Maggie wrapped her hands around her neck, pushing her fingers into her hair, and rubbing comforting circles against her head. Trying to relax her into telling her anything.

"Anything," she promised her. Alex's eyes gazed deeply into hers.

"Go easy on me," she bit her lip. "I'm-I'm not perfect, no matter how much you think it." She whispered shamefully. It only made her that more real, that rarer. "I'm going to make mistakes, and I just," she sighed heavily. "I just need you to be there, with an open mind."

"I'll be here, as long as you don't run away." She warned her. Alex swallowed a spectrum. She knew that was her one weakness, her one fatal flaw. The fact that she intended to run away when things got hard. She knew Maggie wasn't playing here, it was a warning. One chance, and she couldn't mess it up.

"I promise."

Maggie smiled, she could feel the seniority behind her voice. She knew she wasn't going to screw her over just from the way her voice shook. It meant that she was really scared of losing her. And the way her fingers tightened just a little bit with her words. It showed her how serious Alex was. She pecked her lips one last time as she playfully pushed her out the door. Alex chuckled and held the door before it fully closed.

"Until we meet again?" She raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Maggie could only laugh softly, she shook her head.

"Go home, Danvers." She gave her one last smile, before she closed the door, and left the Alex Danvers in a state that was beyond heaven and earth. 

* * *

"So you're girlfriends, girlfriends?" Kara asked while she placed some of her and Lena's souvenirs from their honeymoon into one of the shelves at their new loft.

Alex had been beaming the entire time. Her eyes were twinkling like the stars in the night sky, and her heart could literally implode from the excessive amount of happiness she felt. It was like she was floating in this never ending dream. She currently sat on the kitchen stool, as Kara watched her dreamy eyes shine. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like actual girlfriends?" She asked again, still shocked by the news. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Kara." She laughed. "What other type of girlfriends is there?"

"I'm just surprised." She admitted.

"That I'm taking things slow for once? Or that I have a stable girlfriend?" Kara stopped moving midway from that sentence. She faced her sister with skeptical eyes.

"Slow?" She questioned again as if the world was making no sense at all. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done to my sister?" Alex laughed.

"You haven't slept with her?" Kara genuinely looked surprised. The fact that Alex had a girlfriend was shocking, let alone that she was going basically steady with her.

"I told you, I'm taking things slow." She blushed, looking away from her sister.

"Hold on, hold on." Kara waved her hands around trying to accept what she was hearing. "You haven't slept with her yet?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I'm just trying to process all of this." She chuckled wholeheartedly. "I mean, Alex. You've banged everything that had a pretty face, and a vagina between their legs. Now, all of a sudden. You want to take things slow?"

"She's different okay?" She smiled shyly, playing with her fingers.

"Damn it, I owe Lena 20 bucks." She huffed, Alex looked up at her confused.

"Why?"

"She bet that Maggie was the end of the road for you, I bet she wasn't," Kara explained lightly. Then went back to unpacking.

"You bet on me?" She questioned. This was news to her. Kara laughed patting her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie we've been doing it since high school." Her sister chuckled once more before turning around to finish adjust her new loft. Alex could only shake her head at their nonsense.

* * *

"So this Alex must be something huh? Getting Jesse to warm up to her couldn't have been that easy." Her mother voiced through the speaker phone. As she cooked dinner, while Jesse watched his cartoons.

"Actually it was a lot easier then you would've expected. He fell for her instantly," she chuckled at the memory of him gradually growing attached to her.

"Like you did," her mother smirked, and Maggie was almost sure she could see it.

"Moma, We haven't even reached past first base," she rolled her eyes with a soft snicker.

"It's only a matter of time, the way to talk about her just screams love even if you don't hear it."

Maggie felt a punch right through her chest. That was too much too soon. Yes, she felt something incredibly deep for Alex, but was it, love? No, being not yet anyway.

"Woah mom, let's not drop the l-bomb okay? She could always change her mind," Maggie admitted sadly. It was the one thing holding her back from fully relishing into this relationship. The fact that Alex could just pick up and leave, it haunted her.

"Baby girl you said you're her first girlfriend in a while, she could've picked any other girl to be her girlfriend but she picked you, give yourself a little credit baby."

"I just don't want Jesse to have his heart broken if she leaves,"

"Are you worried about Jesse? Or yourself?" She questioned and silence rang through the line.

"Margaret, this was always your biggest problem in life, stop worrying about your future, and live in the now."

"I know, mom." She said with a sigh. Her mother was right. It was going to be difficult to let go, and let loose, but she had a feeling that Alex was going to be worth it, and she didn't want to blow that chance.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since they were officially a couple, and in those few days they found themselves getting used to a casual rhythm. Things seemed to be moving very swiftly.

Every morning at about 7:30, the Sawyers would be up and ready to start their day, and They'd always hear a knock at precisely 7:35 am. There was no question as to who was behind the door, but still, the first 2 weeks took time to get used to.

It moved Maggie how Alex always managed to show up with a gorgeous flirtatious smile by her door. She'd kept her word, she was spending most of her time taking care of Jesse during the day, she didn't know how to thank her enough.

And she'd seen how it was affecting Jesse, because on the third week they heard a knock at 7:35 am, he stopped eating his breakfast and tried to crawl down from his high chair really fast, in order to beat his mother to the door. Maggie could only chuckle at his silly ways. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" He'd keep repeating till he opened the door and swung his arms around Alex's legs.

A smile larger than she'd ever seen before frolicking on his face. It made her fall all the harder for Alex. She was practically the only other person he opened up to. Now, that a couple of weeks have passed with the same cycle it felt so easy being around each other. As if they were an old married couple.

But good things could only last for so long. She knew trouble was waiting for them at the very end of the hallway. She just didn't expect it to have reached so soon.

Maggie was currently getting her cup of coffee as per usual before she got to her desk at work when she bumped into her partner, who surprisingly happened to be none other than James Olsen. He smiled at her grabbing his own cup of coffee.

"You know, I just had the funniest encounter," he started off, his smile effortlessly forming into a smirk.

Maggie could only roll her eyes, and listen quietly. She began to differentiate between his tones, and the one he was using right now suggested that he was about to tease her. She didn't mind it. She honestly felt good around him. Jesse happened to be Jada's classmate, and it was nice to have a friend who understood a parental life. She was really getting the hang of National City.

"I ran into Alex the other day, with a boy bout Jada's age." Maggie bit her lip. James was becoming a friend, yes, but that still doesn't mean she was taking her time opening up to him.

"He was a splitting image of you," he raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed, they were cops and detectives. There really was no point in keeping secrets.

"He's my son, Jesse." She mentioned. James could only smirk harder.

"It's strange calling you her girlfriend, but actually seeing it is even weirder." He chuckled. "You're changing her. For the better of course."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's been what? Nearly 4 weeks?" He asked Maggie, blushed. Has it really been that long?

"You're already her longest relationship. I mean before you, you could only dream of seeing Alex Danvers in National City for more than 3 days." He watched how she hide her face trying so desperately to keep her rose-y blushing cheeks at bay, but any fool could see how much Alex was affecting her, and vice versa. "Now you've not only got her staying but playing housewife with your son Jesse."

"She's growing on me," she smiled at him. "On us." She corrected.

"Well," he sipped at his coffee. "Alex is a good one."

"She is," Maggie took her time to relive the last couple of weeks.

Just thinking about how the last few weeks have gone. How Alex had planted herself in their lives in such a way that was irreplaceable. Maybe it was a little irresponsible of her, but damn it, when she walked through her doors every morning, kissed her gently, and made Jesse erupted into laughter, she couldn't resist. I mean, why would she? Alex was infuriatingly amazing with her and Jesse.

She heard her phone ring corrupting her thoughts. It was a strange number, she scrunched her eyebrows and answered it. Her heart constricted when she heard a woman referring to her as Jesse's mother.

"Yes, is he okay? Did something happen?"

"He's just been missing a couple of days lately,"

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows.

Alex was supposed to take him to school. Where else would they be? She thought. James saw her frustration. She closed the phone, and immediately dialed Alex, who was sadly not responding. That made her heart churn, she looked at James and hurriedly excused herself, telling him to cover her shift. She was afraid maybe she'd just jinxed how perfect their relationship was going. What the hell was Alex doing with Jesse?

* * *

"You want anything else kiddo?" She asked him as they stood by the ice cream truck. Jesse shook his head with a beam so big, Alex felt her heart combust. She paid for the ice cream, and they settled on a park bench.

She couldn't let him go back to his school, when she dropped him off the other day he nearly cried right on the spot, and when she tried so hard to resist he goes ahead and softly pouts with those big chocolate brown orbs saying, "Don't make me go, Alex." And he held her hand tighter.

It's been around 3 days now, with this schedule. She didn't have the heart to tell Maggie. If she knew Jess was having a hard time at school she would wrack her brain, so she thought the best idea would be to keep it between her and Jesse.

He was finding it really hard to make friends. She remembered picking him up once when she saw him sitting on a corner far back. Away from all the other students as he drew intensely on his papers. It hit a nerve for her because it reminded her of the times when that little lonely boy was her.

His teacher had also mentioned her concerns to Alex. "Does he have any siblings back home? Or someone he could connect with that's around his age?" One of his class advisors had asked Alex. She felt her heart rip apart, because, no. He didn't. And it wasn't Maggie's fault, and he wasn't as lucky as she was. Kara had been her saving grace, she kept thinking, what could be Jesse's?

What could be there for him in a way no one else can? Who could he open up to that's not twice his age? She kept thinking, kept wracking her brain.

"Alex," his raspy voice drove her back to reality, she looked down at him. His mouth smudged with ice cream. She couldn't help but chuckle and help wipe his lips. After she'd wiped it off, he spread his legs around her lap and rested his head on her chest yawning.

Alex felt her chest constrict at that point, the mere fact that he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on her chest made her heart fill with butterflies. They had a long day actually, she'd taken him to the museum. He insisted on standing and placing his head against the glass walls for a while with every statue.

His eyes could only glow, and once he saw the bone-y structure of dinosaurs he pulled Alex towards them. Pointing at it, as he jumped. "Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs!" He grinned. Then proceeded to tell her how they look so much like dogs.

And that's when it hit her. That's it. She thought. A dog, that's what he needed. A little puppy, he could grow up with. A friend who would always be there, a friend he could always talk too. Yes, it would be an animal, but that's a start. After all, dogs are men's best friends.

Without any second thoughts, Alex carried him to her car telling him that there was a surprise for him. The sleepiness that once existed in his eyes, disappeared just as fast as it appeared. The same thing happened when he walked into the pet shop. His eyes exploded as he placed his hands on the glass and rested his forehead against it too. Playing with the dogs through the glass case. She bent down next to him.

"Which one do you want?" She asked him, he looked at Alex with stark eyes.

"Wreally?" He asked her, she chuckled and nodded her head. He instantly wrapped his arms around her neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled into her ear.

Alex could only hold on to him, and she was for sure not ready for the 3 little words that came after that ginormous hug.

"I loff you," he said, as simple as that.

Alex froze on the spot. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard those words. Even with his mispronounced words, she felt her heart sink down to her stomach. She felt a single tear strangle against her eye socket.

"I love you too," she promised him, and as soon as her words were out, she giggled hugging her again, and letting her go to look for his new best friend. She wasn't surprised when he picked a Dalmatian and named him Pongo.

Her mind was still not at ease with the words they'd exchanged, that she missed the multiple phone calls she'd been getting.

* * *

A couple hours later, Maggie was pacing back and forth in her apartment, waiting for Alex and Jesse to walk in. Her mind couldn't stop envisioning the worst possible scenarios. She ran her fingers through her hair contemplating her foolish decisions. How could she have let him in Alex's hands? Not that she didn't think Alex could handle it, but what does Alex really know about kids?

She knew Jesse could be a little manipulative at times, but Alex was an adult. She should know how to put her foot down and when. Maggie should've known when she needed to stop and think things true. It wasn't very rational of her to let Alex slip into her life so easily, yet she felt very confident with her decision up until now.

Funny how many good things a person could do, and how just one accident could tarnish it all. She didn't want to be that person who held her mistakes up against her, but this was Jesse. Her son, her life, her everything. And she put him in the hands of a woman she was still getting to know. Still processing their relationship, she shouldn't have extended that border. She shouldn't have let her pass that red line, and collide with Jesse.

However, he did look happier. He did smile harder when she walks into the room. He did feel more fulfilled when they cuddled on the couch together with him in the middle. He did like her, much like Maggie liked her too. She was good for him, but she still couldn't let this just pass by.

Alex shouldn't be making decisions like that on her own. He is my son. She thought, not hers. Yet, deep down she knew it felt like they were slowly starting to share him. There's going to be a serious conversation with Alex, and her nerves sparked when she heard the handle of her door open, with the echoes of laughter.

"Jess!" She felt relief when she saw Jesse walk in. She rushed towards him and hugged him furiously. She breathed him in, he let her for a little while, then he pulled away with a confused look.

"Mommy, are you okay?" He asked her, and she nodded with a smile, and a few tears choking her throat.

"Maggie?" Alex's voice pained her chest, she looked up at her half disappointed, and half angry. Alex felt a pang at her chest. She wasn't supposed to be back till later today. She'd never seen that look on her face before, and before she could register it. Pongo ran inside, leaving Maggie with a shocked expression.

Jesse beamed and looked at his mother. "Look what Alex got me!" He got excited, jumping up and down. Maggie could only force a smile. This is where her dilemma lied. How she make him this happy, but also cause him insubordinate trouble?

"Can you give Alex and me a minute, baby?" She told him, he nodded, she placed her hand on his head and left him be with his new pet.

She walked towards Alex whose breathing skyrocketed to the moon and back. She dragged her to the kitchen side. She breathed in deep, trying to avoid Alex's eyes. She crossed her arms, then finally looked at her.

"What is this, Alex?" A hint of anger lingering her tone. Alex felt her skin crawl, she could feel the disappointment travel all around her veins.

"What-what do you mean?" She honestly didn't know what was happening. Her mind was circling around trying to piece together why Maggie seemed so furious. Maggie tried so hard to hold her anger together, but her motherly instincts took over.

"You can't just let him skip school whenever you want." She hissed. Alex swallowed thickly. She knew in a way this would come bite her in the ass, but she genuinely thought she was doing the right thing for him.

"I just thought-"

"No, you weren't thinking." She stopped her. Alex could feel herself already losing her shit. This was not supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be angry with her. Maggie stepped an edge closer to her. "He's my son."

She made sure her eyes were gazing into hazel orbs, that looked so lost. "You don't get to do anything with him, without telling me first." Alex could only look away, the turmoil from her look was eating her alive.

"And a dog?" Maggie rubbed at her forehead. "I can barely afford to take care of Jesse, you get me a dog too? Do you know how expensive pets are?"

"He'll be good for him, trust me." Alex tried to reason with her.

"Trust you?" She questioned, and Alex could already feel her heart begin to rip from her questionable tone. That was killing her, how uncertain she was. It was destroying her.

"You want me to just trust you?" She looked into her eyes. "After you decided to take my son's life into your own hands without consulting me, you expect me to just-," She let her hands down, and "Trust you?"

"Don't you?" Alex whispered as if the thought of Maggie distrusting her was so foreign, so wrong. Her eyes began to water. Maggie couldn't handle seeing it. She shook her head, bit her lip, feeling her own eyes begin to water.

"How can I?" She asked her being honest. Because how could she? How could she really? After what she'd done, regardless of her intentions how could she trust her? Alex could only swallow thickly. She took a step closer to her.

"You promised you'd go easy on me," she whispered, Maggie could hear the pain behind her voice. She didn't have to look at her, she didn't want to but she did. Maggie looked up into her eyes, and all she could see were her hazel eyes so broken, so weak, so red.

"Don't," she warned her. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy."

"I was just trying to help," she tried to justify herself, because even if it hurt. She didn't want this to end, not this soon.

Maggie breathed in deeply, turning around trying to compose herself. She looked back at, Alex. "That's the worst part in this," she felt like she was stabbing herself with a knife, but she had to say it.

"M-maybe, we're just too different." She bit her lip, holding her tears. Alex could feel her heart physically being crushed.

"What are you saying?" Her voice was so vulnerable, it hurt Maggie twice as much to be doing this, but she was a mother first.

"I don't know if this is going to work out between us," she admitted. Alex couldn't speak or move. She just stood there, with a tear rolling down her face. "I think you should go," Maggie's voice was barely hearable, Alex could only do so much.

She walked to the door then turned around to look at her if this was going to be the last time she'd get to see her. Might as well memorize how she looked, even if it was heart-wrenching.

"I'll be back in a couple of days to pick up Pongo." She forced out her mouth before she looked away, and left.

She couldn't risk saying goodbye to Jesse. Not after the day they had. She just settled with drowning silently in her sorrows. This could possibly be Alex's first ever real heartbreak, without counting her High School crush. Why did she let herself fall into it again? There was a reason she didn't do relationships. She was breaking slowly, and little did she know that Maggie was stepping on those tiny shards of her hearts, hurting and breaking too. 

* * *

Two days have passed since their fight, and Maggie felt like the clouds were getting grayer, and the skies were getting darker. She couldn't bare to walk up, and her heart only felt jabs when Jesse, asked her where Alex was, and why she didn't appear by their door when the clock stroke 7:35.

She had to make up excuses to get him to stop asking her, and she could feel his eyes slowly start to lose a bit of their color when he noticed that it was 7:37, and Alex still didn't show up. He was quieter than usual that day. He only smiled when he played with Pongo.

Maggie tried to find a way to get rid of the dog but watching Jesse play with him. It felt like he was a little lighter like he didn't feel alone. He tried to show his mother the little tricks he was teaching him, and every now and then he's say something like, "We have to show Alex," or "Alex will like that, right Mommy?"

And Maggie couldn't say no, or deny him anything that had to do with her. She even imagined those little moments with Alex herself. Why did it feel so painful, when she knew it was the right thing to do? Why did it hurt when it should've felt better.

She had time to digest what she had done, and she realized that they were both at fault. Alex had mad some decisions she shouldn't have. But, that was ultimately her fault. She was the one who handed her Jesse without giving her a proper guideline to the challenges of motherhood. Now, she feared that if she were to apologize or to even talk to her. Alex wouldn't be willing to listen.

She promised her, she wouldn't be hard on her. Yet, she broke that promise, and it was eating her alive, that she couldn't sleep all night last night. Which resulted in her being late for work, and dropping Jesse off at school, so she took him with her.

She sat him down on her desk chair, and the first thing he did was reach out for the phone on her desk. He was about to dial random numbers, but she managed to take it away from him.

"Jess, I told you not to touch anything." She warned him, tidying up his clothes.

"Sorry, Mommy." He pouted. She could only weakly smile. At least she still had him. "Is Alex coming?" He asked with a grin, and there it was again, that pang in her chest. She shook her head.

"No, baby. She's not." She tried to keep her emotions neutral, as she picked up some of the paperwork she didn't manage to finish last night.

"Why?" He asked.

"She has work to do, Jess. She's busy."

"Okay." He sadly said. She thought maybe he was finally done with the question, but she was entirely wrong. "Is she coming later?"

"I don't know, Jesse." She sighed deeply.

"Why?"

"Jess." She warned him.

He looked at his feet sighing sadly. Maggie could see his disappointment, and she so badly wanted to tell him that "Yes, she was coming." But she couldn't because she didn't know. She didn't hear from her since that day, and it was killing her inside, as much as it was killing him.

She was thankful when she saw James make he was over to them. He smiled handing her a cup of coffee, he peeked behind her to find Jesse seated in her desk chair.

"Well, look what we have here?" He smirked, that was the first time he'd ever really seen him up close and personal. Jesse immediately hopped off the chair and grabbed onto Maggie's leg. Maggie placed her hand gently behind his head, letting him know that it was okay.

"Morning to you too, Olsen." She smiled at him.

"Not a good one, huh?" She stared at him in shock, how could he tell that? Then again, she remembered he was a detective.

"That obvious?"

"Kara may have mentioned that Alex came knocking on her door, at 3 am drunk off her ass the other night." Maggie swallowed her coffee really hard. He waited for her to elaborate on what he's said but she kept quiet.

"Did you two get into a fight?" He asked her.

"It's complicated." She sighed.

"You know, whatever she did," he waited till she looked at him. "She didn't mean it."

"Remember, Alex isn't used to this relationship thing. She's used to handling things on her own." She needed to hear it. She knew that, but still admitting that she was wrong was hard. "I know it's none of my business, but you're both miserable without each other."

"Just talk to her," he patted her shoulder and smiled for Jesse who was still holding on to his mother.

She needed to apologize. She could see that now. It wasn't fair for Alex. She warned her that she was going to make mistakes, she asked her for one thing. To be there, and she failed. She wasn't going to fail again. She had to fix it. She could only hope that she will take her back.

* * *

Maggie had been watching Jesse play with Pongo all day. He seemed extremely happy about him, and she'll have to admit he looked adorable next to the little Dalmatian. He often called for him, and then started to run away as soon as he got close. He'd grab onto Maggie filled with giggles and it made her swerve.

It was all thanks to Alex. The woman she hurt so brutally. It made her feel so guilty for what she'd said, and she truly deserved to fill that guilty. Because who was she to hurt her like that? Who was she to crush her like that?

All she had to do was hear her out. Give her a chance. Why couldn't she do that? Why was she so over protective, and stiff? Alex didn't need someone like that. She was affectionate, and spontaneous, and caring, and careful all at the same time. She was effortlessly changing for her, and she couldn't change one damn thing about herself for her?

That wasn't fair. She wasn't being fair. She didn't want to be that kind of girlfriend. Alex needed better, she had to be better. She had to change for the better too because that's what a relationship is. It's when your faults collide, and you enhance each other. When your wrong is her right, and her right is your wrong. It's when you complete each other. There's always going to be bumps on the road. She had to be strong enough to drive past them.

"Mommy?" He stood in front of her. His teddy bear at hand, and Pongo standing beside him wiggling his tail. She smiled down at him.

"Yeah, baby." She bent down to his level, so he would strain his neck.

"Don't cry." He told her, wiping the tear that she didn't even feel run down her cheek. She chuckled at herself and smiled at him. His worried face piercing her heart.

"I'm okay," she promised him. He still seemed skeptical.

"Do you miss, Alex?" He asked her, she was always taken aback by how smart he was for his age. She only kept her soft smile.

"Yeah, I do." She sighed, he smiled at her and wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"That's okay," he whispered loudly against her ear. "I do too." He told her, and for some reason. It comforted her. To know that it wasn't just her. She loved him so much, she wouldn't know what life was without him, and that's slowly starting to transcend into Alex. She sighed. The rest of the day she spent it with Jesse, watching 101 Dalmatians, and eating junk food. She made sure to send a text for Alex that she comes over tomorrow morning. She needed to apologize.

* * *

7:20, and Alex was right in front of her door. She'd arrived earlier than usual, just in case things don't work out. She wouldn't want to run into Jesse while Maggie officially ended things.

She didn't know where they stood at the moment, and it was killing her. All this tortures waiting for someone to finally admit it, was draining her restless. She thought of packing, and just leaving, but that wasn't right.

She couldn't do that. Cause even if yes, they fought, and yes, Maggie broke her promise. She couldn't break hers because somewhere in her heart she felt like this wasn't over yet. It couldn't be over. Maggie and Jesse were too damn important to walk away from, even if she was one foot out the door already, and what good would running away do? She still thought of them. Every waking minute, every fleeting second. She still thought of them.

That's why she was standing in front of her door, knocking on it, with her horrid breathing, and her head held high. In a matter of seconds, the door opened to her gorgeous face. My God, did she miss it? It only hit her how much she'd missed it once she'd seen it.

"Alex." She breathed out as if she'd finally found some relief.

"I'm just here to pick up Pongo." She bitterly told her. She may have missed her, but Maggie hurt her. Badly.

"Come in," she opened the door further, and Alex hesitantly found herself stepping into the one tiny room that made her hooked into staying in National City altogether. She heard the door close behind her, and a shaky breath escapes her lips.

"I'm sorry," Maggie's voice cracked, and Alex couldn't help but turn around. She finally saw her clearly red eyes and the blackness underneath it.

"I'm so sorry," she said again. A woman, like Maggie Sawyer. A woman who didn't like to admit her mistakes was openly and vulnerably admitting it now. Why? All for a woman she was so afraid to lose.

"I should've given you a chance, I should've listened to what you had to say. I shouldn't have broken my promise," she looked into her eyes. "It's just,"

"Jesse, he's a big part of me." She sighed deeply. "I don't always trust him with anyone. Not even my parents."

"But, you. Alex Danvers." She pointed at her helplessly. "You come along, and I just give him to you. Just like that. And, I-I didn't know that I could trust him with anyone like that, and a part of me was waiting for something wrong to happen, because-," she stopped for a moment, she took a few steps closer to her. Alex listened intently, no matter how cold her exterior might look, her insides were burning.

"I don't know how to share him," she whispered. Alex could see the sincerity floating in her eyes. "And I think I got mad at you because ultimately you were right." She bit her lip.

"But, I'm standing here right now, Alex." She took a step closer. "And, I'm asking for another chance. B-because I don't want us to end."

Alex stood still; her heart was pounding loudly, and her palms started to sweat. Maggie was something she'll never be able to forget, nor did she want to. And she didn't want to end this either, but she couldn't find anything today.

"And, I miss you." She whispered, her eyes lingering on her for a little too long, and it stole Alex's breath away. "Say something, please."

She breathed in, she never hears Maggie's voice in this state. So weak, so powerless. She had her, in that moment, she had her. Just as her lips parted, though, she heard a voice usher from Jesse's bedroom, and a bark erupts after.

"Alex!!" He yelled, running up to her and crushing her legs. She looked down at him. His beautiful little face over flooding with happiness. It made her heart clench. She missed this, this feeling of home.

"Are you staying?" He asked with a grin.

"I-," she looked at him, then at Maggie. She could see the anticipation building in her veins. She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm staying." She said for both the Sawyers who erupted into earth shattering grins.

Once Jesse let her go, she took Maggie's hand and gazed at her. She placed her hand on her chest. "You feel it?" She asked her. Maggie nodded. "It's in your hands." She whispered.

"Don't break it," she told her gently. Maggie scrunched her shirt pulling herself closer to her. She felt Alex lay her forehead on hers, and wrap her other hand around her waist.

"I'll try my hardest not to." She whispered. Alex smiled. It felt so good to have her in her arms again. She didn't care if she didn't keep that promise. She didn't mind it because she knew a minute with Maggie would be worth all the heartbreak after.

* * *

It's been a week since their first fight, and everything was working smoothly. Needless to say, their time together had doubled. They were very serious about asking each other beforehand for anything. Anything that's even as small as letting Jesse play with paint, or eat Oreos instead of crackers.

They agreed to never keep anything from each other, and that they'd be open with each other constantly. So far, it was working. They were working, and finding their rhythm again. Slowly, but surely. They worked together, they were a beautiful melody unfolding, and Jesse was starting to open up too.

Maggie saw it before her eyes, he wasn't so closed of with James anymore, and he was starting to talk to his classmates. He bragged about how Pongo was an awesome dog, and how he was training him. She couldn't thank Alex enough. They created a schedule subconsciously, one where every Friday night would be movie night.

Alex found it ridiculously hilarious how many times Jesse could watch 101 Dalmatians on repeat. It found it extremely funny when one night, Maggie went way out of her way to try and convince him to watch something else. She just sat back and watched the silly disagreement unfold before her. She loved watching Jesse stomp his foot, pout his lips, and cross his arms on his chest. He looked so much like her when he did that it sent butterflies in her stomach.

She was helping him get ready for school at the moment. He sat on the kitchen stool, as she put on his shoes, and tied his shoelaces. While he mumbled wheels on the bus.

He grinned at her. "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome." She smiled, then put him down. He instantly rushed past his mother to play with Pongo.

"Jesse, be careful." She warned him, as she made her way to Alex, who was smirking at her.

She was so freaking lucky. Maggie could make even a simple button up, and jeans look sexy. It drove her wild how easily she turned her on. Once she was close enough, she pulled her towards her and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" Maggie smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, who was still living in the aftermath of that kiss.

"Just give me a minute." She whispered, her eyes still closed. Maggie chuckled, and shook her head before leaning in again and kissing her.

"When was the last time we had a day to ourselves?" Alex sighed out. "I mean, I adore Jesse, but we need a night for ourselves."

"I can't disagree with you, but who's going to watch over him?" She rubbed soft circles against her head.

"Kara," Alex immediately answered. Maggie raised her eyebrows. "And, Lena. You can trust them."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Maggie smirked when Alex blushed.

"I need to spoil you, as much as I spoil Jesse." She leaned in. "It's only fair." She whispered against her lips.

"I'm sure." Maggie sarcastically agreed, her smile not falling even during their short-lived kiss since Jesse couldn't help but make gagged noises as soon as their lips touched the other.

Alex chuckled against Maggie's lips before they parted, and she picked him up in one swift movement. Jesse's laugh ringing through her ear.

"We'll see you later," she winked at Maggie.

"Bye, Mommy." He waved at her, "Bye, Pongo." He waved at the dog, who in return wiggled its tail.

Maggie watched them exit her apartment, and she could stop her stomach from feeling the butterflies multiply rapidly. She believed that this right here was better than any heaven could've been, because this happiness she was feeling, it was irreplaceable.

* * *

She sighed once she signed most of the paperwork she had to do. She flicked her eyes to the clock on her desk, it was nearing 12:30 pm. And already she was missing her two favorite people in the world. Knowing that they were on their way to her place now, was slightly depressing her. She still had a handful of hours left before she got to leave.

Alex was right, they needed a night for themselves. Even if for just an hour. She needed to breathe for a bit. Just relax, and let loose. She got up from her desk, and went to refill a cup of coffee when she noticed a few people pointing at her, and whispering to each other subtly. She shook her head ignoring it. She smiled when James walked to the coffee machine area.

"Hey, Olsen." She greeted him.

"Sawyer," he smiled. "You seem chipper today." Maggie rolled her eyes and sipped at her mug.

"What can I say? I've got the best girlfriend in the world, and a son who's damn hell perfect." She dreamily said, causing James to chuckle.

"So, I take it you worked things out huh?" He asked her, as they walked back to her desk, but again when she passed back, she saw people pointing and openly gossiping.

"What is up with that?" She asked him.

"Don't worry yourself about it, it's just silly nonsense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stopped walking. James sighed, and turned around looking at her. She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to say something.

"You know how gossips are," he tried to avoid her eyes.

"James," she warned him. Man, her motherly instincts were so form fitting. She sighed and looked at her.

"You know how the Danvers are a big thing here?" she nodded. "Well, some people think that the only reason you and Alex are together is for her money." She stared at him for a few seconds before she burst into a harsh tone of laughter.

"Because she's rich, and I'm poor?" She shook her head at the ridiculous gossips. "That's dumb." She walked to her desk, James behind her.

"I told you,"

"Does the entire station know about us?" She asked. He nodded.

"Pretty much,"

As if on cue; a couple of her colleges walked past her, and she'd gotten a glimpse of what they were talking about.

"I heard she's a gold digger, sleeping with one of the richest women in the city you have to be," they laughed together. It didn't phase Maggie much, they could call her whatever they wanted, but what she heard next. That's what hit a nerve.

"Danvers isn't all innocent either, she's probably had a taste of all the girls around here, the slut always goes for the new one." Maggie put her mug down and walked towards the group of 3 women talking.

"What did you just call my girlfriend?" She felt a bile of anger rush up her bloodstream. That same woman looked at her with pride.

"Don't worry, everyone knows what she is." She smirked at her. "You're not special, Alex Danvers won't change for you. No matter how good you are in bed." Maggie felt her fingers curl into a fist. "She's a slut, and once a slut, always a slut."

Maggie didn't even give herself time to think, her fist collided furiously with the woman's face. The force of her punch nearly pushing her back. They didn't know what they were talking about, they didn't know her. They only knew her name and a mythical story that came with it. She was content to stop right there, but that same woman through a punch at her.

She'll have to admit, that hurt. So, she picked herself up about to take her best shot when she felt arms around her, and the sound of her boss coming behind her.

"Sawyer, let it go." James quietly calmed her down, holding her.

"Sawyer!" She heard the chief call for her. She winced, shit. "My office, now!"

* * *

Not an hour later, and Maggie was back at her apartment being carefully treated by none other than Alex. She had a cotton slip in her hand, and some sort of cream she said would work wonders. She pressed it slightly against her forehead. Maggie winced the slightest bit. Alex lightened the pressure.

"Sorry," she softly said, as she once again placed the cotton slip against her bruising forehead. Maggie's eyes never moving from Alex's. Somehow her eyes calmed her down. James had filled her in on what happened since Maggie wouldn't admit it herself.

"You didn't have to defend me," she whispered looking away.

She heard it before, the things people talked about in this City moved around fast. She knew what was being said about her, not many defended her, and even then no one actually punched someone for her. Maggie held her hand before she treated her again. She waited till Alex turned to look at her.

"You're my girlfriend." she firmly held onto her hand. "And they insulted you. I couldn't just stand there, and watch it happen."

She simply reasoned. It was such a simple reason. She got suspended two days for this. Just because someone insulted her. Alex caught her breathe staring into Maggie's gorgeous brown eyes. She risked her job, for her.

"You don't-," Alex didn't give her time to finish her sentence, because she slipped her hands against her cheek, and kissed her softly.

They pulled away with their lips slowly detaching. "Deserve that." she finished with a heavy breath.

"What am I going to do with you?" Alex whispered with a smile spread across her cheeks. Maggie slipped her hands around her waist pulling her closer. She felt Alex rest her forehead atop hers, and even if it hurt she let it be.

"Mommy! Alex!" They heard his voice, and stompy footsteps rush towards them. "Look! Look! Look!" He jumped up and down excitedly. Pongo was right behind him, wiggling his tail. Once he was sure that both women were looking his way, he straightened himself and pointed a finger towards Pongo.

"Sit, Pongo! Sit!" The dog did as he was told to do, and in return, Jesse giggled furiously. He looked up at his mother and her girlfriend who both looked at him with pride.

Yes, this was better than any heaven, Maggie thought softly to herself.

* * *

After what seemed like 3 rounds of comfort food, and two long family movies, Jesse fell asleep on the couch. Maggie was about to take him to bed, but Alex insisted that she would do it instead, telling her that she should get some rest. Little did she know, rest wasn't what she wanted, or needed, it was something entirely different that she longed for.

So, when she finally got off the couch to make her way to her room, she arrived just in time to watch Alex gently close the door. Alex felt a pair of hands slip around her waist. She smiled softly to herself knowing whose hands they were. She turned around smiling softly.

"Thank you," Maggie whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything," she looked into her questioning eyes. "Thank you for flying back with me, thank you for being amazing with Jesse, and-," She pulled her closer whispering softer. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"That was nothing," she shrugged.

"It's everything." Maggie's eyes grew darker.

In that moment, time froze. In that moment, she was the center of her world. In that moment, she could no longer resist her. She pulled her into a soft soothing kiss, gradually leading her into her bedroom. With every second that passed she felt her skin burn hotter, and her body grow warm.

She felt Alex's fingers grip onto her waist roughly, almost like she wanted to make sure she wouldn't slip from her fingers. Maggie's hands instantly made a beeline for her hair. She pulled her closer, kissed her a little rougher. She felt Alex kiss her back briskly for a few minutes, before she quickly stripped her hands away from her, and took a step back.

She breathed heavily, facing away from Maggie. She hugged herself, shutting her eyes. She suddenly felt, so vulnerable, so defenseless. If they did this, if they went all the way, there was no turning back. She was a little terrified. Actually, she was mortified.

Maggie took that step closer to her again, she turned her around slowly. She kissed her cheek and brushed her lips against her ear. "Don't be afraid," She whispered and kissed right behind her ear.

"Touch me," She felt her lips brush against hers. Alex kept her eyes shut, she was slowly losing her will power. Maggie brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, look at me," she whispered, and Alex opened her eyes with a shaky breathe.

"Don't be scared, I'm just like any girl you've touched before."

"No," Alex reached for her cheek rubbing soothing circles around it. "No, you're so much more."

Maggie swallowed thickly because even if those were just simple words, they meant more than anything to her. She couldn't help but pull her into a kiss again. This time she wrapped her entire arm around her neck, pulling her down, and closer.

Alex cracked right then, and right there. Feeling how needily Maggie was kissing her made her knees go weak, but she couldn't lose herself yet. She picked her up and stumbled with her till they reached her bed. She lay her down and kissed her biting her lower lip.

Maggie felt an unanticipated growl escape her lips, as she ripped apart Alex's button up shirt. No sooner did her shirt get ripped off, and this time when their bodies collided, smooth flesh clashed against one another.

Alex promised herself she wouldn't go crazy, not this time, not the first time. It wouldn't even be about her. It would be about Maggie. Just Maggie. Running her fingers across her skin, from the tip of her neck, to between her cleavage, down her stomach, and up her back. she made sure to touch her gently.

She was so soft with her as if she was a rare piece of glass that she couldn't break. She wouldn't break. Maggie was entirely the opposite. She pulled her closer, kissed her rougher. She didn't feel hands like hers on her skin, in what felt like forever.

So, she was without exception thoroughly hungry for Alex. She found herself flipping them over, and pulling her up till she sat straight. She kissed around Alex's neck, picking up on a spot that drove the taller woman weak. Alex tried to focus on flicking open her jeans, but it was so damn difficult with Maggie treating her favorite spot with so much delight.

She finally managed to unbutton her jeans and find her way back to her lips. She kissed her, this time with tongue. That made Maggie lose control, and Alex immediately took charge. She flipped them back around and pulled down at her jeans till it reached her ankles. She kicked them off with her feet and settled between her legs.

She looked into her eyes, her deep dark chocolate eyes. She brushed her hair back and watched her chest heave below her. She rested her forehead atop hers and whispered her final words that night.

"I promise, I'll be gentle."

She felt Maggie nod against her head. Alex smiled, then kissed her softly leaving a trail of kiss all the way down to her most sensitive point.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Another one of Alex's galleries is coming around, and Maggie has to endure meeting Alex's parents. Plus, Jesse's birthday's coming up.


	7. I Love You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone I'm back from the dead! This chapter took a little longer to update because of course I couldn't stop tweaking with my plan. Anyway, It's finally finished, and I actually really like what i've written. Can you believe we're at chapter 7 already?! I've never written anything this long before, so I really appreciate every comment and Kudos you leave for me, it's really inspiring. Also, I'd like to mention that for my next planned out fics, I have 2 one-shots, and I have this strong desire to write a war AU for Sanvers, but the problem is I'm so stuck with the planning process. I think it won't be as long as this fic but maybe around 5 chapters. Would you guys want that?

It was pure bliss. She slept like pure bliss. Alex had spent most of the night just staring at her, her soft supple lips, and her lusty dark eyes. She'd spent the night just breathing her in after she came down from her 3rd high.

Such an uncalled for sight she was. Damn right gorgeous, and unthinkably fascinating. She literally grabbed her heart in ways that should be unspeakable.The way her chest heaved, the way her hands gripped the sheets bellow, or the way her nails scratched her back and her lips couldn't help but stain little drops of blood trying to keep her moans at a minimum. It made her heart beat in a way it never had before.

In a way that was unacceptable, in a way in which she should've been dead. In a way that caught her breath, and wetted the thin layer of cloth between her legs.

Alex was no doubt hypnotized by how God damn amazing she was. Not just physically, but just her entire existence. She couldn't stop thinking about it at all. Not even when she was beyond exhausted, and Maggie's breath evened out. She couldn't stop thinking about her, not even with her laying 2 inches away from her, stark naked, and their fingers lay tangled between them.

She couldn't wipe the dreamy smile implanted on her face. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She refused to fall out of the dreamy trance she was in. The after effects of sex like she never had before. It wasn't just the fact that it was rough, needy, sweaty and damn hot that left her speechless. It was the fact that she was still here. Still in her bed. Still just a few inches away from her. Still breathing her in. That's what was making her stop and stare.

That was until she noticed a fuzzy movement crawling from beneath the sheets between them, and before she could even register what it could've been, Jesse popped up from under the sheets wearing his favorite 101 Dalmatians pajamas, and messy morning hair, with a wicked grin that left Alex with wide-eyed shock.

"Jess?!" She shirked and tried to cover herself up, but unfortunately, her over paranoid movement left her a scrapping mess on the floor, with a thin layer of the sheets barely covering her up.

She could only hear Jesse's giggles as she grabbed whatever she could from the sheets wrapping it around herself. Maggie had instantly sat up from the sound of a solid "bang." She thought maybe Jesse had done something he wasn't supposed to do and gotten himself hurt in the process. Like climbing on the high chair to reach the cupboard that had his favorite chocolate cereal, which therefore may be left him losing balance and tripping over the high chair.

However, when she heard her son's next words to her girlfriend reality kicked in, and her cheeks turned redder than any ripe apple could be.

"You have no clothes!" He said with a giggle, Alex blushed badly too.

Maggie instantly tightened the grip of the sheets left on her body. She quickly covered Jesse's eyes with her hand. She looked at Alex with flaring red cheeks, and eyes that shone complete embarrassment. Alex could only flush redder herself.

"Mommy!" Jesse groaned as he tried to set his eyes free from her hostile hand. Maggie mouthed a sorry to Alex, who was quickly looking for her scattered clothes and putting things on inside out, and upside down.

Once she was content with how covered she was she rushed to Maggie's side and pecked her lips. Maggie found herself biting her lip after the kiss because damn that only left her wanting more. Alex could see it. She smirked and kissed her again.

"4:30, National Park, get Jesse and Pongo." She smiled when Maggie began to realize Alex was setting up a date for her and Jesse altogether. She pecked her one more time as Jesse finally set free from his mother's hands. "Don't be late."

Alex smirked as Maggie bit her lower lip, and Jesse still had a wicked grin spread across his face. Alex played with his hair, as he tried to dodge it.

"I'll see you later, Kiddo." She told him before she quickly pulled herself away because honestly if she didn't she had a feeling she would never want to leave.

Maggie could only watch her girlfriend walk out with a smirk that made her insides burn ferociously. She could just see her going down on her again. She could just relive the moments of feeling her lips press bit by bit across her entire body, and she could just relive the feelings of being full over and over.

That is until she heard Jesse, "Why aren't you in pajamas, Mommy?" He asked innocently, Maggie could only bite her lip, and hold in a long overdue giggle. She just fell back onto her bed, hair a mess, and a bright smile on her face.

Jesse instantly took a seat on his mother's belly. He laughed at her, she held the sheets a little tighter catching herself laughing along with him.

Boy did Alex Danvers have no idea how much of an impact she was on the Sawyer's life.

* * *

It was safe to say that Jesse was more on edge than Maggie was the entire day. It wasn't even the entire day they had to wait for, just the leading hours to 4:30, which to them felt like a Goddamn year. It was like they were canned confetti just waiting to pop out and sprinkle their colorful emotions all about the world.

It was enough time for Maggie to finally sink in the emotions she was high on last night. Not only did Alex Danvers see her completely exposed, and bare to the bone, but also she held her delicately even as she crumbled like paper in her hands. She held her, and she stayed. Even after all her insecurities, her faults, and her scars were exposed. She stayed. Alex Danvers slept with her, and she stayed till the sun shone the sky.

It was starting to grow on her, playing house with Alex. It was something so refreshing, too good to be true, yet it was true. It was the truest thing in her life at the moment, and my God did she hope it would never slip from between the cracks of her fingers. She couldn't lose her now. They couldn't go back now.

This thing with Alex, it was more than emotions could feel, and more than words could describe. It was more than she could take, yet she still took it. She still felt it. Because you can't control how you feel, and for the moment Maggie didn't even care that she couldn't.

Alex had caught sight of her walking with Jesse towards her direction, and she couldn't stop smiling when she noticed Jesse point towards her with a jumpy rhythm and a slight pull of his mother's hand. Pongo on a leash in Maggie's arms too. She quickly adjusted her favorite camera and peeped through the tiny whole.

She snapped a shot without either of them knowing, and within seconds she felt Jesse's small arms crush her legs, Maggie's lips gracing her cheek, and Pongo sniffing at her shoes.

Just those little things made her feel like she had the world in her hand. Like she just won the lottery ticket, because damn. The Sawyers felt like they could be worth more than a million dollars. Worth more than gold, or it’s never ending illusions.

They were worth more than every breath she took, because no matter how much oxygen she consumed. There was not a chance in hell she could learn to survive without having them by her side. Not after what happened last night. Not after what happened from the single fleeting moment she bumped into a gorgeous dimpled beauty.

There was no turning back, and she damn as hell loved that there weren't any U-turns in this road they were walking through. She held her camera to her waist and snapped a shot of them without letting them know again. Just because she could. Just because they were too precious a memory to be faded away from her mind when the years pass, and she grows old.

* * *

After an hour of playing fetch with Pongo and Jesse, Alex and Maggie found a comfortable spot under a tree. Alex had her back pressed against it, while Maggie sat between her legs. Her back pressed against Alex’s front, who naturally wrapped her arms around her. She rested her chin on her shoulder, and they both watched as Jesse kept running in circles with Pongo.

And for those few moments, it all felt like they were living in paradise. Like the heavenly places, people keep describing. They felt more alive, and at ease in those few moments just watching as a person who hasn’t even lived five years on this earth manage to squeeze their hearts into oblivion.

Maggie found herself holding onto Alex’s arms, as she breathed in everything around her. Just in case everything tumbled after this, just in case she won’t feel like this again. Just in case, she lost her, and Jesse grew to not need her.

“Hey,” she heard a soft whisper against her ear. Maggie turned to face her, Alex’s eyes filled with concern, as did her voice. “What’s bothering you?”

Maggie only found herself swooning by how easily she could read her now, and even though she knew Alex knew something was eating at her she denied it. She shook her head softly.

“It’s nothing,” she whispered with an appreciated smile. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“No secrets, remember?”

Maggie sighed and looked down before she looked into her eyes again. “It’s just, I feel like I’m standing on the edge waiting for something bad to happen.” She admitted.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.” She smiled sympathetically as she brushed some of her hair back.

Maggie found herself finding comfort in Alex’s hazel eyes, but her stomach kept getting a fuzzy feeling that seemed to be unshakable. “How do you know that?”

“I just know,” she simply answered.

Although it was such a simple answer for a question that could have had many complex answers, Maggie discovered that- that was enough. That simple thought was enough. The way Alex was so sure about it was enough.

“You don’t have to be afraid.” Alex said, “I’m not going anywhere. Not after-,” her lips quivered as her cheeks blushed. Maggie’s lips formed a smirk because she was well aware what Alex was referring to. She pecked her lips and then slipped her hand to Alex’s camera.

Alex had it wrapped around her hand all day; she couldn’t find it in her to give it to Jesse when he asked if he could use it. Although, it ate at her denying him the chance to use it she had to because this camera was her very first professional camera. She couldn’t risk Jesse’s slippery fingers to make it fall flat against the ground.

She kept it at arm's length at all times, and in her sight. So, when she saw that Maggie’s hands held her camera after their lips detached. Her eyes grew enormously wide. She warned Maggie silently, who fell into a fit of giggles.

Maggie adjusted the camera to her eye level. She peeked through the tiny whole and snapped a shot. Alex rushed to try and grab her camera, but Maggie sprung away from her and stood up running away from her, her laughter sending hurricanes of butterflies in Alex’s stomach.

The taller woman ran after her, till finally she caught her girlfriend in her arms and twirled her around, resulting in more giggled from the both of them. She put her down once they felt the dizziness hit them. Maggie snapped one more shot of Alex before the taller girl managed to slip it from her hands.

“You leave me breathless all the time,” Alex whispered to her as she rested her forehead against hers.

“Completely breathless,” she whispered back, placing her hands around her neck.

That was when she decided that right now, that was all she needed. All she could possibly care about. It was right here, playing around the park, while the other rested her weight against her. Nothing could be better than this.

* * *

"You think Kara would like this?"

Her best friend asked, as she pulled a really gorgeous red tight dress, which almost had her disturbed thinking about what Lena might possibly be thinking as she picked out the dress.

"I'm sure you would," she scoffed when Lena rolled her eyes.

"I'll pretend you didn't just spend the last 20 minutes discussing how adorable Jesse is when he tries to explain how his day went as soon as you pick him up from kindergarten."

Alex flushed red and cleared her throat. "In my defense, Jesse is like by far the cutest kid on the entire planet, and I mean that literally."

"Of course he is," Lena smirked. "I'm sure Maggie enjoys how easily you fall for his tricks."

"He does not trick me," she argued. Apparently, everyone thought she could never say no to Jesse, including Maggie. It wasn't even debatable because truthfully she never did say no to him. She couldn't.

"Mmhm." Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

"And, if you must know Maggie actually appreciates all that I do for Jesse. She says I'm practically like his second mother." She said proudly, which caused Lena to stop and stare at her.

"Oh my god," she slowly let slip her mouth. Alex's eyes grew curious. She watched Lena laugh hysterically before straightening herself a smirk on her lips. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

Alex's cheeks flared red, and her eyes shot darts across Lena's face. How the hell could she possibly know that?

"What?" She nervously denied. A sarcastic smile plastered on her lips, as she avoided Lena's eyes looking through the clothes on a rack that was nearby.

Lena caught her arms and pulled her towards her. She raised her eyebrows. This was strangely abnormal, usually, the redhead flaunted every time she slept with someone. Not this time, though, this time it was private. Almost like it was too good to share, which caught Lena's attention.

Alex's eyes gave her secret out, they were twinkling with so much joy, Lena had to pinch herself mentally 100 times to make sure this was reality. She hadn't seen Alex this happy since she told her that she was proposing to Kara.

"Don't bullshit me, Danvers, you're glowing brighter than the morning sun."

As soon as those words were out, Alex turned into a freaking crimson mess. Her lips outstretched to a beam her face couldn't withhold. Lena smirked and playfully punched her bicep.

"You asshole, why didn't you tell me?"

"It just," she shrugged. "Happened."

"So," Lena encouraged her to continue. Alex's face kept growing redder, and her smile kept falling into a dreamy trance. "How was it?"

"It was," she sucked in a deep breath. "Epic." She breathed out. "Like I mean, way beyond anything I’ve ever felt." She looked into her best friend's eyes, "It-it's-it's like I keep getting these fuzzy feelings in my stomach, a-a-and I fell like the world is spinning-,"

She formed a spinning gesture with her finger, as Lena crossed her arms and watched her best friend blindly admit that she was falling in love with not only one person, but two.

"Like spinning really really fast, a-and I keep losing my balance, but then she's there to catch me before I fall."

"And just when I think it's over," she breathed out shaking her head, her smile still unmoving. "I realize we're nowhere near the finish line, and I am thrilled because of that. And-," she stopped herself noticing Lena's rather very unsubtle smirk.

"What?" She questioned. Lena could only chuckle.

"Dare I say it, but I think you're finally in love, Alex."

Alex's heart skipped multiple beats, and her fingers turned to ice. Her face turned as white as snow, and her lips quivered the slightest bit. What? That was all her brain managed to understand. In love? Me? She questioned over and over, because no way. No way Alex was in love, yet that's what she was feeling.

That's what was crawling far beneath the fragments of her skin, body, and soul. That's what was gripping her so hard, she couldn't move. All she wanted to do was stay. Stay here, forever.

It didn't take long for Lena to notice the slight pang of panic circling Alex's eyes, so she decided to relieve her best friend and get some take out food. It'll come to her when the time was right. She'll accept it when the time was right. You just wait and see. She told herself. 

* * *

Not too long after her little chat with Lena, she found herself picking a certain 4-year-old from kindergarten. Boy, will she never get tired of him crushing her legs to numbness? He rushed towards her every day with the same amount of love fueled in his bones. It drove her speechless, how someone that small could have a heart big enough for an entire kingdom.

Once she'd picked him up, and they got some snacks from the grocery store, Alex had helped him unbuckle his belt and reach for the little bags she placed in her trunk. He always insisted that he wanted to help, it was adorable and Alex couldn't deny him anything.

So, when they got to the trunk she gave him the lightest bag she could find, and that's when his eyes landed on her old dusty guitar lying in the back of her trunk. She had forgotten it even existed, up until Jesse pointed at it.

Alex pulled it out and chuckled having a few momentary flashbacks of how she couldn't move without it during high school, oh how things change. Jesse's eyes grew wide the minute he noticed her messily pull at the strings.

That spark in his eyes is what got them to where they currently were. Jesse on her lap, as her guitar, rested gently on their legs, Jesse's tiny fingers being guided to stroke at the guitar strings.

"Wow," he enthusiastically said.

"It's pretty cool huh?" She smirked when he nodded furiously.

"We should play for Mommy." He smiled, Alex could only feel her heart beat harder, he always managed to think of her it made her heart warm, such a great man he'll turn out to be all thanks to Maggie.

"You love Mommy very much, don't you?" He nodded turning to look at Alex.

"I love Mommy," he raised one finger, "and Alex," he raised another finger, “and Pongo, and Grandma, and Grandpa." He raised all five fingers proudly.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of people."

"I have a big heart," he smiled cheekily, just as Maggie walked in quietly. She smiled watching from the doorframe, happening to catch on her son's last words.

Alex nodded with a chuckle; she rubbed her nose against his causing him to giggle. "You," she pointed to his chest. "You have the biggest heart in the world, kid."

"You too," he beamed. "You love me and Mommy and Pongo right?" He questioned happily. It hit a hard spot for her that was the second time anyone mentioned how she could've felt for Maggie.

She looked into his big dark dopey eyes and dimpled cheeks. She saw so much of her in him, and in that moment, she was sure of how she felt. Maggie felt her heart beating rapidly standing by the corner, just the simple fact that Jesse thought that Alex loved them, made her heart swarm with butterflies. The anticipation waiting for an answer drove her knees weak, but not nearly as weak when she noticed the slight nod Alex gave Jesse.

"Yeah, Jess. I love you all." She admitted to him, only because he was four, only because it was so super easy to talk to him.

Little did she know that just a couple inches away from her, a heart beat louder than what was considered normal. Maggie Sawyer was falling so damn hard for Alex Danvers, a woman who had just confessed her love for her to her four-year-old son.

She didn't have to say it to her; she didn't have to hear it directly from her. She didn't have to, because she felt it, because it floated so easily around them, so effortlessly. Because what they felt was more than enough.

* * *

A few days have past slickly, and in those few days, Alex often spent the night at Maggie's place. Actually, she practically lived at her place. It was as if she was glued to that tiny apartment, or more like glued to the people in that tiny apartment. 

She felt comfort in those four walls more than she had in her entire life. It has easily become her place of solace. Her heaven on earth, and it was so damn hard to leave this heaven with its angels behind.

Yet she had to because tonight was The Danvers monthly family dinner. Alex had been trying to dodge it all day. She'd insisted on doing meaningless chores the entire day, anything to avoid the strict dinner.

It's not that she hated her parents, it's just. She hated what they anticipated from her, what they expected from her. Her mother mostly, she always reminded her in those few hours they spend together how much of a potential she had, and how she could've gotten bigger than she was. How she could've found a much more 'appropriate' job. How she could've lived her life the way she'd always envisioned.

She sighed staring at herself through the long mirror in Maggie's room. She wore a red flannel, tucked into her tight jeans. Maggie stood behind her, she could just stare at her all day, but she kept her lusty feelings aside as soon as she noticed her sigh furiously and untuck her first, then sigh again and tuck it back in.

She wrapped her hands around her waist, stopping her from untucking her shirt again. "Alex, take a breath." She comforted her. The taller woman closed her eyes and breathed in.

"The night will be over before you know it,"

"No, No, No. Maggie this is the part where you tell me I shouldn't go, cause you and Jesse will miss me, and they'll be too much food left over cause conveniently I'm the only person who eats like pig in this house." She pouted, causing Maggie to chuckle. She'd noticed that humor was her way out of most things.

"They're your parents." She reminded her focusing her eyes on the taller woman through the mirror.

"I know." She sighed exasperatedly. She turned around in her arms and faced her. "Will you be awake when I get back?"

Maggie smiled at her clinginess, normally she didn't enjoy the company of such a needy person but Alex had a different effect on her. She kissed her lips softly. Alex kept her eyes closed and relished in the feeling.

"And miss out on your overbearing complaining?" she raised her eyebrow with a smirk while Alex pouted. "Of course I'll be up." She chuckled once Alex's face broke into a smile, she pecked her on last time. "Now go, before I have to drag you out myself."

Alex stuck her tongue out making Maggie laugh before she had to officially leave. Here's to a very long night. 

* * *

It wasn't long before Alex found herself sitting on the right side of the table, at her sister's loft. Her father seated at the head, and her mother on the right side along with Kara, and Lena.

It's been a numerous amount of minutes of continuous conversation. None of which Alex joined in, she kept distant nearly the entire time. Her eyes only shifting from the food in front of her to her phone on the table.

As soon as it lit up, her eyes did too. She immediately forgot the world around her, and all that mattered were the multiple goofy snap chats Maggie, and Jesse was sending her. She couldn't help but try to chuckle quietly.

Her muffled laughs didn't go unnoticed. No matter how much she tried to hide it. Lena and Kara gave each other a concerning look when Alex seemed to zone out as Eliza directed the conversation to her.

"So, Alex will you be opening up a gallery next week?" She asked her. Unfortunately, she was still hooked on the last image that popped on her snap chat screen.

Kara, Lena, and Jeremiah all turned to look at the blushing Alex Danvers. The second she lifted her face from her phone she was meet with confused faces and staring eyes.

"What?" She asked still floating in her own fantasy world. Her mother cleared her throat, and the rest of the table continued to click away with their forks and plates.

"Your gallery?" Eliza repeated with a concerning look. Alex looked puzzled. "Are you having one next week?" She clarified.

Alex momentarily froze. Shit. She completely forgot about her gallery. She'd been so caught up in this fantasy world with Maggie and Jesse, that she completely forgot her monthly gallery. She was supposed to have a lot of pictures by now, normally she was prepared a week before, but now she was nowhere near ready, and she couldn't seem unprofessional in front of her mother.

"Yeah, yeah." She brushed on the subject casually.

"That's funny," Eliza eyed Alex. "You haven't traveled much this time."

"It's a new project I'm trying." She swiftly lied.

Kara, Lena, and Jeremiah sent each other looks, while Alex and Eliza challenged each other. Once her mother was content enough with what she'd said, she asked her the question she always asked her, every single time she hosted a gallery and every single time she had the same infuriating answer.

"Are you bringing anyone special this time?" She asked, and her tone was almost sarcastic.

Like she obviously didn't expect her to bring someone, but that question grew to become custom. However, Eliza was surely, not ready for what came out Alex's mouth even if it's what she'd wanted for her for so long.

"Actually," she breathed in deep and placed her utensils down. She looked into her mother's eyes. "I'm bringing my girlfriend."

And just like that, the entire loft run silently. Jeremiah and Eliza completely shellshocked, while Kara and Lena had hints of smirks on their faces. Alex was starting to twitch in her seat growing uncomfortable from all the staring. She could've sworn it was like being in the middle of a staring contest she was losing effortlessly.

It was eating at her from the inside out. Was it really so unusual for her to be like this? Was it really so wrong for her to be in love? Everyone treated her as though this was something that couldn't possibly be built in inside of her. As if it was something that shouldn't be built inside of her.

"Oh?" Her mother broke the dreadful silence. Alex swallowed hard, waiting for the predictable debriefing about to break free at her.

"What's her name?"

"Maggie," Alex answered with a slight shiver, her mother nodded as if she accepted what Alex had said.

"How old is she?"

"25."

"She's younger," Eliza concluded, Alex bit her lip. Here it comes. "What does she do?"

"Well she-,"

"Is she from a proper family? Does she have siblings? Does she have a good school certificate? Does she even have a high-quality degree-,"

"Mom!" Alex nearly yelled.

Yes, this was exactly why she didn't like to bring her love life into her mother's life. The questions, it's like they were a never ending record. One after the other in such a fierce speed it normally left her questioning why she ever even put herself through this. Yet, she knew ultimately that this was for her protection. That Eliza only wanted to watch out for her, but still; she hoped her mother wouldn't go crazy when meeting Maggie.   
"Please," Her eyes pleaded with her mother. Eliza took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "Don't interrogate her when you meet her."

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?"

She knew her and Alex weren't on good terms, but she was her daughter. She was supposed to come to her, and talk to her about these things. Kara did, and it always killed her that Alex never felt comfortable enough that she could come to her. Alex could see the painful look Eliza gave her.

"Oh, she's mentioned her a lot." Kara quietly commented resulting in Alex giving her a warning glance. Her sister shifted in her seat, and mouth a quiet sorry. Alex exhaled, then looked into her mother's eyes.

"Because, mom, you have a way of taking things too far." She tried to explain. "I know you're going to assume that I'll want to propose, and marry her." She absentmindedly mentioned.

"Do you?"

It was a simple question. A simple yes or no question. Nevertheless, it still managed to restriction her heart. It still managed to leave her speechless. Maybe, just maybe because somewhere deep, deep inside herself. The answer was yes, simply a straightforward yes.

But there were multiple layers above that yes, multiple levels she had to win before she reached to that layer. And maybe it was so hard to admit because, she'd just accept that fact that what she felt for her, it was more than like, and further than lust. It was love.

Alex's brain couldn't help but imagine that moment in her mind. The moment of them walking down the ile, with Jesse holding on to their rings. She could just imagine the way her heart would speed up dangerously close to death, because of how gorgeous she would look in a wedding gown. How gorgeous Jesse would look in a mini tux.

She shook her thoughts away and swallowed thickly jabbing into her food once more. "Can we talk about something else please?"

She finalized, and they all fell silent once more. Before Lena decided to start up a conversation. Trying to help stir the concentration away from her best friend. She knew Alex needed a moment to breath in everything. She was still not over the fact that she was in love, let alone adding marriage into the mix.

* * *

A couple hours later, she walked into Maggie's apartment. She expected to find her still awake, reading through the current book she was trying to finish, and Jesse would be fast asleep in his bedroom, with the little blue bed light on because he was afraid of the dark, yet couldn't sleep in the light.

Instead, she walked into the apartment to find Maggie sound asleep on her living room couch. Her book laying on her chest, and her reading glasses still on. She smiled quietly to herself and picked up the little blanket they normally kept for Jesse whenever he unconsciously fell asleep in the living room, and she placed it gently on the shorter woman.

She took her glasses off, and her book away from her chest. She brushed back some of her hair, and she just watched her. She watched her chest heave and listened to her soft breathing.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered to herself.

Because how could she ever let this go? Why would she ever let her go? And, somehow in that moment, the thought of marriage didn't scare her. It didn't terrify her at all, instead, it brightened up her heart. She felt like maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry her.

But then, a little devilish voice whispered at the back of her mind. What if she didn't want to marry her?

That night Alex, spent it in sleepless thoughts. Going over countless what if's, and why not's she normally never thought of.

* * *

"Thank you, Kara."

Maggie smiled politely as she held on to her jacket a little tighter. She watched Jesse rush into their apartment with Pongo behind him. He immediately insinuated himself on Lena's lap as he rushed to start a story, she had probably heard before.

He'd grown an odd understanding, that if you were anywhere near Alex's or Mommy's friends then you're my friends too. It was comforting to say the truth that he's finally found solace in these people. People she could trust. People she did trust.

She could only think of one person to really thank for all of it, and that was the one person who had been discreetly avoiding her. Or more like trying to avoid her. And it was Alex.

Ever since she'd gotten back from her family dinner the other day, she grew distant. It wasn't really distant even, but it was just the smallest things. Like she normally stayed up at night with Maggie just to talk things out, but lately the past 2 days, she'd look for any excuse to just sleep for the night.

No questions asked, no words exchanged, but just a quiet night till sleep overtook them. Maybe it was a comfortable silence for her, but for Maggie it was torture. She could tell she was keeping a part of her shut, and it killed her because they promised that there will be no secrets, no matter how dark and deep they were. No secrets, that's their only rule.

This is what lead her to drop off Jesse for the night at Kara's place. They needed to talk, and frankly, Alex drew the line when she called in earlier that day telling her she'll be working an all night shift.

Anyone could tell that she was trying to distance herself because her voice on the line was very straightforward and a little edgy. Maggie wasn't going to sit by and just watch her drift away. This was a relationship, and they need to work together. To communicate with one another, and that's exactly what she will do.

Kara smiled at her. She places a comforting hand on her elbow and squeezed it. Silently promising her that she'll take good care of Jesse. She could easily see her mothering eyes blow holes into Lena and Jesse as they talked about nothing and everything.

"I promise he'll be fine." She watched as Maggie relaxed a bit, her eyes growing a little softer.

"I know, Alex trusts you, so by default I do too." She smiled, Kara's lips turning into a smirk.

"Speaking of my sister," she chuckled. "You need to talk some sense into her, and don't feel so bad."

Maggie looked at her, a little lost. "About her being distant." She clarified, and suddenness Maggie felt her palms sweat. It all of a sudden hit her that she was about to confront Alex.

She heard a sigh from the woman before her, as she looked back into her home for a moment then at her sister's girlfriend. She closed the door behind her a took a few steps closer to Maggie.

"Listen, Maggie." She started softly, looking at her feet on the ground. "I know you two have this rule about keeping secrets and I kind of need you to understand what happened the other night when our parents were over,"

Maggie stood quietly listening as Kara grew to become the protective sister she had grown accustomed too. Kara looked into her eyes, with pleading understanding.

"Some things were said, and it may have triggered a sort of tough realization for Alex." She placed her hand on Maggie's elbow again. "You just need to understand that it's going to take time for her to accept those realizations."

"It's nothing bad, I promise. But, you have to be patient." Kara smiled softly when she noticed Maggie's lips almost begin to quiver. "My sister can be blind at times, and well it's tougher for the blind to see things as clearly as we do."

"So, just," she looked into Maggie's eyes who were promising her that she wouldn't dare hurt Alex again. It was so clear now how much they cared for one another, and it warmed her heart. She was so happy that Alex had her.

"Just promise me, you'll be patient." She asked her with pleading eyes.

Lena maybe Kara's soulmate, but Alex was her rock. She is the one person that through it all, will never go anywhere. She was the one person who'd known her the longest, other than her parents of course. So she understood her protectiveness, and she smiled politely in return.

"I promise." She whispered.

It wasn't just a promise for Kara, but it was a promise for herself too. For Alex even. It was a promise that no matter how many mistakes lay ahead of them, no matter how many bumps in the road, she won't stop driving, not until there were no more roads to drive on.

And, no sooner after that did she find herself standing in front of Alex's studio room. Of course in a building 10 stories high with hallways decorated with the finest materials. She had to breath in deep. She'd forgotten how much higher than her Alex was on the social status.

She'd forgotten because Alex had grown so used to her simple life now. She'd gotten accustomed to the life they had together. The one with the nearly half fallen wallpapers, and the secondhand TVs, laptops, and phones, and the almost 10-year-old couch, or the easily cooked canned foods, and the tiny space they fit into so well.

She had to take a moment to find herself again. Because, Damn. Not only is my girlfriend gorgeous, but she's as rich as the freaking Kardashians. She breathed in deep before she got the courage to enter her room.

There she found her gorgeous girlfriend glued on to a stole, her eyes immersed on the pile of scattered images all around. Her glasses on the bridge of her nose, with a spotlight aiming its shining flares on each image she inspected.

The studio was dimly light at the moment, with her camera equipment on the back half of this large studio. A black background stood against the wall. She walked closer in, but still, Alex hadn't noticed her. Maybe it was because her steps were too weak to be heard, and her head was implanted on the images before her.

Maggie had found her way to stand behind her. Alex had exhaled a heaved sigh, and brushed her hands across her face, swiftly snatching her glasses off.

"Alex?" She quietly made her voice known, the taller woman instantly turned around surprised by even hearing her voice, let alone the fact that she was standing right behind her.

"Maggie?" She immediately got off her stole. Her eyes shining with curiosity. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering my calls."

"I-I was busy, you know," she nervously gripped the table behind her. "Work." She chuckled nervously, then looked behind her with most of her pictures scattered around. Maggie made her way over next to her.

Alex watched as she brushed through the couple of landscape pictures she came across. It was almost more nerve-wracking for Alex than it was for Maggie. Watching her facial expressions as she brushed from picture to picture, it was so hard for her, it was eating at her. As if Maggie was some high top critic, and Alex was a newly starting photographer.

She noticed how her hands and eyes stopped when it landed on a picture of her and Jesse with Pongo at that day in the park. They were both obliviously smiling in the picture, and it was a sight for sore eyes. Maggie's lips instantly formed a smile, that smile somehow helped relieve Alex.

She instantly remembered why she fell so comfortable with Maggie in the first place. It was that smile, that smile that can do wonders.

"I've never seen him smile so big before," she admitted half unconsciously. Alex found herself stepping an inch closer to her. The walls she was building no longer there anymore, completely disheveled by one simple smile.

"The trick is to take it when he doesn't know your watching." She smiled explaining as she stood an inch closer to the shorter girl. "People tend to do the things they really want to do when no one is looking. It's like uncovering the truth in a bed of lies."

"Can I keep it?" She asked, Alex instantly nodded.

"Of course, it's the only actual valid collection I have for this gallery, and I'm still running short." She sighed. Remembering where her troubles lied.

She found herself brushing against the pictures in front of her for what seemed like the 100th time. How the hell is she supposed to fix this in a couple of days, she can't exactly travel anywhere and get proper images. She'll have to use what she had.

"How can I help?"

Alex nearly choked in her chuckle. Maggie crossed her arms, a serious tone filtering in her voice. "I mean it, it's kind of my fault you're in this shortage of a mess, and I'd really like to help." Alex sighed watching her, as her lips almost formed a pouting pleading look, and she nearly had her there.

"I also miss you," she admitted biting her lip. "Jesse does too." She instantly added when she saw Alex's smirk grow.

The taller woman almost gave in, but the reality is, there was nothing Maggie could really do to help her other than maybe volunteer to be her model, but Alex wouldn't subject her to that kind of thing. No way, she wasn't an object to sexualize, even if she was the most beautiful woman she had seen, and even if she thought that she would make an excellent addition to her gallery she couldn't do that to her. It wouldn't be right.

"That's really sweet, but I don't really know what you can do to help." She admitted sadly and went back to the images she already had displayed.

"There has to be something I can do." Maggie insisted following behind the taller woman.

"Well unless you agree to subject yourself to nudity, I don't think you can help much." She absentmindedly mentioned almost as a joke. It was supposed to be a simple joke, nothing to be taken seriously. That's why she bit her lip hearing her next words.

"I'll do it," Maggie said. Alex paused with a spectrum down her throat.

"What?"

"I'll do it."

Alex stared at her with astonishing eyes, the temptation of actually doing what was morally wrong on the brink of her hands, she couldn't resist, yet she caught herself trying to resist.

"You'll let me take nude photos of you to display in my gallery?" She asked again surprised. Maggie started to take her jacket off, as Alex's eyes grew with every minute. She was just about to protest while Maggie easily took her clothes off.

"You're the one who's always telling me I should live in the moment, and be more spontaneous." She stopped her from even letting a single sound out of her mouth, and started to take her shoes off. She was going to do this for Alex. It was the least she could do.

"Yes, but I meant like let Jesse have 3 packs of chips a day, not let me display your beautiful naked body for everyone to see." She rushed to try to reason with her, but it was no use. Maggie managed to take off all her clothes except for her underwear. She outstretched her arms.

"Where do you want me?" Alex couldn't even keep her eyes off her. She admired her body. It was like her eyes couldn't seem to function anymore, her heart couldn't seem to find a stable beat anymore. She was a mess, a full on catastrophic mess. And then their eyes met, and Damn. She could've stopped breathing right then and right there.

"Maggie-"

"Let me do this for you," she whispered with promising eyes, there was no denying her at that point.

How could she? Someone so beautiful, so bare, so vulnerable for her. How could she deny such an angel? How could she walk away, or turn the other cheek? She couldn't. she wouldn't. She took a deep breath then walk closer to her. As close as she possibly could, and she let her cold fingers touch her warm waist.

Maggie held her breath as she felt her fingers make contact with her bare skin. She was still in awe of Alex, still not used to how fascinating it is to be touched by Alex. Still not aware of how good her fingers worked.

However, before she could lose herself in lustful thoughts. Alex's fingers disappeared, Maggie noticed that she had positioned her near the wall. She watched as the taller woman bit her lip and placed her camera strap around her neck. She took those few steps closer again, and she let her eyes dig deep into brown orbs. Her fingers brushing back a strand of her hair behind Maggie's ears. She felt Alex lean closer, the heat of her breath just an inch away from her lips. She could only barely close her eyes and breath.

"Don't be nervous." She whispered to her. Soothing her with every simple touch. Maggie opened her eyes, and she could see her hands slip away from her cheeks as she took a few steps back, and positioned her camera against her right eye. And, then snap.

The brightness of the flashed haunted her, yet Alex kept taking shot after shot. Maggie was nervous, maybe too damn nervous. Because, yes, she knew she was not too shabby looking, but no one ever actually is fully accepting of their own bodies, and somehow having Alex take pictures of hers right now, was driving her weak. Even if it was her idea.

She subconsciously found herself staring away from Alex, and wrapping her arms around her bare waist. Alex pulled her camera off her neck. She placed it on a table that angled a perfect view of the wall, and she quietly hit the record button.

She made her way to Maggie lifting her chin up first and kissing her softly without warning. She slowly started to feel Maggie loosen her grip around herself, and kiss her back.

Their lips pulled apart after a while. "My god, you're so beautiful," Alex whispered half breathless. Maggie's hand rested against the back of her neck as her forehead lay on Alex's.

"You're keeping something from me," Maggie finally admitted what was bothering her. Alex fell stiff because yes she kept something.

Over the past few days, she'd been having these visions. Visions she kept solely for herself. Visions of her possibly marrying Maggie. Visions of their lives together after a few years. Visions of Jesse growing up with them, and calling her mom. Visions of settling down. And those visions sent shivers through her veins. She hadn't even managed to tell her she loved, let alone go this far in thought.

It was a lot for someone like Alex. Someone so used to the life of a cynical person. So used to the ways of being lonely. Maggie could feel her tremble in her arms. She pulled her closer till their lips brushed, and she was flat against the wall.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I won't push you to tell me." She rubbed soft circles around the back of her neck. She could feel her breaths easing from the subtle movements.

"I'll be patient." She promised her, just like she promised Kara. That was all Alex needed to look her in the eyes, and believe in her visions even harder. Dwell on them even harder.

She could only muster up to do one thing, and that was kiss her; so passionately it left her heart nearly splattered out on the floor. She wrapped her hands around Maggie's waist, and she pulled her closer, gripping her harder.

Holding her still so she couldn't think of slipping away. So she couldn't slip away. So she could be hers. Hers forever. Maggie slipped her hand from her neck, and she immediately slipped it inside her jeans.

Alex's gasped forced a gap between their lips. The taller woman was not ready for that at all, her hand Slammed against the wall behind them, Maggie's back followed instantly after. Alex could barely hold herself together after that. Maggie's fingers doing wonders that could destroy her, and she wasn't even trying.

Their lips were barely breaths apart, and their bodies nearly slammed together against the wall. Alex had left all her weight on Maggie. Who found it extremely hard to stop the growing wetness progressing between her thighs. She noticed Alex's hips slightly move against her fingers when she suddenly went stiff just watching her.

"Can you handle it?" She whispered while Alex's breath quickened.

Alex knew she was probably on the verge of a strong release, and she knew her knees would give in, but she didn't want her to stop. Aggressive Maggie, she did something to her. She turned her on, more than she should. She could feel Maggie's fingers begin to rub at the right spot, and she could almost swear her knees turned numb at that moment.

"Only if you're going to catch me," Alex whispered back. She kissed her and could feel the shorter woman's lips curl into a devilish smirk.

Maggie had taken that as an invitation to continue pleasing her with her skilled fingers, and it didn't take long for Alex to reach her release. She nearly moaned so loud the walls around them could've broken down. Her balance fumbled, and instantly Maggie held her like she promised.

And together they slid down the wall and found themselves finding comfort against the floor. Maggie had hovered atop her. Her nearly naked body sending warmth to Alex she could almost swear she was in heaven.

Maggie could make her turn into goo, without even taking a single piece of clothing of her, that was magic. She was magic, and somewhere beneath all this Magic, there was a flash flicking at the two of them.

A moment caught on camera. On her camera. A moment of relief, and comfort. A moment where history had been made and Alex Danvers was no longer the predator but the prey who'd fallen deeply in love with her predator.

* * *

She stared at the gallery doors with her heart dropped down to her stomach. She was so much more nervous now than when she was at Kara's wedding. Particularly because she knew that this time around, there was a big chance that she'll bump into Alex's parents.

Eliza Danvers; that name was making her want to almost throw up everything she had eaten earlier that day, which meant nothing in particular. The contents of her stomach were already drained empty, specifically for this reason.

Being the girlfriend's host meant she had to enter the damn hall alone because Alex being the perfectionist she was, she had to be there before everyone arrived, and Maggie wanted to avoid happening to have to greet every person she greeted, so she decided to arrive a little later.

Well, now that she stood in front of the large gallery doors, and her heart raced. She regretted that decision. Who knows what she will walk into now? Obviously, not her. How could she have thought that this was a bright idea? She internally cursed herself before deciding it was the time she entered once and for all.

She'd been at the other side of the door for what seemed like 30 minutes, maybe more. She'd heard the soft music playing, or more like live piano melodies, and the soft murmurs of people discussing Alex's work with champagne glasses in their hands.

She breathed in again, hoping that maybe she looked respectable enough to be her girlfriend. She'd made sure to pick out the best dress she owned. It was black and backless, maybe it wasn't some well-known brand, but it was the best she owned.

And James was kind enough to let Jesse hang out at their place tonight since Kara and Lena were attending Alex's gallery too. It was usually to make sure Alex doesn't lash out on her mother creating a "bad" image for herself in the process. Kara normally was the one to remind her that everything will be okay. She was hoping she could do that for her, tonight. That was if she calmed her nerves down.

She held her head high and walked into the gallery. She took her coat off, and for a few seconds as the gentlemen by the doors took her coat, and she walked through the gates. Every single head in the room turned to look at her.

The murmurs she heard when she walked into the hall quieted down, and everyone stopped to stare. Including Alex herself. She was making small talk with Mr. Henshaw when she noticed how the room slowly turned quiet, and when she turned around to see what the commotion was.

She immediately understood why everyone had their heads turning just to stop and stare, because, wow. Maggie Sawyer, gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking; Maggie Sawyer walked into the room.

Her dress a beauty, and her face a diamond worth tons of gold. She had Alex's heart racing, the taller woman nearly forgot that she was her girlfriend, because how could she have been so lucky?

Alex noticed her look left and right hoping so badly to land on a familiar face. She could see her hands slight tremble as she held onto her clutch even harder. She walked into the room, holding as much pride as she can, trying to desperately fit in. She brushed past against some of the photos held up against the wall.

She paused when she saw an image of her half naked, with Alex pressed against her. Her lips apart, but still brushed against her own. She felt butterflies remembering that night, and without a second thought, Alex made her way, practically sprinting towards Maggie. She placed her hand gently on her lower back.

"You look breathtaking," she whispered against her ear, and at the same time the rest of the crowd went back to their casual conversations, and the murmuring was back.

Maggie felt like she could breathe again when she heard her familiar voice, and felt her warmth against her back. She waited till Alex pulled her to a stop near a servant who had a tray filled with champagne. She picked up two glasses and gave Maggie one.

"It'll help with the nerves," she smiled at her. "Trust me." She said then sipped. Maggie bit her lip.

"That obvious?" She blushed, causing Alex to chuckle.

"Let's just say that you clutched your bag tighter than you did your sheets the night we-," she cut herself off and blushed. She still found it hard to believe that they'd gone all the way. Not even once, but twice.

She cleared her throat when she noticed Maggie smirk behind her light sips. "Well, you know." She shyly brushed off.

"So," she examined the room quietly and walked around with Alex behind her. For Alex, no one's opinion matter more, not even the 10 critics attending at the moment.

"This is what an Alex Danvers gallery looks like?" She concluded turning around to face her girlfriend, who looked away with a blush.

"Not impressed?" She questioned with a jokingly atmosphere.

"I'm very impressed," she walked closer to Alex. All her nerves shaken off. She pressed her lips against her's for a few seconds then whispered. "I'm impressed by you. You look gorgeous."

Alex blushed but kept her hand firmly against her lower back. She smiled looking down into her eyes. For a few minutes she was lost drowning in her chocolate orbs, and she would've been lost forever had not the voice of her mother shaken her to the core.

"You must be, Maggie." They both heard causing them to snap their eyes away from each other and direct it to the elder woman before them.

She was blonde and skinny. She had Alex's hazel eyes and slim nose. She had so much of Alex's traits that Maggie didn't have to question who she was, but she still looked towards her girlfriend for reassurance. Alex swallowed thickly, and pulled Maggie closer to her, keeping her arm around her waist.

"Maggie," she began softly. "This is my mother."

Eliza smiled and outstretched her hand towards her. "Eliza," she introduced herself while Maggie shook her hand.

"It's lovely to finally meet you." She smiled, her dimples charming her way through the conversation. She smiled towards Alex then back to her mother. "I've heard so much about you from Alex and Kara."

"All good things I hope." She smiled politely at her daughter then back at Maggie.

"Of course." She beamed with a nod, okay. It wasn't going so bad right? Yet, Alex was still fidgeting.

"This must be such a change for you, huh?"

Maggie scrunched her eyebrows and felt like she suddenly jinxed how good everything was going because somewhere is her voice, there was a disapproving tone.

"Change?"

"Yes, you know. I'm sure Alex pampered you with every penny she has," she casually said, Alex gripped Maggie a little tougher. Yes, Eliza could be a little offensively defensive at times.

"Mom," she warned her. Maggie kept a forced smile on her eyes.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Danvers, that we have our paychecks in separate bills." Maggie felt the need to clarify. She was not dating Alex for her money, no matter how many people think it.

"Of course," she said half unbelieving. "Well, I guess I can understand why my daughter is infatuated with you."

Alex watched her mom with eyes that nearly popped out of their sockets. She knew she was implying things that shouldn't have been implied. Maggie found herself feeling nervous for Alex.

"You're new here correct?"

"I guess you could say so. Jesse and I moved in a few months back." She said with a polite smile.

"Jesse? He's your son I hear."

"Yes, he is."

"It must be difficult then," she once again concluded, making Maggie seem like she couldn't handle much because she wasn't carrying bags of cash. "To be a woman in your profession, and a mother at the same time. You probably can't spend so much time with Jesse. I know Alex spends a lot of her time with him while you're at work."

Maggie held her glass a little tighter. She could finally understand where Alex sometimes got her blindness from and her protective exterior. She could understand why Alex avoided her mother a lot. There was a judge-y tone behind her words. She too understood that it was out of care for her daughter, but she could only hold herself for so long.

"We make do." She simply replied. She couldn't get on the Danvers bad side.

Alex felt her distress, and she looked around her room trying to spot Kara. As soon as she did she gestured for her to make her way over. They've talked about this before hand, that if by any chance their mother miss uses her words they'd be ready.

Kara immediately dismissed herself from the group of critics she was around and instantly made a beeline for her mother.

"Mom," she said happily, distracting her from Maggie who managed to be pulled away by Lena.

"Oh, hello sweetie." She smiled for Kara, then turned her head towards Alex again. Surprised to have been robbed by seeing Maggie ahead of her once more. Alex looked entirely too furious.

"What was that, mom?" She spat. Eliza was completely confused by her daughter's actions. She looked almost shocked that Alex would be anything but angry.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?!" She repeated rhetorically. "Mom, you insulted her with every word you said!"

"That's nonsense, sweetie. You're imagining things." Her mother tried to reach for her hand, but Alex snatched it away.

"Look," she forcefully strained her anger. "I get that you're trying to look out for me, but can't you just try to be nice, for once."

"Alex-,"

"Just for once, I'd like you to treat me the way you do Kara." Her voice was getting louder, Kara stood in front of Eliza and held Alex's hand. She waited till her sister looked at her before she spoke.

"Alex, calm down." She held her hand tighter when she noticed that Alex's grip towards her tightened. "You don't want to do this here." She reminded her, and that calmed her down. She only glared once more at her mother before she left to look for Maggie. It was not the time to school her mother, she had to find Maggie and make sure she was okay.

* * *

Lena offered her a glass of wine as they stood at a far corner in the gallery. They both sipped at their drinks. Maggie breathed in deep. She hoped she wasn't going to be the cause of an ugly fight between mother and daughter. Why was Eliza so overprotective over Alex? Why couldn't she accept her? Was it a thing all mothers do? Was it a thing she will do to Jesse when he grows up? Was it normal?

She hoped it was, it would be reckless if it wasn't. She didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. Least of all with Alex's mother. She knew Alex had her own troubles with her, she didn't want to add to that. She took a deep breath, then shook her head.

"Don't worry so hard about it," Lena informed Maggie as if reading her mind. "Eliza will come around." She smiled at her.

"Will she?" She asked almost terrified. Lena chuckled and placed a hand on Maggie's elbow.

"She always does." She promised her, but still, Maggie felt her skin crawl, because what if she doesn't? What if it wasn't like always? What then?

"Eliza didn't always like me either," Lena laughed, when she noticed Maggie bug her eyes out. "I was 'the bad influence' to both Kara and Alex before I was accepted."

"How long till you got accepted?"

"A couple months." She shrugged. "3 to be precise."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, but it's better than nothing." She squeezed her elbow. "Eliza will see how good you are for Alex. Just like the rest of us. You only need to give it time."

Maggie smiled towards her, and she nodded accepting what she told her. Maybe things will all work out. Maybe one day when they're old and gray they'll look back at this moment and laugh. Things can work out. Kara and Lena were proof standing right in front of her.

However. That proof didn't last because of a few moments later, the peace she gained from Lena's help, fell and ran underground when a woman, blonde, young, and gorgeous approached her.

"So, you're her?" She eyed her up to down. "The girlfriend," she spat with air quotes. Lena rolled her eyes as she stood ahead of Maggie.

"Sara, don't start." She warned her.

Sara? That name was brought up in one of her and Alex's casual conversations. If she remembered correctly, Sara was one of Alex's casual flings. A sex buddy if you liked to put it into disturbing words. Alex had told her she cut it off with her because she had a tendency of becoming clingy and jealous. But, thanks to their mother's working together at the same job, they couldn't be entirely separated from each other's lives.

"Oh don't be rude, Luther." She smirked at Lena, then eyed Maggie. "I'm just introducing myself."

"As what exactly?" Lena crossed her arms over her chest. "Alex's old used scraps?" She raised an eyebrow when the blonde gave her an angry look.

"Watch your mouth, Lena."

"Or what? You'll rat me out to your mom?" She retorted. "It's not college anymore, Sara. Things have changed."

"Not, Alex." She smirked when she noticed Maggie nearly tremble. "She'll come back to her sense when this one's thrown into her pile of old used scrapes." She mocked Lena and insulted Maggie.

"Don't listen to her, Maggie." Lena kept her eyes on Sara as she made sure Maggie knew that what came out of Sara's mouth were complete lies.

"Please," Sara took a step closer to Maggie, as Lena took a step closer ahead of her. "I can tell you exactly how things go, she takes you to places she never takes anyone, buys you stuff you wouldn't dream of, treats you like a queen, but at some point she'll let you go for something prettier, younger, and smarter."

"Why? Because there's one thing, Alex Danvers, doesn't do, and that's love." She spat at her.

"You don't know us," Maggie whispered, and the blonde only laughed hysterically.

"I don't need to," she smiled devilishly and looked at her in the eyes. "I know, Alex. And, you're just some sex toy she'll trade for something better."

"Sara!" Lena warned her, but she continued anyway. Jealousy rising in her veins.

"She can't say that I'm wrong. What does she know? She's only had a couple of months with Alex. I've known her for years." She argued.

Maggie found herself nearly throwing up. She looked away from the blonde, and placed a hand on her stomach, she felt it crumble and burn. Not because it was empty, but for an entirely different emotion. She almost felt betrayed. Why would she, though? Alex had done nothing wrong. She'd been compassionate, and caring, and careful. So, why did Sara's words sting? Why did they hurt? Why did she almost believe them?

Maybe because they were semi-true? Because what good is she giving to Alex? What good is she offering to her? What good is she? She has nothing but her love, and the love of Jesse's to offer. Who's to say that that'll be enough for many years to come? And how long did she really know her for? Just a couple months. Just looking at what Alex is used to, and how she won't be able to give her the same no matter how many years pass, it taunted her. It haunted her. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered quietly to Lena, who tried to stop her but was too late. Maggie rushed out the doors quickly putting her coat on.

Alex had barely arrived in time to watch her walk away. It was like watching a knife physically slice deeper, and deeper against her flesh. She looked at Lena, her face asking for an explanation, and all her best friend did was sigh and send an earth shattering look towards Sara.

The redhead could easily piece things together. She stepped into Sara's personal space. Fumes of anger blazing from her skin. Her face nearly red with furry.

"What did you say to her?!"

"Nothing, but the truth." She smirked. Alex's fingers formed a fist so easily, but she held herself from punching her. She knew Sara was jealous, she always was.

"You're such a bitch." She hissed.

"Oh, please Alex. I'm doing you a favor. You really want to spend your life with that kind of cheap trash?"

"I love her! Don't you get that?! Doesn't anyone get that?! I'm in love with her, okay? I love her!" She nearly yelled loud enough for the entire gallery to pause and watch. Alex felt her palms sweat and her heart race. She actually admitted it. She actually said it. She actually felt it.

"And when you love someone, nothing else matters." She whispered to herself and rushed out the doors. Lena caught herself looking at Kara from a far smiling because finally Alex had found the girl of her dreams, and she wasn't so blind that she couldn't see it.

* * *

Alex had barely caught up with her. She saw her struggling to get her keys into the car door, she could hear slight sniffles coming from Maggie. A woman who normally never shed a tear. Never cried, and always held herself together. Alex saw her crumbling quietly. Falling to the ground, without anyone but her noticing it.

She walked closer to her and placed her hand on hers. She slowly tried to stop her shivering. Maggie swallowed a heavy spectrum and breathed deeply. As if she was trying to hold herself from crying in front of Alex.

"Don't go, please," Alex whispered, and instead of stopping her tears it threatened them more. Because how could she stay? How could she stay in a place where people despised her loving on of their own.

"Alex, I can't-,"

"Maggie, please." She held her hands tighter, held her waist tighter, burying her face between her neck and shoulder.

She didn't want to let her go. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. What anyone else wanted from her. Maggie sighed, there was no point in keeping how she felt, she was already hurt, keeping it locked inside would only hurt more. The reason it hurt was because she believed in what had been said to her. She believed part of it. Deep down, beneath the depths of her despair, she believed that she wasn't enough for Alex.

"I'm so wrong for you," she whispered, Alex's heart constricted.

That is not what she wanted to hear. That's not what she wanted her to feel. That was far from what she wanted her to feel. She should make her feel enough. She wanted to make her feel enough.

"At least, that's what everyone thinks."

"I don't care what anyone thinks." She promised her, but instead of having a relaxed reaction from the woman she loved, she got a gut ranching shove from her. She watched her hold in a deeper cry, silently screaming 'but, I do!'.

"What good am I to you, Alex?" She asked her, facing her with tears in her eyes. "I don't have anything to offer you, I can't shower you with gifts, or take you to amazing places because you have everything."

Alex just watched her, her eyes beginning to water, as she internally told herself 'You are my everything.' Did she really think that little of herself? Did she really think she was that small to me? She asked herself, over and over.

"You're spending all your time and money, over my son. A boy you don't have to care about, and you're giving, and spoiling, and giving me and him so much. What have I done in return?" She asked herself helplessly.

"Nothing." She whispered, a tear finally falling against her cheek. "I've done nothing." She admitted again. "I am nothing."

She whispered one more time. Alex couldn't even move, she couldn't be thinking like that. Why was she thinking like that? She wasn't nothing. She was far from nothing. She was everything. Everything and anything that mattered. She was all that mattered. Her and Jesse.

So, when she noticed Maggie shake her head, and make her way to her car again. She opened the door, but Alex slammed it close. Mentally preparing herself for the 3 words she was about to admit. The 3 words she was about to say that could change everything.

"Alex," Maggie whispered defeatedly, quietly begging her to let this go.

"I love you," Alex whispered.

Her voice so soft, so raw, so elegantly sincere. Alex felt her tongue shiver once the words were out. Her entire body spasmed, while Maggie's forgot to function. She caught herself pinching herself. It suddenly made sense now, why she didn't care, why she stayed, why she did everything that she did. It was like a suddenly, her world took a bullet, and it was bleeding love. And everyone stopped to stare.

Alex wasn't expecting her to say it back, but the silence it was deafening. She needed something from her, anything. It wasn't easy letting those words out. The last time she'd genuinely meant it for someone romantically was when she was fourteen. That's more than 10 years ago. More than a decade.

"Say something, please." She whispered again, and in no time at all, she found hands planted on her cheeks, and a kiss she'd never had before.

It tasted salty but sweet, and she felt her fingers crawl deep into her hair. She felt the warmth of her breathing from her nose, and the pressure of her lips unmoving. Her hands had held her tighter than ever, and her lips pressed harder onto hers. That when they finally pulled away, they gasped for air.

Alex felt her heart beat slow down a bit. A calming feeling Maggie's kiss was, a reassuring statement it was. However, she longed to hear those 3 words back.

"Time," Maggie whispered as their lips brushed because she knew Alex was silently waiting for her 'I love you too' but she couldn't right now. She needed more time, just a little more time.

"Just give me a little more time." She whispered pressing her forehead against Alex's. Who nodded softly.

"Take all the time you need." She pulled her closer to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

And that was a promise, she was willing to keep. No matter what the odds may be. No matter who tells her they won't make it. No matter what happens. She will always find her way to her because she's not going anywhere. She won't go anywhere. And sooner rather than later, she promised herself she was going to put a ring on it. Just a little more time.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since then and everything was smooth sailing. Maggie still hadn't said it back, but Alex was being as patient as she promised. Her girlfriend was just cautious, she had to be. She understood her need to feel like it's been enough time.

So, she kept her word, and she didn't force her to say it. Alex already knew she felt it, her saying it would be just a privileged verbal confirmation of it.

At least Jesse had no trouble using those words every now and then. It was like as simple as 'I like you' to him. Of course, it was, he was a child after all. Although he meant it with all his heart, he didn't actually know how much depth the word meant, which is why "I hate you" came flying about the house as well.

Like today for instance. Alex, had woken up from the sound of Jesse and Maggie arguing, or more like Jesse nearly screaming, and Maggie's voice firm and strict. She decided to check what's wrong, so she put on one of Maggie's oversized shirts and her underwear, then walked out to the view of Jesse stomping his feet, his mouth nearly falling off his face from his heavy pout, and his eyes cross.

"Jesse we talked about this before," she warned him, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a robe that helped cover up her body because Alex knew for a fact she wore nothing underneath.

"It's not fair!" He shouted as he crossed his own arms. Alex could only barely hold in a smirk because damn they looked infuriatingly so alike.

"Jesse!" Maggie yelled at him, it completely whipped Alex's smirk of her face. That was the first time she heard her use that tone on him.

"It's not fair!" He shouted again, louder this time. It almost ripped apart Alex's heart because she could clearly see his heavy tears weigh too much on his dopey eyes.

"Jesse, I told you they can't make it." She pointed a finger warningly at him. "And, if you scream one more time you're going to have a time out."

"It's not fair!" He screamed again and stomped his feet.

"That's it." Maggie's forehead crossed and her tone went firmer. "Go to your room," she ordered, but he stood still. "Now!" She yelled, and he sighed stomping his way to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Maggie sighed deeply after he went. She placed her hand on her forehead and tried to relax as she flopped on the couch. Alex made her way towards her she quietly began to rub at her tense shoulders. Maggie placed her hand on top of Alex's thanking her silently.

"Shouldn't he be jumping with joy cause his 5th birthday is in 2 days?"

Maggie sighed and straightened herself a bit as Alex continued to comfort her. "He's upset my parents won't be able to celebrate with him this year." She sighed sadly again before she looked at Alex with sad eyes.

"It'll be his first birthday apart from them."

"Oh," Alex could almost feel the disappointment radiate from his room. She looked at it and sighed. It must be so hard on him, to not have the few people he adored with him on his birthday.

She felt hands squeeze hers, "Hey," she whispered, and waited till Alex looked at her. "He'll be fine. He just has a temper and is a little stubborn. That's all." She kissed her cheek and got off the couch to get ready for work.

No way Alex was going to let this go. Jesse may be a little stubborn, but she was way more stubborn than any person in the world should be, and she already had a plan in her head.

* * *

"You can't tell her anything about this, okay James?"

"You have my word, Danvers." He told her over the phone with a smile.

She'd asked him to give her Maggie's parents address and phone numbers for a 'surprise' she was planning. He knew exactly what she had in mind, and he thought she was so head over heels with Maggie. He enjoyed watching Maggie his work partner, and Alex his long time friend find a home in each other's eyes.

"Thanks, James."

"Always a pleasure to help a Danvers." He smiled and watched as Maggie approached his way. "I gotta go now, Alex." He said his goodbyes and so did she by the time Maggie greeted him.

"Hey there partner," she perkily said with her hands in her pocket.

"Hey, Maggie. How's the little man doing with his birthday so close?"

She sighed heavily as he chuckled in return. "Being a stubborn little boy."

"Well, he is turning 5. That's a whole hand now," he chuckled.

"I know, it still feels like I had him yesterday." She smiled reliving her memories with him.

"Oh no, I still remember the day Jada turned 2. That year was long and heavy."

She laughed and nodded in agreement. "True. The terrible 2's. Every child goes through them." Her smile slowly died down when she remembered his second birthday.

He was so happy, his teeth all finally out, and his hair grown out at a somewhat moderate length. His smile was so pure, so innocent, and around him was everyone he cared about. Both his grandparents and her. Her mother had baked his favorite chocolate flavored cake, and an old used candle with the number 2 on it was used. She sighed realizing how difficult it is for him to have to spend his 5th birthday away from his grandparents when he grew so accustomed to them.

"I just wish I could give him what he wanted." She confided in James.

"Hey, you're doing the best you can. Sometimes that's all you can do." He patted her shoulder, a hidden smirk somewhere in his smile.

"I guess you're right." She shook the thoughts away and smiled at him. "Well, partner do we have anything new on our plates today?"

"The same old rounds, and a ton of paperwork." He rose the sheets of paper in his hand. Maggie nodded and then began to work on the paperwork assigned for her.

* * *

Two days have passed in the blink of an eye, and on the day of Jesse's birthday, the five-year-old boy rushed into his mother's room with an entirely different persona than the 2 days before. He hopped on the bed stepping on the tangled feet of his mother and her girlfriend.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He started screaming excitedly still jumping on the bed. A groan escaped Alex's lips.

Unfortunately, that was the one thing she didn't learn to accept. Especially during the weekends. Jesse had a growing obsession with waking up before dawn, or maybe it was just him so used to waking up early for school, but either way, he always managed to find an excuse to jump on their bed.

Jesse giggled when he heard her groan, he found his way around their legs and sat comfortably on her waist. He bent forward until his lips nearly pressed against her ear.

"Wake up, Alex!" He whispered loudly, the redhead couldn't help but giggle, his whispers tickling her ear, and all of a sudden, it didn't matter that the sun still hadn't risen.

"It's my birthday!" He whispered again, and Alex laughed again. Maggie woke up from the continues vibrations the arm around her waist emitted.

She turned around in Alex's arms only to find Jesse whispering 'it's my birthday! It's my birthday," loudly over and over until eventually, Alex had to grab his tiny waist and place him flat on the bed as she hovered over him tickling his sensitive spots, earning earth shattering laughs.

Maggie couldn't help but find herself holding onto her heart over her shirt, that sight. The sight of seeing her favorite people laugh like theirs no tomorrow, that made her stop breathing. It made her body tremble because what if this could be the kind of thing she woke up to forever?

What if this was the kind of thing she would see every morning till the end of her life? Even when she's old and gray, and Jesse has his own kids and life. What if Alex was still with her, still waking up beside her, still loving her?

As soon as Jesse found an escape from Alex's hands he crawled towards Maggie in defeated laughter screaming, "Mommy!" Between giggles that never died.

Alex stopped when he sat firmly in Maggie's hands, and she looked at him like her world stopped spinning, brushing back his hair, and exposing most of his face. The way she looked at him, the motherly love that radiated from her soul it was a look no human she'd ever seen before had. A look that could never be replaced. Maggie kissed his cheek, and he immediately blushed. He brushed his hands on that same spot, making gag noises.

"Mommy," he whined. "I'm a big boy now."

Maggie laughed. "Yes, that you are." She softly whispered, mostly to herself. He hugged her then jumped off her lap rushing to probably turn on the TV to the loudest because it was his birthday, and he could.

His mother watched him run off, and she her eyes never left the door. Not even after he disappeared, and his shadow with him vanished. Her eyes were still in place as was her smile. Alex made her way closer to her, she placed her hands in Maggie's, who finally looked away from the door frame.

Alex smiled softly, "You can tell me," she whispered knowing there was something at the tip of her tongue. Maggie sighed deeply looking at their hands, then back at her hazel eyes. She smiled.

"It feels like just yesterday, he was a day old, in my arms." She held Alex's hands tighter. "It's hard to believe that it's been 5 years."

She gazed at Alex. "5 years," she chuckled almost unbelieving.

"I keep thinking that before I even get the chance to relish in him, he's going to be 18 and out my door ready to live his life alone." She smiled sadly at Alex, as her girlfriend held her tighter, and rubbed soothing circles over her hands.

"You won't be alone," Alex whispered. Maggie's heart raced. "I'll be here." She promised her.

"I love you," it suddenly slipped out of Maggie's lips. Her body shook when Alex's froze nearly offing itself. She could've fallen unconscious right then, and right there.

Alex's eyes drilled holes through Maggie's, and at first, the shorter woman felt a little terrified by what slipped from her lips, but the more time passed, the more it sunk in that it was true, and it was the perfect timing. Alex, on the other hand, was still short-circuited by the sudden confession. She knew she was going to say it someday, she just didn't realize it would've been this soon.

"What?" She whispered, still not believing it, still thinking that she was dreaming.

Maggie swallowed a spectrum as a nervous chuckle left her lips. "I love you." She whispered back this time more confident. More real.

Alex immediately pulled her in for a kiss, and when she let go she grinned, her hand still resting on her cheek, and her lips still a breath apart. "I love you too." She whispered.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh nervously. She held Alex's hand that was on her cheek, and just watched her eyes as she fell even more in love. She could've lived this moment forever had it not been for Jesse's eagerness to start the day.

"Mommy! Alex!" He yelled from the hallway, causing both women to break free from their moment.

* * *

"I wish grandma and grandpa were here," he pouted once they got home, and he flopped on the couch, next to his mother as she took off his shoes.

They had spent the entire day doing everything he wanted to do. Alex had made sure to please him with every way she could, buy him anything he thought he wanted, and feed him as many packs of chips as he wanted, no matter how many death glares Maggie gave her.

She spoiled him like there was no tomorrow, and although he was laughing and giddy all day, he had his moment of sadness right now, when Alex was off running an errand. When finally the events of the day had passed, and there were only a couple hours of his birthday left, and he didn't get to see his grandparents tell him how big he's gotten, or get to smell the aroma of his grandmother's amazing chocolate cake.

He sighed playing with the new car toy he hand in his hand, Maggie brushed his hair smiling sadly.

"I know, baby." She whispered trying to sooth him. Yet, he still quietly played with his toys. Maggie lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise you, Jesse," she began as she brushed his hair from his face. "That no matter where grandma and grandpa are next year, I will get them here."

He watched his mother's eyes as they made a promise she could never break. He smiled softly, causing her heart to relax. He nodded easily accepting reality.

"I love you, mommy." He told her, and Maggie grinned. That's the second I love you she heard that day, and man did it make her shiver.

"I love you too," she firmly said it, and no sooner than later he crawled into her arms, and hugged her tightly.

And just as they let go, a knock erupted against their door. Maggie patted his head as she made her way to the door. It was probably just Alex she told herself, however when she opened the door to 3 figures instead of one, her heart dropped down to her stomach.

"Surprise," Alex simply grinned as Maggie's eyes fell out of their sockets, she still stood in place not accepting what was right before her eyes.

Jesse instantly came rushing when he heard Alex's voice, and his own eyes twinkled when he saw who was behind their door.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Without second thoughts he rushed towards them, as Alex made her way to her girlfriend, who still stood shellshocked as her son insinuated himself between his grandparents.

"How did yo-,"

"I kind of asked James to dig up your parent's address and phone numbers from your profile." She answered before she even got to finished the question.

"I saw how devastated you both were when you realized they couldn't be here, and I knew it was for financial reasons, so," she gestured towards them. "They've been here all day, I just wanted to leave the best gift for last."

Maggie could only stare at her girlfriend, the woman who somehow always found a way to make her heart pound right out of her chest. She saw Alex bite her lip patiently wait for some kind of reaction from her. All she could do was pull her by her shirt, and kiss her so passionately, it hurt. The good kind of hurt.

"Stop being so perfect," she whispered with a chuckled against her lips when they parted. "I can't keep up with you."

"I don't need you too," she smirked, pulling her closer to her by her waist. "Just be the way you are. I love you that way." Maggie blushed, and she blushed even harder when she heard her mother's voice.

"There are children present you two!" She schooled them, and they parted away with crimson red cheeks.

Maggie stepped forward to hug her parents tightly before Jesse dragged them in to tell them all about their wonderful day and his 'awesome' presents, while Alex and Maggie watched from the corner of the living room feeling like someway somehow this is what their life would look like in 10 years.

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Alex and Maggie's parents have a one-on-one talk. Game night at Kara's place, and Alex gets an offer that puts her relationship at stake. 


	8. Every Choice Has It's Sacrifices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I am wrapping this story up soon! Next chapter is going to be the final chapter, and Chapter 10 is the epilogue! It's been such a long time since I've written a fic this long. Although, it was tiring and I have to fight through a lot of writers block I'm very proud of it! And, hopefully I get better at writing. I hope you enjoy what's left of the story, and don't forget to leave a comment & Kudos. I'm planning to write one of 3 one-shots before I jump into the War AU that's still under the planning process. And that one-shot will most likely be my twist on Sanvers if they were in the medieval ages. ;]

It's unfair how fast the days come and go. Night falls, and no sooner you find yourself on your last day in the place you want to be the most. The weekend was over before The Sawyers got to relish in their time together.

Maggie hadn't realized how much she missed her parents till they were here, till she got to smell the scent of her mother's cooking, and the softly murmured stories her father often told Jesse. The thing she missed the most was how loud her home usually was. How fulfilling it was to hear multiple voices when she woke up in the morning, just the little things.

Lucky for her, she got to add a new addition to her lovely familial memories, and that was Alex. Although she didn't really enjoy being the center of attention, she found herself enjoying watching her parents accept Alex with open arms, and recite stories of their past.

Alex heard a good handful of embarrassing moments of a particular Sawyer's childhood. Maggie practically spray painted her cheeks red for the entire weekend. Every time she thought her mother couldn't possibly remember more of her stupidity growing up, she gets surprised realizing she remembered a lot more about her than she did herself.

That, however, wasn't worse than the pictures of her childhood tomboy phase she displayed for Alex to see. When Maggie's mother handed Alex her phone with a picture of a 10-year-old Maggie dressed in basketball shorts, and a sleeveless vest, with her hair up in a ponytail, she couldn't help but outstretch her hand to try and grab it from Alex while her girlfriend laughed and elongated herself as much as she could.

Alex could see it all, in those few hours they'd spent together, she could see it all. She could see her entire life unfold ahead of her. She could see the wondrous life waiting ahead of her. A life with Maggie and Jesse, and maybe secretly a little girl as well. A sister Jesse could have, and a daughter she could hold.

How perfect would it be? How damn perfect would it be if the future waiting for her, was the future she envisioned? That weekend was filled with hopeful thoughts centered solely on those wishful promises her mind kept alluding her with.

But, sadly, those hours were coming to a close, and here Alex stood with Maggie's mother, as Maggie and Jesse were with Mr. Sawyer taking Pongo for a walk in the park. Alex helped Mrs. Sawyer with the packing of her and her husband's clothes and other belongings.

"Do you like it here?" Mrs. Sawyer asked suddenly, while Alex stopped folding the current shirt she held.

She looked at her girlfriend's mother, and what she saw staring back at her were sincere eyes expecting an honest answer. As if an answer to a question like that, could give her some kind of guarantee that she was content with her life with Maggie this way. Just to make sure that Alex, could see herself living a life like this. A simple kind of life; with no overpriced luxuries, or the best selling things, but just purely plain and simple.

"I do," she answered with a smile, she earned a careful nod and soft smile, but the questions weren't over. No, they had only just begun.

"But, you never liked it before." Maggie's mother looked into Alex's eyes, seeking her complete brutal honesty. "Did you?" The younger woman bit the inside of her lip, she didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing and leaving a bad impression.

"I-," she shook her head with a nervous chuckle, "I mean, I-,"

"I guess that means, No." Mrs. Sawyer smirked slightly, while Alex panicked. The elder woman laid a hand gently on her elbow and really gazed into hazel eyes her daughter found so adorning.

"Alex, you are a wonderful woman," she started with a soft grip that grew stronger by the minute. "Brave, kind, wealthy, and you are everything A mother would want for her daughter."

Alex felt a spectrum build heavy in her throat, she swallowed thickly waiting for the inevitable rejection she will get, and the pure protectiveness of a woman who deeply loves her daughter, and thinks she was much less than she deserves.

"I see the way you care for both my daughter and grandson, but I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me." Alex nodded without any second thoughts.

"I know you love them both, but are they enough?"

"Yes," That was the first thought that came to her mind, and Mrs. Sawyer didn't expect a different answer, but she needed to know fully that the single thread of doubt in Alex's habitual actions of running away wasn't going to alter how she felt about the people she cared for the most in the world.

"Maggie is very dear to me, Alex. And, Jesse is even more of a rare diamond. I just need your guarantee, your promise-," she held on to Alex tighter, as the younger woman eyed her grip.

A grip of a loving mother. It was supposed to hurt, her lack of trust in Alex, but it didn't. It didn't because it felt good, it felt good knowing Maggie had very loving and caring parents who were willing to put their faith and trust in her so much, that they were willing to trust a stranger with the life of the soul they'd created. A soul they got out of a miracle.

"I need your promise that when push comes to shove, you won't run."

Alex couldn't even force herself to look away. The way her grip nearly stung, and the way she was openly, but carefully giving her Maggie's heart. It was a feeling she'd never felt before. A little thrilling, a little scary, but also a little exciting.

"I know old habits die hard, but you make her happier than I've ever seen her, and I'd hate to see her get crushed. Least of all by you."

"I promise I won't run." She said without any hesitation, without any fear.

"Keep in mind," she let her grip go. "That if you do break her heart, you're not breaking just one." She warned her. "But, you'll be breaking two."

Now, that was what made her fear for their relationship. It was the sheer fact that it wasn't just between her and Maggie. It wasn't just between 2 people. It was 3. It was a reckless thing for someone like her to fall into this trap, but she did. She did with open eyes, and though she was supposed to feel guilty about it. She didn't.

In fact, she was sure she'd never made a better decision. Maggie and Jesse, they were changing her. They were shaping her into a better person. A person she didn't think she could be, but she's slowly changing. And bit by bit the colors of the rainbow started to shine, and she felt all these emotions she normally never did. She normally never thought she would.

All because of two people, she couldn't possibly love more. And Maggie's mother could see that now, she could see it in her eyes. The determination she had, the feelings that overfilled her heart. There was no space to keep it in if flood out and it shone brightly to everyone who walked passed them.

* * *

"Did you run a background check on her?" He asked his daughter, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as Jesse and Pongo ran towards the grass.

She giggled and held her father's waist tighter. "Dad," she said with an amused sigh.

"What?" He over innocently asked. A grin still playing on his lips, Maggie couldn't help but laugh.

He was always protective of her, and he taught her how to protect herself. The blood of being cautious was always embedded in her. It was an inherited trait she got from him. A trait she wasn't entirely fond of, but it kept her safe nonetheless most of her life. Which was why she wasn't surprised when he pulled the 'I own a gun, and if you hurt my little girl I won't be scared to use it." trick on Alex.

She'll admit watching Alex's eyes nearly pop out from fear was hilarious, even though she knew her father wouldn't hurt a damn fly. It was, well in a way, such a drastic contrast to meeting Alex's parents. Although it sucked that her girlfriend's parents wasn't very welcoming or approving, she felt a lot more confident that hers were. That her parents although playfully toyed with Alex, and their positively false roughness if she ever dared hurt her were still standing in front of the door with open arms.

"I have to know that she's treating you right." He told her, and his daughter couldn't help but blush with a beautiful rosy grin on her lips.

"She does," she dreamily said, her father's smile plastering on her face contagiously.

"And you love her?"

"I do." Again her eyes shone with the essence of joy, and dreamless thoughts. He let her willow on her feelings for her.

All that popped into Maggie's brain was that one time she'd said it to her. That one time it slipped out of her mouth so perfectly. That one time those 3 little words, and 8 letters felt more real than ever.

"You know, I never thought anyone would be good enough for you, but Alex," he eyed his daughter, who awaited his words. "She makes you smile, in that rare way only Jesse does."

Maggie's cheeks blushed, and she turned her face away as if to stop the redness from growing larger across her face. It resulted in her father soundlessly laughing.

"That right there, that's how I knew she's good for you." He waited till she looked at him. "If one day, you think she's the one you want to marry." Maggie felt her stomach buzz rapidly.

"Dad I-,"

"Know that you have my blessing." He rushed to stop her.

He knew her, a little too well. He knew that when it came to marriage it slightly terrified her. She wasn't too keen on seeing the best in the future. A paranoid feature they both shared. It took him a while to get over it, and he didn't want time to be waisted for her. He saw the clear evidence of love in her eyes, the first time he laid eyes on them together. A father never likes to let his daughter go, but when the right person came. It was too difficult not to let her go. Because not many good people existed in this time and age.

"Dad, it's still been just a couple of months." She justified. He chuckled, and there was the rational part of her brain functioning.

"Love doesn't care for time, sweetheart. You could fall for someone in the blink of an eye, or you could be in love with them and not realize it till the rain had fallen, and the storm had passed."

"Either way, when you feel it, you don't let it go. Not even when you walk through hell." Her father always had a way with words, that's what made him such a good storyteller at night, every single time he put her to bed.

"Did you walk through hell for mom?"

"Countless times." He said with no hesitation.

"How do you survive it?"

"If you really love her, then you just do. Because when you love someone, it's never easy to let go of them. No matter the troubles they put you, though." He smiled at her when he watched her realize that by her own actions.

Although they have fought and disagreed sometimes, it was much more difficult to let each other go, than fight. It was a lot harder to think about not being with each other than the thought of arguing. She swore to herself from that moment on that no matter what may come between them, nothing will be worth destroying what they have. Nothing.

* * *

After Maggie's parents had fled back to Blue springs, Nebraska. It was hard for her Alex to pull herself out of her tiny apartment. In fact, the thought of ever returning back to her own loft left a sense of loneliness in her stomach. It was anguishing thinking of being separated for even a day, that's what lead them to countless nights spent together dining in, and ordering fast food when Jesse and Alex's insufferable nagging won over Maggie's logical reasoning.

The nights they'd spent together, it felt more and more like they were a family with each passing day. Each passing minute was a minute both women cherished deeply. Jesse could've possibly been the happiest child on the planet, No. he was the happiest child on the planet.

Loved by all who graced his mother's life. He had friends now, and a dog who's grown to become his best friend. He had Alex now, and of course the person he has always had, Maggie.

Life was dangerously close to perfect, and for once in Maggie's entire existence she didn't question it. She let herself just exist in it, with no explanation, or logical reason. She just enjoyed it, while it lasted, while it continued to last.

It was something about knowing that when she walked through her doors after work she'd find not one, but two people sound asleep in the depths of their dreams, and although asleep, they fell asleep waiting for her. She always loved how in one of those rare occasions that Alex had a damn tiring day with Jesse she'd find them both drained, and snoring sleepy on her bed, arms wrapped around each other, with Pongo on the edge of the bed, and an empty space just for her. As if it was calculated, and not naturally made.

She had walked in on that last night when work was too brutal and she had to stay overnight. That sight alone was the highlight of her day. That sight alone, made her feel like after such a long day it was so good to have something to come home to, however that was not nearly as earth turning as the sight she landed on the next morning.

She heard the sounds of kitchen equipment being used, as the water run, and the murmured voices of cartoons playing the background. Her first instincts were to feel the bed around her, despite her hand landing on empty sheets, when the smell of pancakes and berries flooded her nostrils she felt butterflies crawl her stomach.

Within seconds she was wearing her rope and walking out her room to the sight of Jesse standing on a chair as he watched Alex flip pancakes effortlessly, and Pongo's barks growing as Jesse giggled with every flip.

Maggie could only smile holding on to her robe. She walked towards the camera Alex often left on the top counter, and she quietly pulled it down wrapping it around her neck. She couldn't help but smirk as Alex tried to keep her giggles at pay while she quieted them down. She snapped the shot, and the second the flash was over both her favorite people turned around with surprised looks on their faces.

Hazel and brown eyes almost fell out of their sockets while their cheeks turned a dark red. It left Maggie laughing helplessly. Jesse had climbed down the chair and ran towards his mother with a pout on his lips begging her to delete the image. Alex turned off the oven once Jesse got distracted by the cartoons on the TV, and she set off to finish his mission.

In a single swift movement, she caught Maggie from behind, her arms wrapped around her waist. She left soft ticklish kisses across her neck.

"You sneaky little thing," she whispered against her ear, resulting in a gorgeous giggle from Maggie, who held on to Alex's hands as she sunk further into her.

"Look who's talking," she smirked, and Alex flipped her around in her arms pulling her close. "I didn't know you cooked."

"A hidden talent." She shrugged.

"Must be very hidden, since you always insist on having take-out." She could fell Alex lean in.

"Well, I have better things to offer you than food." The taller woman smirked gripping her rope a little rougher as she leaned in closer.

"Yeah?" Maggie whispered, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Yeah." She whispered back, and finally, their lips pressed together in sweet harmony.

God, Maggie will never fully accept how relaxing her lips were. How refreshing it was to press against them, and divulge in them. To breath them in, it was such a privilege, and whenever they pulled apart it almost physically hurt. She could only keep her eyes closed and imagine it lasted a little longer until she opened her eyes.

"Move in with me." It slipped right off her lips. It only felt so logical. Alex could only swallow thickly. Move in?

Despite the fact that she'd been basically living in her apartment, the idea of officially moving in was a little nerving, yet it was also reasonable to her. Deep down it was what she wanted. It was what she needed. A home, a place she could call home. Nothing felt more like home than this little space with the two people that adore her, and she adores back. So, without any second thoughts, a smile confounded on her lips.

"Yes." She whispered, and Maggie's lips formed a grin. "Yes, I'll move in with you."

"Yeah?" She asked almost unbelieving like it was something she wouldn't have believed she would do. Like it was such a foreign concept. It left Alex in a chuckling mess.

"Yes, you idiot." She playfully replied, then kissed her again. That was day one she got to call this little apartment home.

* * *

"I wonder why Kara's insisting we spend dinner over at her place tonight," Alex said as she put her jacket on facing the mirror while Maggie helped Jesse close his jeans button.

She turned around with scrunched eyebrows, watching Jesse put on his shoes and leave the laces up to his mother. "She's not really the best chef, and Lena doesn't even know how to fry an egg without burning it."

Maggie chuckled and stood up once she finished tying Jesse's laces and he thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. Alex felt warmth boil in her stomach watching that unfold. The shorter woman walked towards her girlfriend as Jesse rushed to play with Pongo before they left him at home for the night.

"So, I got the one Danvers who can cook?" Maggie smirked wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. The taller woman smirked.

"Actually, fun fact; I learned how to cook from my mom." She smiled, but as soon as the memory of her gallery appeared on the tip of her brain her smile faded. Maggie held her tighter, and lifted her chin with a free hand.

"Hey, you don't have to feel bad for missing her." She smiled softly, placing her hand on her cheek. Alex kept her hand over hers. The comfort they gave her, it was endlessly relaxing.

"I wish things weren't so difficult with her, I wish she could just accept things the way they are like your parents do." She admitted making Maggie hold her tighter.

"I'm not your mom's biggest fan, but," she brushed her hair back and pecked her lips. "Everything will work out in time. I can promise you that," she whispered against her lips. Alex smiled at that, the pure simple solution of the problem was right at their fingers, and Maggie was doing her best to make it work.

"I already have everything that really matters," she whispered back laying her head comfortably still on her forehead.

The feeling of Alex pressing herself against Maggie was damn daunting. Maggie could just breath her comfort in. It was a feeling so fulfilling she could relish in it for hours none stop. It felt so good to be in each other's arms. To be so comfortable with each other than any little-complicated thing could be solved so easily.

Any kind of emotion that left either of them bitter or sad, could be fixed by the simple confirmation of the others willingness to be here, to stay, to love. A feeling they feel so contagiously around them, they didn't say those 3 words often because it was still fresh on their tongues, but the emotion. The emotion behind it never faded.

* * *

"Okay, buddy," Alex said the second they reached in front of her sister's loft.

Jesse was settled on her shoulders, despite all the cautious accusations Maggie had warned her off, she still put him on her shoulders. Simply because she liked to make him laugh with every chance she could, and he loved being lifted up by Alex for the reason that she made him feel tall. Maggie could only manage to roll her eyes at their shared childish humorous ways.

"Time to get down," she told him as she placed him down carefully.

"Superman!" He yelled as he landed on the ground with a grin. Alex could only chuckle.

"I can see Auntie Kara's been feeding you too many comic books lately,"

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's arm as the taller woman placed her hands in her pockets. She smiled at her. "We should be thankful he's calling himself Superman and not Supergirl."

"True." She chuckled as Jesse knocked on the door repeatedly more than happily excited to see both Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena.

His face brightened up the second he saw the door swing open, he wrapped his arms around Lena's legs almost instantly he looked up as Lena played with his hair.

"Wow Jess, you're getting stronger by the day." She chuckled along with both women who helped themselves in.

"Can we read Supergirl stories?" He questioned Lena with hopeful eyes.

"Comics, kiddo." She corrected him, patting his head. "Don't ever say stories in front of Auntie Kara." She playfully warned him. Alex and Maggie chuckled in the background.

"Where is Kara?" Alex asked as Jesse spotted the pile of comics scattered on the coffee table, and ran towards it. "Normally, you're the one who takes forever to get ready. Did your insubordinate unpunctuality rub on my sister already?"

Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "This is actually one of the rare times that I am not the reason she's late." She smirked, as Alex scoffed.

"So, are we really going to be tortured and fed by your cooking?" She asked taking off her Jacket, while Maggie did the same.

"God no," Lena sighed exaggeratedly. She grabbed Alex's wrist pulling her towards the kitchen. "You're cooking."

"What?" Alex asked surprised as she still kept being dragged, she looked towards her girlfriend for help but Maggie only watched with soft giggles escaping her lips slowly.

She watched her girlfriend be dragged away with Lena towards the kitchen, and she decided to take that time to explore the newlyweds loft. They never really stuck around much to explore it well. She couldn't rub the smile off her face when she saw pictures of their childhood growing up. She did, however, notice how Alex appeared less and less in photos as time progressed.

She assumed maybe that was because she was the one behind the camera. Maybe she got so used to being on the other side that she just doesn't feel comfortable to be in front of the camera anymore.

It was a sad thing really because Alex was a sight no human should be deprived off. She was gorgeous and beautiful in ways that couldn't be described. The photos of Kara and Lena together arose another feeling too, a feeling that warmed the cool space that once existed in the whole in her heart that now nearly completely healed. Thanks to Alex.

She was about to reminisce a little more on those moments, the moments that turned her world upside down, but, however, the voice of gagging throw ups she recognized so well distracted her, and before she could really notice it herself she was standing in front of Kara and Lena's bedroom. The door spread wide open with the horrid sounds of someone vomiting echoing the hallway.

Without second thoughts Maggie rushed to enter the room and found Kara's face halfway into the toilet as she held her stomach and threw up. She didn't give herself much time to think, she instantly held back her hair as she threw up once more, and she got her some wet tissues after she was done puking. Of course, she noticed the unsubtle boxes of pregnancy tests in the middle of her trash.

Kara watched her sisters girlfriend eye the empty boxes. She chuckled softly snapping Maggie's attention back towards her. The shorter woman immediately put two and two together, she helped her up.

"4 weeks," Kara said with a grin as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Does Lena-,"

Kara shook her head. "They both don't know." She blushed and looked at the boxes she'd just unboxed around her. "I had to be sure."

"Are you sure?"

Kara nodded with a beam. "I'm positive." She said almost disbelieving it. All Maggie could manage to do is hug her and whisper a soft congratulation.

* * *

"It's about time you actually moved in," Lena chuckled as she helped Alex cook.

Or more specifically, she just kept the taller woman company as Alex did all the work. It almost reminded her of the days they used to make sleepovers. Gossiping while she cooked, it's a peaceful feeling. A peaceful memory she enjoyed, which was why the smile on her face never faded.

"I told her, I loved her." She confessed with a soft whisper, that had Lena almost falling off the chair she sat on.

"You did what?"

Alex placed a cover on top of her frying pan, and turned around to look at her she smirked with arms crossed over her chest. "You heard me."

"Did she say it back?" Lena grinned and got off the chair, her excitement showing off clearly.

"Not right away, but she did." Alex dreamily replied. She took a deep breath. "Lena, I think-," she paused and played with her fingers.

Her best friend didn't even have to question what she was about to say. She didn't want to push her to say it, she wanted her to admit it herself. So, she placed her hand on Alex's elbow encouragingly. Alex lifted her face from her fingers, and she smiled softly.

"I think she's the one." She half admitted, internally Lena could only scream, 'Say you want to marry her, admit it!' But she knew that was still too far away from reach. So this nearly almost full admission would do.

"Well, at least one of us is still floating in paradise," Lena confessed because truthfully, she and Kara were having a bit of a rough time, and she needed to talk to her best friend. Alex looked at her with concern.

"Did you and Kara have a fight?"

Lena sighed while she shook her head. "More like a disagreement."

"About?"

"We've been trying," she confessed, and then gazed deeply into Alex's eyes who understood right away. "With donors, and adoption agencies."

"We agreed that if getting pregnant was going to be hard, we'd go for adoption. And it's been 2 months Alex, with costly visits to the doctors and countless pregnancy tests that all end up in disappointment. But you know Kara."

Alex nodded, "She can be persistent."

"Very persistent, to the point where that's all it matters. Alex, she's forgetting that she's only human, and I can't control her." She said with pleading eyes. "I'm scared she'll get so obsessed with this, that she'll forget the world. She won't listen to me. Maybe you can talk to her?"

Alex held Lena's hand. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

Alex placed both her hands on Lena's shoulders and shook her slightly. Because what was she saying? They were Kara and Lena. The two people in her life that loved each other to hell and back. They were going to be fine, in her heart of hearts she knew it.

"You're the only 2 people that I know whose love is real," she stared into her eyes. "Love like that doesn't fade away. Trust me, I know that now."

Lena could only feel a smirk appear on her lips, did she just confess to loving Maggie forever? Once Alex noticed her sneaky looks she hit the back of her head and went back to cooking. Lena bumped shoulders with her.

"You're full of surprises, Danvers."

"And you're full of shit, Luther." She teased.

"Actually, it's Luther-Danvers."

Alex laughed, then shook her head. "Still full of shit, Luther-Danvers."

"Maybe someday I'll get to call you Sawyer-Danvers." Lena watched her friend blush.

It wasn't too far a thought, Alex could see the life Lena teased at her. She could see the Christmas nights they could spend together, with children from both sides. And Jesse being the ring leader. She could see a home, a family, a settled life. And the best part was it wasn't too far away from reach as she first thought it was. It was much closer.

* * *

A few moments later Kara and Maggie made their entrance to the kitchen, and anyone who wasn't blinded by their love for them could tell they shared a knowledge no one else knew. Alex hugged her sister the minute she saw her, and then Maggie overtook Kara's place. She wrapped her hands around her waste and left soft kisses on the back of her neck as she cooked while Lena took her seat again with Kara sitting on her lap.

It wasn't too long till Jesse rushed into the kitchen with one of Kara's comics, he placed it on the table and climbed over the chair ignoring his mother's warnings of the chances of falling off. He desperately climbed the chair and table and rushed towards Kara. He only had to give her the comic, and within seconds they were immersed in the DC universe.

Maggie who was still glued to Alex smirked and whispered into Alex's ear. "Kara's gonna make for a great mom, someday."

Alex would chuckle and watch how both the newlyweds interacted with Jesse. "They both are, I know Lena wants one desperately."

"Maybe she'll have one a lot sooner than she thinks," Maggie smirked confusing Alex. The shorter woman just pecked her lips, and helped prepare the serving plates. "You'll understand after dinner."

And surely she did because right after they'd nearly whipped the food clean, and Jesse fell asleep on Maggie's lap, Kara stood up with a nervous look. She breathed deep and eyed Maggie for comfort, who nodded encouragingly to her. She smiled and gave both her sister and her wife a hopeful dopey eyed look.

"Kara?" Lena asked worried all of a sudden. Kara looked into her wife's eyes sparkles glowing wildly. She placed a hand on her still un-showing baby belly.

"I'm late," she whispered, Lena's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, as did Alex's. The redhead immediately stared back at Maggie fishing for some kind of confirmation. Her girlfriend gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"What?" Lena stood up, tears almost forming in her eyes. Was this really reality? Was this really real? Kara could only bite her lip, and laugh nervously before saying the right words.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered with teary eyes, Lena could only place her hand on Kara's belly. A chuckle escaping wholeheartedly from her lips. They fell into a crushing hug, Alex overtaking the next hug, and pulling her aside.

"Oh my god, I'm going to spoil that little rascal. How far are you? Is it a boy? No, wait you can't tell that till you're in the 5th month! Have you gone to the doctors already? Did you take-,"

"Alex!" Kara chuckled at her sister who seemed more enthusiastic than Lena, which wasn't true but it warmed Maggie's heart how overly excited she was.

It kind of sparked an emotion deep down inside of her. What if they were to have another baby? What if Alex and she were to have another baby together? How damn good would it be to see Alex so over protective, and spoiling the kids endlessly? How she'd teach Jesse to defend his younger siblings whenever, and how loud their house could be?

It all felt like an arm's length away, it could happen in the blink of an eye, and watching Alex go on and on about baby names, and all the firsts about to brace Kara's life, she truly believed that Alex would be twice the mother she was. And damn, she really wanted to be the one to see that unfold with her.

* * *

A week has passed since her settlement in The Sawyers apartment. Of course not without a few imposing words from Alex, who insisted they buy a new place together or move into her loft, but Maggie always denied saying it would be too much of a change for Jesse too quickly, or that the waste of money was unnecessary.

And of course, Alex being the considerate girlfriend she was, she didn't question it or push it towards her at all. She accepted it, and she settled for making the best in this small space she's become accustomed to calling home.

As it so happens, one day on the weekend, Maggie happened to almost hit Alex with the book placed on her bedside table, after she heard the taller woman's scream from the hall. She quickly rushed out her room, that book in her hand as she stared at a wide-eyed Alex, who's lips formed a grin slowly staring at her phone.

She looked up from her phone and nearly chuckled sarcastically as she walked towards Maggie. "You will not believe who just called me,"

"Alex!" She nearly hissed, with disappointing eyes and an annoyed sigh. "I thought someone broke in or something." Alex could only laugh, Maggie rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled to their couch.

"I just got a call from Cat Grant's assistant telling me that Cat Grant herself wants to meet me," she squealed after holding on to Maggie's hands so tightly it was almost painful.

Maggie felt somewhat out of place because that name wasn't on her top admired people's list. She didn't even know who that person was, but just from Alex's over enthusiasm she could tell that she was probably a big name in the art industry. Actually, she was sure of it after Alex almost schooled her for asking a simple question like;

"Who?"

Alex nearly plugged her own eyes out of their sockets herself after hearing that. "Who?" She repeated again surprised that Maggie wouldn't know her, then again Maggie wasn't one of National Cities birth residents so she let it slip.

"Cat Grant, founder of CatCo Studios, a woman of all photographic, artistic, and cinematic power. She's only one of the biggest names in the art world, and one of the toughest critics out there," Alex had let slip her mouth, all in an obvious tone of disapproval Maggie found it almost endearing. She smirked enjoying seeing Alex fan girl.

"She's been to like 4 of my gallery shows and never approved on anything I've come out with, she always had some backlash to give me. Constructive criticism people called it, and I've been trying to impress her lately and it looks like I did my last gallery." She said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Because she wants to meet you?" Alex nodded furiously.

"She's flying me out to Paris for the weekend to meet at her European outlets. Her assistant says that all I have to do is say yes, and I'll be on my way." Her tone was growing excitedly by the minute, however, Maggie felt a deep plunge invade her chest at the word Paris.

"Paris?" She asked with a choke, that's an entirely different continent. Alex would be on an entirely different continent for the weekend, after so many weekends together and moving in, it almost felt odd imagining the place without Alex.

"I know, it's exhilarating!" Her girlfriend grinned, blinded by her excitement she couldn't see Maggie's shaking confidence about this small separation that looks most likely to happen.

"You'll be in, Paris." She concluded again, Alex nodded. "For the entire weekend?"

The taller girl could sense the slight discomfort the thought of distance between them created on Maggie. She held on to her hands tighter, and gazed into her eyes harder, forcing her excitement to cool down for a moment.

"It's just two days," she promised her. "I'll be gone and back in the blink of an eye."

Maggie kept her eyes keen on her, she could see the happiness glowing from her eyes, the excitement teasing at her soul. Alex really wanted this, who was she to stop her from it? Who was she to deny her the chance to live one of her dreams? So, she swallowed her pride and smiled at her.

"Two days." She warned her playfully, earning back a large beam from Alex who pulled her in for a tight hug, then rushed back to their room to start packing for the weekend.

Maggie sat there and watched her disappear into the depths of their room, an unavoidable pain arose in her stomach. A pain she didn't want to feel, but why, though? Why was it hurting her that Alex was chasing a dream she has had since childhood that somehow it's destination landed in Paris?

Was it the fact that they were going to part after it had been such a long time together? After, everything finally fell perfect. After she'd finally accepted her life now without the future haunting her background? Or was it the fear that Alex may never come back? The fear that Alex would pick up and just leave; leave her behind, and forget about her?

Because even though those were stupid assumptions, she kept on assuming. No matter how absurd it may be, or how wrong she was to doubt their love. She still doubted. It wasn't something she could control. It was something that just happened, and she shouldn't feel bad for Alex. She should feel happy, that she was given such an amazing opportunity. Yet, she wasn't happy. Not even a little bit, not even at all.

* * *

The day had finally come, and Alex was already standing in front of the check-in desks at the airport with Maggie and Jesse waiting for her to officially leave them for the weekend. It was an awkward feeling for Alex.

Being at the airport used to be a thrilling feeling, now it was just odd, after being away for so long. The airport was somewhat her home, now it wasn't. Now it was what was going to tear her away from her home. From Maggie and Jesse.

She knew when she got the call that this is what she wanted, she knew when she talked to Maggie that in the end, this was for sure going to be the outcome, but now that she stood in front of the check-in gates with the echoing of her flight number's last check-in call. She wasn't really sure that this is what she wanted.

Especially with the way Jesse pouted his lips all the way to the airport. He'd kept his arms crossed against his chest the entire time, angry that she wouldn't take him with her. Maggie had tried to reason with him, telling him that it will only be a few days, and he won't even feel it, but still he stubbornly stayed angry. It both shattered and lifted Alex's, heart. It warmed her that he cared so much about her, that it hurt watching her leave.

She almost called the whole thing off when he stomped into his room the night they sat him down to tell him, Alex nearly called CatCo on the spot if it weren't for Maggie telling her that she shouldn't because she knew that deep down Alex wanted this. She knew that Alex was also willing to risk her career for her and Jesse which was why she couldn't allow her to not go. Not matter how much she didn't want to either.

So, that's how they ended up in unfulfilling silence, with Jesse standing behind his mother's legs, pouting and still arms crossed. Alex bent down to his length with a soft smile.

"Come on, kid." She tried to keep her smile on her face. "You're not even going to say goodbye?"

Jesse just hid himself farther against his mother's legs, Alex sighed feeling her heart shatter to a million pieces. She couldn't blame him, though, after spending so much time together and suddenly leaving for a while it was tortures. She stood up and looked into Maggie's eyes.

"Maybe I should just call the whole thing off, it's still not too late,"

Maggie could only smile, and place her hand on Alex's cheek. "I will not have you put your life on hold for us,"

"But you are my life," she whispered, and Maggie could feel the swarm of butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I just want one thing from you," she rubbed soft circles against her cheek. Alex gazed into her eyes and placed her hand on top of hers.

"Anything."

"Don't forget you have a home to come back to this time," Maggie smiled, a glistening spark in her eyes. Alex leaned in for a kiss, and when their lips parted with a simple brush.

"I won't," she promised.

"Until we meet again?" She asked, and boy did it bring memories that made her stomach churn. Alex chuckled softly.

"Until we meet again." She said firmly. She pulled back, walking backwards slowly, and holding on to her hand till she no longer could. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard her name again.

"Alex!" Jesse had finally got out of his mother's shadow and ran towards her. He crushed her with an enormous hug burying his face against her stomach.

Alex felt her heart beat out of her chest, Maggie could only hold her tears back. She bit her lips as she watched Alex hug him back just as tight.

"I'll miss you," he murmured against her, Alex's single tear fell right then and right there. She felt him hug her harder when she admitted that she'll miss him too.

It took them about another 2 minutes to peel Jesse off her, and god Alex could almost swear this was probably the hardest thing she had ever done, in years. She could see Maggie's eyes silently plead her, begging to just 'Come back soon.' She could hear it in her voice. With all the strength she could muster up, Alex turned without looking back because she knew that if she did, she would cancel everything right then and right there.

* * *

Not even a day in and the mood at Maggie's apartment was pretty dull. Jesse would only play with Pongo half-heartedly while watching TV with boredom. Maggie wasn't too far off either, she was practically the same, only she threw herself into her work.

It was so surprising how much one person could change everything. The apartment was too quiet, and it didn't feel like home. To neither of them. There was so much silence it felt wrong, and not to mention the pile of food that only Alex could manage to finish, it was still just sitting there. So manny little things that made having her not around feel so much worse.

They could literally feel the time pass slower and slower with every second. It was so clear now how much of an impact Alex was to their lives. How much she was a part of their family now. How much she was irreplaceable.

She was more than family, she was something they've both grown so attached to, they couldn't function right without her. Maggie doubted that she would ever be able to stand watching her leave again. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she always was selfish when it came to Alex. She wanted her for herself, or for both her and Jesse only.

That's why when the first night passed, she heard little footsteps echo in her room. she didn't have to guess who's they were. Jesse climbed into her bed and crawled as close as he possibly could to his mother. He pulled her arm around his. Maggie could feel him push himself closer to her, seeking comfort and attention. Not too long after he was comfortable Pongo jumped onto the edge of the bed and crawled into a similar position Jesse had taken.

Maggie pulled him closer, breathing him in. It was nice to have her place at least occupied with someone just as important. If she didn't have him, she would sure as hell be broken to shards that could never be fixable.

"I miss her," Jesse confessed sleepily. Maggie found comfort in that, at least she wasn't alone.

"I miss her too," she admitted, he turned around to face his mother with sad eyes.

"Is she coming back?" he asked her with pure anticipated curiosity and doubtful eyes.

"I promise you, Jesse." she brushed his hair away from his face. "She'll come back."

"How do you know?"

His innocent pleading eyes were struggling to keep open, but he had to hear the answer. He had to make sure, that when he woke up again in 2 days she'll be back. Maggie kissed his forehead, then pressed hers against his.

"Because she misses us too." She told him, and he nodded softly satisfied with her answer. No sooner, though, Maggie could hear his soft breaths even out. She could only hope that Alex didn't leave her to turn out to be a liar.

* * *

"Maggie?"

James questioned as he entered the police station on a Saturday morning. He was surprised to have run into the woman especially on the weekend at the precinct no less, usually, she was out with Alex and Jesse doing some elaborate thing for the weekend, then he remembered Alex wasn't in town for the weekend.

Maggie lifted her face from the paperwork she was desperately filling. "Morning, Olsen." she casually said. He noticed that Jesse wasn't with her, she probably dropped him off at Kara's to have a little essence of the woman they both missed so dearly.

"Aren't you supposed to be off today?" He asked her, and she immediately buried her head into her paperwork.

"I'm just catching up on some things."

James could see the way she immersed into the papers and the way she glanced at the clock every few minutes as if forcing the time to pass faster. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she still didn't move.

"She's going to be back soon." He promised her, taking the pen in her hand away. She looked at him disapprovingly. "Drowning yourself in work won't pass the time."

"No, but it could help me forget that she hasn't called yet." she murmured.

"She'll call." He assured her, she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "This is Alex we're talking about, Maggie. Do you really think she'll forget about you, and Jesse overnight?"

She looked away with a hint of sorrow and guilt. She shouldn't be so distrusting of Alex, and she honestly wasn't. It was the people that surrounded Alex, she couldn't stand sometimes. Especially the people in her art world. She could never get along with them, and it wasn't just because every one of them was richer than the other. It was just she couldn't click with them, no matter how hard she tried.

"I've known Alex for years," he told her. "And she's always there when it counts. So," He looked her in the eyes, and as a dear friend, he gave her some advice. "Go home, and spend your time with the little guy who I'm sure misses her just as much as you do."

She smiled softly, he was right. she shouldn't be questioning Alex's determination to her and Jesse. Alex wasn't playing anymore. She had changed. She changed for her, and she wasn't going to change back to what she used to be. She thanked James and got up once she was reminded that Alex loved her, she loved her and Jesse and the life they shared. She wouldn't walk away from it.

* * *

"You're younger than I expected," Miss Grant began. There were rare times where Alex ever felt nervous, and mostly those times were with Maggie, but right here, right now that was an exception.

Ever since she arrived in Paris, she hasn't had a chance to breathe, she'd forgotten how much time and effort her job actually was, and honestly she started to feel a little lost. Normally she never did feel lost, she felt complete thrilling even, but the only thrilling she felt now, was the intimidation Cat Grant was making her feel.

She gulped the glass of red wine the waiter had offered, it has only been four minutes with Cat Grant and she was already halfway drunk, that was not a good sign.

"I followed your work for a few years now," Again Alex could only keep her eyes wide open as she watched her sip her wine casually. "Mr. Henshaw can be very persistent when he wants to be, and at first I didn't see why he was so interested in you."

"Mr. Henshaw had been generously kind to me,"

"Yes, I've heard he considers you as one of his daughters. I've had to endure nearly two hours in a meeting with him praising your work, and again at first I didn't see much of the phenomenal aspects he'd seen in your photography."

Alex swallowed thickly as her glass refilled with red wine, she immediately sipped at it. "What changed your mind?" she asked fearfully.

"Your last gallery," she smirked. "The reason I didn't enjoy much of your work before wasn't because of its lack of beauty or professionalism. It was because you were playing it safe. Capturing images of extraordinary places and landscapes. You were scared to step out of your safe zone."

"I think that's because you were still searching for inspiration, and I believe you've finally found it." Alex blushed thinking of Maggie and Jesse.

"I've been in this business for a long time, Miss Danvers." She told her, "I've seen many great artists strive, and I've seen many fails. I've had my share of both, and I've asked you here because I have a job offer for you,"

Alex almost choked on her wine. "As I've said, I've been in the business for a long time, and I'm growing old and tired. I've had a year of thinking about this, and I believe CatCo needs a new face."

"After dismissing many, many artists, you were the only one I didn't find myself rolling my eyes at her work in her gallery. With that being said, I would like you to be the head of CatCo while I retire."

"Head?" She questioned. "Of CatCo?"

"Of course, you'd have to reposition your galleries to open up here. Across Europe, and you'll have much less time for breaks, but this isn't an opportunity any photographer gets every day."

"I'd have to relocate to Europe?"

Her brain couldn't function anymore. her heart stopped beating and her life stopped having to mean. She couldn't move to Europe. Not now, not when she has something waiting for her back home. But, it wasn't every day she got an offer like this. If she took the job, she'd be one of the most respected photographers in the entire world, however, she'd lose two people that were so dear to her.

And if she refused this enormous offer, she could turn into a mock in the art universe. A fool who left an offer that could change her entire life, but what good would this offer be, if there was no one to share it with?

"What about my life at home? My family? My friends?"

"Sacrifices need to be made," Cat shrugged. "I have branches in the US, but everything funded here in Europe. Unless you want to alternate every 2 weeks a month, going back and forth, that's your choice. You'll have a couple days to think this through and tell me your final decision by next weekend. I hope you choose well, Miss Danvers."

Alex could only manage to swallow thickly. She pressed herself back against the chair, her mind lost in thought. She had two options, in both cases, she gains something that can't be replaced. But, also, in both cases, she loses something she could regret greatly for the rest of her life.

* * *

It was finally the day Alex would be arriving home, and it was like a switch had been lifted in The Sawyers tiny apartment. Jesse had woken up with a beam on his face, bright and terribly early. He'd jumped up and now on his mother's bed yelling, "Alex is coming!" over and over.

Maggie could only smile because internally she was doing the exact same thing. The mere thought that Alex was coming home drove her doubts away. Alex had called late last night, and although her voice was a little off Maggie had decided to tell herself that it was just her missing them.

Her missing waking up to their smiles, and the smell of burnt toast whenever Maggie tried to be romantic and make breakfast in bed. Her missing the smell of Jesse's hair after he insisted she take him to bath time, and they'd spend nearly an hour talking in the bathroom. Her missing the touch, and feel of their bodies so close, the feel of their lips pressed against each other. Her missing entirely everything little or big about them.

Nothing could ruin their mood today, not even when Eliza Danvers surprisingly appeared at her footsteps. A judgmental look on her face, but her words weren't as judgmental as they were the day they met. Maggie let her in, and that's when the conversation she last expected to happen, happened.

"Eliza, what are you doing here?" she asked exasperatedly when a few minutes passed and no words were exchanged between the two.

"It's no secret that you have my daughters heart." She said with a defeated sigh, she looked into her eyes. "And that Alex would do anything for you, including distancing herself from her own mother."

Maggie bit her lip, feeling somewhat responsible for the ever growing wrench in their relationship. But Eliza should have seen it coming with the way she acted towards her, it was only fair Alex be as distant as she was.

"Surly, you understand how much that hurts. When your own flesh and blood hates you."

"Alex doesn't hate you," Maybe it was the sympathy talking, or maybe it was true. Alex didn't hate Eliza, she just hated the way she acted around her.

Eliza sarcastically laughed, "No, But she wishes she could." she guiltily admits, looking away. "I know I'm hard on her, but that's because she's my first child. My first baby girl," Her tears began to form. Maggie could see the guilt in her eyes, and the slight shiver her lips formed.

"When she was younger the only person she opened up to was me, and I guess somewhere along the way I made mistakes, and then we just," she took a deep breath. "Drifted apart." she breathed out.

Maggie could relate to that, the mistakes of parenting. It suddenly didn't matter what she had said to her before, the insults she threw at her they were long forgotten on Maggie's part, and her cold exterior disappeared. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Eliza-,"

"The other night, the way I acted. It was unacceptable. I see how serious she is about you." She looked into Maggie's eyes. "And this is me now, accepting," She looked away correcting herself. "Trying to accept it."

"And I hope you'll be patient with me, as I am going to be with you. For Alex's sake." She told her, and with that, she left.

A stunned Maggie stood watching Eliza walk away, that was more than she expected. Although, it was a half-assed apology the fact that she was willing to look past everything for Alex's sake meant that there was a chance for them to work things out, and maybe she would eventually grow to like her. 

* * *

She'd spent hours on the plane, and none of those hours did she fall asleep. Her mind couldn't rest. It couldn't stop thinking. She felt like she was being ripped apart in half, between the people she loved, and the job she loved.

Was it worth it, though? This struggle, in 10 years time, which will be worth it? In her heart of hearts, she knew what she wanted. She knew deep down what choice was the choice she wanted, but was it the right choice?

Would it be right to throw away years of work and effort for a romance that was only a couple months? Will it be worth it in the long run? How could she make the decision? What was the right thing to do?

Her questions were answered when she got off the plane and arrived at the arrivals section, and before she could look for the two people who tattooed themselves on her heart. She heard her name from a 3-foot tall figure rushing towards her.

Her heart burst in joy, and for a few seconds, her troubles disappeared. She threw her bags on the floor and caught Jesse right on time. She picked him up in a twirl hugging him tightly. God, she missed him. She knew he missed her too because she'd never felt a hug so tight from him before.

She only put him down when his weight wore her down. She placed him on the floor as Maggie came face to face towards her. Jesse wouldn't let go of her leg, and she thought it was the cutest thing. Maggie placed her hand towards Alex's cheek whipping the tears she didn't even feel fall.

"We missed you," she whispered. Alex smirked and pulled Maggie closer kissing her lips desperately.

"I missed you too,"

She could feel Maggie's smile form on her lips, and she didn't even have to open her eyes. That right there, was her answer. This, it was all she needed. This was what she has been looking for, for years. This was the life she was sure would be worth it.

"Let's go home," Maggie whispered, and for Alex that was even more of a confirmation to what she wanted.

In one swift movement, Alex picked up Jesse in one hand, as she carried on of her bags in the other, while Maggie dragged the last bag. Jesse kept rambling on and on to Alex all the way into the car, and even at home. He kept talking till eventually, Alex had to try to stay up and listen to his tales.

She fell asleep on the couch that night with Jesse on one side, and Maggie on the other. A thin blanket spread against all of them, with Pongo curled up in Jesse's lap, and that was the life she wanted. The choice she would take, the sacrifice she would make was throwing away years of work and effort, and she didn't even fell one bit bad about it.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Something happens with Jesse that makes Alex make a decision which will change all their lives forever. 

 


	9. Until We Meet Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Here we are the final chapter of the story before the Epilogue, and wow. That's all I really have to say, I honestly didn't expect myself to finish the story. I hope you enjoyed it, and follow the rest of my writing. Of course, I couldn't go out without a bang, and I hope you enjoy this chapter's little twist. I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload the Epilogue hopefully soon, it's dependent on my mood, and the feedback. Comment & Kudos if you liked it <3

Some nights you spend them sound asleep, happy with your choices, and dreaming like there's no tomorrow. Like finally reality had set in, and the life you were once looking for was right in the grasp of your hands. Then there are some nights you spend them wide awake, wondering if you've made the right choices. Wondering, if, in the long run, you picked the most enduring choice. If you've done what was morally righteous, and self-appealing.

Well, Alex found herself trapped in the middle. When she laid next to her, watching her sleep with the thin sheets they shared covering their bare bodies. She was awake and playing softly with her silk like hair, brushing it out of her face. Just so she could clearly see what she was giving everything, she ever she thought wanted, up for.

And, now that she lay in her bed. In their bed. She couldn't help but feel this essence of honor in her bones. Like she was proud of her choice like she was damn sure this was everything she never knew she really wanted.

Maggie had opened her eyes to a reality she thought she'd only find in those rare dreams that occurred in her lonesome life. She'd brightened up her world like no sun could. She was a feeling she never could've guessed she'd have.

And Jesse; that boy was all strings tangled in her heart. He was that one knot no one ever could untangle. He was that little push that helped her jump off the cliff she'd been standing in front of for years. Terrified to fall into the river bellow, but she was no longer terrified now.

Now, that she had both. She couldn't think of anything that was worth more than the two hearts that made her heart skip beats, and still survive through it all.

She shifted carefully closer to her and gazed at her perplexed beauty for a while before she kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you," she whispered, and although she knew she was asleep and probably didn't hear her. She knew that in her dreams she heard her.

She smiled when Maggie subconsciously shifted closer to her, but she had to drag herself out of bed to make a final call. So, she carefully slipped off the bed, put on her robe, and grabbed her phone walking on her tip toes, and closing the door soundlessly. She dialed Miss Grants number and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Mrs. Danvers," she heard once the peeping of the line cut off. "I was questioning when I'd hear from you, have you made your decision?" She asked in a business manner.

Alex looked back at the room she just closed and walked towards Jesse half-open door, she saw him sleeping in a wreckless manner, one foot off the side of his bed while the other nearly up to his chest. She smiled softly.

"I have," she spoke quietly. "But, you're not going to like it."

* * *

Not a few seconds later Maggie woke up from the sheer emptiness in her bed. She'd felt the shift of weight on her bed lighten, and she thought Alex might have gone to the bathroom or something, but when the taller woman didn't return within seconds of her departure Maggie began to worry.

Without further thought, she put on her robe and stepped outside. She heard her voice speaking quietly, and when she walked closer to her sounds, she found her standing in front the window, quietly taking in the murmured yells from the other side of the line.

"Do you realize what you are throwing away?" Cat, angrily hissed.

"Every choice has its sacrifice." Alex calmly answered.

"You are throwing away years of work and effort, Miss Danvers."

"I realize that,"

"And for what?" She asked her unpleased with the answer she'd gotten.

Alex could only picture Maggie and Jesse's smiles, and that was all she needed to feel her heart to skip a beat, and feel confident in her choice. Maggie could only hold herself back and listen. She felt half guilty from the one-half of the conversation she was hearing.

"Something I never thought I'd have," Alex replied with a smile.

"Maybe you need more time to think this over,"

"No, I've made my choice." She stood her ground. "Miss Grant, you said that I've finally found my inspiration, and you're right. I'm not going to let it slip away when I've been searching for it nearly my entire life."

"You understand that you'll be a laughing stock in this industry, no one will approve you after you've declined me." She said with furry, and Alex confidently took it.

"I'll take my chances." She proudly said, then hung up the phone without another word. She sighed heavily placing the phone on her chest. Feeling like a weight has been lifted off her chest.

Feeling free, like she finally jumped over that cliff, like she finally crashed into the water. Diving deeper and deeper as the minutes passed. You know how they say love is like jumping into cold water, well it definitely felt like she was jumping into cold water.

Because her heart rate raced the minute she realized she had just tarnished her career for a woman she met by chance and fell in love with by luck. It felt exhilarating, it made her feel alive. It made her feel like finally, she'd found a meaning for her life. Maybe, she was meant to fall in love with Maggie and Jesse. Maybe all the years she'd spent alone were to be sure that when she did find love, it would be with a woman who was nowhere near her casual circle of life.

With a woman who was entirely opposite her, after all, opposites attract. And she was the negative side of the magnet, while Maggie was the beautiful positive side, and man, do they glue together like no other. She always thought Kara and Lena were the ultimate couple, but now, at this very moment, she was second guessing herself.

"You didn't have to do that," she heard a soft shameful whisper behind her.

She turned around to find Maggie wrapping her arms around herself, a guilty look in her eyes. Alex didn't even have to think, she made her way to her, and slipped her hands against her cheeks, and pulled her in for a kiss.

She pulled her closer, and closer, her hand falling from her cheek and grasping at her lower back. She didn't let go until she ran out of oxygen, and she could no longer breathe.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked her again, her hands crawling to her chest and fisting the robe she wore. Alex didn't say anything, instead, she kissed her again until oxygen evaporated from her system.

"What if you won't be satisfied?" Maggie whispered insecure again, Alex smirked softly and once more she kissed her till they were breathless, and Maggie was on the couch, with Alex hovering on top of her.

Her hands sliding underneath her robe, she kept kissing her, driving her breathless each time. Cutting off her useless insecurities, and Maggie couldn't think straight anymore she placed her hands on Alex's lower back pulling her closer, Alex held her wrists, restraining her from distracting her.

She pulled her hands forward pressing them above her forehead and intertwining their fingers together. They fit so perfectly together. It felt so good, and when Maggie had to pull away from Alex's needy lips to breathe, the taller woman kissed behind her ear, leaving Maggie in shaky breaths.

"I choose you," Alex whispered into her ear, causing Maggie's body to tremble, she then pressed her forehead against Maggie's releasing on of her hands to brush against her cheek.

"I'll always choose you over anything." She whispered, and that's when Maggie couldn't help but take the lead and pull her aggressively into a passionate kiss as they switched places, and the shorter woman was now hovering over an oxygen drained Alex.

"How can you be mine?" Maggie said, still trying to understand the beauty that is Alex.

Even after months of seeing her in every form possible, with every flaw possible, and every scar that graced her skin. She still couldn't understand how she managed to be so flawless, and perfect. No matter how many times she disagreed. How many times she degraded herself. She was still the best there ever was.

And as Maggie was trying to suck it all in, Alex slipped her hand towards hers, dragging it slowly under her robe, while staring into her eyes. The woman above her could barely fathom the actions Alex was emitting, and just when she thought she was about to pass out.

"I'm all yours," she whispers, as their hands reach the surface of her most sensitive area.

Maggie sucked in a breath and bit her lip feeling how much Alex wanted her. How much she was craving for her, how much she was all for her, all in her hands.

"So, take me."

That was it, that was the final straw, a groan neither one of them saw coming escaped Maggie's lips. Alex slipped her hand away when Maggie shifted closer to her, repositioning herself in her best efforts to touch her in the way she liked most.

Trying to show her how much she didn't take this lightly, how much this meant to her, how much she meant to her. Alex was all she could've hoped for and more, and that night Maggie enslaved herself to her. She pleasured her till she couldn't take it anymore. Till she was nothing but goo, struggling to keep together.

* * *

"James, she turned down Cat Grant." Maggie sighed infuriated as she bit off a piece of her sandwich roughly. Olsen only seemed to find amusement with Maggie's unaccepting ego.

He'd offered to take her out for their lunch break, and now they sat on a park bench after they'd bought some subway sandwiches. James had become the guy she complained too often, normally about silly things like how Alex doesn't clean her space after cooking, or the way she seems to like to borrow most of her clothes, which truthfully she found adorable.

But, lately, she complained about the biggest decision she's made. Although she appreciated it very much, she didn't know to thank her enough, and it was killing her that she didn't.

"I mean, I'm so happy that she did, but still," she took another bite of her sandwich and continued to talk with a muffled mouth. "Alex adores what she does, and I never wanted to be the reason she's letting it go."

"A door closes and another one opens, Maggie."

"What if she regrets it?" She looked at him. Her forehead crinkling with worry. "What if this was her big break, and I ruined it?" She sighed, losing her appetite and shoving the sandwich back into its wrapper.

"You're thinking the wrong way, Sawyer."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, this is what she wants?" He faced her with concerned eyes. She looked away guiltily.

"Stop feeling guilty for a moment, and look at this from her perspective. Ever since college, Alex had a gaping whole the size of the ozone layer." He waited till she faced him. "You and Jesse were the only people who could fill that whole, not even Kara could."

"But what about all the time she spent building something that she just crushed?"

"I think she found something else that's worth building a lot more."

"And what's that?"

"A family." He eyed her, and all of a sudden she felt her stomach turn into knots.

Everyone knew it, everyone saw it, everyone felt it. It was just never said out loud. They were a family, they were only one step away from officially being a family. One step away from fully being committed to each other. One step closer to being a family for real, and that was something that was crawling in her bones.

* * *

"So, what do you think kid?" She asked Jesse, who stood in the middle of her crossed legs.

He tilted his head in that way his mother often did, and he inspected the small gift Alex had bought for Maggie. A simple circle necklace dangling in a red box, its diamonds sparkling brightly. Alex watched him and took his opinions very seriously.

"Think she'll like it?" She asked hopefully when he seemed to still look over the necklace, as if he was a high all mighty critic.

The suspense of waiting for a response drove her to her core. She knew he was toying with her, cause he happened to enjoy watching her fear for approval. Especially, approval out of him. He was a smart kid, and he knew Alex would bend to his will always. He took pride in that, and honestly, he just liked to mess around. Eventually, after long minutes of anticipation waiting to explode, Jesse smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful." He said with a grin. Alex chuckled, and attacked him, pulling him to sit on her lap as he giggled until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Does this mean you won't leave us again?" He asked suddenly out of the blue, once their laughter died down and he managed to catch his breath. Alex stared at him for a few seconds before she brushed his hair aside.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jess." She promised him, and he grinned larger than he ever did before.

"I love you," he told her, and damn did her entire body melt.

"I love you too."

He giggled then kissed her cheek and jumped off her lap to play with Pongo. Alex watched him from a far her heart melting at every single move he made, every single smile that graced his gorgeous lips. And for a minute there, she asked herself. What would I be without you and your mother?

* * *

That night Maggie walked into her home with the lights off as perusal, and Jesse sound asleep in his room, while Alex was waiting for her in their bedroom. Or so she thought because once she was inside their room she felt hands press against her eyelids. And she knew the feel of those hands very well. She smirked.

"You know Jesse's going to walk in on us if we keep going at this rate," she whispered, Alex rolled her eyes.

"I got you something," she said with a smile. "Just stay here, and keep your eyes closed."

Maggie did as told while Alex rushed to get the necklace she stood behind her and sighed heavily as she carefully placed the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp.

"I hope you like it." She whispered, and Maggie opened her eyes the second she felt something cold touch her chest. She looked down and to her surprise, she saw a beautiful circular diamond necklace.

She immediately turned around and stared into Alex's eyes running entirely speechless. The taller woman brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled knowing the question that was at the tip of her tongue.

"Because I love you, and I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

She didn't have to say anything because what she had to say, no words in the entire English vocabulary would do justice. She pulled her in, and pressed her lips firmly against hers, pushing her towards their bed. A hint of a chuckle strangled in Alex's throat when she noticed Maggie unbuttoning her own shirt.

"What about Jesse walking in on us?" She smirked when Maggie managed to unbutton all her buttons and throw away her shirt.

Maggie pulled her up by her shirt and kissed her smug smirk off her face. "He'll learn to never do it again."

Alex chuckled and flipped her till her back was flat against the soft surface of their bed. Clothes were off in the blink of an eye, and no sooner were their desires fulfilled, thankfully with no interruptions.

* * *

"When are you going to tell me why you blindfolded me and deprived me of Jesse all morning?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, as she pulled her girlfriend along with her. She had taken a day off work, and woke up before dawn to take Jesse to Kara's place for the day. She wanted to do something for Alex.

Especially with everything she'd given her, and bought for her, and given up for her. She felt like she was obliged to do something in return. She wanted to do something in return, anything really. Which was why Alex was blindfolded, and on her way to one of Maggie's favorite places.

"You know, for a person who adores making surprises for other people, you sure don't take them well," Maggie told her once they'd finally reached where she wanted them to.

"We stopped," Alex concluded. "Does that mean we're here?" She asked, Maggie's smirk still glued to her lips. She simply slipped off the blindfold.

Alex's eyes widening the second she realized they stood in front of a shooting range. She heard her girlfriends chuckle in the background.

"You're always taking me to the places you enjoy, well this is one of the places I enjoy."

"I can't say I'm surprised. You do love guns," Alex smirked. "Any kind of guns."

Maggie rolled her eyes, of course, she'd find a way to twist her own words and make puns out of them. Although she often complained about it to James, she knew herself and she knew she secretly enjoyed it. Maggie grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and dragged her into the shooting range.

It wasn't long before both of them were in proper shooting gear, and they were standing in front of one of the targets. Alex had come to realize that she was an awful shooter. Maggie, on the other hand, she was spot on with every shot she fired. Every damn bullet hit the bullseye, and even if it was driving her crazy trying to understand how, it turned her on even more.

And after many failed attempts at getting a single shot into at least the borders of the bullseye Maggie's hands rested on Alex's waist from behind. She positioned her arms in the right way, and for a minute she removed the ear muffs covering her ears.

"Don't focus on the target, focus on your gun." She whispered in her ear.

"It's hard to focus on anything when you hold me like that," she admitted shyly, it erupted a large smirk on Maggie's lips.

"Try again." She whispered, then placed the ear muff back, and once she shot her last bullet, the whole landed just above the target. Maggie kissed her cheek proudly, and damn life never felt better. That was until Maggie's phone rang, and she answered to a nearly crying Kara saying Jesse hasn't been feeling well.

* * *

In no time at all, Maggie and Alex found themselves in front of Kara's loft. With Maggie rushing in the second the door opened, Kara looked terrified and frustrated. Alex rubbed up down her hand giving her a sense of comfort.

"He just burned up all of a sudden, I gave him everything I could think off, chicken soup, and Lena got him some medicine, but his temperature kept going up and-,"

Alex cut her off, hugging her. It wasn't Kara's fault Jesse was going through a fever. "You did all that you knew. It's okay, Kara."

She calmed her down then rushed to Maggie's side where Jesse cuddled comfortably against Lena's lap, his face sweating and red, yet he was clinging to the blankets Kara and Lena had draped on him. Maggie bent to his level, her heart rate probably off the roof. Alex cramped up next to her, as she rested the back of her hand on his forehead.

He was a freaking hot mess. His forehead felt like fire, and Maggie could feel her stomach nearly drain empty from fear. Jesse immediately latched onto his mother when he felt her hand, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck as he rested his entire weight against her, finally letting the few tears he'd been holding slip from his eyes. He sniffled against her ear as she soothed him with soft nothingness, she looked into Alex's eyes. Her brown ones on edge of crying.

"Alex, we-,"

"Hospital, I know." She whispered, knowing right away what would calm Maggie's heart rate.

She needed to make sure he was okay, even though she knew all the symptoms were just him coming down with a common fever, she'd feel so much better if it was officially confirmed for her. That's why in no time at all they were in a hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Jesse was nearly asleep huddled into his mother's side as she lay with him and brushed his hair back.

Alex sat on the visitor's chair by the bed, as she held on to Maggie's free hand. Squeezing it whenever she felt her doubt her own motherhood for even just a second. Maggie's eyes drifted from Jesse's finally sleeping figure to their hands, then Alex's hazel supporting eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on top of Jesse's as a soft smile appeared on her face, and man has it been a long while since she'd seen a smile on her face.

"Anytime." She whispered back, her grip on her hand hardening gently.

"Not just for this, Alex." Tears started to well up in her eyes for, and for the first time in forever they were tears of joy, pure joy. Alex's cheeks started to invite the blushing red she was starting to get so used to.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," she told her, "For coming back." She looked into her eyes. "For coming home." She whispered.

Alex could only smile, and accept the butterflies overtaking her stomach, all from a simple 4 letter word. She pecked her lips then kissed Jesse's forehead, she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes.

"You both are my home." She brushed Maggie's hair back. "I go wherever you go."

Those were the last words spoken before the doctor arrived, and to Maggie, those words sunk so deep. They meant so much more than you could possibly imagine.

* * *

Alex placed him gently on his bed, as Maggie began to heat up some water, setting the kitchen up for Alex to make her 'special soup recipe'. She managed to lay Jesse comfortably in his bed and only stirring him slightly awake as she repositioned his head on the pillow. Trying to angle his neck in a way which wouldn't hurt.

She then draped his blanket on him, and again she couldn't help but kiss his forehead. She turned on his dim lamp light, even though he hated it usually, he was willing to sleep through it tonight. Only because he was too tired to fight about it.

Once she was satisfied with how comfy he was, she turned to walk out the door when she heard his voice.

"Mommy," his hoarse voice echoed, and Alex could've sworn she had a heart attack.

She knew he was probably just confused, probably from his drowsy state, he might've mistaken her for Maggie, but damn. For a split second, having Jesse call her that. It sent chills to her bones, and as she walked closer back to him. He was fast asleep again, the tiredness overtaking him.

She kept replaying his last word in her head, over and over. She didn't even notice it when Maggie stood behind her telling her that she'd set up the kitchen. Alex swallowed thickly because right at that moment she felt like she wanted to do something she never thought she would one-day fall victim for.

* * *

So, within the next few weeks of thinking back and forth on that particular thing. She finally got the courage to tell someone about this thing she was committed to doing, and that person or more like persons were Kara and Lena.

That's why she stood in front of them now, walking back and forth, as they followed her steps with their eyes. Their entire existence filled with anticipation. So much so, that Kara's nerves couldn't handle it.

"Oh, Alex would you please just spit it out!" She'd said, stopping her sister midway.

Her hormones were getting the best of her, and Alex was not helping with the way she was hiking up her anticipation. So, Alex took a deep breath, and she just 'spits it out'.

"I'm going to propose to Maggie." She breathed out, leaving both her sister and her wife more than shellshocked.

After a few minutes, Lena fell into a sarcastic fit of laughter as she stared at her best friend. Her best friend who, once upon a time, was commitments worst enemy. So when she heard those words come out of her mouth, she swore it was a joke. However, when she noticed that both the Danvers sisters stared at her with unpleasant looks, her laughter died down, and her eyes bulged at Alex.

"You're serious?" She asked her. Alex bit her lip and looked away blushing. "Oh my god, she's serious."

Kara stood up, she walked to her sister who silently stared back at her. Both of them have tears floating in their eyes. Kara's heightened feelings and the side effects of her pregnancy showing clearly cause her eyes were tearing a lot more than Alex's.

A silent conversation playing with their eyes, a language only they spoke, and the end result leads to the both of them falling into a bone crushing hug.

"You've finally found it," she whispered in Alex's ear. "Your home." Her sister chuckling against her shoulder, because yes. She's finally found it.   
\---  
That was all Alex needed to have her mind set up, to have her brain start making elaborate plans of how to propose, which ring she should buy, where will she do it. Kara and Lena were a big help, they'd kept quiet about everything and continuously took time off work to help her plan.

However, after weeks of planning, Alex's hand made up her mind, and she felt the best way to propose to Maggie would be the simplest way she knew, and that was something she kept to herself. Now all that was left, was the ring.

She had to drag herself away from the Sawyers for a day, and Kara had kindly offered to help her, as she went baby shopping, they made their way to a jewelry store where they currently stood looking between 3 different kinds of rings.

One pure gold, and nearly 14 carrots of diamonds, it was damn shiny, and some may say very showy. Alex pushed it away.

"That's not her." She told herself mainly, but Kara listened, then pointed to the 2nd ring.

"How bout that one?"

This ring smaller, calmer, a single centered diamond, it was simpler, more Maggie, but not quite right. She shook her head.

"No, still something missing."

Her eyes landed on the final ring laid out, and damn, it was perfect. Not too showy, and not too simple it was just right. White gold, and a medium sized diamond in the middle with precious stones across both sides of the arc on the ring. Alex smile, holding the ring.

Imagining it in her hand, as she helped tie Jesse's shoe laces, or tried to cook with her, or slipped her hand between hers. Or the way she'd feel a sheer fever of coldness embrace her skin as she wrapped her hand around her neck. And instinctively she reached for her neck.

"It's perfect." She whispered out staring at the ring that was going to change both their lives forever.

Kara watched her sister dream on, and sink into her dreams further with each second that passed. She could tell Alex genuinely wanted this. She genuinely, completely, wanted this. More than she wanted to breathe, more than she wanted to survive, she wanted this.

She didn't even think of the possibility that Maggie would say no because she wouldn't. She knew she wouldn't. Maggie Sawyer wouldn't blow away the chance to be her wife.

* * *

And surely she didn't. Because one night, on a cold rainy day, as the sun set in, and Jesse was fast asleep in his room. After so many days of hiding the ring in multiple places and shifting it from cupboard to drawer to under her pillow or any other place, she could think off, to keep it from prying eyes.

In an effort to not let Maggie see it, she last placed it in the kitchen drawer. Not expecting for a single second that the shorter woman would come across it, but she did as she laid Jesse in his bed, and came out of his room to find his mother standing in a position she very much tried to avoid.

Maggie stood shellshocked her back aiming towards Alex as she stood frozen in the spot. Once Alex had realized where she stood her stomach turned into a freaking mess, and her breathing quickened. She walked in, and Maggie nearly jumped when she heard her footsteps.

Maggie could only pull herself together to stare at her, a twitchy Alex in front of her. Her face blushing with a sheer coat of begging mercy. She rushed to get the small red box from the drawer and shut it close. She knew Maggie was still behind her because not a peep was uttered from her.

"You weren't supposed to see it," she whispered, and still no response from the shorter woman.

Alex breathed in deeply before she turned around and faced her. "I didn't expect to be doing this right now but," she chuckled nervously.

Her eyes gazed into Maggie's whose hand cover her mouth as Alex took hold of her hand and bent down on one knee. Might as well do it now, the cats out the bag, and damn the temptation was too good.

"Alex-," she whispered, but cut herself off as she felt tears begin to fill up in her eyes. Alex swallowed deeply.

"I'm not the best with words, but here goes." She let her eyes dig deep into brown orbs. "For years, I spent my life playing and shifting from place to place without finding anything worth tying me down. Without a reason to stand still, and look at every precious thing I was letting slip right between the cracks of my fingers."

"That was until I met you." She sighed out dreamily, holding her tighter. "You- you've changed me, Maggie."

She could see her girlfriend barely keep it together, she could see her tears pill, her hand covering that dimpled teary eyed smile, and My God, Alex could not register how damn amazing the view was from bellow.

"I am a better person when I'm with you." She told her confidently. "You are the best part of me, the only part that matters, and I-,"

She lost her own voice for a second, because for her in a second, this is when all things change when everything changes and a simple yes or no could either make or break what was probably the best relationship she's ever had. Just a simple yes or no. Their entire relationship relied on a simple yes or no, and it was entirely in Maggie's hands.

"I love you so much," she whispered out, with s nervous chuckle Maggie's lips utter a soft chuckle too. "God, I love you."

"A-and I know that you love me too, so-," she opened the box, and there it was.

The ring that had Maggie's heart racing, that had her completely speechless, and teary eyed. That had her gut questioning its strength, and her breathing falling weak. Even though she knew what her next words were, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous that they weren't going to be what she was thinking.

"Alex-,"

"Will you marry me?"

Her hazel eyes pleaded for an answer as Maggie tried to accept that this was reality, she internally slapped herself nearly 10 times, and my God once the way Alex was almost shaking brought her back to life, she nodded.

It was a half conformation that was hiking up Alex's anticipation, a grin forming naturally across her lips and in not time Maggie finally blurted out a whispered, "Yes."

"Yeah?" Alex questioned as if it was not the answer she expected, it made Maggie giggle, she nodded again, and Alex stood back up.

"Yes, you idiot." She whispered through giggles, she watched as Alex's shaky hands placed the ring on her finger, and when she looked up into brown orbs she was immediately swept off her feet by a passionate kiss that left her almost breathless with their heads pressed against each other.

"I love you," Maggie whispered, both their eyes still closed, and their minds slowly registering the fact that she isn't my girlfriend anymore, she is my fiancé.

* * *

"Oh wow, she went all out didn't she?" James said as Maggie showed him her ring. For a couple days now the couple have been floating in their own kind of paradise.

It was like a dream, hell, it could even be a dream. Because Maggie had never seen this coming, not by a long shot. She hadn't once thought that this was going to happen so soon. It felt like such a privilege to be engaged to Alex Danvers.

She was engaged to Alex Danvers, she was her fiancé, and damn, she was her wife to be. It was all still fresh in her mind. All still processing, still living in that moment, the moment Alex got down on one knee. She could feel her stomach crawl with butterflies, her body question her strength, and her mind had stopped functioning.

Funnily enough, she had that heart stopping feeling every time she noticed the ring on her hand, which was always. And the added weight on her finger was something she couldn't get over. It was a daily reminder that she was going to get married.

Married, that thought kept swirling in her brain like she fell from a swirling spiral staircase. She could only imagine the future with the 3 of them, the future that her, Alex, and Jesse will forever be intertwined with.

"I'm pretty sure I ruined some elaborate plan she had, cause I stumbled on the ring before she could surprise me." Maggie chuckled thinking of the moment as she played with her ring.

"How did the little guy take it, when you told him he's going to get to call Alex mom?" He smirked when Maggie blushed red.

"He's been calling her that ever since we sat him down, and told him we were getting married." She told him with pink rosy cheeks still brightening her face.

"And your parents?"

"Well my dad likes to show off and say he'd seen it happening long before Alex proposed, and my mom couldn't stop talking about wedding venues, and wedding plans, and Jesse in a little cute tux." Maggie chuckled at the memory of her phone call to her parents.

She'd expected it to be a 10-minute call, but it turned out to be nearly an hour long call with Mrs. Sawyer discussing the best seasons for weddings, and the best wedding dress shops, and the best wedding planners, and everything that was way too soon to be discussing about.

"Better an excited mother, than a disappointed one." He offered with a smile.

Maggie chuckled. "True."

"How'd Eliza take it?" He asked, and that seemed to make her stiff in place.

"Alex is supposed to tell her today, they're meeting up for lunch. I offered to go with her, but she insisted she went alone." Maggie sighed.

James knew her mind was thinking of all the possible scenarios it could go wrong, like what if Eliza didn't accept this? What if she thought it was just a phase Alex would get over, and she didn't really have to try to be civil with her?

James laid a hand on her shoulder and patted it a few times trying to send her some comfort. "I'm sure Eliza will be thrilled to hear that her daughter is finally settling down, trust me, she'll want this for her.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

She's been in a jumpy mood for a few minutes now, ever since she got into the restaurant, and sat on the table she'd booked 2 days prior. She'd rehearsed this for hours to no end. She'd played all the different scenarios that could play out in her head, some more than others.

She tried her very best to not squirm at any of the waiters who tapped her shoulder asking for her preferred drink. She'd answered with an immediate, "Red wine please, whiskey if it's available actually." And no sooner did Eliza walk in with a smile on her face.

She couldn't remember the last time she and Alex had a one-on-one lunch date. It was always a forced occasion that brought them together, so when Alex had called a couple days before to ask if she could come down, Eliza jumped at the chance and had booked a ticket to National City as soon as Alex hung up the phone.

The dinner started with casual conversation, like 'how's work?', 'how's Kara and Lena?', and surprisingly 'how's Maggie and Jesse?'. Alex had choked on her wine when her mom mentioned her girlfriend- fiancé, she corrected her brain, then swallowed thickly.

"Mom," she started her eyes still staring at her glass. Eliza stopped with the fork and knife in her hand and watched her. "Do you like Maggie?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Eliza could tell that this was only part of a bigger confession, she could tell because she knew how Alex often hide her eyes when she had something big to admit. So, she put her utensils down and waited till her daughter lifted her head up to look at her.

"I'm beginning to," she'd said, and it made Alex's face slip into a small smile, and relax her body.

"That's good," she'd said, and felt stuck midway confession, Eliza could tell and she reached her hand out for Alex's. She knew she was a terrible mother sometimes, okay most times, but she still loved her daughters more than anything, and she knew more than anyone that it was never too late to make it better.

"What is it, Sweetie?" She'd softly said, and Alex inhaled a breath before hesitantly looking at her mother.

"I asked Maggie to marry me." She let out, at this point the only frozen one was Eliza. Eyes a blazing, lips slightly parted, and her entire body at a solid state.

If Alex was going, to be honest she'd expected worse, she expected a full lash out on how Maggie was so much under her on the social status, that she was wrong for her, that she was just another gold digger, but instead of all that. Her mother's partially parted lips turned into a known smile. She reached for her purse to pull out an envelope.

"I guess that gives this more sense now," she'd said handing her the envelope. She wasn't going to give it any attention but when she noticed the obvious logo of CatCo her eyebrows twitched. She looked at her mom.

"It came in the mail a few days ago," her mother explained. "I was being nosey, and I opened it. I can tell you I didn't expect to read what was in it." She eyed Alex who still looked at the paper shellshocked.

"But, if you decided that this woman was worth putting your entire career at risk, then I can't say I'm surprised that you proposed."

"Are you okay with it?" She pushed for more of an ignorant response, but she was put in place when Eliza reached for her hand again.

"Alex, I know I haven't been the kindest mother to you, and I know I wasn't very accepting of Maggie at first, and maybe I'm still a little-," she took a moment to think of the least offensive word. "Cautious with your decisions, but I won't stand in your way of love."

"I'm not that cruel," she whispered sadly. It hurt her that Alex would think even for a second that she would intentionally break what she'd built with Maggie.

Alex had stood still for a moment there, she had to pinch herself twice to make sure that this was the reality, that for once Eliza words were sharp or painful, but actually loving and caring. She found herself jumping off her seat and hugging her mother tightly whispering a soft 'thank you, mom.' Against her ear.

And the rest of lunch was spent talking casually. For Alex, she knew it was the beginning of a mother and daughter relationship she'd spent days dreaming of.

* * *

Alex had made it home early from lunch, and she'd decided to just spend the rest of the day huddled in their apartment, waiting for Maggie and Jesse to be home. She didn't even bother changing from her formal clothes, and just flicked on the couch.

She finally felt at ease, as if the world was slowly making sense as if finally all the puzzle pieces were piecing together. But then she looked at the envelope that was still in her hand, and she decided to open it.

She read through the first few lines of insult, and rolled her eyes at the sheer evidence of Cat Grants unaccepting behavior until she read the final line in the letter.

'As annoying as it may be for me, you are still the only woman I see fit to run my company. So, I'm giving you one more chance to meet up with me in Paris to discuss some modifications.'

Alex only felt confused, and a little relieved. Yet, she couldn't decide what was right? Does she take this opportunity? Or does she ignore it? She did feel a little part of her feel relieved at the thought of her work and effort not going to waist but then she thought of Maggie and Jesse and she just fell confused.

She decided to ignore the letter, she'd placed it in her bedside drawer and tried to forget it ever existed.

* * *

And forget is exactly what she did. She didn't just forget, it completely disappeared from her mind. Not a trace of it was there, especially after Jesse and Maggie came home that night with her favorite Japanese take out.

It was only when Maggie had come across it accidentally when looking for a pair of earrings did she remember about it. When she had walked home with Jesse after school, and she stepped foot into their apartment with Maggie crossing her arms over her chest. The letter dangling in one of her hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked her, and Alex felt like crawling into a dark whole. She stared at her fingers biting her lip.

Maggie walked closer to her fiancé, she could see the amount of guilt in her eyes, and already her half-cold exterior melted away.

"I don't know what to do, Maggie?" She breathed out, pulling her to their couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think you should go," Maggie whispered out, making sure her eyes are kept distant from hers. Alex's head turned faster than that strong curve on a rollercoaster, it's was debatable that she basically had a whiplash.

Maggie carefully sighed out before she turned to face Alex's shocked face. "You miss it-,"

"Mag-,"

"I know you do." She told her, giving her the don't lie look. Alex bit her tongue.

It was true, maybe a small part of her did miss the thrill of traveling from country to country, to snapshots of fascinating things. But that was a past now, it's no longer something she prioritized, her family that's who was important. That's whom she prioritized.

"I don't want you to deprive yourself of what you love doing for us." She finally looked into her fiancé's eyes. "I don't want you to feel like we're holding you back like we expect you to give it all up for us."

"Maggie that's not why-,"

"I want you to understand that what you want-," she intertwined their hands together. "Is what we want, and we'll take on any complications that come in the way, Alex. We'll work them out,"

She squeezes their hands tighter, "Together." She brushed back Alex's hair behind her ear. "Through hell and back." She whispered her eyes staring into hers.

"What if I have to keep traveling?" She asked with a single tear falling down her face.

"Then we'll have to keep waiting."

"What if I miss everything?"

"We'll record it all whenever you're out of sight."

"What if I missed you too much?" She asked, and there was a pause in Maggie's posture. How could that be fixed? How could something like that- something involving her heart- how could it be resolved? Then it hit her, how damn easy it really could be resolved.

"Then you come home." She whispered, realizing that was the easiest most rational thing to do.

Alex had kept her eyes locked with hers, going over how she knew she wanted the job, and she wanted Maggie and Jesse for sure too. The real question was could she have both?

There was no point in lying to herself about it, although giving up the opportunity to work for Cat Grant the first time was so easy, the second time chance knocked on her door it was a little harder to slam the door in its face.

It was harder because she hesitated, and Maggie had stopped her from slamming the door. They've been together long enough to know when their eyes sparkled and for what, and the way Alex had once talked about CatCo and Cat Grant, Maggie didn't have the heart to let her crush her own dreams again even though she knew the taller girl would do it for her in a heartbeat.

* * *

That's why 3 days later they stood in front of the check-in desks at the airport like once before, as they crushed each other to bits in a hug. Maggie had let Jesse sleep at Kara's place for the night. They hadn't told him about her departure because Alex had made sure it was only for a couple limited hours she'd stay in Paris. Just to see if these modifications Miss Grant was talking about could be considerable.

If somehow someway it involved traveling a lot, Alex had promised herself to turn the offer down. She had before, and she could do it again. But, if in a twisted miracle she got to keep her job without traveling as much, then the offer was too tempting a desire to turn down.

So, as soon as their inseparable hug, separated. Alex was off to climb her plane. Maggie had made sure to watch her till she disappeared and was out of sight, and out of mind. She played with the ring on her finger as she prayed silently to any God that was willing to listen, hoping he'd give her a chance.

Because no one deserved it more than Alex. She deserved everything, the best of the best even. She was a woman who deserved it all, and Maggie had whispered that to her before she had to leave to board the plane, along with "I promise when you get back, we'll talk wedding plans."

That's what made Alex feel so much more than content if she didn't get the job, that if it didn't play out then, she had something twice as amazing as having everything, and that was having everything that truly mattered.

So, when she landed in Paris and was immediately taken to Cat Grant's office to have their discussions she put a firm look on her face, which slightly displeased Miss Grant.

"Why am I here, Miss Grant?" She decided to start their hopefully short discussion.

"First things first, Miss Danvers," Cat said standing up and walking towards her. Although her petite size she was vicious, it reminded her of someone, and damn did she already miss that someone.

"I don't beg," she'd stated. "Or give second chances. But, lucky for you; you have Mr. Henshaw hypnotized, and a talented delicate hand in photography."

"And as vaguely stupid as you were to turn my original offer down, I can't let talent like that go to waste. So, here's my new offer."

"I'm listening." Alex had said as she waited for Cats impending offer.

"I have a studio, in the City, you seem so entranced with, and it's been looking for an appropriate owner. Of course, you'll have to adjust your photography styling a bit because you won't be picturing landscapes."

Alex scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What will I be picturing?"

"Nothing at all." Cat simply shrugged, causing Alex's already scrunched eyebrows to scrunch even harder.

"But-,"

"That studio is really a club. A place where those who enjoy our profession goes to learn how to become experts. Your job will be to teach these clients how to capture images like yours."

"Teach?"

"Yes, teach." She rolled her eyes and went back around to her too large desk chair. "To children mostly, and teenagers."

A few minutes of silence had passed until Cat opened her mouth again. "Since you declined my first offer so quickly, you have five minutes to tell me whether you'll take this stand or walk away." She eyed Alex dangerously, silently threatening her with her eyes.

"So, which is it?"

Alex had to take a moment to breathe everything in. The offer was no doubt one that seemed appropriate, she wouldn't completely lose her job. She wouldn't be giving up, so much of her work and effort. And, as a bonus with her new job. She'd be able to take Jesse with her, be able to teach him her tricks, help him gain more friends. It seemed like such a no-brainer now that she was thinking of the positives.

She'd smiled once her mind was made up. "I'll take it."

Later that night she'd called a particular Sawyer to tell her the news, and damn did she feel her stomach crawl when Alex had explained the situation of her new job, and she heard an earth shattering squeal from behind the line, and that was the first time she'd thought. Maybe, just maybe. She could have everything.

* * *

When the hour came, and she had to board. Alex Danvers was the happiest woman alive. She was engaged to the woman of her dreams, and they were practically raising a son together. A son that moved mountains. And she still had a glimpse of her favorite job.

Alex Danvers was probably the only woman on the planet lucky enough to have it all, at this moment. And as she flicked through the picture on her phone, she couldn't help the smile plastered on her lips.

Those pictures of her and Jesse goofily posing for the camera, or the secret shots Kara had taken when she and Maggie were so close to kissing, or the ones where all 3 of them were puckered up in a funny selfie that they tried so hard to keep all their faces uncut.

Man, she could make an album with all these pictures, and she promised that when she landed she will. She'll make tons of albums with images of every step of their relationship. She'll even buy a polaroid, and she'll teach Jesse how to use it.

Because pictures are the memories you never want to fade, and she damn sure as hell never wants Jesse or Maggie to fade away from her life, not even when she's old and gray and probably has Alzheimer's.

She'd been scrolling through the pictures on her phone for the better part of an hour that the old lady next to her had to peek the slightest bit.

"Is that your wife?" She'd asked Alex who seemed caught off guard for a moment but then relax.

"Fiancé," she corrected with a soft smile, the old lady nodded with a grin.

"You look adorable together,"

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Alex dreamily replied, her eyes still fixated on the final image she'd taken with them. An image where Jesse sat between them as each one of them laid a glossy kiss to both his cheeks. He was grimacing in the image.

"And the boy?"

She asked, and for a moment Alex had remembered when Kara took the picture for them. She remembered how Jesse had desperately tried to escape their 'evil lips.' As he put it. She chuckled quietly to herself.

"He's her- our son." She'd corrected almost instantly because yes, he was hers now too right? He called her mom now.

And she always got this shivery feeling whenever he called her mom. It was a feeling you couldn't describe, she just knew that it drove her speechless. Left her questioning her strength. The old lady smiled at her one more time and told her how much she was lucky to have found something so precious.

However, just as she was about to close her phone, her lucky streak began to drop because suddenly, the plane shook like it never did before. On instinct she assumed it was just a turbulence, the second time it shook again, she'd played it as turbulence. But when the oxygen masks fell from the plane ceilings and the captain began to speak, that's when her blood boiled, and all she could think of was her family seemingly waiting for her arrival.

* * *

Maggie was at the station when she heard the news on the radio, at first it slipped her mind, but then when she heard it over, she'd told James to increase the volume.

_"On other news, flight 8047 from Paris to National City has been experiencing engine damage and on the verge of direct landing-,"_

It was point blank after that for Maggie, she'd turned completely white staring at James. She'd picked up her keys without much thought, and dialed in Kara's number, and she'd figured out that Kara was on her way to the hospital as Lena was about to call her.

Her brain turned completely off, she'd barely remembered to tell James that Jesse was still in school, and hoped he would offer to pick him up and keep him away from all of this for a while.

She couldn't stop thinking of what could possibly happen to Alex, her brain was hurting, her body was frozen, her breathing quickened. A few hours had passed, and they were still huddled in the hospital as more and more people rushed in, all waiting for their loved ones. All hoping that they were one of the lucky ones. The final news that was out had said that the plane had crashed abruptly, leaving 4 dead at the scene, and nearly 16 fatal injuries and other people injured.

Maggie had been walking back and forth like a lunatic, she never sat down, she almost punched every nurse that didn't give her the information she wanted. Kara and Lena were patched up in one corner of the waiting room, both of them had bloodshot eyes, and Kara looked like someone had beaten the shit out of her.

After what felt like forever, the nurses had finally come back with the list of survivors, and at the same time bleeding people were rushing in, and others were just coming to check on their loved ones, and it was a damn fish market. She was one of the first people to check the list. Her eyes skimming through the names, and she felt her heart drown in lava as she read on till the last 4 names. Her heart only calmed down when it brushed up Alex's name.

She was crying at this point, and from her joy, she had forgotten to mention it to Kara and Lena. She simply rushed to find her, to find Alex. To find the love of her life. The woman that made her completely breathless. That changed her life, her son's life. The woman that made it better, that made it worthwhile.

The woman who gave her meaning, and forced her to see a different side of life. A side she was missing, a woman who in all her glory choose someone like her to love and cherish.

Maggie kept looking around the hospital, rushing from room to room, from floor to floor, from desk to desk. She'd almost made it through the entire hospital, till she reached the front door where she saw her.

She saw her.

Bruised, and bleeding slightly as she tried to pull the wires they were adding to her arms, but she was not having it.

"I have to find her," she kept repeating. "I'm fine, she needs to know, my wife needs to know." She'd yelled trying to get proper attention from the nurses trying to sedate her.

"Alex!" Maggie had yelled, as she rushed through the crowd. Alex nearly froze at her voice. She looked up to find her brushing past the sea of people around them, and without even thinking it over, she'd gotten off the rolling bed, and pushed herself through the crowd despite the hands pulling her back.

She set herself free and limped her way to Maggie, as her fiancé crashed into her. Wrapping her arms around her neck tightly, as if she was choking her. Alex's arms crushed Maggie's waist with all her power too, her neck buried into her shoulder.

And all they could hear were each other's heavy breathing, and strong heart beats. They could feel each other's tears against their flesh, Maggie's more so than Alex. Alex just kept burying her head further between Maggie's neck and shoulder as she breathed her in. As she suffocated herself into her.

"I thought I lost you," Maggie whispered as she brushed her fingers into her hair. "I could've lost you." She repeated, she could feel Alex's hands hold her tighter and shake her head harder.

"Never," Alex whispered, and then she rested her forehead against Maggie's. She pressed her hand to her cheek and brushed away any tear that threatens to fall.

"I'm never leaving." She promised her, and Maggie fisted her shirt pulling her closer. "I'll never leave." She had promised her, whispering it over and over.

And that was the day they had realized that neither of them was willing to separate for any reason. That was the day, they had really gotten married. That was the day, they had tied their souls together.

That day, that hour, in the middle of chaos, and tears, and shouts. They couldn't hear a thing but each other's heartbeats, and a fading voice of soft tears.

It was quite clear that from that day on, the only time they would ever part was when one of them had to drag their last breath before the other, and even then. 'Until we meet again.' Would be whispered, because surely they would meet again. In another life.

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Epilogue. (3 years Later.) 


	10. Epilogue ~ 3 Years Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the epilogue. I know it's short, but I meant for it to be short. I wanted to ended this fic on a note where you could envision whatever moments you want after that last full stop. ;P I had fun writing this Fic, and I hope you enjoyed the ride. A war AU is coming up soon, so hope you'll follow the rest of my work, and it wouldn't hurt if you left a Comment & Kudos. I'm running late for college to upload this :P <3

Beautiful.

That's what her life was. Beautiful, in every way. It was a dream come to life. It was a paradise, a paradise she never wanted to leave, and with good reason. It was everything she was sure she'd never have, and that is what made it even better. What made it even more precious, what made it all the more cherishable. What made it beautiful.

And the most beautiful thing was standing right in front of her, going through the newborn's racks in the 5th maternity shop they'd entered that day. She was only 5 months in, and her belly was barely showing, and Alex was so damn excited. Even though, she noticed that Maggie's mood swings were very consistent, especially with her leave from work.

She often craved chocolates in the middle of the night, and more than once she'd woken Alex up with a deadly pout she'd learned from Kara, and she knew it worked wonders on Alex. That pout got her everything she wanted at the most bizarre hours. She didn't even need to pout; Alex was quick to spoil her when they found out that she was pregnant.

And God, that night, the night Alex had walked home from work. After a whole year of working with children and teenagers, and her niece's birth, Alex Danvers found herself craving a baby. Don't get me wrong, she adored Jesse, but he was growing up, and not growing any younger. And Alex really wanted to experience the first steps, the first words, the first smile, the first everything.

Maggie wasn't opposed to it, and after a couple conversations, they agreed that Maggie should be the one to carry the baby. She had experienced pregnancy before, and that little baby would be blood-related to Jesse which was a bonus.

So, the night Maggie sat her down on their couch and placed a box in her hands with a grin wider than her face, and a soft "Open it." Was whispered. Alex's eyes nearly watered when she was lucky enough to find that inside that box was a positive pregnancy test.

Fast forward to 5 months in, when they visited their doctor last and he told them that they would be expecting a girl; Maggie was damn thrilled to watch Alex nearly go insane with happiness. And she loved the moments when she got home from work, and laid her head on her legs, scooting as close to her belly as possible, while Jesse sat on Alex's waist, and they talked about the what ifs.

"She's going to have my eyes," Alex argued as Jesse's now 8-year-old body began to slowly crush her, but she let him set his weight on her despite how heavy he was getting. "No, she's going to have my eyes." He argued back.

"That's not fair, Kiddo. You already have your mom's eyes. You can't all have the same eyes, and leave me out." She pouted, and Maggie just chuckled with one hand resting on her belly, and the other playing with Alex's hair.

"She's going to have your smile, mom." He said in an obvious manner as if he knew for sure what his baby sister would look like. Alex smirked, and Maggie chuckled again. "Yes, and your annoyingly hot smirk."

Maggie grinned at Alex with lusting eyes. Yes, she often got turned on a lot, now that she was pregnant. Alex beamed a devilish smirk, as Jesse placed his fingers in his ears and scrunched his face. "Moms!" He yelled, and found his way off his mother's mumbling things about how inappropriate they were in front of him until he reached his room, and Alex leaned up to peck Maggie's lips laughing softly with each other and talking about how Jesse was getting older way too fast.

There was also that time Maggie felt her kick for the first time. She was just about to make her way to the kitchen, and grab the pickles jar because she was craving it. She'd stopped midway whispering out a "Woah." Her hand placed on her belly, as Alex whipped her head to her wife's direction, and forget the food she was cooking.

The minute she saw Maggie's smile brush on the surface of her lips, and her eyes locked with hers. She could tell just by the way they glowed that the baby had just moved. "Did she just-?" Alex cut her own sentence off, while Maggie nodded with a grin. Alex went straight for her wife and placed her hand on her belly feeling the soft bump hit her palm, and damn she felt like she could just cry from happiness, because wow. That felt almost unreal.

And even now, as Maggie looked through the racks for the new born baby pajamas, she felt her heart skip a beat. What a damn perfect life she had, what a damn perfect wife she had, what a damn perfect son she had, and what a damn perfect baby daughter she was going to have.

Maggie had pulled out the most adorable onesie, it was pink, and had the cutest bunny ears on its hoodie. Her wife nearly melted with cuteness as she raised the onesie up to her lips.

"Alex-,"

"Put it in the basket." She smirked, she knew that look, and it was the look of 'I'm getting this no matter what you say.'

That was probably the 13th onesie they'd bought just that day, and once they'd finished their shopping for the day, and Jesse's infuriating 'I'm bored.' Got the best of them, they made their way to Kara's loft, and they stopped by a Krispy Creams drive through to get Maggie the dozen donuts she was craving. Of course buying some for Jesse, Kara, Lena, and Lexie.

So, when Alex knocked on Kara's door and heard a few feet shuffling, and a muffled 'Lexie, be careful.' She felt her heart flutter even more. Yeah, Kara named her daughter after her, and Alex would never get over it, but to differentiate between them, she's developed the nickname 'Lexie.'

As soon as the door swung open Alex felt tiny arms wrap around her legs, and just as quick as she squeezed Alex's legs, she'd turned to Maggie and crushed her legs effortlessly too. Of course, Alex being completely overprotective, she had to pull Lexie gently away warning her, "Lexie, remember Auntie Maggie has a baby in her belly." To which the 2-year-old laughed, then spotted Jesse who was hiding behind Alex.

Trying to avoid Lexie cause he was 'too old' for her, even though he secretly enjoyed his time with her, he had to keep his 'manly hood'. That's why when she'd grabbed his wrist and pulled him into their loft, and dragged him all the way to her too pinkish room. He groaned and hissed a "moms!" Before getting dragged away.

Alex and Maggie could only chuckle at their son, as Kara shook her head, and they ended up sitting together on their couches, Maggie almost completely on Alex's lap, Kara and Lena cuddled next to each other. 

* * *

"So, how often have the nightly visits to the drug store gotten?" Lena smirked asking Alex who chuckled. "Passed our record yet?" She'd mocked, and earned a smack from Kara because apparently, she'd gotten Lena to head to the drug store about 5 times in one night because she kept craving stupid things.

"Not as bad as, Kara actually." She'd replied.

"Good answer or you would've slept-,"

"On the couch tonight, I know." Alex rolled her eyes playfully, and Maggie pinched her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm carrying your child." Alex could only hold back a smirk.

"I love how you use that excuse every time you want me to feel guilty." She chuckled, and Maggie pinched her again. Kara and Lena watched them bicker like the adorable married couple they were.

"Alex." She warned her.

"Maggie." She challenged, and the shorter woman had to shake her head at her childish actions.

She's around children too often that she's turning into one more and more every day, or it could just be Maggie's exaggerating emotions. But she felt lips press against her cheek, as she realized it was definitely her exaggerated mood swings. She blushed, then turned her face to peck her lips.

"So, does this mean we're getting a baby shower?" Kara asked perking up.

They'd all wanted to throw her a baby shower, however, Maggie had disagreed to it, saying it was too much attention she didn't want. She'd prefer it didn't happen. Besides, it wouldn't be fair that Jesse didn't have a baby shower, and his little sister does. They didn't need to spark up the sibling rivalry when she wasn't even out of her womb yet.

"Don't push it, little Danvers." Maggie eyed her, Kara sighed with frustration.

"A girl can dream." She sighed out, which caused them all to chuckle.

"Do you have a due date set?" Lena asked. Alex and Maggie smiled at each other, Alex's and hand landing on Maggie's belly, her wife placed her hand over hers, and their rings made a soft ding sound as they collided against each other.

"7th of July." They'd both said. Smiles relaxing on their lips, and their eyes shining like never before.

Kara and Lena watched them gaze at each other like there were each other's worlds, and surely they were each other's worlds. It was evident in both their faces, and it stayed evident even as almost 3 years had passed since their marriage.

And just when it seemed like they wouldn't part their eyes from each other, they hear little Lexie screaming "Mommy!" as she collided into her mothers with Jesse smirking behind her. He got a schooled look from his parents and an unapproving "Jess" from Maggie. He shrugged saying, "We were just playing."

As if he hadn't deliberately scared her, but they his parents knew better, and not even seconds later he was being dragged by Lexie, a groan louder than the first one escaping his lips, as their parents laughed watching the banter. Alex couldn't wait till their apartment was going to be like that on a daily basis.

* * *

"This is one of our best-selling strollers. Parents from all over the world can attest to that." The sales woman at the store spoke with a smile as she showed off their finest stroller they had to offer.

Maggie, Alex, and Jesse were out to shop for strollers, now that she was almost close to her due date, they needed to make sure they bought everything they needed to raise their precious daughter right, and all that was left was the stroller that Maggie couldn't seem to agree on any one.

Which was why they were standing in front of the 4th stroller this kind sales woman has shown them. Maggie inspected it from side to side. She could barely walk right, and she kept insisting she didn't want to sit down. That annoyed Alex, but she knew better than to disagree with Maggie especially now that she was in the 9th month.

"How many different extensions does it have?" She asked, and Jesse groaned loudly, chugging on Alex's hand.

"Mom, we are never going to leave if you let her decide." He whispered nonchalantly. Alex scoffed, patting Jesse's back.

Maggie's been quite indecisive lately, and it was driving Jesse crazy, more so than Alex. She'd gotten used to her inconclusive behavior ever since She'd forced her to make Lotus pancakes at 5 am, then when it was done she'd complain about how she wanted chocolate, and she'd deny ever asking for Lotus. Although it was mind-fucking and pretty much annoying, Alex would endure that annoying-ness all over again if she had to, for no reason other than that she loved her.

"Unless you want to see her turn into Hulk again, I suggest you let her do what she wants." She told him, and Jesse huffed wrapping his arms across his chest.

"You always let her do what she wants." He mumbled, and Alex almost swore she felt like he was entering his teenage years way too early.

"She's your mom, Kid." she reminded him, as he rolled his eyes. "And my wife."

"Which explains why you do everything she wants." He mumbled just as Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex's.

Jesse was becoming this blended mixture of both of them, and it was driving her insane how much he could be so much like her one second, and entirely Maggie the next. He was shaping up to be the outspoken kid, which was a stark contrast to when he was younger. He was almost friends with almost everyone in his class now, and he was totally crushing on Jada non-discreetly I might add.

"Let's put it this way, kid," Alex whispered with a smirk. "If Jada wanted ice cream, and she was taking a little too long to decide which flavor she wanted would you wait or would you force her to choose quickly?" She smirked when he blushed.

"I'd wait." he mumbled, and Alex padded his back.

"Now, you get it." She told him, before he huffed again.

"I like this one." Maggie said with a pleased grin, Alex turned her attention from Jesse to her wife.

"Does that mean it's 'The one'?"

"Please, say it's the one." Jesse begged with pleading eyes, Maggie chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the one." she grinned.

"Well, Halleilugha!" Jesse almost yelled, causing his parents to chuckle at him. "Can we get some Pizza now?"

Maggie shook her head, "You've definitly opened up his appitite in a way I never could." she whispered to Alex.

Jesse's appetite had definitely turned a 360-degree turn the day he hit 7. Maggie had noticed how he wanted to be able to eat just as much as Alex did, and he filled up his plate with exactly everything she did whenever they sat together for lunch or dinner. Alex would be talking about her day, oblivious as to how closely he watched her fill up her plate, then did the exact same thing, and even talked about his day. It warmed Maggie's heart and made her feel like this was a reality that was better than all her dreams put together.

"You should thank me, that kid was walking on chicken legs before I taught him what he was missing." She grinned, and again Maggie shook her head with a chuckle. She pecked her lips.

"My hero." She whispered with a smile, Alex blushed.

"My Hulk." she chuckled, and received an expected pinch.

* * *

When everything felt like it was taking too long, when Alex couldn't help but feel like time was deliberately slowing down, that's when her little girl decided it was time. When they'd cuddled together on their bed.

When Maggie was arranging the new polaroid photos Jesse took of them in the park, with Pongo now nearly his height, and Maggie's belly almost twice the size of her entire body, and Alex's protective hands placed gently on either side of Maggie's stomach. She smiled brushing through them, as she stuck them on their ever growing album.

She had to admit, Alex was damn sure brilliant for making them grow this obsession of taking photos, whenever and however they could. It always brought a grin on her face, as she flipped through the pages.

Pictures of her early pregnancy days, with Alex's descriptive handwriting, leaving short notes like, '3 weeks into Maggie's pregnancy.' Or 'Jesse's first school recital.' And sometimes her own handwriting graced the album with little notes of her own like 'Alex's first day at CatCo Studios.' And many others like that.

So, when Alex had put on her shorts and tank top, and left the bathroom, she crawled behind Maggie, and wrapped her arm softly around her stomach, she smiled feeling her kicks, then she kissed Maggie's neck, brushing her hair to the side.

"You realize we still haven't agreed on a name." Alex reminded her with a smirk.

"I love your sister, but it's not going to be Kara, Alex," Maggie said with a chuckle, Alex scoffed.

"Well, I tried," she said with a soft grin, Maggie smiled and turned her head to face her.

"We still have time." She whispered and placed her hand on top of Alex's. Her wife pecked her.

"Not much."

"Well, there is one name I've been thinking of." Maggie bit her lip with a shy smile.

Alex scrunched her eyebrows waiting for the name to slip from Maggie's lips, but instead of hearing that she heard Maggie groan slightly and slip her hand to her stomach. Alex was quick to worry.

"Maggie?"

"Alex, Car! Hospital, Now!" She spat out words and groaned again.

Alex had jumped off their bed and quickly pulled her jeans on over her shorts, she didn't even care that she was practically hopping around like a crazy freak. She yelled out for Jesse, who looked like he'd just woken up from barely falling asleep. She told him to call his aunts, and James, as she helped Maggie up, and in no time at all rushed to the hospital.

* * *

The first few pushes hurt like hell, it probably hurt Alex more than it did Maggie because she could've sworn she felt her hands slide right through her flesh, and her screams. They probably ripped a cord in her ear, but it was all worth it when Maggie's screams were replaced by the soft cries of their baby.

Alex stood frozen for a second, her breathing had dissipated for a moment, and her heart might as well have stopped when she felt the nurse place their baby carefully in her arms. Even though she was bloody, Even though she barely had any hair, and even though her eyes didn't open yet. Alex could already tell she had her heart.

And it was so strange for her, knowing that something this small, someone this tiny could capture such a large room in her heart. She felt like she was holding a piece of heaven, and she could still barely breath as she stood next to her wife, who was drained out, and sweating like a pig.

Maggie simply reached out to wipe Alex's single tear on her face. a tear she didn't even know made it's way down her cheek. She chuckled and then placed their baby in Maggie's arms. She watched as Maggie's heart fluttered, and damn. Watching Maggie fall in love all over again for a little human that could probably be the size of her arm, it was breathtaking.

"Hi," She whispered, as she played with one of her tiny hands. Alex playing with the other, her crying becoming nothing but a soft hoarse sound.

"She's so beautiful," Alex whispered, her tears still falling. Maggie smiled at her dreamily.

"Jamie," Maggie whispered, and Alex knew what she meant.

"Jamie Sawyer-Danvers." She whispered tasting her name on her lips. She nodded with a grin. "I like it."

* * *

The next night, when they made it home, and after a long day of friends and family visiting them to see their new addition, Alex had hogged little Jamie and laid her down on her and Maggie's bed, she kissed her forehead gently, while Maggie and Jesse starred from the edge of the door.

"I told them you'd have my eyes," Alex whispered softly to Jamie as if she could understand. As if she was years beyond her age. As if she wasn't just a couple days old.

"I didn't think I could keep falling in love," she placed her finger next to her little hands, and Jamie wrapped her hands around Alex's fingers pulling them closer to her mouth as little voices, and grunts escaped her lips.

Alex chuckled and melted at those meaningless sounds. "But, then you happened." She whispered with a grin.

Maggie could feel her heart drawn with butterflies, and Jesse couldn't help the smirk on his lips from appearing. A smirk he learned from Alex. He snapped a shot with his polaroid.

"She knows that Jamie can't understand her, right?" He sarcastically questioned, as the polaroid picture slowly began to appear. Maggie chuckled and shook her head at Jesse.

"You'd be surprised how much I did that to you."

"I can only imagine." He chuckled, as Alex picked up Jamie and laid on her back as she slowly brought Jamie's nose up to hers.

"So, when we do move to a house," Jesse began, and Maggie forced her eyes away from Alex for a second to look at her son.

"Do you think we could move to Jada's side of town?" He asked with a blush. Maggie chuckled, shaking her head.

"We'll see." She told him, then playfully snatched the picture in his hand. "Now, give me that."

He laughed at his mother and then joined Alex and Jamie on the bed. Maggie took the image and pulled out the album she was working on before she got into labor. She stuck the image with the rest, brushing her fingers on it before she closed it, and right at the end of the album were four big bold words.

"Until We Meet Again."

She smiled at the engraved letters and brushed her fingers on it, envisioning the days their grandchildren or even a teenaged Jesse and Jamie come across it, and they all cuddle on the couch and brush through the images together reciting the one story her miracle life had managed to bless her with, and that was Alex Danvers.

* * *

 

 


End file.
